Nuestro camino
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Athena desea comprender los entresijos del Santuario, como llegó a ser lo que es a dia de hoy. Para ello, acude a Shion, sin saber que no preguntará a un Patriarca... sino a un padre. Despues, acudirá a sus Santos Dorados.
1. Shion

_Disclaimer: _Este fic surgió allá por junio del 2009, y se terminó el 31 de diciembre del 2011. En un inicio, pretendía ser unicamente un one-shot, pero con el tiempo, la historia fue creciendo y cambiando hasta convertirse en algo más grande: 14 capitulos, uno por cada Santo Dorado. El objetivo, era contar Saint Seiya unificando en lo posible manga y anime, añadiendo toques personales, para que fuera coherente. Obviamente, el estilo, la narración y la estructura han ido cambiando con el tiempo. Pero espero que os animeis a leerlo completo y lo disfrutéis. ¡A leer!

* * *

**NUESTRO CAMINO**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Shion**

A veces nada en la vida resulta como uno había imaginado. Es curioso… que una frase que todo el mundo se repite miles de veces a lo largo de su vida, tome sentido para mí tras más de 240 años en este mundo.

Cuando era apenas un chiquillo, las historias y leyendas de grandes héroes del pasado eran cosa del día a día. Cuentos lejanos que resonaban en nuestras infantiles mentes, despertando algo en nuestro interior que jamás podré describir. Despertando aquella emoción que te llenaba de pies a cabeza por ser algún día tan grande como aquellos héroes…

Sin embargo, éramos niños con un poder muy grande y a pesar de que siempre nos advirtieron de que no debíamos confiarnos… lo hicimos. Llegamos a olvidar que daba igual lo fuerte que fueras, siempre habría alguien que lo era mas que tu. Llegamos a olvidar que éramos personas… unos chiquillos con ansias de gloria. Éramos arrogantes, orgullosos, inteligentes, fuertes… pero también mortales. Echamos en el olvido las palabras del entonces Patriarca. "_Moriréis siendo apenas unos niños_". Pero nosotros decidimos que desafiaríamos a los Dioses, a las Parcas y al Destino. Porque luchábamos en el bando correcto, decidimos que nosotros ganaríamos…

¡Cuan equivocados estuvimos! La última Guerra Santa fue demasiado dolorosa. Una batalla es algo que nadie debería vivir, niño o adulto. En aquella época, los mayores apenas teníamos 17 años. Mi mente, aun hoy, se pregunta muchas cosas que jamás comprenderé pues al fin y al cabo, solo somos humanos sobreviviendo entre los juegos de los Dioses. Parte de mis recuerdos se han extinguido con el tiempo y otros, simplemente fueron enterrados con mis compañeros caídos, pues eran demasiado dolorosos. Pero si me esfuerzo, aun puedo recordar con un escalofriante realismo el perfil de Dohko, ataviado con su armadura, sobre las ruinas de lo que quedó del Santuario. Cabizbajo, envuelto en su capa desgarrada y embadurnada de sangre; mientras la lluvia castigaba sin piedad el que un día fue nuestro glorioso hogar. Aquella era la viva imagen de una victoria amarga y de la cruel realidad. No había alegría, no había celebraciones… No había nadie. Estábamos solos y destrozados.

Entonces, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos imaginado jamás. Vos seguíais con nosotros, mi Señora. Nos obsequiasteis con algo que no entendíamos, pero que ahora… valoramos en su justa medida. En aquel entonces, nos pareció un regalo cruel. Habíamos visto morir uno a uno a nuestros amigos y compañeros. Lo único que nos quedaba… era la amistad llena de tristeza que el otro aun se atrevía a dar. Pero no era nuestro destino envejecer juntos. Fue duro, quizá demasiado, pero aún así lo superamos.

Comenzamos desde cero, rememorando los viejos ideales de antaño y mezclándolos con nuestros propios sueños. Las inalcanzables ilusiones de dos muchachos soñadores que confiaban en que algún día… esos sueños, esas esperanzas e ilusiones… tomaran forma en el cuerpo de un niño. Un niño con ese brillo tan extraño como especial. Un brillo innato… que te embelesa cuando tus ojos reparan en el, o tus oídos escuchan su voz. Quizá exigimos demasiado, pues en más de 200 años ningún niño mostró tal don.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento al principio, cuando todo era cuesta arriba, pero demasiado rápido al final cuando vuestra llegada era próxima. Recuerdo el día en que desperté tremendamente agitado de una de las premoniciones que a menudo invadían mis sueños. La emoción fue tal, que Dohko pudo percibir el nerviosismo de mi cosmos desde los lejanos Cinco Picos. Recuerdo sus palabras llenas de sabiduría y tranquilidad en mi mente, tremendamente alegres y llenas de ilusión porque finalmente el momento se acercaba. Aquel día, mi Princesa, en mis sueños hubo un llanto. Un llanto lleno de vida y energía.

Era un 30 de mayo, lluvioso y triste quizá. Pero había algo que hacia de aquel día de primavera uno extraordinario. Pronto, mis agudizados sentidos percibieron el esperado llanto de un bebé. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro que hacia demasiado tiempo que no mostraba. Caminé tan rápido hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel quejido infantil que mi agitada respiración sorprendió a más de uno. Y de pronto… otro llanto. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos. Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, mi sonrisa se ensanchó de tal modo que por un momento… olvidé que debía guardar la compostura. Frente a mí, dos bebes exactamente iguales compartían todo desde el primer segundo de sus vidas: el aire, sus lagrimas...

Nunca hubo otro par de hermanos semejante a ellos en este Santuario. Jamás podré olvidar la viveza de sus ojos al observar el más ínfimo detalle que para ellos era un mundo.

A partir de entonces… el tiempo pareció disolverse entre mis manos. Como la mayoría de los Caballeros, esos bebés no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de elegir que hacer con su vida, pues esta… había sido tremendamente cruel e injusta. Estaban solos, su madre que era apenas una niña había muerto durante el parto; únicamente se tenían el uno al otro en este lugar, donde la vida no es fácil para nadie, pero menos aún para los niños. Nadie tenía en cuenta tu sexo, edad o condición. Aquí… solo sobrevivía el más fuerte.

Los tomé a mi cuidado y en menos de lo que tardo en escribir estas palabras, dos niños tremendamente traviesos correteaban entre las altas columnas de mi Templo y lo llenaban con sus risitas infantiles. Me hicieron recordar quien era, y porque estaba en el Santuario después de tanto tiempo. Porque mirar a aquellos dos pares de ojos, con la misma expresión y pestañeando al mismo tiempo, me hizo comprender. Ahí fuera… había miles de niños, con miradas tan inocentes como las suyas que merecían una oportunidad para vivir. Y ellos... lucharían por ese ideal.

La idea de ser padre nunca pasó por mi mente. Somos guerreros, poco dados a mostrar cariño hacia nadie, poco dados a dejar ver que tras esta majestuosa fachada que todos lucimos, existe un corazón que en más de una ocasión suplica en silencio por un poco de amor. Un Caballero de la Elite de esta orden no puede permitirse amar, mi Señora. No debe. No es sencillo pelear hasta la muerte sabiendo que dejas alguien amado atrás, ni hacerlo cuando ves que la vida abandona segundo a segundo a quien amas.

Y sin embargo… todos esos ideales quedaron en entredicho para mí cuando ellos llegaron. Recuerdo con cariño una noche de tormenta como tantas otras. Apenas tenían dos años, y ese hermoso fenómeno les aterrorizaba. Aquella noche… no habían dejado escapar una sola lágrima que atestiguase miedo alguno. No… Velé sus sueños hasta que la lluvia cesó. Descubrí que a pesar de que mi presencia les tranquilizaba, era la cercanía del otro la que les hacía olvidar el miedo y ser más fuertes. Allí estaban, profundamente dormidos, acurrucados bajo una manta y tomados de la mano.

En aquel instante me reprendí internamente. Aquellos niños no serían solamente Caballeros algún día, Athena. Sino que aquellos dos pequeños… habían llegado a ser parte de mí y la sola idea de que algo malo les pasara… me aterraba.

¿Como no hacerlo? Si eran quienes habían traído luz a mi vida llena de tristeza y nostalgia. Podía pasarme horas escuchándolos, cuando apenas sabían hablar y discutían hasta caer rendidos. Se peleaban y se querían. Hubieran dado su vida por el otro sin siquiera comprender lo que aquello significaba.

Pero el tiempo pasó veloz entre travesuras y enseñanzas. Me recuerdo sentado en la misma terraza desde la que os escribo ahora, con ellos dos a mi lado escuchándome atentamente mientras observaban fijamente el cielo estrellado, asombrados. Por un instante permanecí en silencio, mirándolos. Y entonces, boquiabierto descubrí en aquellos rostros el don innato con que soñábamos Dohko y yo. Lo tenían y era tan perceptible que daba miedo… No solo eso, sino que sus cosmos, se habían dejado sentir desde el mismo instante en que habían llegado a este mundo.

Sin embargo, como ya dije, el Santuario no es el lugar ideal para que un niño crezca. Pronto se les concedió un Maestro, si bien yo seguí siendo el responsable de su educación. Dohko y yo conversamos a menudo sobre ese tema, compartíamos ilusiones y esperanzas que pretendíamos inculcar a aquellos dos niños. Porque eran los mayores, los primeros, y debían ser los mejores para que los que estaban por venir aprendieran de ellos. Fueron educados como dos príncipes. Saga y Kanon. Sabíamos… que harían grandes cosas.

Aioros no tardó en llegar con su hermano en brazos. Habían pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos y para mi parecía que habían transcurrido unas pocas horas. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que Aioros supo de ellos dos.

Tras una de aquellas miles de travesuras que normalmente acababan en catástrofe; Saga caminaba tomado de mi mano, luciendo orgulloso la escayola que acaban de colocar en su brazo roto. Sus ojos aun enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se esforzaban por no mostrar dolor. Porque los Caballeros no lloraban, Princesa. Nuestros pasos se cruzaron con los de Arles, que acompañaba al pequeño Aioros al lugar que a partir de entonces, llamaría hogar. El chiquillo intentaba ahogar sus lágrimas, pero le era imposible. Mentiría si no dijese que me sentí acongojado al percibir el sufrimiento que atravesaba.

Y de pronto… Los niños se miraron fijamente unos segundos, estudiándose. Ya no cayeron mas lagrimas. Los enormes ojos de Saga reflejaban tal curiosidad que no pude evitar sonreírme. No tardo en soltarse de mi mano y acercarse al otro niño. Se detuvo frente a él y le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión. Sin saber como, antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, Aioros dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Arles y yo los observamos sorprendidos.

¿Verdad que puede ir a jugar con Kanon y conmigo? –recuerdo que preguntó Saga lleno de ilusión.

Arles me miro expectante, quizá temiendo el desastre que se podía organizar si los gemelos tenían un nuevo amigo con el que destrozar el Templo. Pero yo sabia que hubiera dado igual lo que hubiera respondido. Porque antes de decir una sola palabra Saga ya mostraba esa genuina sonrisa de triunfo. Apenas pude asentir. Saga tomó la mano de su nuevo amigo y hecho a correr por los pasillos del Templo. Ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre. A ninguno les importaba.

Sus risas se escuchaban desde cualquier rincón, lo cual irritaba ligeramente a Arles, que siempre defendió que aquel era un lugar de culto y no de juegos. Quizá tenía razón… Pese a ello, Princesa, si vos hubierais visto la complicidad que apareció en aquellas infantiles miradas desde el primer momento en que repararon en la presencia del otro… hubierais sabido tan bien como yo, que no tenia caso negarles la oportunidad de ser niños. Porque transmitían algo diferente y especial… Un vínculo que soportaría todas las trampas que el destino les quisiera interponer. Yo lo supe, no se como… pero lo hice.

A veces me pregunto quien tuvo una vida más difícil, si los gemelos o Aioros y Aioria. Después de todo, Saga y Kanon nunca tuvieron a nadie que se pudiera considerar familia a parte de mi, nadie a quien extrañar. No era ese el caso de los otros dos. Hacia mucho que los había encontrado, pues las estrellas ya me habían advertido de su llegada. Pero me lo tomé con más calma. Al fin y al cabo… tenían un hogar. Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso… y aquel hogar pronto desapareció. Se quedaron solos, con el recuerdo de lo que era una familia en la infantil mente de Aioros y la cruel soledad que lo perseguía.

Del mismo modo que los gemelos, Aioros ya tenia un maestro y los tres evolucionaban increíblemente rápido. Por aquel entonces, llegó Mu y las cosas cambiaron. Los tres mayores tenían unos siete años y una habilidad excepcional con el cosmos. Sus entrenamientos absorbían cada vez mas energía y tiempo. Seguí encargándome de su educación, aunque la atención que les dedicaba era cada vez menor pues ahora, había otro bebé más en el Santuario del que encargarme y no uno cualquiera: un lemuriano.

Recuerdo la mirada llena de decepción de Aioros cuando comenzaron a pasar menos tiempo conmigo. La mirada pensativa de Saga y la mandíbula apretada de Kanon. Sin duda, tres maneras totalmente diferentes de expresar el mismo sentimiento. Y a pesar de ello… cada vez les conocía mejor. Me maravillaba la manera en que Aioros reparaba siempre en lo bueno de las cosas, a pesar de que su terquedad me sacaba de quicio de vez en cuando. Entonces me di cuenta… que aquellos dos niños exactamente iguales, estaban comenzando a diferenciarse.

Kanon seguía siendo tan perspicaz y sincero como siempre. Solía decir lo primero que le venia a la mente sin reparar en el efecto que producían sus palabras. No tenia reparo alguno en protestar cuando algo le parecía injusto, por lo que se gano grandes castigos en numerosas ocasiones, tanto conmigo como con su maestro. Pero tras aquel deje irreflexivo que le impedía escuchar ningún consejo… se escondía la confianza ciega que tenia en su hermano. Todo el mundo podía contradecirle y no le importaba en absoluto. La única opinión importante para el era la de Saga. Era al único al que escuchaba.

El cambio fue más brusco en Saga. Fue el que más rápido creció de los tres, olvidando rápidamente la inocencia y los juegos. Manteniéndose siempre cauto y expectante, buscando continuamente la explicación a las cosas. Con aquellos ojos, antes extremadamente expresivos, levemente apagados. Menos sonriente, menos… feliz. Quizá comprendió más rápido que su vida no sería un camino de rosas, que más bien sería lo contrario. Y es que… inconscientemente le obligue a erigirse como el ejemplo a seguir, sin reparar siquiera en los efectos que podía tener aquello sobre un niño. Saga tenia algo que le hacia diferente, que hacia que llamara la atención sobre el resto. Solo ahora comprendo que le puse un peso demasiado grande sobre si mismo.

Y aquello no fue algo que Kanon aceptase con gusto. Ya no tenía con quien jugar y meterse en líos. Ya no tenía con quien hablar sin pensar lo que debía decir.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que ambos se alejaron… Su maestro tampoco me advirtió. Fui demasiado ingenuo, si. Porque conocía bien a aquel hombre y sabia que no dudaría en enfrentarlos si de aquel modo conseguía su objetivo. Sin darme apenas cuenta, aquellas charlas con los tres se fueron reduciendo hasta ser casi inexistentes.

Lo poco que les veía era suficiente, o eso creía, para saberlo todo de ellos. Nunca me paré a pensar que aquella nueva distancia les hacía verdadero daño, pues consideraba que habían crecido lo suficiente como para comprenderlo y además, la rivalidad que sentían les hacía ser infinitamente mejores que cualquier otro Caballero en este Santuario. Para ellos, pelear contra el otro era como pelear contra si mismo en un continuo afán por ser el mejor.

Pequé de ingenuo. Pues lo que yo creía sana competencia había alcanzado un nivel preocupante. Me había equivocado estrepitosamente y cuando me di cuenta, fue tarde para remediarlo. Kanon, haciendo gala de su sinceridad no tenía reparo alguno en escupir todo la rabia que se guardaba dentro, porque de un modo u otro, yo le había arrebatado a su alma gemela. El era el rebelde de los tres, y no se doblegaba ante nadie aun a sabiendas del castigo que le esperaba. No tenía miedo. Su mirada, abandonó la calidez que siempre derrochó por una frialdad insoportable. Los tiempos de juegos por el Templo se habían esfumado. Las peleas y reproches tomaron el lugar de las risas.

Saga, sin embargo, era mucho más dócil. Era tan perceptivo como Kanon, pocas cosas escapaban a sus sentidos; aunque aparentemente no las prestara atención. Nada caía en el olvido para él e hizo de ello un arma letal. Siempre escuchaba y pocas eran las veces en que hablaba a la ligera pues era tremendamente reflexivo. Dos cualidades que le hicieron destacar sobremanera.

El poco tiempo libre que les quedaba, Aioros y Saga lo compartían. Aprendieron mucho el uno del otro y ahí fue donde nació la confianza y admiración mutua. Sin saber como, Saga y Aioros se habían convertido en el equipo perfecto. Solo Aioros era capaz de sacar una sonrisa sincera de aquel rostro. Ambos eran el complemento ideal del otro. La razón y la templanza de Saga era letal si se combinaba con el estilo arrojado de Aioros, que sin duda era un diestro guerrero. Y ambos lo sabían. Saga y Kanon tenían una energía cósmica extraordinariamente desarrollada y además, sabían manejarla. Aioros sin embargo, aun aprendía a controlarla mientras que sus ataques físicos, eran literalmente perfectos. Pero Saga no daba un golpe que no fuera necesario y así, Aioros aprendió a manejarse. Donde uno pensaba, el otro golpeaba. Una mirada les bastaba para saber como y donde golpear.

Sin saberlo, esa confianza que tanto me enorgullecía, forjaba un abismo mucho mayor del que jamás pude imaginar entre los dos gemelos. En aquel entonces quise pensar que eran cosas de adolescentes, pues al fin y al cabo, antes que Caballeros… es lo que eran. Dos chiquillos que habían crecido compartiendo todo y al fin, reclamaban su propia vida. Me equivoqué de nuevo. Pronto las peleas alcanzaron un nivel insostenible donde la vida de uno de los dos peligraba constantemente. No porque uno fuera más débil que otro… que no era así, sino porque ambos se convirtieron en maestros del arte de jugar con la mente humana.

Sólo Kanon podía hacer perder los nervios a su hermano. No había nadie más que lo consiguiera. Podía obligarle a actuar sin pensar. Sabia perfectamente que debía decir para hacerle daño aunque estoy seguro, que muchas veces lamentó sus palabras pues aunque para él era fácil llevar al límite al usualmente tranquilo Saga… no le resultaba tan sencillo apaciguarlo.

Del mismo modo, solamente Saga podía hacer que Kanon se tragase sus palabras, solo él se atrevía a llegar hasta el limite… haciendo de Kanon, sin darse cuenta, un guerrero tan bueno como el. No se tenían miedo. Los dos peleaban por motivos distintos, o eso pensaban. Pues estoy seguro que aquellas peleas maquilladas con odio, no eran más que su modo de exteriorizar la rabia que sentían por saberse separados de su única familia.

Siempre fui más duro castigando los errores de Saga. Quizá en parte porque eran pocas las veces que dejaba que su fuerte carácter tomara el control y alguien como él, pensaba yo, no podía permitírselo. No podía permitirse mostrarse humano. La mirada de Aioros me confesaba en aquellos momentos que estaba siendo demasiado injusto, pero nunca le presté atención a esas súplicas silenciosas. En contadas ocasiones se atrevió Saga a levantarme la voz, y cuando lo hacía… Sus palabras dolían más que las de cualquier otro. No había nada que le hiciera retirar lo dicho, aunque supiera que se había equivocado, su orgullo podía mas. A pesar de todo, siempre supo cual era su lugar. Todo ello hacia que fuera infinitamente más fácil tratar con él que con Kanon. Supongo que quizá me aferré a lo sencillo, pues a mi edad, ya no tenía la voluntad y paciencia necesaria para tratar con un chiquillo conflictivo como Kanon.

No habían cumplido aún los 12 años y eran tras de mi las personas con más poder de este Santuario. Era inquietante. Envidiados y odiados por ello del mismo modo en que eran amados y admirados. En esa guerra entre hermanos, Aioros no fue más que un espectador que tenia muy claro a quien debía su lealtad, pues Saga y él hacia mucho que habían dejado de ser amigos y compañeros de armas, para convertirse en hermanos.

Los demás niños ya habían llegado para el día en que los gemelos pelearon por la Armadura. Sin embargo, la edad comenzaba a hacer mella en mi, mi Señora y vuestra llegada cada vez era más cercana. Yo podía sentirlo. Me parecía imposible e inapropiado educar a aquellos niños del mismo modo que lo había hecho con los mayores. Al menos aquello fue lo que me dije en aquel momento. Intente mentirme a mi mismo, pues sabia que hacía 12 años había comenzado a temer por la vida de dos niños a los que quería como si fueran mis hijos, del mismo modo que paso con Aioros más tarde. Había traicionado mis principios de Caballero, amaba a alguien más que a vos, y daría mi vida por ellos si fuera necesario. No soportaba la idea de enviarlos a la muerte. Y la verdad es que estaba sufriendo infinitamente viéndolos pelear día a día. Entendí que no seria capaz de criar a los demás del mismo modo, pues no comprendía donde me había equivocado con ellos.

De ese modo, tome la decisión de que su educación corriera a cargo de sus respectivos maestros, tanto el tiempo que pasaron en el Santuario como el tiempo que pasaron fuera. Contemplé de cerca sus avances, pero nunca me inmiscuí. Los conocí, pero intenté no tomarles el cariño que tenia por los otros tres. Ni siquiera con Mu y Aioria, que crecieron cerca de mí, contemplando como aquellos tres niños acariciaban las estrellas con la yema de sus dedos.

Se que lo que estoy diciendo es injusto. Pero no me sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa. No me sentía capaz de verlos sufrir a ellos también. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no les conociera mejor que ellos a si mismos.

La bondad de Mu, su inocencia y terquedad: su afán por encontrar el lado bueno de todo el mundo. El buen corazón de Aldebarán, y su eterna tranquilidad, siempre intentando mediar entre los demás. Ese lado emocional que Máscara trata con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar, su intuición… pero su fiereza cuando se siente atacado. El cariño que desprende tras su orgullo la mirada de Aioria si lo miras con los ojos adecuados, y lo poco que le gusta que le den consejos. La extrema timidez de Shaka y su modestia, que contrasta demasiado con lo crítico que puede resultar de vez en cuando. El magnetismo que derrocha Milo y la pasión con la que hace todo, frente a lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone. La paciencia y el eterno buen humor de Shura, con el pesimismo que se apodera de él alguna vez. La simpatía que esconde Camus tras esa fachada impenetrable, su lealtad, que para él es tremendamente importante… La oculta faceta compasiva de Afrodita y su sensibilidad, que sin duda ha provocado que mantenga tanto secretismo sobre si mismo.

Ame a aquellos niños desde el día en que llegaron a este mundo, Athena, a los trece. No puedes si quiera imaginar el dolor que sentí al contemplar el combate por la Tercera Armadura. Los once niños restantes, contemplaron la pelea del mismo modo que yo. Sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra: horrorizados. Sus infantiles mentes comenzaban a entender que aquel era su destino. Pude sentir sobre mí en varias ocasiones la suplicante mirada de Aioros porque hiciese gala de mi autoridad y detuviese el combate. Fue una pelea cruel. No la detuve porque inocentemente pensé que a partir de ese momento, fuera quien fuera el vencedor… todo se solucionaría. Me equivoque una vez más.

Empujé aquellos pensamientos a lo más oscuro de mi mente, como había hecho tantas veces ya, porque no quería enfrentarme a la verdad. No quería enfrentarme al hecho de que Kanon y Saga habían dejado de compartir todo… para compartir únicamente el rencor y odio que sentían por el otro. Ya no se consideraban hermanos. Eran rivales. Uno era el héroe, y el otro el olvidado; todos contribuimos a ello.

Escuché en tantas ocasiones las inverosímiles excusas de Saga para proteger a Kanon, que yo mismo perdía los nervios. ¿Cómo era posible después de todo? Deje de ver el sufrimiento de Kanon para ver únicamente sus errores, pues mi paciencia parecía agotada. Ya no tenía edad para andar con aquellos juegos. Aioros siempre permaneció leal a Saga; a su lado sin decir nada, solomente ahí. Porque Saga odiaba reconocer que tenia problemas y él lo sabia. Lo sabía mejor que yo.

Por ello, el momento en que las miradas llenas de comprensión que ambos se dirigían disimuladamente, cambiaron; para ser unas repletas de desconfianza… me preocupé. Tenía que nombrar a un sucesor y mis opciones eran claras. No me plantee una sola vez si quiera que otro pudiera ostentar ese cargo. Siempre pensé que Saga ocuparía mi lugar, porque tenía ilusión, fuerza, templanza e inteligencia más que de sobra para hacerlo mejor que yo. Pero aquella inquietud en Aioros, aquel ligero nerviosismo en Saga cuando volvía del Cabo… Me alerto de que algo andaba mal.

Entonces llegasteis vos, mi Princesa. Vuestra presencia me maravillo tanto que parecía que nunca había tenido un bebé entre mis manos. Aioros y Saga fueron los primeros en conoceros, contemplándoos embelesados uno a cada lado de la cuna. Mirándoos con emoción y miedo, por vuestra divina fragilidad. Teníais que haber visto el modo en que vuestra diminuta manita se aferro al dedo índice de Saga, sacándole la sonrisa más hermosa que pude ver en toda su vida. Aioros, os contemplaba embobado, acariciando vuestro cabello violeta, sacándoos una encantadora risita. Los observé un rato. Solamente tenían quince años y parecían tan mayores…

Kanon llegó mas tarde, trayendo consigo una atmósfera cargada de tensión. Recuerdo sus ojos, totalmente inexpresivos. Pero vuestra mirada, rápidamente se fijó en la suya y removisteis algo en él. Lo se, a pesar de todo. Llevó su mano hasta vuestro rostro y acarició con ternura vuestra rosada mejilla. Abandono la habitación rápidamente, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de desafió a su hermano, que Saga contestó de igual modo. Aquella fue la última vez que le vi.

Más tarde pude sentir el cosmos totalmente descontrolado de Saga y el suyo propio, allá en el Cabo. Comprendí nuevamente que el mayor había perdido los nervios ante él, pero no era como las otras veces. No peleaban de aquel modo. Saga transmitía miedo, un pánico incontrolable. Estoy seguro de que si le hubiera tenido delante, hubiera podido ver las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Pero no fue así. Después solo hubo calma.

A partir de entonces, todo cambio radicalmente. No más peleas. No más gritos. No más heridas. Los niños pequeños habían marchado a su lugar de entrenamiento a excepción de Mu y Aioria. Por primera vez comprobé como Saga agachaba los ojos ante la mirada persistente de Aioros e ignoraba su presencia. Supe que algo se había roto entre los dos, y fue entonces que tome la decisión.

Saga no podía asumir el puesto. No por que no tuviera capacidad. No porque aquel no fuera su destino… porque lo era. Sino porque había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y si te fijabas bien… podías distinguir miedo en ellos. Su apabullante seguridad en si mismo se tambaleaba.

Entonces les comunique la noticia. Tanto mi mirada como la de Arles estaban fijas en él. Pero volvió a ser frío e inalterable y nada de lo que realmente sintió en aquel momento se dejó ver. Esbozó una sonrisa y felicitó a su amigo, que lo miraba tan expectante como nosotros. Apenas estuvo un par de minutos más en la habitación. Se excusó y abandonó el Templo.

Lo vi salir, con su Armadura y la capa revoloteando tras él. Sabía de sobra que aquella elección había herido su orgullo, pero él no lo mostraría y en parte me sentí aliviado. Hubiera sido infinitamente más difícil si compartiera el carácter de Kanon. Las estrellas hablaban y no decían nada bueno. Sólo había oscuridad e inquietud.

Mi salud empeoraba a pasos agigantados. Y solamente fue aquel día cuando llegó Shura de vuelta de España y fuimos atacados por el Dragón Marino, que supe que era cuestión de tiempo abandonar este mundo.

Recuerdo aquel momento como si hubiera sido esta misma mañana, pues primero me sorprendió la mirada, antes llena de admiración y en aquel instante, de decepción en Shura al ver el aparente desinterés mostrado por Saga aquel día. Pero después… cuando vi aquella silueta en mi salón… supe que era él. Mi pulso se aceleró. Yo conocía aquellos movimientos, aquella seguridad en si mismo. Sorprendentemente, Saga había sido capaz de saltarse la orden más estricta que le puse: adentrarse en el Reino Marino, y no sólo eso, había conseguido vestir una de las Escamas. El Dragón de los Mares nada más y nada menos; desde luego que el destino es caprichoso…

Lo supe desde el primer momento y no hice ni dije nada. No alerté a nadie. Porque aquel niño que se escondía tras aquella armadura, estaba asustado. Yo podía sentirlo. Su aura distaba mucho de la que lucía normalmente. Era oscura y agresiva pero igual de fuerte. Tras mi máscara cayó una lágrima. Aquel… era mi hijo.

Yo me sentía herido pues primero había perdido a su hermano, y mi corazón se negaba a perderle a él. No a Saga. Contuve la respiración en el momento en que fue atacado con Excalibur. Esquivó el ataque en su casi totalidad con maestría. Y yo, dejé escapar el aire con alivio cuando desapareció dejando tras de si solamente unas gotas de sangre. Yo sabía… que aunque aquel cuerpo adolescente le pertenecía… no era él quien tenia el control. Que había algo mucho más fuerte que le obligaba a hacer aquello.

En un par de minutos, apareció en el Salón donde Shura y Aioros le recriminaron su ausencia. Contemplé su rostro, mientras mi pulso volvía a la normalidad. Estaba tan pálido que apenas se distinguían sus labios del resto de la piel. Parecía exhausto. Encajó las acusaciones de Shura sin inmutarse y obedeció mi orden, volvería a Cabo Sunion.

Sin embargo, Arles habló de mas. Al igual que yo, vio la sangre que goteaba peligrosamente por la mano de Saga. Quizá si el no le hubiera pedido que se quedara todo hubiera sido diferente. Saga necesitaba alejarse del Santuario lo antes posible y respirar. Quitarse el peso que soportaba. Y yo unicamente acerté a mandarle de vuelta al Cabo… Ahora reparo en que aquello posiblemente hizo mas daño.

Cuando los vi alejarse por los pasillos, supe que había llegado el momento de las despedidas. Me encaminé hacia vuestra cuna, y os sostuve entre mis brazos por última vez. Estabais asustada y nerviosa. No dejabais de llorar. Vos podíais sentirlo, aquella presencia amenazadora. En el precio instante en que percibí como el cosmos de Arles desaparecía… besé vuestra frente y os arropé. Me fui sin mirar atrás. Porque el destino ya estaba en marcha y nada podía pararlo. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, Arles solo había despertado la sed de sangre de Ares. Porque después de todo… imaginaba que aquello se relacionaba con él.

Horas después, me encontraba en Star Hill. Me maravillé con el espectáculo que ofrecía aquel lugar con lo que sabia seria la última vez y me acomodé en el trono de mármol. Solo había que esperar. Primero había desaparecido Kanon, luego Arles. Era un peligroso ataque a la escala de poder, perfectamente planeado, donde sólo se había omitido a Aioros. Quizá porque Saga aun mantenía un poco de control sobre si mismo. Espere unos minutos mas… y mis sospechas se cumplieron.

Me levante de mi asiento y tranquilamente, voltee en la otra dirección. Entonces lo supe. Cuando vi sus mal disimuladas lagrimas y aquella expresión que pedía a gritos ayuda. Cuando vi el dolor de manera tan clara en aquel rostro y sus manos temblorosas. No llevaba su armadura y su aspecto no era más que el de un niño asustado.

Me sorprendió. Pues por primera vez, no oculto sus lágrimas, sino que me miro a los ojos y se permitió el gusto de poder desahogarse, haciéndome comprender hasta que punto le había fallado. Les había fallado. Porque también lo hice con Kanon.

Saga era un maestro ocultando sus sentimientos, pero a mi jamás pudo engañarme en uno solo de sus intentos. Desde que apenas sabía hablar había adoptado la posición del fuerte de los dos. Llorando a escondidas. Pensando en ello, después de tanto tiempo… entendí porque lo hacia. Su influencia sobre los demás era tal, que si el se permitía caer, si se mostraba humano por una vez… temía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronase. Yo mismo lo enseñe a pensar así. No hay lugar para la debilidad entre la Elite.

Aquella fue la única vez en mi vida en que le vi derrotado. Cansado de pelear contra un destino mas fuerte que el. Entonces, sentí miedo. Sabía de sobra que ocurriría esa misma noche. No iba a hacérselo mas difícil, porque tras el aura del asesino… estaba él. Me quité mi mascara, dejando bien visibles mis propias lágrimas.

Saga… -susurré.

No digas nada. –alcanzó a contestar con su voz entrecortada.

Supe que aquellas serian las últimas palabras que escucharía de su voz. Asentí quedamente y me dejé ganar. Me dejé ganar por el dolor que me provocaba ver a mi hijo convertido en el rostro de un dios sanguinario, que a pesar de todo, había elegido tremendamente bien a su reencarnación. Mis brazos cayeron lánguidos a mis costados mientras me acerque hasta él.

Hacia mucho tiempo que les había alejado de mí, mucho tiempo en que no les mostraba la más mínima muestra de afecto, porque ellos tenían que ser invencibles. Él tenía que serlo… El era lo que yo siempre quise ser. Debía ser el mejor. No había lugar para la ternura. ¿Por qué le presione tanto, mi Señora, por qué? Quizá porque jamás se quejó. Kanon no hubiera dejado que le empujara tan lejos. No es que Saga fuera conformista, no lo era; pero confiaba ciegamente en mí.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi, desvió su mirada de nuevo. Pero yo fui más rápido y sujeté su rostro con fuerza y lo forcé a mirarme. Aparté un mechón de su rebelde cabello. Sentí como se tensaba ante mi contacto y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, evitando mirarme. Dos nuevas lágrimas cayeron en ese instante.

Perdóname… -logré escuchar, aunque no supe si llegó a pronunciar aquellas palabras de viva voz… o simplemente pude escucharle en mi mente.

Pronto aquella voz aterciopelada se disipó entre el punzante dolor que sentí. Había asestado el único golpe necesario para acabar con mi frágil vida. Hacia mucho que era consciente de que en una batalla en igualdad de condiciones, no tenia oportunidad frente a él. Porque hacia tiempo que me había superado. No podía pensar en nada más que en el chiquillo que se había dejado caer a mi lado y lloraba desconsolado mientras su cabello abandonaba aquel hermoso tono azulado para adoptar uno grisáceo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ares había vuelto y con él, la primera Guerra Santa de esta Era había comenzado.

Mi vida se escapaba rápidamente y ni siquiera me paso por la mente la idea de avisar a Dohko o Aioros… No. Me sentía tan derrotado… Supe entonces que debí mantenerme alejado de ellos desde el principio, pues lo que dolía ahora… no era el hecho de morir bajo su mano, lo cual, para mi era un honor. Sino saber que aquellos niños que habían sido mi vida los últimos quince años iban a enfrentar el peor de los tormentos. Kanon había desaparecido, y Saga… estaba condenado a lidiar con el Dios más sádico del Olimpo. Me aterrorizaba la idea de saber que les había traído a una vida llena de muerte donde la vida, era un regalo para otros, no para ellos. Maldije a los Dioses… por hacer de niños inocentes sus marionetas.

Aquel fue mi último pensamiento. Hoy quince años después, me encuentro en el mismo Templo donde Kanon y Saga correteaban y gritaban cuando eran pequeños. Si alzo mi rostro puedo observar el contorno de las Doce Casas, levemente iluminadas por las antorchas y la blanquecina luz de la luna llena. Es una vista hermosa.

Pero como siempre… la apariencia engaña. Jamás hubiera imaginado vivir 243 años, pero mucho menos aún, volver victorioso de cada una de las Guerras Santas a las que nos enfrentamos. Dohko y yo buscamos guerreros con aquella cualidad innata. No solo encontramos a los gemelos… sino que a ellos, les siguieron 11 niños más. Quizá mas felices, porque vivieron lejos de aquí, lejos de mi y ajenos a este drama. Aunque en sus cortas vidas les haya tocado vivir acontecimientos aún más duros que los que yo mismo enfrente.

No puedo imaginar siquiera el infierno que atravesó Aioria, del mismo modo que no imagino el que enfrento Shura tras la muerte de Aioros. No… no puedo. Kanon demostró que era tremendamente inteligente y lo suficientemente osado como para manejar a Poseidón y tratarle de tu a tu, sabiendo que tenía opciones de ganar; aunque su mente estuviera nublada por el odio a todo lo referente a nosotros.

Hades volvió… y nos utilizo de igual modo. Volví a tener frente a mi aquellos ojos esmeralda de Saga, pero entonces ya no distinguí nada en ellos… nada excepto un profundo vacío e indiferencia con respecto a su propio futuro, respecto a si mismo. Se que por su mente pasaron las mismas imágenes que por la mía. Aquella noche de Star Hill. Pero entonces, él asintió; solo una mirada bastó y los demás lo siguieron sin pensar. Porque lo seguían a el, no a mi. De su respuesta ante mi propuesta dependía el éxito de aquella misión suicida.

Era el quien se había ganado el respeto después de todo. Había dejado de ser el niño adorable al que todo el mundo amaba, para convertirse en el guerrero implacable y temido que es hoy. Después de todo, ¿Qué conocían de mi Mascara, Afrodita, Camus o Shura? Bastante poco. Le habían visto demostrar porque era el Caballero de Géminis. Era a el… al que habían servido, por el motivo que fuera. Conocían su poder más que el mío y eso les hizo sentirse capaces de todo. Pues a pesar de todos los acontecimientos pasados y las traiciones, confiaban en el.

Y lo hicieron, Athena. Lo hicieron. Por dos veces utilizaron la Técnica prohibida, y aunque pude sentir la duda de Camus y Shura, la tranquilidad inmutable de Saga y su decisión era algo que siempre se agradecía como Aioros cuando era niño, y ellos... lo hicieron. No hubiera habido otro capaz de convencerles.

No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando apenas los podía percibir pero podía sentir su pena, mi Señora. Porque ni un solo quejido salió de sus labios o sus cosmos. Se enfrentaron a hermanos y amigos sin pestañear. ¿Dime, no es para sentirse orgulloso? Porque lo hago, aunque no son mis guerreros. Ellos son mis hijos. Llegaron a ser quien son cuando Ares gobernaba este Santuario y la mente de Saga peleaba día a día por sobrevivir.

La emoción que sentí en el momento en que vi a Kanon envestido con esa armadura y ese rostro sereno, es indescriptible. Se había esfumado el odio en su mirada. Persistía la misma fiereza… pero acompañada por una convicción renovada. Si, me sentí terriblemente orgulloso, porque mi hijo prodigo había vuelto… para tomar el lugar que se le había reservado y le pertenecía por derecho.

Pese a ello, ahora miro esos Doce Templos y puedo ver a sus Trece Guardianes derrotados por la vida y ninguno sobrepasa los 30 años. Explicadme por favor… ¿como deje que dos niños que no tenían nada mas en el mundo que al otro se odiasen hasta hacer temblar los cimientos del Olimpo? Al menos, de eso me siento orgulloso, pues demostraron que los Caballeros no son marionetas en manos de dioses. ¿Cómo fue posible que olvidaran aquellas sonrisas que alegraron mi vida durante tanto tiempo?

¿Cómo ha llegado Saga a ser ese joven carente de toda inocencia, emoción y sentimiento que no sea la culpa? Porque yo se lo que siente, aunque se esfuerce por aparentar que todo esta bien. Sigue sin poder engañarme. Sigo mirando esos ojos y viendo más allá, aunque cada día que pasa resulta más difícil. Se que jamás dejara que nadie descubra el dolor que siente su corazón. Aunque Kanon, Aioros y yo, podamos percibirlo del mismo modo que cuando era niño. Después de todo, ese es el Caballero que yo primero, y Ares después, forjamos. Un Caballero perfecto y letal con un alma… destruida.

Cuando miro a Aioros sin embargo, no encuentro rencor. Solo encuentro confusión y la inocencia que no tuvo tiempo de perder. Sigo percibiendo la confianza que tiene tanto en mi como en Saga, aunque también se que siente ligeramente fuera de lugar. Fue devuelto a una vida ajena, que ya no le pertenecía. Paso tanto tiempo fuera de aquí como yo. Los niños que una vez conoció, a los que cuido y a los que enseñó a jugar, han crecido. Han cambiado. ¿En donde queda él en todo esto? Hoy aquella falsa conformidad que mostraban, se ha esfumado. Ya no son los niños a los que yo podía moldear a mi antojo con palabras. Y yo… siento no ser capaz de ayudarlos a entender, mi Señora.

Esto es lo que me pedisteis. Os sorprenderéis al encontrar en vuestras manos un relato en lugar de una historia a viva voz. Ansiabais conocer el Santuario y sus intrigas para comprender a vuestros Guardianes. No puedo describiros la totalidad de la historia, pues no la viví. No penséis que es una historia únicamente llena de dolor, pues no es así. Como en muchas ocasiones… la oscuridad enmascara un pequeño resquicio de felicidad, que incluso en este lugar, el glorioso Santuario de Athena; iluminó nuestros días. Sin embargo, hace mucho que dejé que los sentimientos inundaran mi corazón y son ellos… los que hacen para mi tremendamente difícil pronunciar todas y cada una de estas palabras.

Únicamente os pediría una cosa, mi Señora. Ayudadme a devolverles la sonrisa a estos muchachos de ilusiones rotas. Porque yo se… que es posible. Incluso en el momento más oscuro hay esperanza. Ayudadme a obrar el milagro. Ellos lo merecen.

_Shion de Aries_

* * *

**NdA**: Después de una conversación muy interesante con Silentforce666... se me ocurrió esto. Espero que os haya gustado.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	2. Milo

_Bueno, supongo que esto es una sorpresa. Este fic comenzó siendo un One-Shot, pero el tiempo ha pasado y han surgido otras ideas. Asi que parece que continuará poco a poco... un capítulo por Caballero de Oro. (O esa es la intención al menos xD) Sin más, ahi lo teneis!_

**Capítulo 2: Milo de Escorpión**

* * *

El amanecer se veía completamente hermoso ese día. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de que me sentía totalmente exhausto. Sin embargo, mi mente permanecía perdida… adormilada; como si nada de lo que había pasado horas antes hubiera sido real.

Recuerdo que permanecí sentado en las escaleras de Escorpio toda la noche hasta que el sol anuncio la llegada del día acompañado del graznido de las gaviotas en un lugar no demasiado lejano. Era una sensación relajante después de todo.

Me descubrí suspirando. A esas alturas, las Doce Casas no eran mas un montón de escombros, que atestiguaban que menos de 24 horas antes se había librado la batalla más terrible de nuestra era allí mismo. Mis ojos viajaron desde Aries hasta Piscis, deteniéndose por último en el Templo Papal, a la sombra de la Estatua de Athena.

Me sentía extraño. Siempre he sido considerado un tipo arrogante y se que lo soy. La verdad que no me preocupa mucho, porque creo que esa es la única cualidad que tenemos en común los Doce. Bueno, o los que quedábamos de los Doce… Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras me apartaba el cabello del rostro con un manotazo. Me sentía frustrado. Mi ego había sido reducido a la nada en menos de un día.

No me sentía avergonzado porque Hyoga me hubiera vencido. El chico había hecho lo que nosotros debimos hacer… Realmente me sentía vacío. No había articulado más que un par de palabras cargadas de incredulidad al descubrir el verdadero rostro tras la máscara del Maestro, y después… nada.

Intenté pensar, intenté buscar un motivo que me convenciera de que todo aquello tenía algún sentido, pero no podía. Mi mente se perdía continuamente en esos intentos por mantenerse ocupada, hasta que a ella llegaban imágenes sueltas de personas a las que jamás volvería a ver.

Había perdido a mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela. Camus era tan diferente al resto del mundo…

Se que yo soy alguien difícil. Conozco de sobra el efecto que causo sobre los demás pues de todos nosotros, creo que soy el más sociable. La gente se siente cómoda a mi lado, porque nunca hay silencios incómodos. Siempre tengo algo que decir, sin importar el momento. Sin embargo, soy tan posesivo como dominante y eso no es fácil de sobrellevar.

Ganarse mi lealtad, supone gozar de ella eternamente. O eso creía hasta entonces. Soy demasiado pasional y radical algunas veces, pues hay ocasiones en que al sentirme herido tomo medidas demasiado drásticas. Si me hieren… no les daré jamás una nueva oportunidad para que vuelvan a hacerlo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Camus.

Se atrevió a morir antes que yo, dejándome solo y sumido en una profunda nada. Porque así me sentía… rodeado de un montón de gente que me miraba con cierta lástima mal disimulada, porque de todos nosotros, fui el único que no se molestó en disimular que tenía un amigo por el que daría la vida. Después de todo, somos Caballeros de Oro. La Élite de una Orden de Caballeros legendaria. No había lugar para mostrar afecto por alguien que no fuera uno mismo. Nos enseñaron a valorar a nuestros iguales, pero a ensalzar nuestra propia valía por encima de todo. Derrochábamos grandeza y poder siendo apenas unos mocosos que no sabían nada de la vida.

Recuerdo a los ancianos de la aldea, susurrando a nuestro paso que nos faltaba mucho por aprender, que la vida nos enseñaría las lecciones verdaderamente importantes. Nunca me molesté en replicarles. Únicamente dibujaba mi sonrisa cargada de orgullo y me autoconvencía de que ellos no tenían nada que enseñarme, después de todo… ¿qué podía saber un aldeano sobre la vida de un Santo Dorado?

Y realmente, no me enseñaron nada. Fue Camus quien mantuvo mis pies sobre la tierra. Un hombre tan opuesto a mí, que en ocasiones yo mismo me sorprendía de que nos compenetráramos tan bien. Pero así era… Únicamente él sabía hacerme callar con un par de palabras. Él era el único que conseguía hacerme entrar en razón cuando mi terquedad me nublaba el juicio. Acercaba mis sueños a la realidad cada noche de charlas y silencios que compartíamos en esas mismas escaleras.

Él había aprendido a controlarme y a manejar mi carácter mejor que nadie. Para mi… era suficiente saber que estaba cerca. Cada vez que marchaba a Siberia, me volvía ligeramente insoportable. Mi orgullo podía más que yo y cuando me metía en problemas… solamente era capaz de entender las cosas por las malas. Luego él volvía silencioso, sin previo aviso, y se colaba en mi Templo. Se cruzaba de brazos apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, y clavaba sus ojos azules en los míos. Nunca supe como lo hacía, pero únicamente con su mirada era capaz de hacerme confesar hasta el crimen más insignificante. Era la única persona con la que me sentía yo mismo y que mostraba que de veras le importaba lo que pasaba conmigo.

Muchos lo consideraban un tipo frío sin sentimiento alguno. ¡No saben lo equivocados que estaban! Camus guardaba más sentimientos dentro de si que muchos de nosotros, pero a diferencia de otros, había aprendido a ocultarlos para preservar su propia seguridad. Porque todo lo que me repitió todos esos años de amistad… era cierto. Los sentimientos nos hacen vulnerables y son los que nos matan. Él es el mejor ejemplo… ¡que ironía!

Así es como yo me sentía en aquel momento. Había perdido a Camus y saber que jamás volvería a verlo, o que jamás volvería a escucharlo regañarme… me partía el corazón. Él era… la persona con sentimientos más puros que jamás tuve el honor de conocer. Solamente había que darle la oportunidad de mostrarlos y observar con atención, pues una sonrisa suya, significaba para mi tanto como un abrazo lleno de amor para otros.

Fui incapaz de dejar caer una lágrima aquel día. Y sin darme apenas cuenta, me envestí con mi armadura nuevamente, y caminé despacio hasta el cementerio forzándome a pensar en él. Había descubierto que recordarle no era tan malo. El recuerdo de su sonrisa era tan nítido en mi mente, que me relajaba y me evitaba el pensar en nada más.

Pronto alcancé mi destino. No me sorprendió saberme el primero, aunque los demás no tardaron en llegar. Evité las miradas, aunque no por ello me pasó inadvertida la expresión llena de paz de Aioria. Aparté los ojos rápidamente de él. No soportaba esa mirada, no ahora. Escuché las suaves palabras de Mu, cargadas de timidez y confusión. Ninguno sabía que decir y yo me mantuve apartado, dándoles la espalda. No deseaba escucharles. No deseaba mirarles. Sólo quería despertar y descubrir que aquello no era cierto. No podía haber pasado.

Pero lo había hecho. Vuestras palabras me devolvieron a la realidad instantes después. Os seguimos hasta las piras donde reposaban los cuerpos de todos ellos. Observé como con delicadeza colocabais las dos monedas de oro sobre los ojos cerrados y sin vida de cada uno. Sentí mis ojos arder a causa de unas lágrimas que me negaba a derramar.

Miré a Camus por última vez. Sino fuera por su inusual palidez, hubiera dicho que estaba apaciblemente dormido. Su rostro reflejaba una paz inigualable, y eso, me tranquilizó levemente. Aunque fue una tranquilidad que apenas duró unos segundos.

Me había forzado a centrar mis pensamientos en el Santo de Acuario desde el primer momento y podía decir que lo había conseguido. Hasta ese instante en que mis ojos se clavaron en el rostro sin vida de Saga y entonces… mi falsa tranquilidad desapareció. Apreté los dientes y los puños inconscientemente. Sentí como las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso y no me moví.

Solamente sentía rabia e ira.

Una ira contenida contra todo. No le odiaba. Nunca lo hice. Me importaba bastante poco lo que pensaran los demás de la situación. Mi realidad era que no comprendía que había pasado. Ese día descubrí que los últimos trece años habían sido un mal sueño que jamás debió suceder… pero ya no había marcha atrás.

No tardé en sentir el calor de las llamas que rápidamente devoraron sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera recuerdo vuestras palabras de aliento, mi señora. Sólo se que Aioria posó su mano en mi hombro en un intento vago por hacerme sentir mejor. Me zafé de él de un manotazo. Era mi amigo… y sabía que para él este desenlace había sido un alivio. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y me alegraba por ello, de verdad que lo hacía. Pero como ya dije antes… no soportaba su mirada cargada de tranquilidad. No cuando acababa de perder a mi mejor amigo… y al que consideré mi hermano mayor.

Ellos habían perdido a sus compañeros en esa funesta batalla pero yo… no había perdido únicamente a Camus. Había perdido a Saga también y aquello me enfurecía. Para los demás, Saga había sido el héroe de la infancia. Realmente no era más que un niño algo mayor que nosotros, y verle con esa armadura que parecía únicamente hecha para él… era el claro ejemplo de lo que nosotros deseábamos ser. Todos recordaban su sonrisa tímida, pero que si te fijabas bien, siempre estaba ahí.

Para mis compañeros, Saga sólo había sido eso, el ejemplo a seguir. Pero para mi fue mucho más…

¿Y entonces que? Suponía que se sentían igual de confundidos que yo al respecto de la historia de Saga. Todos le habíamos dado por desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y no le dimos demasiada importancia. Si alguien podía sobrevivir a lo que fuera… era él. O al menos eso creían nuestras mentes infantiles.

Eché un último vistazo a su pira funeraria y negué lentamente con mi rostro. No. Definitivamente, Saga para mi no significaba lo mismo que para el resto. Lo recuerdo como un chico tranquilo y extrañamente dulce, aunque cuando dejaba ver su carácter verdaderamente intimidaba. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para nosotros, sin importar el momento o sin importar los problemas que él mismo atravesaba; esos que no eran un secreto para nadie y que nadie… absolutamente nadie, intentó evitar.

Yo siempre fui tremendamente inquieto y travieso. Se que era un quebradero de cabeza para mi maestro y cualquiera que tuviera que cuidar de mi. Saga era el mayor… y le tocó hacerlo más de un par de veces, pues Aioros tenía suficiente con su hermano. Me metía en demasiados problemas. Algunos de los cuales solucionaba por mi mismo. Otras veces arrastraba a Camus conmigo, que me fue siempre leal y aunque supiera que se ganaría un castigo por ayudarme jamás me dejó solo. Pero al final… Saga siempre llegaba y salvaba la situación, la mía y la de Camus. Era el hermano mayor que siempre estaba vigilante, cuidando de que nadie me hiciera nada, pero manteniéndose totalmente al margen hasta que era el momento oportuno. No era que yo no supiera solucionar los problemas por mi mismo… pues entre esos dos, lograron enseñarme a hacerlo. La cuestión era que él únicamente aparecía cuando el asunto se me había ido de las manos.

Siempre llegaba caminando tranquilamente. Parecía que para él no ocurría absolutamente nada y sin embargo, yo me sabía en un tremendo problema del que no estaba seguro que podría salir si él no me ayudaba. Solamente un par de palabras suyas… y todo volvía a la normalidad. Me protegió tantas veces… ¡Cuido más de mi que mi maestro!

¡Maldita sea! Su mirada cómplice valía para mí más que nada en el mundo. Porque era adorable con todos, pero a mi me trataba de un modo diferente... y me hacía sentir especial.

Pensándolo después de un tiempo, es como si yo hubiera sido su hermano pequeño, a pesar de que él tenía a Kanon. Claro que la relación de esos dos, y la que yo tenía con Saga no se parecía en lo más mínimo. Les vi pelear infinidad de veces… y tras cada pelea que pasaba, la dulzura que Saga derrochaba se extinguía un poco más. Se convertía en alguien diferente cuando Kanon y él se enfrentaban, sus facciones se endurecían y su miraba se ensombrecía. Creo que llegó un momento que la relación de ambos se redujo a imponerse al otro: quien era más fuerte, quién se metía en más problemas, quién era capaz de hacer más daño… Podía fingir que nada de eso le afectaba, pero para que mentir… lo hacía fatal. Tras esas peleas, Saga estaba literalmente destruido y sin embargo… eso no le impidió brindarme su sonrisa, aunque fuera fingida. No sabéis la de veces que secó mis lágrimas después de mis rabietas infantiles… Fue la única persona en este Santuario que me dio un abrazo alguna vez, una muestra de afecto, ni siquiera Camus. Quizá mi inocencia era su única vía de escape.

Cuando le ordenaron marcharse a Cabo Sunion, me sentí tremendamente decepcionado. Fue curioso, porque a mi apenas me quedaban unos días de entrenamiento en el Santuario; mi Maestro y yo marcharíamos a las Cícladas y los demás también habían comenzado a marcharse. Pese a ello… saber que Saga se alejaría de mí, sumado a la partida de Camus, me dolió en el alma. No grité, no protesté; hice exactamente lo mismo que él. No tenía más que 6 ó 7 años. Me mantuve en silencio y me marché a la playa. Permanecí allí sentado tanto tiempo que me pareció una eternidad. Y de pronto… allí apareció.

Se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada. No llevaba su armadura, así que su aspecto no distaba demasiado del de un niño de su edad. Sin embargo, si miraba su rostro agotado, si miraba sus ojos… podía encontrar tal experiencia y cantidad de sentimientos desordenados que por un momento, su presencia me sobrecogía. Podía encontrar todo eso, pero no inocencia…

- No me voy al fin del mundo, ¿sabes? –me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- Pero te vas de todos modos. –respondí enfurruñado.

- Tú también te irás en unos días. –replicó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? Camus se ha marchado a Siberia. ¡Ni siquiera se donde esta eso! –refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos, deseando gritarle que le echaría de menos todo ese tiempo.- ¡Y todavía no acabé de enseñarle a hablar griego! –Amplió su sonrisa divertido, y no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de que os voy a extrañar? –Al fin lo dije, gritando. Su sonrisa se disipó, volvió sus ojos al mar y al cabo de unos minutos habló suavemente.

- Aunque no este contigo… siempre te quedará mi recuerdo.

Lo miré, completamente mudo. Me sentí avergonzado por haberle gritado, triste… por haber borrado su sonrisa, y aliviado, porque sabía que esas palabras significaban lo mismo que las mías. Supongo que lo notó, porque en ese instante desordenó mi cabello con su mano en un gesto divertido, como siempre hacia cuando me veía y volvió su rostro al horizonte una vez más.

Su recuerdo. Al principio, fue a visitarme alguna vez a las Cícladas. Después… esas visitas disminuyeron hasta desaparecer por completo. Me sentí decepcionado, pero me convencí a mi mismo de que alguien como él tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, que no se había olvidado de mi.

Y así fue como pasó él tiempo. Yo volví al Santuario, igual que los demás. Me reencontré con Camus, que a esas alturas hablaba un perfecto griego para mi total sorpresa, sin rastro del estúpido acento francés que yo tanto odiaba y ambos retomamos nuestra amistad donde la habíamos dejado. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Pero si lo había hecho.

Me apresuré a visitar el Tercer Templo cargado de impaciencia y emoción. Todo eso desapareció cuando comprobé que estaba vacío, abandonado. No había rastro alguno de los gemelos, era como si su presencia se hubiera evaporado dejando lugar a una espesa penumbra y un frío helador que me atemorizaba ligeramente.

No pregunté por ellos, aún no se el motivo por el que no lo hice. Nunca volví a hablar con nadie de Saga, pues tras la muerte de Aioros su paradero era un tabú en el Santuario. Unos lo acusaban de haber abandonado la Orden cuando más se le necesitaba, otros decían que tras ver en que se había convertido nuestro hogar se había marchado. Hubo quien sugirió que estaba muerto. Nada más lejos de la realidad… El lugar se convirtió en una escuela militar donde el caos y el pánico reinaban a sus anchas. ¿Pero sabéis que? Nunca nos importó. Éramos ocho Caballeros de Oro los que residíamos en las Doce Casas y ninguno de nosotros movió un solo dedo por buscar una explicación a lo que ocurría y poner solución.

Quizá era mucho más fácil darle la espalda al terror que se vivía allí, y escondernos en nuestros propios palacios donde nos sentíamos reyes, a tener que plantearse siquiera que había problemas. Éramos los mejores y no debíamos inmiscuirnos en esos asuntos… ¿no?

Alguien debió darnos una lección mucho antes. Eso es lo que supuso para mí la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Una lección que golpeó directamente a nuestro engrandecido ego y abrió nuestra propia Caja de Pandora. Los fantasmas del pasado y todos los por ques y culpables habían salido a la luz y la realidad nos superó. A mi me superó.

No podía ser que Saga… el Saga que yo recordaba hubiera sido el artífice de toda esa locura. Sin embargo, la realidad decía que si, los hechos le acusaban directamente. Y yo… no podía perdonarle eso.

Había desatado una guerra que se había llevado la vida de mi mejor amigo y muchos otros compañeros. ¡Camus había muerto por su culpa! Y no contento con ello… había tenido el valor de suicidarse delante mío, sin pararse a pensar en lo que eso podía provocar.

En aquel momento… me quede petrificado, sin respiración. De verdad esperaba que su locura se disipara y él mismo se excusara. Debía haber un buen motivo para aquello. Pero no se dio la oportunidad si quiera de intentarlo, de limpiar su nombre… Había preferido morir como un traidor. ¿Acaso se había dado por vencido? ¿Se había rendido?

Juro que pensé que él os mataría, mi Señora. No se como pasó esa idea por mi cabeza, pero pensé que Saga lo haría. Me maldigo por haber pensado eso, pero nunca supe que esperar de él, del misterio que siempre lo rodeaba. En el momento en que lo vi en el suelo, arrodillado frente a vos tras recibir el golpe de Niké, con su respiración entrecortada… me pareció que los años cayeron sobre él de golpe. Apenas tenía siete años más que yo, y aparentaba estar tan agotado de vivir, tan derrotado y tan triste… que me contagió su tristeza con solamente contemplarlo. Sentí una enorme decepción t retiré la mirada. Si cualquiera me hubiera preguntado que quería ser a lo largo de mis veintiún años de vida… hasta aquel preciso momento hubiera dicho que deseaba ser como él. Sin importar que hiciera trece años que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

En aquel instante… toda una vida cargada de sueños de gloria y oro se tambaleó y amenazó con derrumbarse de un plumazo. Me sentí solo, traicionado, vacío, furioso. Me forcé a no pensar más en él, a enterrar su maldito recuerdo… hasta que mis ojos reposaron en su cuerpo inerte. Todo se fue al traste en aquel momento. Su rostro se veía tranquilo… como aquel día en la playa, sólo que sin su reconfortante sonrisa.

Tras apartar a Aioria de mí, me marché del cementerio rápidamente. No había nada que hacer allí. Vos no les conocíais, mi Señora. Si lo hubierais hecho, estaríais tan destrozada como yo. Todos eran especiales. Pero para mi… nunca existió otra familia aparte de ellos. Y los dos se marcharon el mismo día. ¡Se atrevieron a dejarme atrás! ¡Se atrevieron a dejarme solo! No les importó…

"_Siempre tendrás mi recuerdo."_ Maldije las palabras de Saga, porque me sentía incapaz de contradecirlas. El desgraciado tenía razón; como siempre.

Después de aquello, me encerré en la soledad de mi Templo unos días. No deseaba saber nada de nadie. Imagino que fue Mu quien dejo aquel diario en mi Templo. Solamente él tenía el valor para adentrarse en mi Casa con aquello entre sus manos. El siempre confiaba en el lado bueno de las personas. Sin embargo, si le hubiera visto dejar allí el diario de Ares no se hubiera encontrado con un recibimiento demasiado amistoso. Solamente escuchaba los consejos de Camus… y aquello fue como una intromisión en mi tristeza… como si quisiera tomar su lugar aunque fuera solamente un par de minutos. Doy gracias al cielo por no haberlo encontrado, no se merecía sufrir mi ira cuando sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para mi.

Pero pasaron los días y no me acerqué más de lo necesario al condenado cuaderno. Solamente había alcanzado a abrir una página para ver de quien era y aquella letra me lo dijo de un único vistazo. Apreté los dientes, descubrirlo se había sentido como una bofetada en el rostro. Fue un duelo duro: el diario y yo, un Santo de Oro sin el valor necesario para leer una verdad que en el fondo deseaba conocer. O quizá fue mi orgullo, pues temía descubrir que Saga de veras tuvo un buen motivo para todo aquello. Era mucho más sencillo odiarle, no quería saber nada más de él. Enterraría su recuerdo en lo más hondo de mí y todo resultaría mucho más fácil de llevar. Estaba muerto, porque no había tenido el valor de afrontar sus problemas. Era un maldito traidor… y yo le había considerado mi hermano.

Y sin saber como, un buen día el diario me ganó la partida. Me acurruqué en mi sofá, sin saber que hacer. Mis ojos se toparon con él y finalmente me armé de valor para leerlo. Pase horas con esa tarea. Descubrí que era el último de otros muchos diarios que había en el Templo Papal. Cada palabra que leí me provocó escalofríos. Pero lo que contenía… era demasiada información que asimilar de un golpe. Lo cerré y lo mantuve entre mis manos mientras perdía mi vista en algún lugar de la habitación, sin moverme de mi sitio en el sofá. Supongo que necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Después de todo, ¿a quien le resultaría fácil de entender que un compañero… un hermano, era la reencarnación de un Dios? Se que apareció una ligera sonrisa de orgullo en mi rostro, pues a pesar de que la moralidad de Ares es más que cuestionable… Saga había resultado ser mucho más de lo que todos pudimos percibir alguna vez. Es decir… mi hermano, mi héroe de la infancia, un niño que no tenía a nadie más que a si mismo en el mundo… había resultado ser un Dios.

Claro, que todo eso… tenía más cosas en contra que a favor. No pude ni puedo imaginar lo que supuso para él vivir de ese modo: como una marioneta, un Caballero de Oro preso de su propio cuerpo y consciente de los macabros actos del Dios de la Guerra. Alguien con más ganas de morir que de vivir. Entonces, me sentí vulnerable.

Para mi él representó la perfección hecha caballero. Era fuerte, con una técnica perfecta, depurada y elegante; hábil, con un porte majestuoso y extremadamente inteligente… Cada vez que hablaba, era capaz de engatusar a cualquiera. Y de pronto, todo aquello se derrumbó tras leer esas líneas; se redujo a una inmensa nada. Pensé que Saga no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar aquello. Y si él no lo había sido… los demás no éramos mas que niños en un juego de gigantes. Creí que todos estábamos equivocados y que lo habíamos sobrevalorado.

Pasaron horas, y no me moví de allí. No hacia más que darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Me sorprendí a mi mismo de lo rápido que cambiaron mis ideas cuando normalmente, mi orgullo lo impide. No les odiaba, a ninguno; sentía indiferencia. Me sentía mal conmigo mismo por no haber hecho más a lo largo de mi vida por la gente a la que amé… especialmente por ellos dos. Pero Saga y Camus me habían herido tan profundamente, que jamás podría perdonarles su muerte. Nunca entendí porque Camus quiso morir así, pues podía haber ganado aquella pelea. Pero así era él, sus ideales y sentimientos eran únicos.

Finalmente me levanté del sofá y me acerqué hasta la urna de porcelana que reposaba en la mesilla. Parte de las cenizas de Camus se encontraban ahí… Sabía que le hubiera gustado descansar en Siberia, después de todo el francés se había enamorado de aquel inhóspito lugar., así que me prometí a mi mismo que cumpliría su deseo. Dibujé una sonrisa triste, al recordar que aquello sería lo último que haría por él. Y finalmente, me encaminé hacia la escalinata que daba acceso al Templo.

Por primera vez en días, el sol acarició mi piel tímidamente. Mi carácter usualmente alegre, se había tornado serio y taciturno. Como había hecho tan solo unos días atrás, mis ojos viajaron por el contorno de las Doce Casas. Mi cosmos extrañaba la presencia de sus guardianes pues a pesar de todo, todos nosotros, los Doce; habíamos sido más que compañeros. Habíamos compartido una vida dura y llena de sufrimiento, creando unos lazos que jamás se romperían… aunque nos esforzásemos por enterrarlos en lo más profundo de nosotros mismos. Extrañaba la sonrisa de Aldebarán cada mañana, sus carcajadas que eran música para mis oídos cuando deseaba enviar todo al demonio, pues a pesar de ser un Santo de Oro… en muchas ocasiones ese título era más fuerte que mi fortaleza. Para mi sorpresa, echaba en falta la permanente desconfianza que emanaba de Máscara Mortal y su marcado acento italiano. Fruncí el ceño al recordar su participación en el transcurso de esos trece aciagos años. Reparé en que extrañaría a Shura más de lo que creí cuando me descubrí observando su Templo en la lejanía… y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era tan reconfortante escucharle hablar… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso extrañaba aquel permanente olor a rosas que inundaba las Doce Casas y que durante años había odiado!

Tan perdido estaba en esos pensamientos, que sin darme cuenta, una presencia que había surgido de la nada se había sentado a mi lado. Aioria podía ser sigiloso cuando se lo proponía, igual que un león cuando acecha a su presa. Permaneció allí completamente mudo, contemplando el mismo horizonte que yo y seguramente pensando algo muy similar. Estaba únicamente ahí, sentado a mi lado, como hacía Camus. Al contrario que hace días, ya no sentía que intentaban sustituirle como me ocurrió con las buenas intenciones de Mu. Sonreí ligeramente, agradeciéndole con ese apenas perceptible gesto su atención.

- ¿Crees que se merecían esto? –dije de pronto. Sentí sus ojos verdes llenos de duda clavados en mi, entonces le señalé el cuaderno que descansaba a mi lado.

Como esperaba, el León no contestó, aunque sabía a quien me refería. Su situación era complicada. Se había pasado la vida siendo el paria del Santuario, el hermano del traidor. Había luchado con uñas y dientes por demostrar que Aioros no lo era, y cuando su fortaleza se derrumbó, se propuso diferenciarse por completo de su hermano mayor. Pero el destino había sido caprichoso; por lo visto no fue suficiente con que Shura, el mejor amigo de Aioros, hubiera acabado con su vida; sino que además, la mente pensante de todo había sido Saga, que era tan importante para el Arquero como el Capricorniano. Suponía que ahora Aioria se sentía mucho mejor, sabiendo que todo el infierno que había sido su vida hasta aquel día se había acabado y que finalmente había alguien a quien culpar por todo.

- No te preocupes, yo también le odio. –dije tranquilamente, con una frialdad que me sorprendió incluso a mi mismo.- El muy estúpido tuvo el valor de suicidarse delante de nosotros. –dije. Y es que era cierto, odiaba tanto al geminiano como estima le tenía.- Pero fue un hermano para mi...

- Sabes de sobra que el sentimiento era mutuo. –me sorprendió escucharle decir eso. Lo observé y comprobé que lo decía completamente en serio.- Cuidó más de ti desde las sombras que tu propio maestro. Aioros y Saga eran completamente iguales. Mi hermano hacía lo mismo conmigo.

- Me hubiera gustado agradecerle cada segundo de su vida que me dedicó. –susurré con una sonrisa, seguida de un pequeño silencio al recordar cada momento vivido: desde los juegos, hasta las sonrisas cómplices y los regaños.

- No era igual cuando Aioros o Saga nos regañaban, ¿verdad? –dijo él sonriendo del mismo modo.

- ¿Sabes? –proseguí.- Se paso trece años tras esa máscara. No me explico como fuimos lo bastante estúpidos como para no notarlo… Pero esa es la realidad. Trece años en que no le extrañé, ninguno lo hicimos; porque sabiamos que estaba en algún lugar. Lo sentía, sabía que volvería a verle. Pero ahora… No podré agradecerle ni recriminarle nada. Se ha ido y no volverá jamás.

Pero jamás es demasiado tiempo. No se cuanto permanecimos ahí en silencio. Cada uno perdido en su propio mundo y sus propios recuerdos. Sin darme cuenta, esos minutos habían servido para perdonarlo. Había olvidado toda la rabia que sentí esos días. Sentí lastima por todo lo ocurrido. Ninguno de los implicados lo merecía: Aioros no merecía morir, ni Shura cargar con esa culpa. El Maestro Shion no merecía ver su amado hogar, por el que había luchado tanto, derrumbarse. No merecía contemplar la caída en picado de sus hijos. Al menos, Saga le ahorro eso… pero de nuevo, el tampoco merecía ese Infierno que le tocó vivir. Sin embargo, a pesar de perdonarlo… la indiferencia que había comenzado a sentir hacía días, no había hecho más que aumentar.

- ¿Y Camus? –preguntó de pronto Aioria en apenas un hilo de voz. Lo miré endureciendo mi rostro.

- El muy idiota se dejo ganar. –me miró alzando una ceja sorprendido.- Le extraño, y no lo dejaré de hacer nunca. Nadie ocupará su sitio jamás. Pero… ambos sabíamos que uno de los dos podía morir en esta batalla inútil. Prefiero que haya sido de este modo, a manos de Hyoga. Se que él estuvo orgulloso del chico, murió tranquilo y feliz.

- Ninguno es reemplazable. –añadió él en un murmullo.

Tenía razón. Ninguno lo era. Si había alguien en ese momento más orgulloso que yo en el Santuario… ese era Aioria. No quise ahondar en el asunto de Saga con él. Me bastaba ver esa expresión de alivio en su rostro para sentirme bien. Si lo hubiera hecho… lo hubiera estropeado.

Pero para nosotros, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. A partir de entonces luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas por lograr que el Santuario volviera a ser nuestro hogar, que se acercase ligeramente a lo que recordábamos.

Los Santos de Bronce libraron las batallas que nos correspondían a nosotros. Parece ser que el Anciano Maestro siempre supo lo que nosotros desconocíamos. Supo lo que ocurría con Ares y espero hasta que el engaño se descubrió por si solo. Del mismo modo que supo lo que ocurriría con Hades y nos obligó a esperar.

Admito que estuve tentado de mandar todo al demonio y marcharme con Aioria al Reino Marino. No me gusta que me obliguen a acatar órdenes cuando no las comprendo. No entendía tantos discursos sobre paz, amor y una misión que ni siquiera sentía como nuestra. ¿Era posible que los Santos de Oro estuvieran destinados a esperar sentados en sus Templos a que el enemigo llamará a su puerta? No. Yo simplemente sabía que me habían entrenado para luchar por vos, y el mundo; no para esperar. Y hasta entonces, solamente había luchado sin saberlo por el Dios más sanguinario del Olimpo. Era… odioso.

Supongo que Aioria y yo compartimos más cosas de las que nunca pensamos, pues a pesar de ser buenos amigos desde niños, fue en ese entonces cuando descubrí que él estaría ahí para mi siempre, del mismo modo en que lo estaría yo. Ambos nos sentíamos igual. Comprendió mi dolor, y me tendió su mano. Nunca se lo podré agradecer como se merece. Siempre me tendrá ahí para cuidar de sus espaldas.

Pensándolo bien, creo que fue una buena idea la de no dejarnos abandonar el Santuario bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se que si hubiera llegado hasta el Templo Marino para toparme nada más y nada menos que con Kanon, como General del Atlántico Norte… le hubiera matado, os lo aseguro. O al menos lo hubiera intentado, porque por un motivo incomprensible los gemelos resultaron ser más parecidos en algunas cosas de lo que ambos admitirán jamás. Verle con aquella armadura hubiera supuesto un golpe atroz a mi maltrecha fortaleza.

Supe de su presencia desde el primer momento en que pisó el Santuario tras aquella batalla. Su cosmos estaba ligeramente cambiado y no lo ocultaba del todo. Supongo que para él aquella derrota supuso una vuelta a la realidad bastante dura. Ahí estaba él, siempre se mantuvo inaccesible para todos, pero de sobra sabíamos que compartía la misma arrogancia de su hermano. Sus ansias de gloria habían sido destruidas, y volver al Santuario aceptando que se había equivocado no tuvo que ser fácil.

Lo observé entre las sombras alguna vez, cuando a hurtadillas se había acercado al cementerio a contemplar con una enervante frialdad la tumba de Saga. Pude haber hecho algo por él, por ayudarle; porque se que odiará admitirlo… pero sabiendo que su hermano ya no estaba se sentía perdido. Elegí que era mejor mantenerme completamente alejado de él. El daño me lo había hecho la verdad y la muerte de Saga, pero sabía que si lo tenía cerca Kanon lo pagaría por él y eso era injusto. No lo quería a mi lado, no cuando era exactamente igual y cargaba con tanta culpa como Saga. Dejarle acercarse era como permitir que lo hiciera su hermano, para después marcharse sin pensar el daño que su ausencia podía ocasionar. No le daría la segunda oportunidad de Saga. No.

Al menos eso pensé. Pero somos una generación de Santos diferente y absolutamente nada, salio como debería haber salido. Nos reímos del destino que nos habían marcado y escribimos nuestro propio guión.

Por ello, cuando sentí esos tres cosmos tan reconocibles en Aries, sentí como mi sangre hervía. No era posible… Había aceptado que como dijo Saga siempre me quedaría su recuerdo… que ninguno de ellos volvería jamás. Prefería que fuera así, es más; quería que fuera así. De ese modo, podía permitirme recordar lo bueno que ellos me habían brindado alguna vez.

Pero volvieron. ¡Se atrevieron a hacerlo! No se plantearon que su presencia podía ser devastadora para muchos. Me sentí sobrecogido cuando el potente cosmos de Saga impacto con esa fuerza en el Templo. Creo que mantuve la respiración por un momento, hasta descubrir que mi intuición no me fallaba. Saga era demasiado calculador como para haber lanzado un ataque que errara su blanco, no. Aquello sin duda, era un aviso; uno que decía que no estaba bromeando y que estaba dispuesto a todo, igual que sus acompañantes. A toda prisa avance por el salón del trono que continuaba sumido en la penumbra, su cosmos se revolvía completamente inquieto y entre esa nube de energía, descubrí a Kanon.

No se que demonios hizo Kanon para ser el objeto de esa advertencia, pero fue suficiente. Lo que ocurrió después bien lo sabéis, pues sois testigo. Me sentía confundido y frustrado. Estaba asustado. Me llevo mucho tiempo aceptar y superar lo ocurrido en las Doce Casas como para enfrentarme a aquello. Finalmente, tenía a Kanon frente a mí. Tan igual y tan diferente. Quería ponerle a prueba, ¡necesitaba hacerlo! Quería desahogarme… Quería creer que nada era real.

Escuche vuestros gritos y los ignoré. Perdonadme, pero necesitaba aquello, a pesar de que se que no son los sentimientos más adecuados para un Caballero de mi rango. Kanon aguanto la tormenta como un titán. No hizo amago siquiera de defenderse. Sus ojos, por primera vez en tantos años, se clavaron en los míos. Toda la frialdad que transmitían la última vez que lo vi, había desaparecido. Se mostraba más humano de lo que jamás imagine y entonces, comprendí. No mentía, de verdad quería pelear de nuestro lado. Quería demostrarle al mundo que de veras era digno de la armadura de Géminis, la de la discordia; la que durante toda mi vida pensé que estaba hecha a medida de su hermano. Aquella fue mi manera de aceptar que él era un digno guardián.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás. Me encerré en mi Templo, dando tantas vueltas como un león enjaulado. Minuto a minuto mi furia e impaciencia crecían más y más. Mi temor también. Ya no era únicamente el cosmos de Saga el que resultaba sobrecogedor, sino que Shura y Camus, quien creí que jamás seria capaz de hacer lo incorrecto; estaban a su altura. No sabía que era lo que les empujaba a pelear con esa fiereza. No me importaba.

Por momentos el odio reemplazo a la furia nuevamente. Sentí la Exclamación de Athena tan bien… que les desee la peor de las muertes. Shaka y yo no éramos demasiado cercanos, pero me dolió terriblemente su perdida. Bajé tan rápido como pude a lo que quedaba de Virgo. Hice mi entrada triunfal, tan arrogante e impaciente como mi amigo el León que aguardaba allí exactamente con la misma expresión que yo. Diría que incluso sonrió al verme llegar.

Pero de pronto, mis ojos se clavaron en los de ellos, ya nada más captó mi atención. Su imagen de muertos vivientes distaba ligeramente de lo que recordaba y me encontraba completamente hipnotizado por ella. No me explicaba como eran capaces de mantenerse en pie, pero lo hacían. Sentí como el cosmos de Camus se estremeció ligeramente al verme, al contrario que Saga, quien se mantenía completamente inalterable. Es más, diría que al verme su determinación únicamente creció un poco más si es que era posible. Su mirada se clavó finalmente en la mía. No distinguí nada… nada excepto decisión y desafió. Saga mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino sin pensarlo si quiera, no le importaría quien fuera. Me estremecí… y reaccioné del mismo modo que con Kanon, desaté mi furia descontrolada: le quitaría esa soberbia a golpes si era necesario.

La Aguja Escarlata castigó aún más sus cuerpos. Quería que sufrieran lo mismo que sufría yo… Quería destrozar su estúpido ego que se mantenía intacto y su expresión altanera. No son los sentimientos que me enseñaron a mostrar en mi aprendizaje para Santo, pero ese soy yo; me guió por mis instintos. Tras recibir el ataque cayeron al suelo pesadamente; se levantaron una y otra vez. Recibieron los golpes sin apenas dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Miré sorprendido como Camus le tendió su mano a un exhausto Espectro de Géminis y esa escena me dejó sin aliento. Era como si el destino se riese de mi, enfrentándome a dos personas a las que quería… enfrentándolos como traidores, que además de eso se respaldaban el uno en el otro. Era imposible de creer. ¿De veras ambos nos habían traicionado de ese modo? ¿De veras… se habían olvidado de todo? ¿De mi?

La ira me cegó por completo, ya no había marcha atrás. Armé mi brazo, dispuesto a matarlos de una vez por todas con Antares pero… estaba tan concentrado en hacerles sufrir, que no vi venir su contraataque. Saga jamás me había atacado, mucho menos con su Explosión de Galaxias. Verme envuelto en la belleza devastadora y mortal de su técnica, me destrozó el orgullo un poquito más si es que eso era posible. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba casi muerto, y fue capaz lanzarme un ataque así! Me sentí… aterrado, no por el ataque en si… sino por su expresión completamente vacía.

Por ello, cuando se prepararon para su segunda Exclamación de Athena, busqué la mirada de Aioria, secundada por la de Mu, que finalmente había comprendido que sus discursos de paz y amor no funcionaban con nosotros dos y se preparaba para la acción. Aquel… sería un duelo de titanes. Dos Exclamaciones Prohibidas. Seis Caballeros Dorados desatando todo su poder. Tres estaban exhaustos y los otros tres, estábamos prácticamente ilesos. ¿Cómo es posible que no fuéramos capaces de vencerlos, de hacerlos retroceder? Ni siquiera la participación de los chicos de Bronce lo explica. Solo fueron ellos y su determinación los que les permitieron sobrevivir.

Después todo quedo reducido a escombros. Me sentía herido, física y emocionalmente; con el orgullo pisoteado y furioso porque de verdad pensé que Hyoga y los demás habían muerto. ¡Hyoga! Camus había muerto por él… ¡y el chiquillo podía estar muerto por su culpa! Me hizo sentir que su muerte no había servido para nada. Por ello, cuando encontré a Saga de nuevo, tuve toda la intención de acabar con él. Pero vos me suplicasteis por su vida y no me pasó desapercibido su suspiro de alivio pues me conocía; sabía mi intención.

Lo que ocurrió después, es historia. No consigo comprender como la mente de esos tres, su plan retorcido, Shaka y vos; estuvisteis de acuerdo en un plan que ni siquiera habíais compartido antes. Pero vuestros actos parecían una melodía macabramente ensayada. Creo que es la mejor manera de demostrar que a pesar de haber crecido juntos… entre cada una de las Doce Casas existía un profundo vacío que nos separaba de los demás… Realmente no nos conocíamos. Uno tras otro estabais dispuestos a morir. Jamás supisteis el panorama que quedó bajo la Estatua una vez que vuestra mano guío a la de Saga para acabar con vuestra vida.

Todos mis sentimientos de venganza desaparecieron. Volteé a Camus y furioso estuve a punto de estrangularlo con mis manos, mientras podía observar como frente a mi, Aioria ni siquiera pestañeaba, con su mirada fija en Shura y en la espalda de Saga que ni siquiera se había puesto en pie, solamente lloraba; una imagen para mi escalofriante. Mu contemplaba el suelo sin saber que decir. Y Kanon… contenía su furia a duras penas: contra el mundo, contra si mismo, contra su hermano... Tantos sentimientos entremezclados, mi Princesa… Después de eso, solamente alcancé a llorar amargamente, jurando y perjurando que jamás los perdonaría, nuevamente.

Pero miradnos. Todos estamos de vuelta. Apenas somos capaces de mantener nuestras miradas, de compartir más de un par de palabras con los demás, porque la Batalla de Hades produjo tantas heridas y tantas lágrimas… que no hay nada que se pueda decir por arreglarlo. El abismo entre cada Templo… es aún mayor.

Ahora, vuelvo a contemplar el perfil de los Doce Templos. Percibo a cada uno de sus Trece Guardianes. Sus estados de ánimo están tan alterados que son perfectamente reconocibles.

Deseáis saber que ocurrirá ahora, como solucionaremos esto… No es a mi quien debéis preguntar. Los extraño, si. Pero me prometí no darles la oportunidad de herirme nuevamente. Con Hades lo hicieron. No lo volverán a hacer. No les odio, al contrario. Aún los quiero y los admiro, pues hizo falta mucho valor para hacer lo que hicieron.

Alguien dijo que la historia no es más que una simpleza, es tradición. Sin embargo, la tradición no nos sirve a los Caballeros. Nosotros vivimos en el presente porque no tenemos un mañana y la única historia que tiene algún valor es la que nosotros escribimos.

Esta es la mía… Mi intención no era agradar más o menos a nadie con ella. Sin embargo, creo que es un buen modo de decir que a pesar de todo, ellos son mis hermanos. Unos más cercanos que otros, como en todas las familias. Pero mis hermanos al fin y al cabo, todos admirables. De mi sólo puedo decir que daría mi vida por vosotros sin dudarlo, nada más.

Atentamente,

Milo de Escorpión

* * *

_Ahhhhh!!!!! Insultos, opiniones, golpes... todo en las reviews gracias!!!! xDDDDD De verdad espero que este nuevo capítulo no os haya decepcionado. Seguramente muchos se sorprendan por la relación descrita entre Saga y Milo. Pero la cosa es así: en el maravilloso mundo de Internet hay un monton de fan arts cargados de ternura que de veras me inspiraron muchisimo para esto. Eso, y que yo misma soy partidaria de esa idea, ya lo deje entrever en "**Los Tres del Lamento"**__ y se verá ligeramente en proyectos futuros! _

_En fin! Espero que os haya gustado; pues la descripción de Milo... esta basada en nada mas y nada menos, que en un par de buenos amigos Escorpiones que tengo por ahí! _

_Gracias a mis chicas **Sunrise Spirit** y **Silentforce **por vuestro apoyo!!! (especialmente dedicado a ti, Silent =P espero que el bicho fuera de tu gusto)_

**_La Dama de las Estrellas_**


	3. Shaka

**Capítulo 3: Shaka de Virgo**

La brisa del Egeo aún conserva el fresco de la noche pasada sin augurar el calor que traerá el día. Los primeros rayos de sol acarician con suavidad el agreste y orgulloso terreno de Grecia que es el Santuario. No puedo evitar suspirar ligeramente al acomodarme en la entrada de mi Templo, apoyando mi espalda en la fina y fría superficie de una columna. El aroma primaveral que despide mi renacido jardín se entremezcla con el suave y humeante te de la taza que calienta mis manos.

Abró los ojos con lentitud y casi con inseguridad, para contemplar un nuevo amanecer sobre las Doce Casas. Un pestañeo. Un gesto apenas perceptible para cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, yo apenas me voy acostumbrando a hacerlo cada mañana. Para alguien cuyos ojos se mantuvieron cerrados toda su vida, salvo en los momentos en que eran abiertos para acabar con otra existencia; cada brizna de hierba, cada rayo de sol, cada atardecer y amanecer, se convierte en una escena maravillosa que me recuerda día a día lo equivocada que estuvo mi vida.

Puedo recordar con una escalofriante nitidez el día en que abandone la India, dejando atrás a mi familia. Apenas alcanzaba los cuatro años, y sin embargo, recuerdo como ni un solo gesto de pesar o tristeza adornó mi rostro mientras contemplaba como las altas montañas del Himalaya, coronadas de nieve, se desvanecían a mi paso. Sereno e inalterable, caminé tomado de la mano de un hombre al que más tarde reconocería como Arles; por los senderos que me alejaban de la aldea bajo las recelosas miradas de los hombres y mujeres que temían que aquel niño solitario y de extraña apariencia fuera en verdad la reencarnación de Buda.

Tiempo después, cuando los escarpados terrenos del Santuario se extendieron ante mis ojos, con los restos de viejos templos esparcidos aquí y allá, comprendí que ahí era donde empezaba todo. Sin embargo, de igual modo que cuando días antes me despedí de la India, ninguna reacción se dejó ver por mi rostro. Podía sentir sobre mi la mirada disimulada de Arles en busca de algo, de lo que fuera, pues supongo que el Caballero imaginaba que aunque encubierta, los impresionantes parajes que eran el hogar de la Diosa de la Sapiencia provocarían en mi la misma emoción que a los otros niños que llegaban hasta allí. Pero no fue así.

No tardamos en llegar a lo que más tarde conocería como la pequeña Rodorio. Los comerciantes recogían con ánimo los puestos que entorpecían su camino por las estrechas calles. Los niños corrían de aquí para allá mientras que alguna de aquellas casas de impecables fachadas blancas despedía un agradable olor a la cena recién cocinada. No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas cargadas de respeto y admiración que cada aldeano dirigía a mi acompañante. Y por primera vez, mi rostro mostró sorpresa y una ligera molestia al comprobar como yo no era el centro de miradas recelosas.

Abandonamos la aldea con rapidez. Caía ya la noche, y a medida que nos adentrábamos por los senderos empedrados e iluminados por antorchas que colgaban de las blancas y brillantes columnas, la algarabía aumentaba. Las voces resonaban entre los árboles y los templos semiderruidos, los gritos sobrepasaban las altas paredes de las arenas de entrenamiento, y los cascos de los caballos de la guardia nocturna repicaban en su constante golpeteo contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, cuando atravesamos un imponente arco de mármol que se alzaba como tallado en la misma piedra de la montaña, la verdadera imagen del Santuario cobró vida para mí. En la India, era extraño que a aquellas horas se escucharan voces por las calles. Y allí, en el Santuario, todo era diferente. Más tarde comprendería que si el silencio invadía aquellos riscos que se alzaban imponentes frente al Egeo, no era más que la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en las entrañas del Santuario, innumerables rostros voltearon su mirada hacia nosotros. Fue entonces que volví a sentir aquellas miradas clavadas en mi nuca, en mis ojos, y en el lunar de mi frente. No eran miradas cargadas de recelo, como en la India. Ni de alegría y amabilidad como en Rodorio. Sino que eran miradas cargadas de desconfianza, cargadas de desdén. Y aún así, poco me importó. Seguí a Arles sin darles mayor importancia, y en aquel perpetuo silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos, emprendimos el ascenso por la interminable escalera de las Doce Casas.

Pero aquellos templos permanecían envueltos por un aura diferente, mística. Aunque la algarabía aún se podía escuchar a lo lejos, la altura permitía que sus guardianes pudieran disfrutar del lejano mar que, enojado, lanzaba ola tras ola contra un acantilado imponente donde se estrellan en su avance. El mármol impoluto adornaba todo, y la majestuosidad de los templos, provocó en mí una sensación de sobrecogimiento tal, que por primera vez, me sentí impaciente. Quería llegar a lo más alto de aquella interminable escalera y poder contemplar con mis propios ojos los territorios que estaba destinado a proteger.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, la imponente estatua de Athena se alzaba brillante, envuelta en la luz del ocaso frente a nosotros. Arles aceleró el paso, impidiéndome contemplarla tanto como me hubiera gustado. Nos adentramos en los altos pasillos del Templo Papal, dejando atrás a nuestro paso, hermosos tapices que adornaban las paredes y mosaicos que dibujaban imágenes grandiosas en el suelo a nuestros pies. Nos encaminamos hasta las espumosas cortinas de seda blanca que se agitaban nerviosas debido a la brisa, separando el enorme salón de la terraza del Templo. Apenas me percaté de cómo llegamos hasta allí, pero cuando caí en la cuenta, mis ojos se posaron por primera vez en la larguísima melena verde que se agitaba a espaldas de un hombre de mirada estoica.

Me vi hechizado por su apariencia y por un momento fui incapaz de retirar mi mirada de él. Parecía como si ni siquiera hubiera reparado en nuestra presencia, cuando finalmente volteó su rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos rosados reflejaban tanta paz y sabiduría que por primera vez, sentí que aquel era mi lugar. Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, y entonces sonrío mientras revolvía en una caricia alegre mi corta melena rubia. _"Bienvenido, Shaka."_ Susurró. No supe que responder, pues aquella reacción había sido completamente inesperada para mí. No comprendía porque aquel hombre me miraba con un profundo cariño que ni siquiera había visto en los ojos de mi madre, sin apenas conocerme. Pero me hizo sentir bien. Rápidamente, me vi cargado entre sus brazos, y se acercó conmigo hasta la blanca baranda de la terraza.

"_Bienvenido a tu hogar." _Dijo. Mis ojos azules viajaron por todo el magnifico paisaje que se extendía a nuestros pies, contemplando el resplandor blanco de los templos esparcidos aquí y allá, abrazados por la roca desnuda y adornados por el verde de los pinos y el aroma penetrante de los olivos combinado con la sal marina. Sin embargo, mi mirada se detuvo en el punto exacto que él había estado contemplando minutos atrás, cuando mi llegada interrumpió su concentración.

Allí se extendía el Coliseo, y desde nuestra privilegiada posición ningún movimiento en la arena pasaba desapercibido para nosotros. Fue la primera vez que contemplé a alguno de los Doce, y precisamente, fue a ellos dos. Aioros y Saga entrenaban, bajo las atentas miradas de otros aprendices y santos que se congregaban en las gradas ante tal interesante evento. Contemplé absorto cada uno de sus movimientos, ejecutados en perfecta sincronía evitando así que mostraran lo letal de su poder. Sus miradas despedían un orgullo que pocos o ninguno alcanzarían a comprender.

"_Tú serás como ellos."_ La voz cargada de orgullo e ilusión de Shion llegó una vez más a mis oídos. Aún sosteniéndome entre sus brazos emprendimos el camino de vuelta al interior del Templo, no sin voltear a ver a aquellos dos una vez más. Comprobando sorprendido, como ambos se habían detenido y exhaustos, reían tumbados en el suelo.

Esa misma noche conocí al que sería mi Maestro, un hombre fuerte y paciente, pero de pocas palabras.

A partir de entonces, los días se esfumaron entre mis dedos. Conocía poco del Santuario, y la verdad, tampoco me interesaba hacerlo. Yo no era un niño como los demás, si bien debía entrenarme de igual modo, el control de mi mente y mi espíritu era aún más importante. Desde el día de mi nacimiento fui marcado con la bendición de Buda. Fui considerado su reencarnación y como tal, en la India era respetado hasta el punto de que muchos temían la cercanía del Dios, aunque sólo fuera un niño; y en el Santuario, era rechazado. No les culpaba por ello, pues, ¿quién comprendería el motivo por el que Buda se pondría al servicio de una Diosa Griega?

Ni siquiera era algo que yo alcanzaba a comprender a la perfección, y sin embargo, me entregue a él por completo. Me esforcé en conseguir la paz espiritual perfecta; abandonando las tribulaciones físicas y enfocándome solamente en la fuerza de mi espíritu. Nunca valore en exceso el mundo físico y cerré mis ojos. Siempre creí que lo verdaderamente importante, se percibía con el espíritu.

Ignoré los comentarios despectivos por mi procedencia, "_extranjero_" me decían; advirtiendo al final, que aquel era un lugar de leyenda donde caminar por sus callejuelas y perderse entre sus riscos, implicaba que podías toparte con héroes de la talla de Aquiles o Héctor, y yo sabía lo que aquello significaba para los griegos. Siempre lo considere una estupidez, una muestra de debilidad y desconfianza en uno mismo, pero ellos… eran descendientes en mayor o menor medida de una cultura épica y majestuosa, y no querían que nadie les arrebatara aquella gloria olvidada que descansaba en el Santuario. Sus ojos se inyectaban en rabia al contemplar como un puñado de niños extranjeros pretendían alcanzar el máximo nivel dentro de aquella Orden. Las Armaduras Doradas eran su mayor tesoro, y ser uno de los Doce te ponía a un nivel muy diferente.

Aprendí a acallar las habladurías de mi procedencia y religión. Aprendí a ignorarlos, a no hacer caso de las envidias de soldados que veían su sueño de portar una armadura truncado, y a soportar las miradas cargadas de odio de aquellos que se veían forzados a morder el polvo a nuestro paso.

Apenas compartí tiempo con alguno de los Doce. Yo había sido enviado al Santuario para llevar a cabo el sueño de Buda y de Athena y me esforzaba día a día por no desviarme de aquel camino con distracciones estúpidas. No sabía lo que era odiar con todas tus fuerzas a un hermano, no sabía lo que se sentía al sentirse herido y dejar que las lágrimas escapasen sin control. Pero tampoco sabía lo que se sentía al reír con ganas, al saber que uno no estaba solo porque al menos, había una persona que se preocupaba por él, un amigo. Nunca conocí el significado de esa palabra. No sabía que tras ella no sólo se ocultaban las risas cómplices, sino que eran precisamente esos "_amigos_" quienes hacían que la risa fuera deliciosamente agradable. No comprendía porque los que se suponía eran mis iguales perdían su tiempo haciendo travesuras que yo no consideraba en absoluto divertidas, ni porque idolatraban a Saga o Aioros si se suponía que nosotros seriamos exactamente iguales a ellos.

Yo simplemente, no lo entendía.

Con el tiempo, agradecí que por fin un poco de paz reinase en las Doce Casas. Ya no había gritos, no había risas, no había travesuras ni peleas entre unos y otros. Solamente había silencio y un distanciamiento que atribuí a que finalmente, todos habíamos comprendido y aceptado cual era nuestro lugar. Éramos el rango más alto de la orden y por lo tanto, no debíamos comportarnos como cualquier otro humano. Debíamos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, en nuestra misión. Debíamos esperar el día en que se nos pusiera a prueba y cumpliéramos con nuestro destino.

Y no me importo. No me importó en absoluto dejar de oír las risas entre Escorpio y Leo, ni sus bromas pesadas. Cuando Kanon desapareció, pensé que era lo justo. Entre nosotros, siempre había ganadores y vencidos, y a él le tocó el triste destino de ser el perdedor. Para mí, no tenía demasiado sentido que permaneciera en un lugar donde todo el mundo había visto como no era el adecuado para portar una Armadura de Oro.

Tampoco me importó que Saga se esfumara del Santuario sin dejar rastro, tras la muerte de Aioros. De igual modo, creí que ya era hora que los demás dejaran de pensar en ese par como los ídolos de su infancia. Por todo ello, ignore los pesados e incómodos silencios que seguían tras pronunciar el nombre de Saga o las miradas furiosas de todos al pronunciar el nombre del Traidor. No me importó lo que pasará con Aioria. ¿Por qué? No era mi amigo. Era un compañero. Y como Santo, tenia que saber que los lazos entre hermanos debían quedar relegados a un segundo plano frente a nuestro deber. Debía aceptar que su hermano se había equivocado y seguir adelante. No comprendí la espiral de autodestrucción que se creo a su alrededor y la súbita debilidad que mostró, comportándose de un modo tan irritantemente infantil. Él era un Santo Dorado, debía comportarse como tal.

No aprecie como en Rodorio y en el Santuario dejaron de resonar las risas, para ser sustituidas por las lágrimas y el miedo. Porque mi obligación era cuidar Virgo, y perfeccionar mi espíritu hasta el extremo.

Y de pronto, la Batalla de las Doce Casas estalló.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que mis ojos se habían cerrado, autorrecluyéndome en mi meditación. Sin embargo, me había dado a conocer como un santo letal, y yo lo sabía. Sin darme cuenta, la fuerza de mi espíritu había crecido de tal modo que había dejado vacío por completo mi lado humano. Nunca conocí conocí nada que no fuera mi deber. Y a pesar de todo, disfrutaba del rango que me otorgaba mi armadura. Porque con ella, sentía que caminaba por encima del resto de los mortales. Me sentía invencible.

Escuché las palabras atemorizadas de Shun, hablando de cómo su cadena solamente se había detenido antes frente a un rival: Géminis. Hubiera jurado que sonreí internamente ante el pensamiento.

Así fue, que cuando acallé sus voces y los Santos de Bronce cayeron inconscientes a mis pies, me resultó casi imposible contenerme. Mi arrogancia crecía por momentos. Después de todo, era un hombre que se consideraba a si mismo un Dios entre los mortales. Olvidé, tontamente, que la arrogancia puede acabar con el más fuerte de los hombres. Me permití pensar en lo que habría más allá de la gloria. Y de pronto, sentí un escalofrío muy humano recorrer mi espalda cuando Ikki me atrapó en su intento desesperado de llevarse consigo al menos a un obstáculo más de aquella desesperada carrera que habían comenzado.

Dicen que cuanta más alta es la subida, más fuerte es la caída. Cuando me vi en otra dimensión, tratando desesperadamente de devolver a Ikki al Santuario, comprobé lo cierto que era aquello. En ese momento, todo el teatro que había sido mi vida, se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes.

Intenté comprender como alguien como yo, con Buda de su lado, podía haberse equivocado. Intenté buscar que era aquello que había pasado por alto. Y me resultó imposible acallar en mi memoria las palabras de aquellos cuatro chicos a los que había estado a punto de matar sin remordimiento alguno. Yo era Shaka de Virgo. El más prudente y justo entre los Doce, con la serenidad de Buda: fuente de toda vida, así en la Tierra como en el Cielo. Aquella era la imagen que ellos tenían de mí.

Me resultó imposible acallar mis propias palabras. "_Nada es seguro, no existe la justicia perfecta, ni la perfecta maldad. He de reconocer el bien y el mal cuando a ellos me enfrento._"

Y fue entonces, cuando me descubrí completamente ciego. Nada, absolutamente nada, había estado bien desde el principio. En vano, intenté luchar contra la voz interior que me decía que lo sabía desde el primer momento. Intenté engañarme a mi mismo, enmascarando la decepción que sentía de mi mismo, atribuyéndole a Saga el merito de que todos nos creyéramos aquel teatro. Porque al menos, Aioria y Shura actuaron controlados por su voluntad, pero los demás, actuamos libremente y según nuestro propio juicio.

Nunca había sido un hombre que tuviera demasiadas emociones, más bien ninguna. Pero aún ahora, me resulta imposible de explicar todo lo que sentí cuando mis compañeros supervivientes y yo, llegamos a los pies de la estatua. Me vi desbordado por la cantidad de sentimientos que parecían invadirme de pronto. Intenté mantenerme tan estoico como siempre, pero cuando todo pasó… Cuando acepté que Saga era quien se escondía tras la mascara y manejaba los hilos del Santuario como si no fuera más que un teatro de marionetas y nosotros sus títeres, me sentí pequeño. Pequeño, porque fui incapaz de no buscar los rostros de Milo y Aioria ante tal descubrimiento, y porque por primera vez, me sentí totalmente solo y vulnerable. Ni siquiera el calor de Buda en mi interior podía consolar aquel dolor que me desgarraba por dentro al comprender el alcance de todo aquello. Pude sentir como mi corazón se deshacía en pedazos al escuchar la voz rota de Milo susurrando que aquel no podía ser Saga, que él lo conocía bien, y que el Caballero de Géminis jamás seria capaz de hacer algo así. Y es que… aquel que había originado todo aquel desastre, únicamente compartía el cuerpo, pero no la mente con el geminiano. Ares nos había ganado la partida vilmente, a pesar de todo.

Me estremecí. Yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos. No me había molestado en hacerlo porque no lo consideraba necesario. Y quizá… si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera intentado acercarme a aquellos mocosos traviesos y a aquellos héroes de once años, quizá hubiera podido contribuir a parar aquel desastre mucho antes.

Supongo que es un sentimiento que nos invadió a todos. Aprendimos la lección del modo difícil, del modo doloroso. Nuestros egos recibieron un golpe certero que nos inyecto una dosis de humildad inesperada. Entendí que nosotros éramos los destinados a velar por un mundo que dependía de la Orden aún sin saberlo. Pero la sensación de soledad y vulnerabilidad no desapareció fácilmente. Nosotros los cuidábamos desde las sombras, pero… ¿Quién cuidaría de nosotros? Había quedado claro que nosotros mismos éramos incapaces de hacerlo. Por lo que fuera, por ser demasiado buenos en lo nuestro, llevándonos eso a ser irremediablemente, demasiado orgullosos y arrogantes… o simplemente, por ingenuidad. Yo no sabía lo que era ser y sentir como un humano. Pero todos habíamos cometido el mismo error, habíamos olvidado que tras la máscara de perfección que portábamos día a día, éramos humanos y como tal, podíamos equivocarnos estrepitosamente.

Mas como humanos que éramos, nuestra obligación era levantarnos. Y lo hicimos. Nuestro orgullo herido sirvió de algo más que para presumir, y solamente por ello, conseguimos recuperarnos de una herida casi mortal. Quedábamos muy pocos, y a pesar de ello, se que todos nos hicimos la promesa muda de ser la mano a la que aferrarse cuando cualquiera de nosotros cayera.

Me sorprendió el modo en que todos me trataron, incluyéndome en ese pequeño grupo unido que quedó. Y es ahora, cuando puedo decir libremente, que nunca consideré al Santuario como algo similar a un hogar hasta aquel momento. Shion me lo dijo nada más llegar, y solamente más de quince años después, encontré mi lugar. Me permití sonreír ante la constante palabrería de Milo y Aioria, me permití disfrutar de la calma de Mu y de la alegría que desprendían Aldebarán y Kiki. Aprendí a encajar las bromas que al principio carecían de sentido para mí, hasta el punto de que extrañaba sus presencias cuando no estaban.

Pero como dije, el silencio era un mal presagio en el Santuario. Apenas comenzábamos a recuperarnos de todo lo de las Doce Casas cuando Kanon abandonó su exilio. Entonces, me pregunté como era posible que yo hubiera pensado que su lugar estaba fuera del Santuario. Kanon le había puesto las cosas muy difíciles a Saga para conseguir aquella armadura. Había sido una locura que semejante poder y ambición saliera de allí para perderse en el olvido, totalmente descontrolado.

Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo, es que el pasado siempre vuelve y nos alcanza. Imagino que Kanon se sintió terriblemente frustrado al saber que Saga había muerto antes de que el reapareciera. Aún hoy, me sorprende el modo en que esos dos son capaces de sacudir los cimientos de la Tierra y del Olimpo sin siquiera proponerselo. Y sin embargo, el odio visceral que Kanon guardaba para el Santuario y para Athena, no solamente para su hermano, me sorprendió aún más. Ingenuamente había pensado que la historia de los gemelos se resumía en rivalidad y finalmente resultó más que obvio que no era así.

Esperé ligeramente inquieto, para lo que era habitual en mí, el desenlace de la batalla de Poseidón bajo las incesantes quejas de Aioria y Milo. Y admito, que igual que ellos, me sentí levemente impaciente y hubiera deseado ayudar. Pero comprendía que aquel no era nuestro lugar. Nosotros, los Dorados, teníamos que reconstruir lo poco que quedaba de la Orden y prepararnos para lo que quedaba por venir.

Una vez más, cuando los truenos y relámpagos de las tormentas desatadas por Poseidón cesaron, y las nubes se disiparon, un silencio abrumador se expandió por todas partes, hasta el último rincón del Santuario. Y entre las sombras, la silueta de Kanon se escabullía sigilosa esperando el momento de revelarse ante el mundo al que imploraba perdón. Porque vos, joven Athena, no habíais dicho nada. Pero su presencia era imposible de ocultar. Aunque su manejo del cosmos le permitía, y permite, esfumarse en la nada, había algo que delataba su cercanía. Quizá, era precisamente todo aquel tiempo que había permanecido lejos.

Sin embargo, antes de que mis pensamientos fueran más lejos respecto a él como plantearme su renovada lealtad y los motivos que le habían conducido a ese momento, mi meditación fue interrumpida por un súbito estruendo que ensordeció mi corazón. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y el vello de mi nuca se erizo. No hizo falta que me moviera o me pusiera en contacto con ninguno de mis compañeros. Estaba seguro de que ellos lo habían sentido igual que yo. La hora había llegado, y esta si era nuestra batalla. La única para la que habíamos nacido.

Alcé mi rostro y contemplé la silueta tallada de Buda. Sentía la paz que emanaba de él, e inundaba hasta el más ínfimo rincón de mi ser. Suspiré tranquilamente y admiré lo hermoso de mi templo una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos. Sabía que mi momento estaba cerca y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ni para mi, ni para los demás. Y fue entonces, que me estremecí al comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras manifestadas en unos cosmos perfectamente conocidos avanzando con pies de plomo por las Doce Casas.

Aries.

Tauro.

Géminis.

Me descubrí aguantando la respiración al percibir a la perfección aquellos dos cosmos prácticamente iguales ardiendo hasta límites preocupantes, desafiándose segundo a segundo e iluminando el oscuro firmamento. El torrente de energía que atrevesó mi Templo en un derroche de majestuosidad, me sirvió para comprender que era la hora de intervenir. Y aunque no alcanzaba a comprender los motivos que se ocultaban tras aquella avasallante seguridad y fuerza, sabía que había algo mucho más profundo que la promesa de una nueva y efímera vida, que los empujaba.

Dejé escapar el aire a la vez que una tensa tranquilidad se extendía por el Santuario después de la peligrosa advertencia que supuso aquella Explosión de Galaxias. No había nada de broma en aquel asunto y después de aquel aviso, recordé que Saga no era alguien con quien cualquiera de nosotros deseara enfrentarse.

Se que no tardaron en darse cuenta de que sólo intentaba hacerles perder tiempo. Me negaba a tener que matarles, o al menos a tener que intentarlo de verdad. No quería hacerlo, ellos ya tenían su propio castigo recayendo sobre sus hombros. Pero también sabía a la perfección, que las cosas a medias no servirían en aquel caso y que ellos estaban dispuestos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Cuando rompieron la ilusión, escapando de Cáncer en el proceso, admito que me sentí intrigado. Ansiaba por ver que habían planeado y debo decir, que me resultó incluso divertido. Así como el modo en que no sólo habían pasado las casas restantes, sino también, la humillación a la que sometieron a los espectros que los vigilaban, que socarrones, presumían de ser mucho mejores que nosotros y merecer una oportunidad de luchar contra mí que únicamente concedería a esos tres.

Nada más pusieron un pie en mi templo, supe que el tiempo corría en contra de todos. Dudo que cualquiera de ellos tres pensara que podrían atravesar mi escudo con un ataque frontal de aquella magnitud, que distaba mucho de su verdadero poder. Por ello, cuando sentí la sangre brotar de mi sien, no pude sino sonreír. Era otra advertencia exactamente igual a la de Kanon, sutil y directa, y sabía a la perfección quien de ellos me había rozado. De igual modo, que todos sabíamos que no habría una segunda vez. La siguiente seria mucho más certera y letal.

Y finalmente, los pude tuve frente a mi con los Sapuris. Me sentí ligeramente halagado al comprobar como valoraban mi valía a pesar del desconocimiento que creía tenían de mí. Era hora de que las cosas se pusieran serias. Me sirvió un rápido vistazo para comprobar como toda la determinación de Shura y Camus se mantenía en pie gracias a la desbordante seguridad en si mismo de Saga, que alejaba de ellos cualquier duda sobre sus propósitos. Una vez más, recordé que el de Géminis era un experto controlando la voluntad de los demás, aunque en este caso, era su presencia estoica, majestuosa y casi divina quien animaba a los otros dos en aquella locura.

Tristemente, en todos los bandos tiene que haber alguien que se muestre más fuerte cuando los demás flaqueen, alguien a cuya entereza podamos aferrarnos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mis ojos abiertos se posaron finalmente en la mirada esmeralda de Saga. Permanecimos así unos segundos, en los que por un momento me hubiera gustado sonreír. Después de todo, yo era un guerrero de élite, y como tal… me halagaba que él fuera mi rival. Comprendí, que si quería acabar con aquello, tenía que darle un único motivo convincente para que fuera él quien comenzara el macabro juego en que nos habíamos involucrado incluso antes de nacer.

Después de escuchar el incesante parloteo de los espectros poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Saga y la mía misma, llegó el momento de ejecutar el primer movimiento.

En el Jardín, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Saga clavada en mí, mientras Shura y Camus se esforzaban por derribarme con sus ataques. Yo sabía a la perfección que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo si continuaba así. Y él… no se movió un solo centímetro de su posición y de algún modo aquello me resultó inquietante. Podía sentir el cosmos de Shura y Camus con tal fuerza que me resultaba sobrecogedor. Cada paso que daban, cada movimiento perfectamente medido. Y sin embargo, él permanecía quieto e impasible, a la espera.

Del mismo modo que percibí el dolor que emanaba de Camus y Shura, la duda y lo difícil que les resultaba hacer lo que tenían que hacer, percibí el aterrador vacío de la mirada de Saga. Porque allí no había nada, salvo una autodeterminación increíble que daba miedo. Él _si_ estaba dispuesto a todo. Y es que, estremeciéndome caí en la cuenta de que quien ha perdido todo una vez, ya no tiene nada que perder una segunda. Pero aquello le convertía en alguien terriblemente peligroso, porque aunque fuera de un modo antinatural, había salido adelante, y algo en él me decía que no le temía a nada, ni al calificativo de traidor, ni a su propio recuerdo desdibujado en los ojos de su hermano, ni a Santo Dorado o Dios que se pusiera en su camino.

Solamente tuve que insinuarlo. El rápidamente entendió.

De algún modo, aquella batalla se había reducido a los ataques físicos de Camus y Shura, y al reto mental que manteníamos Saga y yo. El hecho de que nunca le había prestado excesiva atención, quizá me sirvió para encontrar aquello terriblemente fascinante y una batalla digna de acabar rubricada con mi muerte. Porque si debía morir, quería hacerlo bajo la mano de aquellos tres.

La mayor fortuna de un héroe es saber morir.

Sin embargo, no soy capaz de atribuirme a mi mismo ese calificativo. No fui yo quien peleo contra todo y todos. Ni fui yo quien se condenó al peor de los infiernos por jugar de tú a tú con los Dioses, sin siquiera pestañear. Los vi caer, una y otra vez, victimas del Tesoro del Cielo. Vi como sus cuerpos se convertían en sus propias cárceles, condenados a vagar para siempre. Reducidos al estado del casi muerto viviente debido a su ilimitado orgullo. Debido a su fuerza de voluntad, a la fidelidad que mantenían por lo que de verdad creían de un modo que a los demás nos costará llegar a comprender. Porque ellos vivieron y murieron por la Diosa, levantándose de entre los muertos una y otra vez por ella. Olvidándose de si mismos y del dolor de su corazón.

Y si alguno de los Dorados que habíamos sobrevivido a las Doce Casas podiamos llevarles hasta aquel extremo sin desmoronarse, aquel era yo. Sabía de sobra que los demás intentarían traerlos de vuelta a la "luz" o bien se lanzarían como perros salvajes a por sus cabezas. Y aquellas, no eran opciones posibles. Yo carecía de las emociones que a ellos les desbordaban. Yo haría el trabajo sucio por mis compañeros, con la única esperanza de que llegaran a comprender lo ocurrido y Saga y los demás hicieran exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Porque yo estaba seguro de que su intención distaba mucho de ser la que habían mencionado infinidad de veces.

¿Qué valor tiene vencer a un adversario si con ese golpe pierde la vida uno mismo? Recuerdo pregunte a Ikki durante nuestro combate. Igualmente recuerdo su respuesta tranquila a pesar de la situación: nadie puede combatir contra un Caballero de Oro sin correr ese riesgo.

Shura y Camus temían porque todo aquello que habían sido una vez quedara reducido a cenizas, a un mal recuerdo que la Orden deseara olvidar. Pero yo les miraba, agonizante, sabiendo que aquellos eran mis últimos minutos de vida y no veía a tres traidores por ninguna parte. Estaba a punto de morir a manos de Tres Santos de Oro. Veía, por primera vez, a tres hermanos a los que admiraba con todas mis fuerzas y podía sentir los latidos de sus corazones en un desgarrador ritmo que parecía llorar con cada impulso.

Y entonces, lo supe.

Por segunda vez, había sido un completo ingenuo. Era en aquel comprometido momento, cuando sabía que finalmente mi vida llegaba a su fin y apenas me quedaban unos segundos, que comprendí cual era el objetivo. No se me ocurrió que más hacer para que su tapadera permaneciera intacta, pues sabia que aún tenían vigilancia. Recogí los pétalos en mi mano y os los envíe, con toda mi fe puesta en que lo comprenderíais.

Los mire a los ojos una vez más, a los tres. Y las lágrimas que invadían los suyos, invadieron los mios. Esa fue mi despedida del mundo de los vivos y del Santuario al que había llegado hacia tanto tiempo. Un lugar al que comenzaba a ver como un hogar. Y aunque me fui orgulloso de cómo había llegado mi final, sentí tristeza por aquellos que dejaba atrás. Por tener que separarnos, aunque sabía tristemente, que no sería por demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente, el Inframundo tomó su macabra forma ante mí. Y vos junto a mi, Athena. No entendí el motivo, pero aquella soledad y tristeza que transmitía el aire del Infierno me resultaba demasiado inquietante. Y si creía que con el desenlace de las Doce Casas había descubierto unos sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, no se comparan a nada de lo que sentí cuando fui incapaz de controlarme, de acallar mis instintos que toda una vida habían permanecido bajo control y os desobedecí. Envié vuestros gritos en Giudecca a lo más profundo de mi mente y actué. ¿Por qué? Porque sentí que debía hacerlo. Hades estaba al alcance de mi mano… y antes de que pudiera pestañear todo se desvaneció. Ni vos ni él estabais a mi vista, en vuestro lugar sólo quedaba el imponente Muro de los Lamentos y las oscuridad aterradora que despedía.

Por primera vez, me encontré sin una idea de que era lo que debía hacer o como debía actuar. De nuevo me sentía un completo desastre. De nuevo, me reprochaba internamente que no había sabido llevar una vida que me habían regalado con el único objetivo de salvaros a vos, mi señora. Me sentía defraudado de mi mismo por todo ello, y porque en mi interior estaba seguro de que Saga y los demás hubieran sabido que hacer. Y de pronto, me quede quieto. Recorde a los tres en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Me concentré tanto en el recuerdo que incluso podía sentir el dulce aroma en mi nariz. Entonces lo comprendí. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ellos? Lo mismo que había hecho yo. Dar su vida aún después de muertos. Condenar su existencia con cada intento de salvar aquello en que creían y aquello que amaban.

Elevé mi cosmos todo lo que pude y la emprendí a golpes con el Muro, en un intento desesperado por derribarlo. Era consciente de que no lo conseguiría, y la desesperación que sentí en aquel instante, tan peligrosa y desconocida para mí, me forzaba a ser incapaz de dejar de golpear aquel maldito muro de piedra.

Afortunadamente, parece que el destino siguió su trazado marcado sin desviarse y por un momento un atisbo de esperanza encendió mi corazón cuando no me vi solo en aquella oscuridad. Cuando junto a mi, Milo, Mu, Aioria y Dohko se esforzaban tanto como yo en derribar aquella pared que nos separa de vos. Y segundo a segundo, intento a intento… la esperanza parecía escurrirse entre nuestros dedos.

Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez nuestro cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero nuestro corazón lo sabe. Nuestro corazón siempre lo sabe. Y es que aquella extraña emoción que comenzaba a llenarme segundo a segundo, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Compartí una fugaz mirada con los demás, y descubrí con alivio que no era el único que se sentía así. Inconscientemente, los cinco alzamos nuestras miradas al oscuro cielo que se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Estoy seguro que hasta aquel entonces, el Inframundo no había vislumbrado algo tan hermoso como el panorama que se planteaba ante nuestros ojos. Como surgidas de la nada, bañadas en un danzar incesante de estrellas, las demás armaduras llegaron hasta nosotros. Sentí el calor emanar de la mía en su empeño por llamar a la única que faltaba por llegar. Un calor que por un momento me estremeció, sabiendo que aquello significaría la inminente muerte de Kanon, a quien jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente su inestimable ayuda cuando los demás ya habíamos caído.

Tras unos interminables segundos de espera, la Tercera llegó ante nosotros. Con su brillo impoluto y majestuoso, haciéndose de rogar una vez más. Y cuando todas estuvieron en perfecta sincronía, el tiempo pareció pararse.

Mis ojos contemplaron incrédulos y ligeramente emocionados como ante nosotros, tomaban forma los cuerpos de aquellos de quienes ya nos habíamos despedido. Uno a uno mire sus rostros. Comprobando como lejos quedaban sus expresiones tristes, para fijarme en la sincera sonrisa que cada uno de ellos portaba. No pude evitar buscar rápidamente los ojos de Saga. Una enorme sensación de alivio me invadió cuando los encontré, y su expresión distaba mucho de ser vacía y triste como había sido lo último que vi al morir. Sino que ahora, el brillo que inundaba sus ojos y su sonrisa pícara y enigmática parecía contagiarse a los sus acompañantes, Shura y Camus. Inconscientemente, les devolví el gesto, sintimiendome infinitamente aliviado.

Hasta que otra silueta captó mi atención.

Observe con curiosidad como Saga se hacia ligeramente a un lado, sin borrar aquella expresión que había conseguido tranquilizarme y que ahora me llenaba de curiosidad. Y entonces lo vi. Aioros a su lado. Exactamente como debía haber sido. Con la misma expresión cómplice y alegre, como el mismo día en que los conocí.

Alcé el rostro. Volví a mirarlos uno a uno. Entonces supe que no era el único que se sentía de aquel modo tan extraño. Mascara Mortal y Afrodita también estaban ahí. Y al fin, suspiré. Porque en ese preciso instante, me sentí bien. Comprendí las primeras palabras que Shion me había dicho respecto al hogar. Amplíe más mi sonrisa.

Aquel era el final, un final rubricado en oro. Pero por primera vez, Shaka de Virgo se sintió parte de una familia. Extraña y problemática, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Y de igual modo, comprobé que mi hogar no era el Santuario, sino que mi hogar… estaba allá donde mis hermanos estuvieran. Un hogar no es nada físico, sino un lugar al que volver, un lugar donde hay alguien que te espera. Yo lo sabía, ellos siempre me esperarían.

Hace rato que el té se ha enfriado y el sol se alza en toda su magnificencia en el cielo. Pero volviendo a leer mi historia, no puedo sino mostrarme satisfecho. Porque el camino del hombre es largo y tortuoso y sin embargo, un niño que tenía muy poco de humano aprendió a sentir, a reír y llorar, a querer… gracias a las caprichosas pruebas que se interpusieron en mi camino.

El entrenamiento crea buenos guerreros pero los guerreros excepcionales son creados por los dioses. Para nosotros los Santos, no hay pausa o un instante para descansar, ninguna posibilidad de recuperar el aliento, ni un segundo para descansar nuestros corazones. Con los corazones unidos en silencio… Unidos dejando atrás viejas rivalidades, uniendo fuerzas para cumplir el sueño que todos tenemos en común. Somos Guardianes del Bien, de todas las almas que pueblan la Tierra.

No es necesario que acuda a Buda en busca de consejo, no. Se que el asiente orgulloso leyendo mis palabras pues al fin yo entendí las suyas. Es hora de que dejen de considerarme un Dios, para considerarme únicamente un hombre muy cercano a uno. Todos los seres pueden encarnar la verdad y tienen la naturaleza o potencial de un Buda. Buda no es un dios, ni un ser sobrenatural, ni un mesías, ni un profeta. Todo humano que se acerque a su paz espiritual, puede ser llamado Buda.

Ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer o decir. Mas permitidme por primera vez, mi Diosa, darle un único consejo a mis hermanos, porque ahora si estoy a su altura para poder hacerlo; ahora piso el mismo suelo que ellos.

Dejar atrás vuestros miedos, pues ya no hay rencor. Buscad el camino a la esperanza, porque nosotros… somos esa esperanza.

Shaka de Virgo

-X-

**NdA**: Cof cof … ehm… ¿Qué decir en estos momentos? Me merezco una tremenda paliza por haber tardado una barbaridad de tiempo en escribir este capítulo. Pero cuando comencé la historia, sabía lo difícil que me resultaría llevarla hasta un final. Y esta fue la primera dificultad que tuve que sortear, porque definitivamente, Shaka y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, y que su capítulo fuera el tercero acabó siendo todo un reto personal.

Sinceramente, espero que todos vosotros lo hayáis disfrutado y espero que mis palabras hayan hecho justicia a un personaje que me resulta increíblemente difícil de manejar. Para todos aquellos que leyeron y escribieron review, para los que añadieron la historia a favoritos, y para los que me añadieron a mí con autora, os quiero dar un enorme GRACIAS. Porque sino hubiera sido por las muestras de apoyo recibidas meses atrás, cuando escribí el capítulo de Milo, puedo asegurar que esta historia hubiera muerto. Y sino respondo a cada review por privado es porque simplemente olvide si había contestado alguno… o no! (Soy un desastre =_=)

En fin, me voy despidiendo. No sin antes desearos a todos un muy ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Ya sabeis, opiniones, insultos, gritos, palizas, en el botón de review. Los recibiré gustosa.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	4. Máscara Mortal

**Capítulo 4: Máscara Mortal **

Apuro el último trago de whisky antes de dejar el vaso sin demasiado cuidado sobre la mesa. Hace tiempo ya que la noche ha caído sobre los territorios del Santuario, dotándolo de una inusual calma para todo el alboroto de los últimos tiempos. El silencio apenas se ve interrumpido por el lejano romper de las olas contra nuestras costas.

¿Nuestras?

Dejo escapar una carcajada pesarosa mientras medito en esas palabras y contemplo el cielo estrellado desde el salón de mi Templo. Desvió la mirada de esa hermosa imagen. Le doy una calada a uno más de los tantos cigarrillos que caerán a lo largo de la noche, mientras dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando reposo en el respaldo del sofá.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro. No soy digno de llamar a este lugar mi hogar.

Un par de minutos después los abro, pesaroso, e inevitablemente me fijo en el montón de papeles en blanco que reposan en la mesilla. A su lado una pluma, deseosa de que alguien la sostenga entre sus dedos y comience con la primera misión que se nos ha encomendado en esta nueva vida.

Ni siquiera se cual es el motivo que me empuja a decidirme a comenzar con esta tarea que en un principio me parecía tan estúpida e inútil, pero lo hago y medito bien mis palabras. ¿Cómo empezar? Es difícil. Nunca fui un tipo de muchas palabras, o uno al que se le diera bien socializar con los demás. Tampoco se que es lo que esperáis leer en estas líneas que me han sido reservadas. ¿Es acaso una disculpa? ¿Una excusa? ¿Una historia que explique el porque de mi existencia?

No lo se.

Soy, fui, el Caballero de Cáncer; Máscara Mortal. Muchos se preguntan cual es el verdadero nombre que se esconde tras el pseudónimo, tras la aterradora leyenda que represento. Fue un niño de apenas tres años llamado Angelo quien llegó a este Santuario desde Sicilia. Un niño callado, revoltoso quizá, pero que no llamaba la atención especialmente entre sus compañeros. Un mocoso asustadizo, que como muchos otros, murió cuando vistió su armadura por primera vez. ¿O quizá fue antes? Es posible, pero no tengo la menor idea. Solamente me queda la certeza de que ese al que miráis cada día, no es el chiquillo al que podéis recordar en imágenes lejanas y difusas de nuestra infancia.

Ahora, sólo es Mascara Mortal al que podéis ver y oír. Al que podéis aborrecer y despreciar.

Hacedlo, no me importa. Estáis en vuestro justo derecho de juzgarme y aplicar la sentencia que creáis más oportuna. ¿Por qué? ¿Es necesario que sea yo quien lo explique? Me he ganado a pulso mi destino.

Pero empecemos por el principio.

Apenas puedo recordar los primeros años de mi vida. Y lo hago con dificultad. Sin embargo, todas esas memorias, esos jirones desgarrados de mi vida, me resultan ajenos. Me pierdo en mis recuerdos y ninguna de esas imágenes, de esas voces y esas risas las siento como propias. No soy más que un espectador mudo de mi propia vida, porque todo aquello me parece tan lejano e irreal, que simplemente no puede pertenecer a un tipo como yo. Me miro en el espejo y siento que es imposible que toda aquella luz que nos rodeaba en una infancia llena de esperanzas y sueños, desapareciera para dejar paso a la insondable oscuridad de mi alma.

Dicen que el Santuario cambia a la gente de maneras impensables. Es cierto, pero muchos no alcanzan si quiera a imaginar la magnitud de esos cambios.

Llegue siendo un crío tímido y asustadizo, para desgracia de mi Maestro. Poco era lo que comprendía del nuevo mundo que se abría ante mí, y a decir verdad, tampoco tenía especial interés en entender. Solamente sabía que había algo en mí que me hacía especial y diferente al resto del mundo, a excepción de unos pocos compañeros. No comprendía bien el orgullo que mostraba la fría mirada de mi maestro cuando caminaba por el Santuario con la cabeza bien alta; cuando me hablaba del cosmos, de lo que significaba servir a la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Únicamente comprendí, del modo más difícil y doloroso, que en este inhóspito lugar dejado de la mano de los dioses y olvidado por el mundo, sobrevivía el más fuerte.

No importaba lo firmes que fueran tus convicciones, no importaban los sueños de grandeza, las ilusiones por hacer del mundo un paraíso exento de injusticias. Todos esos ideales no ganaban batallas. Mi maestro se encargo de demostrármelo. No te mantenían vivo cuando peleabas intentando mejorar, y tu contrincante estaba más que dispuesto a matarte para quitarse un estorbo, una dificultad, más del camino. Todos vimos morir a muchos chiquillos como nosotros ante nuestros ojos desorbitados. Perdimos el aliento en más de una ocasión al contemplar el espectáculo cruel en que podía llegar a convertirse una mañana de entrenamientos en el Coliseo.

Todos asesinamos.

Contrario a lo que muchos piensen al mirarme, acabar con una vida no siempre me resultó algo sencillo. No, al menos, cuando era un mocoso que apenas alcanzaba a comprender y controlar su propio poder.

Sin embargo, pronto el sonido de los huesos quebrándose bajo nuestras manos se convirtió en algo tan normal como resultaba escuchar el trino de los pájaros por las mañanas. El sabor de la sangre en nuestra boca, su textura húmeda y cálida salpicando nuestros rostros y manchando nuestras manos; dejó de ser algo impresionante y aterrador, para convertirse en rutina, para convertirse en el símbolo de una victoria. Nuestra victoria, pues la muerte de un adversario implicaba que día a día subíamos uno más de esos interminables escalones que conducían a nuestro retorcido destino.

Pronto las expresiones asustadas desaparecieron de nuestros rostros. Unos las sustituyeron por miradas orgullosas y altivas, otros por gestos más burlescos, y otros más simplemente se escondían tras una perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Matar se convirtió en poco más que un juego. Para todos. Podíamos acabar con la vida de una persona sin apenas movernos un centímetro de nuestro sitio, sin que nuestra respiración se alterara lo más mínimo; de un único golpe certero. Nosotros éramos una raza diferente entre todos los Santos de la Orden. Sabernos vencedores de cada una de las pruebas que enfrentábamos diariamente, no servía sino para alimentar esa característica tan común en las Doce Casas: nuestro ego desmedido. Todos nos enorgullecimos en alguna ocasión, cuando eran nuestras manos quienes daban muerte a algún pobre desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en nuestro camino.

Todos.

Y quien diga que no… simplemente miente. Esa es nuestra naturaleza después de todo.

A pesar de lo despreciable que me resultaba, mi Maestro dijo algo muy sabio en una ocasión. Los Santos Dorados no somos considerados personas, solamente somos maquinas de guerra entrenadas para matar sin sentir remordimiento alguno. ¿Por qué? Porque somos la élite de una Orden mítica que defiende al bando de los buenos e indefensos. Porque somos vistos como dioses entre los hombres. Todo hombre o mujer de rango inferior nos admiraba y envidiaba, a muchos nos temían y en algunos casos nos aborrecían. Pero confiaban en que fuéramos nosotros quienes velaran por su seguridad, porque había alguien más fuerte al que habían impuesto una vida de sacrificio y sangre. Porque nosotros mataríamos por ellos y los mantendríamos seguros. Porque con nosotros cuidando sus espaldas, ellos no tenían que preocuparse de sus propias vidas.

Porque _moriríamos_ por ellos.

La diferencia entre el bien y el mal se reduce a una simple elección: Sobrevivir o perecer. Hizo llamar al escudero que ayudaba en el Cuarto Templo. Le pidió que se acercase a él. El pobre incauto lo hizo, con una mirada cargada de un respeto, fe y devoción infinitos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi maestro le rompió el cuello sin mostrar un ápice de remordimiento en su rostro.

Según el, solamente los fuertes y dignos tenían derecho a estar bajo nuestra protección. Sólo ellos eran merecedores del alto precio que nosotros pagaríamos por protegerlos. Nosotros seríamos los más fuertes y velaríamos por la humanidad, si; pero únicamente por aquellos que de veras mostraran ser aptos.

No hay mejor ejemplo del egoísmo humano que el saberse indefenso y confiar su suerte en otros que morirán en su lugar. Sin hacer nada por merecer tal sacrificio.

Todavía recuerdo el cuerpo inerte de aquel chico que apenas llegaría a los veinte años en el suelo. No supe que decir. Lo miré intentando ocultar el miedo que me había atenazado por unos segundos y la sorpresa. Pero sentí algo que describiría como una emoción incontenible recorriendo hasta la última célula de mi ser. Aquel hombre que se perdía por los corredores del Templo embestido en la que sería mi armadura había sido enviado a mí para ser mi guía, para educarme, para convertirme en el hombre que defendería a los aptos. Era mi ejemplo a seguir. El Santo Patriarca le había confiado mi cuidado, el era un Santo Dorado.

La verdad, es que el muy idiota estaba completamente loco, y yo no soy muy diferente a él. Así que posiblemente no sea el más adecuado para juzgar sobre sus acciones.

Abandonamos el Santuario poco tiempo después, dejando atrás aquellos entrenamientos de principiante bajo el inmisericorde sol de Grecia; abandonando la emoción que sentía al pelear con los que serían mis futuros compañeros demostrándome a mi mismo que podía ganarles en más de una ocasión. Me marché, olvidando la luz que otros irradiaban y la alegría que se dibujaba en los rostros de los aldeanos más desgraciados de la villa cuando contemplaban las sonrisas llenas de esperanza que regalaban a todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera miré atrás.

Se que muchos de nosotros dejaron amigos, compañeros que habían llegado a ser hermanos. Se que aquella separación fue tremendamente dura para muchos. Imagino que hubo lágrimas de pesar, de rabia. Promesas de un futuro reencuentro en circunstancias muy diferentes, envestidos con una armadura de oro. Sin embargo, yo no dejé nada más que rivales en mi camino a la gloria, antiguos cómplices de juegos macabros con los que nos entreteníamos los niños de Oro.

No los extrañe, a ninguno. No tiene sentido mentir y decir lo contrario.

Cuando abandoné Grecia, el único objetivo que tenía en mente era volver como el Santo Dorado de Cáncer y reclamar mi lugar en la historia de la Orden. Deseaba que la gente enmudeciera a mi paso y mostraran un infinito respeto como había visto ocurría con otros.

Sin embargo, el camino de vuelta a Sicilia se hizo tortuoso y oscuro. Mi percepción de lo que deseaba cambio radicalmente a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y mis recuerdos se borraban a base de golpes y sangre. Aprendí a manejarme entre los muertos, a vivir en las tinieblas de la puerta al otro mundo. Me acostumbre a los gritos desgarradores, los lamentos y los llantos de las almas torturadas que al principio me hacían temblar de miedo. Pase más tiempo entre los muertos que entre los vivos, y me llegó a resultar imposible vivir sin sus lamentos. Se habían convertido para mí en la droga que me mantenía vivo y lucido dentro de mi propia locura. Abandoné la luz de la Elíptica que me concedía mi poder y abracé la oscuridad del Yomotsu. Allí, yo era el rey: era dueño y señor de todo, el único con poder para jugar con los condenados a su antojo y prolongar su sufrimiento si era mi deseo.

Fui utilizado durante mucho tiempo como el arma más perfecta que mi Maestro podía haber esculpido con sus propias manos. Una versión hecha a imagen y semejanza, pero terriblemente mejorada. El tipo mataba sin escrúpulo alguno, pero… ¿por qué mancharse las manos de sangre si había otro que podía hacer su trabajo igual de bien, sino mejor? Ese fui yo. No me importaba, al contrario, me halagaba estar a su altura. Por eso el día en que él se convirtió en otra más de aquellas almas que vagaban en mi reino de oscuridad… Sonreí. La armadura me vistió, sentí su poder y el de su constelación correr por mis venas. Me sentí el rey del mundo una vez más. Mi Maestro era el único obstáculo en mi trepidante carrera a lo más alto y finalmente, lo había eliminado. No sentí ningún pesar, ninguna lástima. Jamás lo extrañé. Era un honor haber sido capaz de aniquilar a un Santo Dorado.

Llegué a Sicilia habiendo demostrado ser un alumno aventajado en el arte de matar sin remordimientos, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Regresé a Grecia años después son una macabra y retorcida sonrisa en el rostro, porque sabía lo aterrador que resultaba mi poder. Maté a mucha gente, infinidad de hombres, mujeres y niños. Inocentes y culpables. Mi juicio establecía quien debía vivir y quien debía morir. Me había coronado a mi mismo como juez y verdugo de toda alma que estuviera a mi alcance. Asqueado de que al final, la gran mayoría suplicara por su miserable vida.

¿Qué dignidad quedaba en eso? Siempre pensé que si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte vivo y evitar que otro más fuerte te matara, debías aceptar la muerte como una liberación a esa miserable existencia. Pero no era así. Gritaban, lloraban, suplicaban, se rebajaban a la altura de pequeños niños asustadizos y cobardes porque temían morir. Me resultaba tan repugnante…

Con una mirada altiva, cargada de arrogancia y seguridad, volví al Santuario. Conseguí todo lo que ansiaba. Custodiaba el Cuarto Templo, la gente agachaba su rostro a mi paso y enmudecían. Nadie osaba mirarme a los ojos. Temían contemplar mi rostro, el del verdugo. Y yo no podía hacer más que ampliar mi sádica sonrisa, mientras oleadas de placer inundaban hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo al comprobarlo.

Nunca quise ser admirado o idolatrado. Para eso estaban otros.

¿Por qué pelear hasta la extenuación para mantener intactas las expectativas que todos habían puesto en ti? ¿Qué importaba decepcionar a unos pocos si podíamos considerarnos reyes en aquel mundo decrépito? ¿Por qué engañar a aquellos pobres incautos dándoles esperanza cuando no había ninguna para ellos?

Yo quería ser temido. Ansiaba serlo.

Quería que mi poder provocara escalofríos. Quería que me vieran como era, un letal asesino. Deseaba revelarme a todo lo que esperaba encontrar al volver. No quería alabanzas, pues de algún modo me hacían sentir como si hubiera sido una sorpresa que un tipo como yo lograra la armadura de Cáncer. No quería reverencias ni halagos. No me interesaba tener amigos en aquel lugar.

Éramos asesinos, y en aquella época no existía la palabra amistad. Al menos no para mí.

Solamente me interesaba crecer. Ser aún mejor de lo que era en aquello que me gustaba tanto hacer: matar, aniquilar. No estaba dispuesto a darle mi confianza a nadie. No dudaría en acabar con cualquiera de mis compañeros de Orden si se convertían en un obstáculo. Cada uno debía vivir para si mismo y cuidarse las espaldas. Finalmente quedábamos los mejores y era cuando verdaderamente interesante comenzaba.

Debo admitir que esperaba muchas cosas al volver, pero desde luego, ni por lo más remoto había imaginado que en mi retorno encontraría vacíos dos templos que no debían estarlo. Precisamente _esos_ dos templos.

No necesité escuchar de los labios de nadie que algo desastroso había ocurrido, al menos, desastroso para el resto del Santuario. Atravesé las Doce Casas en mi camino hasta el Templo Papal, y la ausencia total de cosmos tanto en la Tercera Casa como en la Novena resultaba de lo más notoria.

Siempre imaginé que a mi vuelta, cuando finalmente los Doce nos hubiéramos reunido en nuestros lujosos palacios de Oro, lo verdaderamente divertido debía comenzar. ¿Por qué? Porque todos somos ambiciosos. Todos crecimos teniendo a alguien que nos superaba y al que tomábamos como ejemplo o como objetivo: ser igual, o superarlo.

Nos criaron entre leones y todos eliminamos a nuestros propios obstáculos, tuvieran el nombre o rango que fuera. Nada se interpuso en nuestro camino, en el de ninguno. No importaron los lazos de sangre ni importó la amistad. Y en aquel momento, nosotros mismos nos habíamos convertido en los leones cuya sombra se alargaba amenazante sobre el resto de gatitos indefensos que era el resto del mundo. Era cuestión de tiempo que sacáramos las garras y mostráramos los colmillos, con nuestras gargantas sedientas de sangre; dispuestos a demostrar que éramos mejores, por insignificante que fuera la diferencia, que nuestros once compañeros.

No tarde en llegar al Templo Papal. Los innumerables cambios que había sufrido el Santuario no me habían pasado desapercibidos porque de algún modo, veía plasmado hasta en el último rincón del Santuario, aquella extraña "utopia", si es que se le puede llamar así, que mi Maestro se había esforzado en meter a presión en mi cabeza.

Finalmente, frente a mis ojos cobró nitidez la silueta del Maestro. Estoy seguro que fruncí ligeramente el ceño al contemplarlo, porque definitivamente había algo diferente. No sólo era aquella aura sobrecogedora y desbordante de poder que era capaz de atenazar hasta el ultimo músculo de quien estuviera en su presencia; sino que hasta su misma manera de caminar, su rostro oculto tras aquella mascara siempre en alto era diferente. La extrañada divinidad que emanaba de aquel hombre no aparecía en ninguno de mis recuerdos cuando evocaba la imagen de Arles.

Simplemente, era distinto. Nada que pudiera apreciarse a simple vista. No había un único detalle, aparentemente, que delatara la realidad. Salvo aquel cosmos atemorizante que hacía sentir minúsculo al más grande entre los Doce.

En aquel momento, sonreí. De algún modo supe, que el rostro que se escondía tras la mascara brillante y oscura, sonreía también. Agaché el rostro después de escuchar su bienvenida, le dediqué una apenas perceptible reverencia y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a mi añorado templo. Sin embargo, estaba manteniendo una enorme lucha interna por mantenerme callado y no preguntar finalmente aquello que tanto ansiaba por conocer.

¿Qué había pasado con Géminis y Sagitario?

Por fin abandoné el Templo y comencé mi descenso rápidamente, sin reparar en nadie ni dedicar una sola mirada fugaz a mi entorno. Mi mente no podía dejar de divagar acerca de aquel asunto y de lo extraño que había sido mi encuentro con el Maestro.

Pasaron los días, y poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar. Todas las mañanas visitaba el coliseo para entrenar, y aquello termino por convertirse en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Era asombroso el modo en que la moral de los pobres aspirantes a santos se esfumaba cuando comprobaban de lo que era capaz. Pero confieso que no estaba allí solamente por aquel motivo. Desde que tengo memoria, la velocidad con que los chismes volaban en el Santuario había sido más que sorprendente y el Coliseo era el mejor sitio para ampliar _conocimientos_. Lo único que tenía que hacer para enterarme de que había pasado por allí en los últimos años era sentarme y escuchar. Observar las miradas recelosas.

Resultó que la muerte de Aioros había tenido lugar hacía poco más de un mes. Me había perdido lo que creí era el gran espectáculo de nuestra generación por apenas unas semanas. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarme si de veras era posible que Sagitario fuera un traidor. ¿Realmente había sido capaz de atentar contra la diosa? Quizá si me hubieran dicho otro nombre, lo hubiera podido creer sin siquiera pensarlo.

Obviamente el asunto no quedaba ahí. El desconsuelo y el miedo que atenazaba los sentidos de todos los habitantes del Santuario, especialmente de los aldeanos, no había sido provocado únicamente por Aioros y su supuesta rebelión. Era cierto que aquel chico era adorado hasta niveles insospechados, si. Todos lo sabíamos. Pero también sabíamos que no era el único. Había alguien más que rivalizaba con él en todos los sentidos, y lo curioso de todo, es que a pesar de eso siempre fueron grandes amigos. Al menos así es como yo lo recuerdo.

Poco antes de la muerte del arquero, Saga se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar rastro. Había dejado todo atrás y sorprendentemente, todos lo daban por muerto.

¿Cómo era posible? Es decir, cualquiera de esos dos era la mano derecha del Maestro, indistintamente. Por algún extraño motivo, creo que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que el viejo Shion hubiera dejado el mundo en sus manos sin dudarlo, sin pestañear. No existía una sola persona en este Santuario que no se quedara embelesado ante la presencia de aquellos dos. Porque de un modo u otro, para bien o para mal, siempre estaban en la mente de todos. Provocaban respeto y admiración infinitos. Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos viaja sin sus eternos hermanos: el odio y la envidia.

Hay pocas cosas que me preocupara por conservar en mi memoria de mis tiempos en el Santuario antes de viajar a Sicilia. Pero hay una conversación en especial, escuchada a hurtadillas, que fui incapaz de sacar de mi cabeza, y que a día de hoy recuerdo con una nitidez asombrosa. Una conversación entre dos hermanos, entre Aioros y Aioria, una conversación entre maestro y alumno. Recuerdo a Sagitario hablando con aquella pasión que lo caracterizaba y que aplicaba a todo lo que hacía. Dijo que un hermano mayor siempre estaría ahí, de un modo u otro, podías quererlo o podías odiarlo; pero sobre todo, se convertía en ese muro que todos nos marcamos como objetivo para derribar y superar.

Ser el mejor te convierte en un ejemplo… y en un objetivo.

Precisamente por eso, imaginármelo a él o al Santo de Géminis muerto en algún lugar, sin un motivo aparente, sin que nadie se hubiera cruzado en su camino, era una idea de lo más rocambolesca y ciertamente, estúpida. Pero… ¿Y si había aparecido alguien capaz y finalmente, Saga también había sido derribado? Imaginar a un personaje anónimo capaz de algo así, era inquietante. Aunque también estaba claro que no era algo tan imposible como muchos querían.

Nadie es invencible. Ni siquiera los héroes que un montón de mentes infantiles se molestaron en crear.

El final de Aioros lo había dejado más que claro, y precisamente aquello era lo que atemorizaba tanto a la gente. Si aquellos a quienes habían idolatrado, hasta el punto de considerarlos inalcanzables e invencibles, habían caído… ¿Qué posibilidades tenían ellos de sobrevivir? Ciertamente era un panorama desalentador para la mayoría.

Yo solamente era capaz de imaginar la posible reacción del Maestro al conocer las noticias de sus dos Santos favoritos. Aunque por fortuna, no tuvo que ser testigo de la caída de Aioros.

Al menos, sólo imaginaba aquello hasta que mis pasos errantes me hicieron tropezar con Aioria. No hizo falta que divagara demasiado sobre cual había podido ser su reacción, pues resultaba de lo más notoria para cualquiera que posara sus ojos en el chiquillo. Despedía tanta rabia, tanto dolor… Se veía tan sumamente frágil y fácil de quebrar… Que sin proponérmelo si quiera, lo convertí en el objeto de mis propias burlas y juegos. Porque aquella sensibilidad y dolor, me resultaba despreciable. Aquello no era nada nuevo para él, porque de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser el hermano menor de un héroe a ser el hermano de un traidor. De ser envidiado, a ser despreciado y maltratado.

Pero de algún modo, el chico consiguió sobreponerse y marcarse objetivos mucho más altos. Se levantó de aquel profundo abismo en el que había caído e hizo frente a todos y cada uno de los que tenían algo que decir sobre él. ¡Llegó a despreciar a su propio hermano! A odiarlo… De algún modo retorcido, con aquello se ganó mi respeto. El chiquillo crecía y había dejado de ser un gatito indefenso para convertirse en todo un león perfectamente capaz de defenderse y superar las pruebas que todo el mundo le imponía.

Jugar con él ya no era tan divertido.

Así que me dedique a hacer mi trabajo y a observar con más atención todo lo que me rodeaba. Me percaté del modo en que el Maestro tampoco le facilitaba nada las cosas al León, pero como se mantenía expectante entre las sombras, ansioso por ver como acabaría la historia de la Quinta Casa.

Fue entonces, con esas miradas disimuladas del Patriarca, cuando comencé a atar cabos. El rompecabezas casi cobró sentido en mi cabeza. Digo casi, porque en el fondo, era algo tan inverosímil que era prácticamente imposible de comprender en su totalidad. Primero había sido la más que sospechosa desaparición de Kanon y después le había seguido Saga, ambos se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno que explicara que había pasado; y finalmente, Aioros.

A medida que me acostumbraba a la rutina del Santuario, comprobaba el modo en que habían cambiado las cosas. Definitivamente, mi maestro hubiera sido un hombre feliz en aquel lugar. Los mocosos ya no se dedicaban a jugar y perder el tiempo en aquellas pocas horas que tenían libres. El lugar era gobernado por una autentica ley marcial, dura, sangrienta e inflexible.

Selección natural lo llaman en algunos libros.

Las muertes se multiplicaron, las faltas de disciplina se pagaban con castigos que se endurecieron al máximo. Los entrenamientos elevaron su dureza a niveles insospechados. La población capacitada para pelear por una armadura se vio visiblemente reducida. Pero algo era claro, quienes llegaban a ese punto, eran solamente los mas fuertes de su categoría. Habían sorteado pruebas, que a día de hoy, estoy seguro muchos de los que entrenaban durante mi infancia en el Santuario, no hubieran superado.

La ley del más fuerte. La ley de la selva.

¿Cuestionable? Desde luego. ¿Efectiva? Mucho. Toda esa generación no eran más que supervivientes; y eso los convertía en un ejército más que apto. Habían superado momentos muy duros siendo solamente Santos de Plata o de Bronce; momentos que hasta entonces, solo alguno de los Doce habíamos enfrentado por aquel entonces. Conocían bien su capacidad de dolor, su capacidad de sacrificio. Se sabían los mejores en su rango de las últimas generaciones precisamente por ello. Milo, Aioria, Camus, Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán… Todos ellos se hicieron un camino en aquella época, gobernados por una mano de hierro y en parte, gracias a eso, son lo que son hoy día.

Pase un buen tiempo observando y analizando todo aquello. Observando los resultados. Descubriendo lo mucho que me gustaba lo que veía. Comprobando que quien fuera se escondía tras la mascara del Maestro, era poderoso, terriblemente poderoso; y no tenía reparo alguno en utilizar su tremenda fuerza para conseguir sus objetivos.

Porque una cosa estaba muy clara: aquel hombre no era Arles. Ni él, ni ningún seguidor fiel de las enseñanzas de Shion. El modo en que uno y otro manejaban el Santuario era diametralmente diferente y a mi parecer… el cambio había sido a mejor. Aunque me sorprendía terriblemente que nadie diera señal alguna de haber notado el cambio. Éramos maquinas de guerra, instrumentos para cumplir unos objetivos. No había lugar para la amistad, para los sentimientos, para los ideales de viejos héroes y leyendas… Nuestra realidad era diferente.

De algún modo me gane la confianza del Patriarca. Siempre pensé que fue porque nunca me preocupe en ocultar mi manera de pensar, yo era tal cual me veía; y le complacía saber que había alguien más que compartía sus ideales de cómo gobernar el Santuario. Hoy se que fue por un motivo bastante diferente, aunque supongo que eso también influyó. Ares sabía de sobra quien era yo, quien era mi maestro y como se hacían las cosas en Cáncer.

Me convertí, sin darme apenas cuenta, en lo más cercano a la mano derecha que alguien como él podía o consentía tener. Me sentía orgulloso de mis logros ascendiendo en la escala de poder. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, ocurría si él no quería. Lo observaba solamente si Ares deseaba ser observado. Llegué a ser una de sus dos armas más eficientes, uno de sus ejecutores. En todos los ejércitos hay al menos uno, me dije; y me sentí terriblemente orgulloso de ser yo uno de los elegidos.

El margen de error era minúsculo y la línea entre la vida y la muerte cuando jugabas con Ares era demasiado fina. Muchos pudieron comprobarlo al desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Nadie hacía preguntas, quien las hacía corría un riesgo demasiado grande.

¿Sospeché de la verdadera identidad escondida tras aquella mascara? Mentiría si dijese que nunca divague al respecto. Tenía mis propias teorías, si. Pero desde luego, que cuando me atreví a adentrarme en sus estancias privadas y pude contemplar frente a frente a aquellos ojos escarlata, me quedé helado.

Podía esperar muchas cosas, no aquella.

Si en un inicio pensaba que su presencia resultaba atemorizante tras una máscara, nada tenía que hacer frente a la sensación que provocaba mirarlo a los ojos. Reconocía aquel rostro, ahora identificaba aquella manera de caminar elegante y orgullosa, altiva. Y sin embargo, no reconocía aquella extraña mueca que era su sonrisa, ni la expresión fiera de su mirada. El santo al que yo conocía intimidaba, si; pero no de aquel modo.

Casi al instante supe que no era con él con quien hablaba.

Era simplemente, imposible. Y entonces, encontré la solución al rompecabezas. Comprendí que era lo que había pasado con Aioros. Lo único que no encajaba era la desaparición de Kanon, alguien a quien a simple vista, consideraba mucho más afín al mandato de Ares que Saga.

Puedo decir que el tiempo pasó bastante rápido desde entonces, al igual que el ajetreo que atacaba nuestras vidas cada día. Sabía de sobra que si estaba vivo, era porque Ares había dejado que así fuera y no tenía intención alguna de defraudarlo. Sin embargo, también sabía la encrucijada en que se había convertido la doble vida de Saga. En algún momento, aunque fuera por un par de segundos, había sido capaz de contemplar unos ojos verdes, tan apagados y tristes que no se diferenciaban mucho de los de un muerto.

Había aprendido a identificar como funcionaba aquella dualidad y finalmente conocía la identidad del inquilino en el Templo Papal. Parecía que Ares había decidido tomar las riendas de un Santuario que yo consideraba en decadencia. El Dios de la Guerra había decidido invadir el patio de juegos de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa con una de sus mejores armas, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, a parte de mí y de Afrodita sabíamos de ello con certeza.

Ahora, todos os preguntareis porque motivo le tendí la mano a un dios sanguinario y manipulador, para el que nadie era imprescindible. Se que hay alguien que se pregunta el motivo por el que miré directamente a sus ojos y al descubrir la verdad de lo que sentía, le di la espalda sin pensármelo siquiera. Aunque se mantenga en silencio sin intención de preguntarlo y su rostro no delate ninguna emoción al respecto.

He vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras como para no darme cuenta.

¿Por qué? Porque yo había sido educado por un Santo que más merecía ser un Berserker que vestir la armadura de Cáncer. Me había convertido en una réplica suya muy mejorada y afinada por el mismo dios. Vivía en la penumbra de un lúgubre templo que en su día fue hermoso y lo convertí en la puerta misma al infierno, porque aquella era precisamente la antesala a los dominios de aquel dios que nos gobernaba.

Mi hacer en el Santuario, y fuera de él, era más que cuestionable; pero… ¿Qué demonios? Idolatre a aquel dios porque hacía lo que yo pensaba que había que hacer. Eliminar a los débiles, a las molestias y enterrar a las amenazas.

En muchas ocasiones conversé con Ares compartiendo una buena copa de vino francés. En otras, menos, mis palabras eran dirigidas no al dios, sino al Santo. Me preguntaba porque extraño motivo no estaba de acuerdo con aquel asunto. Porque no quería aceptar el lugar que se había ganado a pulso a mi manera de ver. La respuesta era muy simple: en el fondo, él era tan idealista como Aioros o Shion. No quería que las cosas fueran así.

Y yo me sentí decepcionado.

A mis ojos, él era un privilegiado. Había sido elegido por un dios para ser su portador. ¡Un dios! Aquello era algo que el resto de mortales no podíamos más que soñar. En sus manos concentraba un poder único, que si bien por si mismo era inmenso, aunado al de un dios… era simplemente incontrolable. Por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Despreciaba aquel poder, despreciaba a aquel Dios y se despreciaba a si mismo sobre todas las cosas. A mi me daba exactamente igual. Yo solamente me preocupaba porque temía que en un arranque de lucidez acabara con aquello que Ares había conseguido con nuestra ayuda.

Aquella era mi particular utopía.

Hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder por mantenerla, hasta el final. Estuve dispuesto a enfrentarme al Antiguo Maestro en los Cinco Picos porque eliminarlo era primordial para mantener nuestra gran farsa intacta. A día de hoy, se que si hubiera librado aquella pelea, lo más probable es que el muerto hubiera sido yo. Fui allí sin saber a que me enfrentaba pero terriblemente confiado. Nada podía ser peor que el reto que suponía mantenerme con vida durante todos esos años junto a Ares.

Pero había cosas peores. No me di cuenta exactamente de cuando perdí el control por completo, pero lo hice en algún momento. Y quizá aquella era una señal inequívoca de ello.

Luego esperé con ansias en mi Templo a que la verdadera batalla llamará a mi puerta. A decir verdad, nunca esperé que los mocosos de bronce llegaran hasta el Cuarto Templo. Sabía que Mu no estaba de nuestro lado, por lo que no me sorprendió que después de un rato de juegos les dejará paso. Me mostré un poco más alerta cuando Aldebarán hizo lo propio, pero sobretodo cuando el desdoblamiento del Templo de Géminis desapareció.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando. Pero era preocupante. De ningún modo Ares dejaría que el Tercer Templo cayera, así que las cosas se estaban poniendo más que interesantes. Me recuerdo vagando de acá para allá, relajando mi mente mientras escuchaba los lamentos de mis máscaras, fieles recordatorios de quien era yo; sintiendo la adrenalina acumulada obnubilar mis sentidos a la espera de ser descargada de un momento a otro.

Y por fin, el espectáculo comenzó. Shiryu llegó ante mí, aún ciego y con la valentía digna de un loco o de un superhombre. No sabría decirlo.

¿Recordáis que os hable de una conversación entre el arquero y el León? Todas aquellas palabras sobre la superación no fue lo único que atiné a escuchar. El problema, es que sólo fueron esas a las que presté atención. A día de hoy, puedo comprender que le dijo entre líneas algo mucho más útil que todo aquello y que yo relegué al olvido.

Aioros pensaba que éramos especiales, porque éramos los mejores. Pero yo me creía mucho mejor que el resto y más especial por el hecho de que tenía la frágil confianza de Ares respaldándome. El problema de eso, es que cuando te crees superior, terminas aislándote de todos y la arrogancia te gana la partida.

Sin darme cuenta, el arquero le había advertido a Aioria de aquel asunto. Yo lo ignoré, y precisamente mi arrogancia sumada a mi locura, me sentenciaron. El mocoso me ganó el combate más importante de mi vida. En cierto modo, me sentí aliviado al saber que moriría y que no tendría que enfrentar la furia Ares después de aquello. Pero mi armadura me abandonó. Y eso me resultó inesperadamente doloroso. Ella era la razón de mi existencia después de todo. Me había convertido en Máscara Mortal por ella, por su brillo. Y finalmente, me había dejado.

Entonces comprendí que me había equivocado. Que toda mi vida era una equivocación, una estupidez.

Así que cuando Hades nos ofreció una segunda oportunidad… Fue imposible rechazarla. No por que de veras quisiera una nueva vida, que aunque era cierto, no me sentía merecedor de ella. Sino porque aquella era mi oportunidad para intentar redimirme. Quizá no con todos mis compañeros, pero al menos con aquellos que pelearían en mi mismo bando.

A decir verdad, no sabía que esperar realmente. Tal vez fui bastante ingenuo, pensando que con eso todo caería en el olvido. Contemplé a mis compañeros en aquellos momentos. No encontré en sus miradas nada que indicara que estaban pensando en todo aquel asunto, en toda aquella traición; salvo en una. Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, apenas con el valor necesario para mantenerlos abiertos frente todo aquel derroche de dignidad de nuestros compañeros, supe que Afrodita sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Escuché todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por unos y por otros, seguro de que callaban mucho más de lo que decían. Contemplé su majestuosidad, uno a uno. Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano buscar la mirada de Saga en aquellos momentos, y cuando lo hice, suspiré aliviado. No pude más que esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad al saber que no había ningún dios manejando la situación a parte de Hades; me complació saber que esta vez era el momento que todos y cada uno de los allí presentes esperábamos para enmendar nuestro camino.

El problema de todo aquello, es que descubrí repentinamente lo fuera de lugar que estaba en aquel grupo. Lo diferente que había terminado siendo de ellos, habiendo empezado en el mismo punto, en el mismo lugar. Por un breve instante, quise ser como ellos. Aunque fuera únicamente para saber que se sentía al ser tan… bueno.

Fallé miserablemente.

Mis dotes de actor definitivamente no son tan buenas como las suyas. ¡Qué demonios! Ni siquiera tenía que actuar, solamente debía hacer de mi mismo. Debía llevar a cabo una representación más de aquella macabra función en que se había convertido mi vida.

El resultado de aquella aventura en el Templo de Aries no fue inesperado. Sin embargo, creo que pocas veces me había sentido tan presionado como en aquella ocasión, sintiendo sobre mi nuca las miradas analíticas de lo que podía considerarse la artillería pesada de nuestro pequeño ejercito. Hubiera querido hacer algo mucho más digno, no solamente por mi mismo, sino por ellos también.

No fui capaz.

El terror que sentí al verme en la puerta del Castillo, es algo que nunca podré olvidar y que nunca hasta aquel momento había sentido en carne propia. Ya había muerto una vez, y en aquella ocasión no había sentido ningún tipo de temor. El problema, era hacerlo una segunda; sabiendo lo que esperaba más allá de aquel lugar que había sido mi reino durante toda una vida. Recordé la cantidad de veces que había despreciado las súplicas y los lamentos de mis victimas. Todas las ocasiones en que me había reído en su cara y había prolongado un poco más su agonía.

Me odié a mi mismo como nadie podrá hacerlo jamás.

Había perdido todo: mi dignidad, mi honor de Santo –si es que alguna vez lo había tenido-, mi armadura, mi vida… Esa pérdida de tiempo que había supuesto mi existencia para mi mismo, y la tortura que había supuesto para otros. Solamente quedaba esperar y confiar. Esperar a que los demás volvieran, dispuestos a morir, y confiar en que aquel descabellado plan tejido por las mentes más brillantes de nuestra Orden hubiera salido bien.

No podía si quiera imaginar por lo que habían tenido que pasar en el Santuario.

No quería.

Porque si lo hacía, la losa de culpabilidad que cargaba sobre mis hombros habría terminado por sepultarme de un modo demasiado preocupante como para poder ayudarlos por última vez. Y es curioso, porque aún pensando que todo había acabado con nuestra vuelta al Infierno, al sentir sus cosmos arder llamándose unos a otros en una melodía silenciosa pero endemoniadamente dulce que solamente nosotros podíamos escuchar; supe que entre ellos estaba mi lugar.

No sabía como ni por que. No sabía que pensarían ellos. O quizá si lo hacía pero prefería ignorarlo. Sólo supe que tenía que ir. Que si alguna vez iba a hacer algo verdaderamente merecedor de hacerme llamar Santo de Athena, tenía que ir sin importar el precio.

No tengo palabras para describir aquella magnifica sensación que me recorrió de pies a cabeza al saberme parte de algo importante. Era la primera vez que me ocurría, y lo más interesante es que me sentí increíblemente feliz, porque me sentía parte de aquella rara hermandad que todos ellos formaban y de la que yo había renegado toda mi vida. Descubrí, al hacer brillar nuestros cosmos, que añoraba la luz, que añoraba la calidez del día y el sonido de las risas que había ahogado en mis recuerdos.

El sonido de sus risas.

Los contemplé uno a uno, de nuevo, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Estábamos los doce, o mejor dicho; los trece, porque no me pasó desapercibida aquella aura que rodeaba a Géminis y que identifiqué como Kanon. Y por último, me detuve en la leyenda: Aioros había regresado. A pesar de lo irreal de la situación, pude contemplar su mirada tranquila y orgullosa. La ternura y el orgullo que emanaba de sus ojos al contemplar a Aioria frente a él. La sonrisa cómplice que compartió con Saga y Shura, aliviando automáticamente su pesar. Lo envidié terriblemente, pero mi admiración en aquel momento era aún mayor. Ahí estaba, habiendo perdido quince años de su vida sin tener una idea exacta de lo que sucedía; pero exactamente igual que cuando se había ido.

Sólo pude pensar una cosa más antes de que todo terminara: ojala aquellos aldeanos que en su día habían puesto su fe en nosotros, pudieran ver esa escena.

Ese es el verdadero motivo por el que terminé escribiendo estas líneas, mi señora. Porque de algún modo, consiguieron que alguien como yo formara parte de algo importante de verdad y encontrara sentido a una vida hasta entonces perdida, aunque fuera en mis últimos momentos.

La realidad es que somos asesinos entrenados por una buena causa. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar reírme ante esas palabras. Nuestra buena causa se resume a luchar por vos, porque vos sois quien vela por la humanidad y sin la Diosa de la Sabiduría, ninguno de los Olímpicos hubiera resistido la tentación de convertir a la Tierra en su patio de juegos. Y aún con vos, lo intentaron de todos modos. El problema de eso, es que la línea entre la buena causa y la mala… es insignificante.

La vida de muchas vueltas. Antes no peleaba por ninguna causa que no fuera la mía. Nada me importaba. Ahora todo es diferente. Ya no deseo aquella vida. Deseo poder parecerme algún día a lo que son mis compañeros; poder tener algo parecido a la grandeza que desprenden, a su nobleza. Sentir por una vez, que estoy haciendo lo correcto por alguien más que no sea yo.

No hay nada que desee más en este momento que aprender a ser un Santo de verdad, de hacer honor al Templo que protejo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no desearía más que poder aligerar el peso que todos mis compañeros llevan sobre sus hombros.

No estoy seguro que sirva de mucho viniendo de un completo loco como yo, pero si tuviera que decirles algo a cada uno de los doce, es que ninguno debería sentirse avergonzado. Ninguno debería agachar el rostro. Al contrario. Debéis mantener la mirada bien alta, porque habéis conseguido cosas inimaginables no solo para el mundo, sino para mi mismo, un caso perdido, un tipo que comparte rango con vosotros. Habéis sido capaces de enfrentar al mundo, enfrentar a vuestros propios fantasmas… y habéis salido victoriosos. Habéis matado y a pesar de ello, habéis sido capaces de derramar lágrimas de sal y sangre por vuestras victimas. Habéis odiado a amigos, hermanos… Os habéis enfrentado.

Y lo que me resulta más admirable… es que a pesar de todo seguís queriéndoos.

Seguís luchando día a día, sin perdonaros una sola de vuestras faltas. Lucháis por recuperar el honor que creéis perdido, y no habéis reparado en que con vuestra eterna lucha, os habéis ganado un puesto más allá de los Eliseos, del Olimpo y de las estrellas... Os convertisteis en la esperanza y la salvación de un mundo que suplicaba a gritos por ayuda.

No tenéis nada de que avergonzaros. No hay nada que explicar. Solamente debéis mirar atrás con orgullo por todo lo que habéis conseguido. A otros, únicamente nos queda mirar al futuro, con la esperanza e ilusión de poder hacernos un hueco en la historia que vosotros habéis escrito en la estrellas.

Mantened la mirada bien alta, todos y cada uno de vosotros. Porque vosotros, sois verdaderos dioses entre los hombre y no hay nadie en el Olimpo capaz de haceros sombra.

Gracias por haberme hecho creer, por haber hecho que un caso perdido como yo quiera enmendar su camino.

Por haberme hecho sentir orgulloso.

Gracias.

_Angelo_

-X-

**NdA: **Bueno… ¿Cuántos meses fueron esta vez? =_= Espero que me disculpéis por tardar en actualizar este fic… pero la cuestión es que meterme en la cabeza de cada santo me resulta de lo más compleja. Esta vez fue el turno de Máscara. Espero haber plasmado una idea más o menos acertada de él, porque a decir verdad, no tenía nada pensado cuando empecé a escribir. Simplemente surgió.

¡Ah! Para los que leen La Última Esperanza, me temo que el próximo cap tardara un poquito, porque no se si podré actualizar esta misma semana, se me esta complicando; y la que viene me voy de vacaciones.

Por último, gracias a todos por los comentarios, los alerts y los favs.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	5. Mu

**Capítulo 5: Mu de Aries**

-¿Maestro? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Recuerdo que al escuchar su voz preocupada, no pude evitar sobresaltarme ligeramente. Alcé el rostro, y miré a los ojos lilas de Kiki esbozando una sonrisa cansada, buscando tranquilizarlo. El chico, que no había dejado de verme con extrañeza, imitó el gesto y sonrió, más bien con nerviosismo. Instintivamente, llevé mi mano a su revuelto cabello pelirrojo y lo descoloqué un poquito más si es que eso era posible, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba tal acción. Por un momento, había olvidado cuánto había crecido en mi ausencia.

-Sí, tranquilo. –Dije finalmente.- Solamente estaba pensando.

-¡Pero es muy tarde! –Me respondió ahogando un bostezo y dejándose caer perezosamente a mi lado.- Y hace frio. -No pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-¿Hubieras preferido quedarte en el Santuario?

Me sorprendió que no me respondiera inmediatamente, así que volteé a verlo. Ahí estaba, sentado apenas a unos centímetros de mi y de la seguridad que supongo para él; balanceando inconscientemente sus piernas, que como las mías, colgaban del ventanal de la Torre donde estábamos sentados. Su ceño fruncido, delataba la profundidad de sus pensamientos y fue entonces, que me respondió.

-Quiero estar contigo, Mu. No importa dónde.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al momento en que sus palabras llegaron hasta mis oídos. No me había mirado al decirlo, pero de algún modo, supe que su mirada se había teñido de una tristeza inusitada que intentaba disimular frente a mí. Suspiré, buscando la tranquilidad que en estos instantes notaba que me faltaba.

No me animé a responderle, porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría de consuelo.

Kiki jamás confesaría la pena que cargó todo ese tiempo. El chico tenía, y tiene, tanta fe en lo que hacemos y por lo que luchamos, que nunca se atrevería a echarme en cara, a mi o nadie, lo mucho que le dolió mi ausencia.

Mientras un pesado silencio se instauró entre nosotros, volteé la vista al frente, dejando que se perdiera de nuevo en el estrellado cielo nocturno de Jamir.

Mis pensamientos volaron, hasta darme cuenta de que nadie mejor que yo, podía hacerse una idea de lo que Kiki había pasado durante ese tiempo. Él era el último hijo nacido de Lemuria: el único niño que lucía dos lunares en la frente. Inevitablemente, esa es una carga demasiado pesada, cuyo significado no comprenderá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Al contrario de lo que siempre ocurrió con la mayor parte de los extranjeros del Santuario, nosotros no fuimos rechazados en ningún momento. Recuerdo que siempre fui observado con curiosidad, y seguramente, con cierto recelo ante lo desconocido. Pero _siempre_ fui respetado. Sin embargo, aunque Kiki me idolatra y admira por muchos motivos, desconoce los por qués que han hecho de nosotros lo que somos entre el resto del pueblo de Grecia.

Desconoce que todo lo que somos se lo debemos a un hombre que nos precedió y que verdaderamente se ganó el lugar más alto de la Orden por meritos propios. Kiki no sabe que todo lo que somos nosotros los Lemurianos, se lo debemos al Maestro Shion. Todo lo que somos hoy día, toda la veneración que existe hacia los portadores de los lunares en la frente… es gracias a él, al mero hecho de pertenecer a su misma raza legendaria.

A la de _mi_ Maestro. Es por eso que comprendo _tan_ bien lo mucho que le dolió a Kiki mi ausencia…

-¿Has empezado a escribir lo que pidió la Princesa? –Me preguntó de pronto.

-Aún no. –Murmuré.- Y si te soy sincero… no sabría muy bien que decir.

-La verdad, Maestro.

En aquel instante, me pregunté qué era lo que podía saber él de la verdad; de todo lo que nos había ocurrido y cuáles eran los motivos que habían hecho de nosotros lo que somos a día de hoy. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, el chico se me adelantó una vez más.

-Contar la verdad suele ser doloroso, pero uno se siente mucho mejor después… -ante aquella respuesta que me pareció sumamente infantil, no atiné más que a alzar mis lunares sorprendido. Kiki lo notó.- Además, Maestro, la gente habla mucho. –Me miró totalmente serio.- Estuviste… -se pensó bien como decirlo.- Estuvisteis fuera mucho tiempo. Y yo me quedé en el Santuario. Vi y escuché muchas cosas… que creo que no pueden ser ciertas, y mucho menos, justas. Me gustaría que fueras tú quien me las contara. –Esbozó una luminosa sonrisa al mirarme una vez más.- La Princesa Saori siente lo mismo que yo. –Como siempre que utilizaba vuestro nombre mortal, no pude evitar sentirme extraño.- No va a quereros menos, a ninguno, por nada de lo que digáis. Al contrario, seguramente sólo pueda amaros más. Solo quiere oír la verdad de vuestros labios… quiere conoceros.

Me mantuve en silencio largo rato. Todas aquellas palabras, me habían sonado a regañina. ¡De mi propio alumno de doce años! Pero después de pensar en ello con calma, me di cuenta de que Kiki tenía razón, y de que el chico era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que era aquello que me impedía escribir una sola letra.

Tenía un pánico atroz a liberar todo lo que había mantenido oculto en mi interior durante años. No solamente por mí, por mis propias heridas, sino porque ahora mismo, creo que nuestro estado es tan delicado… que no tengo la menor idea de cómo abordar un asunto del que jamás hemos hablado entre nosotros. Hemos preferido mirarnos y callar, con expresiones inalterables y almas rotas en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¿Qué no hayamos tenido el valor suficiente para decir nada? ¿Para confesar lo mucho que unos y otros nos hemos herido y hemos sufrido? Ninguno está libre de esos sentimientos. Absolutamente ninguno. Lo sé.

-¿Qué dice la gente, Kiki? –me atreví a preguntar, temeroso de su respuesta.

-Cosas. –se encogió de hombros. Observé como entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Segundos después, continuó.- Creo… que de algún modo entienden que cualquier Santo podía equivocarse, pero no vosotros; ninguno de vosotros es cualquiera. No los Doce, o los Trece. –Su voz fue bajando de volumen paulatinamente, hasta no ser más que un susurro.- Creo que para todo el mundo fue tan evidente que algo había cambiado que no comprenden cómo es que nadie de las Doce Casas hizo algo por evitarlo…

Sentí como mis ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas contenidas, y me vi forzado a tragar saliva ante sus palabras. De algún modo, sabía que Kiki había callado muchas cosas por no herirme. Me permití unos segundos de silencio, para buscar la manera correcta de responderle y aliviar el pesar que sabía que él también sentía.

Decidí entonces, que Kiki tenía razón. Lo justo era decir la verdad, y sobre todo, comenzar por el principio.

-Verás Kiki…

Aquellas dos palabras, dieron inicio a una conversación interminable que nos llevó toda la noche. Kiki no dejó de escucharme con total atención, sus ojos no dejaron de observarme un solo momento. Hasta aquel instante, nunca se me había ocurrido que el chico tuviera alguna inquietud acerca de nosotros. Me parecía que habiendo crecido en uno de los Templos, simplemente comprendería como eran las cosas. Sin explicaciones incómodas o recuerdos dolorosos.

Me sorprendí enormemente de lo ingenuo que había sido. Es cierto que siempre pensé que manteniéndolo ajeno a ciertos asuntos, lo estaba protegiendo, y sigo pensando que estaba en lo correcto. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que antes de nuestra muerte, se había presentado el momento adecuado de explicarle las cosas… y no lo había hecho. ¿Si Kiki no comprendía nada de aquello en que él mismo se había visto inmerso inevitablemente… como iban a hacerlo aquellos a los que protegemos y no son tan cercanos a nosotros?

Respiré hondo y empecé, exactamente, por el comienzo de todo. Yo había llegado al Santuario siendo un bebé, por lo que mis recuerdos fuera de él, se reducían a las migajas vividas en Jamir más adelante. Debo agradecer a los dioses que me concedieran el regalo de mi raza, porque gracias a ello, conocí al padre que nunca tuve. Crecí de la mano de Shion, observando cada uno de sus movimientos cansados, pero siempre pacientes y escuchando sus palabras cariñosas; porque no sólo había sido agraciado con mis raíces, sino que además, había nacido bajo sus mismas estrellas convirtiéndome en su heredero legítimo por la Armadura de Aries.

Sin embargo, habiendo llegado a tan temprana edad, crecí bastante más acompañado de lo que lo hicieron los demás. Yo fui educado y criado como un príncipe, pero no había sido el único, porque antes de mí, llegaron otros que también lo habían hecho. Habían aprendido el nombre de cada una de las estrellas que adornan nuestro cielo antes de aprender siquiera a hablar sentados en el regazo del Maestro.

Aioros, Saga y Kanon se convirtieron, inevitablemente, en los hermanos mayores que casi todos los demás no tuvimos. Quisieran o no, aquel era su destino. Y siendo sinceros, creo que a ninguno le disgustaba del todo aquel papel. Jamás tuvieron hacia nosotros un mal gesto, al contrario, siempre guardaban una sonrisa al final del día; cuando nuestros juegos acababan y ellos finalmente encontraban un poquito de descanso, precisamente en nuestros ojos que los idolatraban.

Nosotros, solo atinábamos a verlos fascinados mientras Shion observaba orgulloso entre las sombras.

Y es que, no era para menos. Había conseguido que de algún modo sólo fuéramos capaces de vernos como hermanos, de no concebir una vida en la que aquello no fuera así. Como todas las familias, supongo, teníamos nuestros más y nuestros menos. Pero la nuestra no era una convencional, ninguno de nosotros lo era. Y nos costó comprenderlo.

Peleábamos, llorábamos y gritábamos desesperadamente, sabiendo en nuestra inocencia infantil que nadie iba a estar ahí para socorrernos; comprendiéndolo en algunos casos por las buenas, y en otros, tristemente por las malas. Entonces llegó el gran momento, el hallazgo de lo que éramos: niños que estaban destinados a crecer y morir solos.

Inevitablemente, una brecha imperceptible se interpuso entre nosotros. Cada cual fue asignado a su propio maestro y eso marcó, como a fuego en la piel, la gran diferencia en nuestras vidas. Nos guste o no, somos lo que somos gracias a quien nos precedió y nos educó; a aquellos que nos entrenaron a fuerza de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Mientras entrenábamos mirábamos, disimuladamente y de lejos, a los demás; pequeños y mayores; aldeanos, santos, aprendices y guardias, que nos observaban con mezcla de miedo y admiración. Nosotros los envidiábamos. Envidiábamos su inocencia y la ligereza del peso que cargaban sobre sus hombros en comparación a la nuestra.

Pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nos vigilábamos entre nosotros, desde las sombras, con cierta desconfianza y temor.

Nunca nos habíamos dicho nada al respecto, pero sabernos extremadamente diferentes al resto, había hecho que tuviéramos una conexión diferente mucho más allá del cariño de hermanos. El coliseo podía estar repleto de gente, pero siempre sabíamos donde estaban aquellos ojos a los que debíamos mirar entre la muchedumbre. No nos costaba ningún trabajo identificar las emociones que desbordaban nuestras miradas infantiles, y así, bajo el yugo de la "distancia" que se nos había impuesto, aquellos rostros para todos extraños, eran familiares para nosotros. Éramos amigos, hermanos… y nos unía un vínculo mucho más fuerte: nuestro destino dorado. Sólo nuestra compañía era la que, de algún modo, nos hacía sentir a salvo y ahuyentaba las pesadillas que desafiaban nuestros sueños.

Nuestro presente, por aquel entonces, rebosaba expectativas y terminamos aferrándonos a ellas; a un destino de gloria y honor que nos colocaba mucho más cerca de los dioses de lo que ningún otro mortal lo estaría jamás. Soñábamos un futuro lleno de esperanzas y promesas de éxito. Se suponía que la tierra temblaría ante nuestros píes…

En realidad, todas ellas habían sido promesas mudas de una amistad eterna. Nos habían puesto metas muy altas a todos, pero aquella soledad que nos acechaba era precisamente lo que nos unía y todos nuestros logros, eran brindados -como regalo y en secreto- a los demás.

A las mismas miradas silenciosas que nos daban seguridad entre la multitud a cada paso que dábamos.

Cada una de nuestras victorias, era como reivindicarnos al resto del mundo. Era como gritar: estamos aquí. Superando cada traba, superando la adversidad. Era demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que podíamos ser mejores de lo que todos esperaban, solamente por el orgullo de lo que en realidad sentíamos que éramos.

Pero dicen que todo tiene un final. Y aquella etapa de nuestra vida terminó en el preciso momento en que se suponía debía mejorar. Se suponía que las Doce Armaduras eran nuestra gran ambición y nuestro único objetivo; nuestro premio a una infancia perdida demasiado pronto y a las cicatrices de nuestra piel. Pero también eran nuestra condena, porque si por algún motivo no llegamos a vestirla… sería considerado como el más estrepitoso de los fracasos. Así nos educaron y así era como todos lo veíamos.

Doce Armaduras. Trece chicos.

Sobran las palabras. Lo sucedido no fue algo totalmente inesperado, aunque secretamente, todos confiábamos en que las cosas no llegaran a aquellos extremos. Más bien, había sido un final muy anunciado. Yo lo viví desde una posición diferente al resto, porque lo hice junto al Maestro y aunque su rostro permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo oculto tras aquella máscara de oro, su aura vacilaba y yo podía sentirlo.

Creo que no me equivocaría al decir que el Maestro estaba totalmente seguro de quien iba a resultar el vencedor del primer combate de nuestro tiempo. Había muchos motivos que me llevaron a pensar aquello. Pero a pesar de ser sólo un niño, podía darme cuenta de que internamente, había un ligero rastro de duda. Un pequeño "y ¿si…?" que podía cambiarlo todo.

Una nueva era comenzó en el preciso instante en que Saga proclamó como suya la armadura de Géminis. Se suponía que debía comenzar una etapa gloriosa para la Orden de Athena porque precisamente, que él hubiera conseguido ya la primera, significaba que vuestra llegada estaba cerca; y era precisamente eso lo que nos hacía tan especiales: que nosotros seríamos los destinados a velar por vos. Los que nos inclinaríamos a vuestros pies y tendríamos el gran honor de ser objetivo de vuestras miradas fugaces.

Tristemente, aquello nunca sucedió.

Desde entonces, nuestra vida dio un cambio de 360º. No solamente la situación de los hermanos empeoró. Imagino que en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo mucho que cada una de sus acciones impresionaban al resto. Aioros fue proclamado Santo de Sagitario poco después y amargamente, comenzaron las despedidas. Los demás fuimos separados, enviados a nuestros respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. Se suponía que saldríamos del Santuario siendo niños y volveríamos siendo Santos Dorados, un rango que escapaba a la comprensión humana común y corriente.

¿Pero qué fue lo que volvió en realidad? Un montón de chicos, mucho más callados y observadores de lo que recordábamos, con un ego muy alto. Y para los que habíamos permanecido en el Santuario, el cambio fue aún más notorio. Confieso que, en silencio, esperaba con ansia volver a ver las sonrisas burlonas en el rostro de Milo, el desafio en aquel que abandonó el Santuario siendo Angelo, y volvió siendo Máscara Mortal o la alegría desbordante de Shura.

Yo miraba al Maestro Shion con timidez, intentando buscar la fuerza para saber por qué aquel cambio, pero nunca me atreví. Solamente deseaba preguntar, gritar. ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué habíamos llegado a aquel extremo? ¿No podíamos ser Santos siendo una familia? Cuando estábamos solos, nunca usaba su máscara, y era entonces cuando el pesar de su rostro se hacía patente y la tristeza de su voz invadía mis oídos sin piedad. Entonces me resultaba imposible pronunciar palabra alguna, porque cada surco en su piel escondía la tristeza que el lento paso del tiempo iba dejando en él.

Shion nunca dejó de observarnos.

Y cuando comprobé con pesar que la realidad era tan distinta a mis sueños e ilusiones… Comprendí como eran y serían las cosas. O al menos, como yo imaginaba que serían. Bastó una sola mirada a mí alrededor, una mirada a los que no habíamos abandonado el Santuario. Rostros serios, implacables e impenetrables que ni siquiera recordaban lo que era dibujar una sonrisa de verdad, que ni siquiera pestañeaban al segar una vida con un solo movimiento de su mano. Los silencios, cargados de tensión y desconfianza, y las miradas retadoras se convirtieron en rutina. Solamente existía nuestro destino. Nada más importaba ya.

Se nos había demostrado que en la Orden de Athena no existían los hermanos o los amigos, solamente los rivales. Todo se resumía a eso, a la rivalidad. A lo que según yo creo, era la necesidad de imponerse, de demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que todo había merecido la pena y que finalmente, habíamos cumplido de largo con las expectativas.

Y entonces, todo sucedió precipitadamente. Shion pasaba, prácticamente todas sus noches, en Star Hill; escudriñando con interés y preocupación las estrellas, esperando que le advirtieran o le ayudaran a tomar la decisión de su vida. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo difícil que le resultó decantarse por un sucesor, me temo que los augurios no fueron tan claros como esperaba o al menos como él hubiera deseado. Decantarse por uno u otro, resultaba a todas luces, injusto; ambos eran merecedores de un puesto que se habían ganado.

Pero cuando finalmente tomó la gran decisión… solamente hubo silencio. Nada más. Ni una sola protesta. Un silencio ensordecedor que al menos a mi me sirvió para pensar. Para buscar, incesantemente, un motivo o una diferencia que me ayudara a entender el motivo. Nunca lo encontré.

Sin embargo, nuestros sentidos están tan desarrollados, que podemos –incluso- llegar a percibir las variaciones en el ritmo del corazón. El ritmo de desconfianza sustituyó al ritmo alegre. El aire era tan pesado a nuestro alrededor… que estar en compañía de los demás empezó a resultar incómodo.

Recuerdo como en aquellos días me esforcé de un modo sobrehumano por mejorar mis habilidades. Quería mi armadura, y la quería ya. Aunque solamente era un niño pequeño. Pero la realidad era que sentía que debía apresurarme… porque algo grande sucedería.

Y algo grande sucedió: vuestro nacimiento. Jamás contemplé al Maestro con una expresión como aquella en su rostro. Un gesto que delataba lo completo que se sentía, que mostraba que había logrado todos y cada uno de los objetivos de su larga vida… O al menos eso pensé yo.

Después… Una desaparición, Kanon. Una muerte inesperada, Shion. La sensación agobiante de que un gran cambio se avecinaba y la tensión de no saber que esperar.

Lloré la muerte del Maestro como jamás lloré en mi vida. Sin él, sentí que algo en mi se había esfumado. Me sentí indefenso y solo, perdido sin saber que hacer o como seguir. Era como mi padre, pero también era mi maestro. Con sólo ocho años su ausencia cambio toda la perspectiva que tenía del mundo. Y aunque de algún modo su presencia continuaba sintiéndose en cada lugar del Santuario, me dolía enormemente que nadie hubiera manifestado su dolor externamente.

¿Por qué Aioros no había derramado una sola lágrima? ¿Por qué se había limitado a darme la noticia y revolver mi cabello como siempre solía hacer, con el rostro inalterable y el ceño levemente fruncido? ¿Por qué Saga había desaparecido también? ¿No era suficiente con lo que ya teníamos como para que él también…? ¿Por qué no estaban allí los dos para cuidar de nosotros como había sido hasta hacía no demasiado tiempo? ¿Acaso era porque el Maestro había muerto… y sentían, del mismo modo que yo, que finalmente lo único que nos mantenía unidos y nos hacía sentir amados y protegidos había desaparecido? ¿Ya no merecía la pena intentar recuperar lo que una vez habíamos sido?

"_Llora. Ahora duele, pero dejará de hacerlo y recordaras al Maestro con una sonrisa."_

Todavía puedo escuchar en mi mente cada matiz en la voz extrañamente vacía de Aioros pronunciando aquellas palabras en un intento vano por consolarme. Y a decir verdad, ahora no le envidio. Yo solamente estaba perdido en el dolor, como niño que era. Y él… sin ser mucho mayor, se había quedado totalmente solo para enfrentar una situación insostenible. Porque Saga, su eterno apoyo, tampoco estaba allí, y sorprendentemente, el arquero parecía no tener la menor idea del motivo.

Entonces se anunció el cambio de planes. Arles tomó el poder y definitivamente, el Santuario se convirtió en un lugar nuevo. Nada quedaba allí que recordara al pasado. Unos iban, y otros venían. Las armaduras encontraban nuevo dueño cada día y aparentemente, la Orden empezaba a estar más completa de lo que nosotros habíamos conocido nunca.

Nadie hacia preguntas.

Si me preguntáis por el día en que me sentí más solo de toda mi vida, os diría que fue el día en que vestí a Aries por primera vez. Hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que el Maestro estuviera allí para verlo, para sentirse orgulloso y sonreír como antes hizo con otros. Para darme su bendición… Eso, desafortunadamente, nunca pasó.

Pasé largas horas sosteniendo el casco en mis manos, con la mirada perdida desde la escalinata de la Primera Casa. Preguntándome si en algún lugar del firmamento Shion me contemplaba, preguntándome qué pensaba de todo aquello. Aquel era mi hogar y debía morir protegiéndolo… Pero aquellos escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda cada vez que alzaba el rostro y contemplaba en la lejanía la silueta del Templo Papal, lograron que me comenzara a preguntar muchas cosas a las que nadie parecía haber prestado atención.

¿Por qué aquel cosmos inmenso y sobrecogedor que emanaba del Templo se sentía tan diferente y tan superior al del viejo Arles? ¿Por qué un hombre que había impuesto la ley marcial en el Santuario había sido durante toda una vida la mano derecha de la bondad personificada? ¿Por qué…?

Y de pronto, la bomba estalló en el Santuario. Aioros fue calificado de traidor, fue cazado y asesinado. Acusado de algo que jamás haría por voluntad propia, y lo más triste de todo, es que quedó demostrado lo manejable y voluble que es la voluntad del hombre. Todos creímos aquellas palabras en algún momento. Las pruebas eran claras… y Shura jamás hubiera levantado la mano contra él sino tuviera un buen motivo.

De pronto me ahogué. Me ahogué en mis propios pensamientos y dudas, en todas las preguntas que tenía que quedarían sin respuesta… Había olvidado hasta la misma voz de mi Maestro. Y me marché. Fue lo único que acerté a hacer. Irme a mi verdadero hogar, a Jamir, donde una bocanada de aire fresco te hace sentir en una dimensión paralela. Necesitaba claridad, alejarme del horizonte de Grecia y pensar.

Poco después Kiki entró en mi vida. Apenas sabía hablar. Pero rodearme de su inocencia y ganas de vivir, de sus ilusiones… me hizo recordar todo aquello que habíamos aprendido alguna vez, la voz que creía perdida para siempre, las sonrisas… Comprendí que así fuimos nosotros; que Shion nos había educado, pero que Arles había estado a su lado y jamás había demostrado ser cruel.

Entonces la realidad se presentó ante mí con absoluta claridad. No había una sola duda. Quien gobernaba no era Arles. O al menos, no el viejo Arles al que todos conocíamos. Su poder no se comparaba con el de aquel que se sentaba en el trono. No era tan oscuro o aterrador… no emanaba de él aquella sed de sangre insaciable. El verdadero Arles hubiera sido incapaz de dejar aquella duda tan sutil, o aquel temor en mi corazón, que aún en Jamir se estremecía ante los cambios en aquel cosmos lejano.

No volví en años. Me aislé en mi pequeño paraíso, concentrándome en ser tan buen Maestro y hermano mayor como otros habían sido para mí. Por un tiempo, estuve seguro de que jamás volvería a pisar Grecia. Hasta que la realidad, una vez más, me sacudió en la cara.

Llegó hasta mí un niño que desesperadamente decía luchar por vos, que había superado todas las trabas que el camino le había puesto… Tal y como nosotros hicimos en su día. Me maldije a mí mismo, porque aunque había dudado del Patriarca, jamás hubiera creído que vos no estabais en el Santuario…

Me maldije, porque de pronto me pareció algo tan evidentemente que me parecía imposible no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. Me parecía imposible que ninguno lo hubiéramos hecho… Que todos permanecieran en Grecia, salvo el viejo Maestro, para mí fue siempre un indicativo de que ellos habían visto algo en el Santuario que merecía la pena ser protegido. Yo… lo olvidé.

Todos ellos no podían estar equivocados con respecto a vos… ¿O sí?

Después de reparar aquellas armaduras, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente. De alguna manera, Shiryu había hecho que recordara de golpe todo lo que había olvidado de nosotros. De cómo éramos… y cómo soñábamos ser.

Irónicamente, me vi de nuevo bajo las enormes columnas de Aries. Contemplando el horizonte, esperando a que finalmente las piezas se movieran. Vos… herida de muerte, y ellos, una vez más… sorprendiéndome con aquella capacidad de superar todo lo que se les pusiera delante. No eran más que Santos de Bronce, y sin embargo, no les intimidaba en lo absoluto la idea de enfrentarse a nueve Caballeros de Oro. No tenían miedo a morir por aquello que creían justo.

Al fin llegó el momento que yo tanto había esperado… Os vi. Tendida en el suelo, ensangrentada y pálida. Vulnerable y débil. Nada parecido a la imagen de una diosa que mi mente se había construido, pero no por ello desconfié. Solo necesité veros un segundo para reafirmar mi creencia de que erais vos. La razón de nuestra existencia y de nuestra muerte: el cenit de nuestras vidas.

Ni Kiki ni yo dejamos vuestro lado un solo momento, confiando ciegamente en aquellos niños que a mí me resultaban desconocidos, pero que para él… parecían ser hermanos. En silencio, recé porque mis propios compañeros fallaran. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que los chicos de Bronce atravesaran las Doce Casas con vida, y que al menos tuvieran la oportunidad de luchar por la vuestra. Sabía de sobra que aquellos deseos chocaban con todo lo que me habían enseñado de niño. Éramos camaradas, hermanos de armas, cada cual velaba no solo por si mismo… sino por los demás también.

O al menos, aquella era la teoría.

Doce infinitas horas cargadas de nervios y ansiedad. Me resultaba imposible dejar de mirar alternativamente de Meridia a los Doce Templos. No podía dejar de plantearme la titánica misión que los chicos habían comenzado sin que nadie los guiara. ¿Derrotar a todos los Santos de Oro? Era algo, simplemente, impensable. Pero primero llegó Tauro y supe que el buen Aldebarán había hecho lo mismo que yo, ayudarles. Sorprendentemente, Géminis cobró vida por un momento. Luego llegó Cáncer, Leo, Virgo… Cada Templo, con guardián o no, presentó batalla y al final, todos parecieron claudicar un de modo u otro.

Muchos buscando redención, otros intentando proteger a seres queridos…

¡Era tan extraño! Allí abajo, a los pies de mi Templo, me resultaba imposible de imaginar los motivos que llevaban a todos mis compañeros a luchar y morir, cuando solamente bastaba con aceptar la verdad, aceptar que nos habíamos equivocado. Pero esa, no es una tarea nada fácil para un Santo Dorado…

No hace falta decir que me sentí sobrecogido al sentir el terrible cosmos del Patriarca estallar de furia. Siempre me había parecido inmenso, pero me di cuenta de que de algún modo, había permanecido en un largo letargo de trece años, que en aquel momento había llegado a su fin.

Milagrosamente, Seiya logró lo imposible. Vos despertasteis con una enorme sonrisa y una cálida luz inundó entonces mi alma. Me sentí… completo. Sentía que hacía lo correcto tomando vuestra mano y sirviéndoos de apoyo a lo largo del tortuoso camino hasta el Templo Papal.

Pero a pesar de ello, no estaba preparado para todo lo que mis ojos vieron. Armaduras de Oro milenarias hechas añicos, sangre por todas partes, y los cuerpos sin vida de mis hermanos… Me forcé a ahogar las lágrimas y alzar el rostro. Todo aquello tenía que estar sucediendo por una razón, y siendo sincero, jamás encontré otra que no fuera nuestra propia estupidez.

Si no hubiéramos sido tan ciegos… Ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido que pasar por aquello. No hubiéramos luchado en contra de lo que juramos proteger. Nadie hubiera muerto inútilmente… Nadie. Ni siquiera _él_…

Ver el rostro de Saga portando su armadura por última vez, nos sobrecogió. A todos, pude sentirlo, pude notar el cambio en nuestros cosmos, nuestro pulso acelerado y las lágrimas de impotencia cuando quiso morir. Porque no había nada más que Saga deseara en aquel momento. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie sabía de él. Prácticamente había sido olvidado, se había convertido en una leyenda. Pero la leyenda vivía… si es que a aquellos trece años se les podía llamar así.

Tristemente, debo decir que su muerte sirvió de mucho. No solo porque con ella la amenaza de Ares se esfumara, sino porque de algún modo, aquello nos había unido finalmente en lo que siempre debimos ser.

Ya no había objetivos divididos, sólo estabais vos, y el recuerdo de los que se habían ido. Solamente nos quedaba un único propósito por cumplir: darlo todo por salvar al mundo de la última amenaza que debíamos enfrentar en nuestra era. Debíamos sobrevivir, del modo que fuera, hasta aquel momento. Incluso manteniéndonos al margen de otra gran batalla.

Poseidon.

Kanon.

A decir verdad, cuando ese episodio terminó, preferí no haber ido. Preferí no haber visto su rostro desdibujado por la ira y el odio que sentía hacia todo y todos. Solamente deseaba mantener el recuerdo de su sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer, de su mirada desafiante. ¡Y cuando volví a verle todo en él era tan diferente! Nunca antes me había resultado tan igual a su hermano, la misma expresión tranquila y fría, segura de sí misma y en paz con el mundo. ¡Me alegré tanto!

Sin embargo, la alegría no podía durar mucho. Algo en el aire estaba cambiando, las estrellas lucían mucho más apagadas… y finalmente, la gran amenaza despertó de entre las sombras. Hades se había puesto en marcha y su plan había sido ideado para dar un golpe a lo más profundo de la Orden y romper lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Cuando los vi, a todos, embestidos con aquellas armaduras negras, desee llorar. Gritar ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué los dioses se empeñaban en hacernos tanto daño? ¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer tal castigo? Condenados eternamente a enfrentarnos a quienes amábamos…

Todos me resultaron imponentes. A excepción de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, los demás parecían estar tan seguros y convencidos de lo que hacían que parecía imposible que existiera poder humano capaz de detenerlos. Pero entonces, todo sucedió demasiado rápido…

Mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué. Hasta que vislumbre las lágrimas de sangre, hasta que pude distinguir aquella tristeza abrumadora mezclada con sus cosmos magníficos. Hasta que… lo escuché a él.

Saber al Maestro Shion entre los _traidores _hizo que los cimientos de mi mundo temblaran. Si él estaba en el otro bando… tenía que haber un gran motivo. Uno _muy_ bueno. Su voz penetró hasta lo más hondo de mi cerebro y mi corazón, y cuando finalmente se despojó de aquella capa que lo cubría, todo se paralizó. Tanto tiempo había esperado volver a ver sus ojos rosados una vez más… Pero aquello no era lo que yo había esperado del momento.

Ya no había calidez en aquella mirada, solamente había frialdad.

Entonces, no acerté a mover un solo dedo, un solo músculo. Únicamente un intento torpe e inútil por detener a Saga, Shura y Camus.

Sólo para sentirme humillado ante su majestuosidad… sentirme tan pequeño e indefenso como un niño desamparado.

No pude hacer más que verlos marchar y seguirlos tiempo después, con la única esperanza de detener aquella locura que se había iniciado, pues sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente provocándome escalofríos. "_Venimos por la cabeza de Athena_" Y verdaderamente, estaban dispuestos a todo.

Aterrado, sentí el duelo entre los hermanos gemelos. Enmudecí ante el desbordante poder de cada ataque que emanaba de Géminis hasta el Templo Papal, y después de Cáncer a Virgo. Shaka parecía tan dispuesto a todo como ellos mismos y el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar que percibía desde hacía días, no hacía más que afianzarse con más fuerza en mi pecho. Sentía que debía apresurarme, que debía hacer algo más de lo que mi mente lograba discurrir.

Llegué tarde, justo cuando el cosmos de Shaka se esfumaba en la nada. Uno más había muerto y yo no pude hacer nada. La puerta se abrió. Y aunque los tres estaban más muertos que vivos, aún resultaban más imponentes que antes. Privados de sus sentidos caminaban a paso firme, sabiéndose totalmente rodeados.

Ninguno agachó la mirada, cegada o no, un solo instante. Era la clara muestra de su desafío, de su orgullo… posiblemente lo único que les quedaba. Sus rostros magullados, estaban marcados por las lágrimas que sorprendentemente se habían permitido derramar, y antes de darme cuenta, me encontré devolviendo la provocación con toda mi ira a aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes que me miraban sin pestañear si quiera. Nunca sabré como hizo Saga para verse tan absolutamente fuerte y entero, pero en aquel momento no me importaba. En aquel momento, le odie de verdad. Desee venganza. Él lo supo. Porque apenas una descarga de nuestro cosmos alrededor de aquel rosario sirvió como muestra de ello. Él sonrió, apenas perceptiblemente, pero noté el gesto cargado de cinismo y dolor.

Pero yo no deseaba venganza sólo por la muerte de Shaka. La deseaba por todo: porque ellos no habían sido capaces de resistir ante Hades, porque yo no había sido capaz de detenerlos y porque ninguno de nosotros había podido salvar la vida de nuestros compañeros.

_Yo_ no había podido.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado. Las dos Exclamaciones de Athena habían iluminado el cielo como en un día de verano y me sentía aturdido. Todo alrededor estaba destrozado e irreconocible. No había rastro de los chicos de bronce… Y entonces, vuestra voz.

Tan dulce y tranquila como un tintineo… como una risa infantil. Instantáneamente, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se relajó. Lo que pedisteis, al igual que a Milo y Aioria, me pareció una locura. Pero entonces algo encajó en mi mente. ¿Sería posible que ellos solamente estuvieran intentando… ayudar? ¿Cómo demonios habían urdido un plan tan...? ¿Suicida?

Mientras nos acercábamos a vuestro templo, cargando con ellos en silencio, y escuchando sus jadeos entrecortados mientras luchaban por conseguir solamente una brizna de aire que los mantuviera vivos un poco más… Todo empezó a encajar en mi mente. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada que perder, pero el mundo tenía mucho que ganar si su locura salía bien.

Y… salió bien. No podía ser de otro modo. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se empañen al recordar todo aquello. Porque recuerdo vuestra muerte tan claramente, que creo que jamás podré hacer a un lado esa imagen. Recuerdo los gritos y las lágrimas, los reproches que nos echamos en cara en un momento como aquel.

No me importó morir, mi señora. Como otros hicieron antes, me sentí liberado. Me sentí completo. Supe que aquel era mi momento, teníamos que brindar nuestra última ayuda a Seiya y los demás y servir de respaldo a los otros tres. Cerré los ojos por última vez, envuelto en el humo pestilente del Castillo y me sentí desbordado de paz. Creí que todo había terminado. Que todo quedaba ya en manos del destino, de los chicos de Bronce y en la redención de Kanon. Estaba seguro de que lo lograrían.

Y de pronto, cuando creí que todo había terminado, el gran Muro de los Lamentos se alzaba no solo ante mí, sino ante todos. Una vez más, me vi obligado a ahogar las lágrimas cuando las almas de todos aparecieron ante mí. Las armaduras brillaban de un modo especial, y los rostros de todos y cada uno estaban tranquilos, relajados… sonrientes. Aquel era el momento de nuestra vida. Queríamos hacer una última cosa por los chicos antes de morir.

Pero internamente, todos sabíamos que estábamos haciendo que Shion, nuestro Padre, se sintiera orgulloso allá donde su alma estuviera. Porque al final, aquello era lo que él siempre había deseado.

Todos juntos. Por nuestro destino. Sin rencores, sin odios. Los Santos Dorados de Athena.

Tardé un tiempo en comprender a que se refería Kiki cuando decía que la gente hablaba. Hubo a algunos a los que calificaron sin ningún remordimiento de traidores. Ahora me doy cuenta, que de algún modo, todos nosotros lo fuimos. Nos traicionamos a nosotros mismos, a los lazos que alguna vez nos unieron… A nuestros propios principios.

Pero al final, somos todos, en nuestros corazones, la suma de nuestros miedos. No hay diferencias entre unos y otros. Para abrazar nuestro destino debemos inevitablemente enfrentar nuestros temores. Y superarlos. Ya sea que vengan de lo familiar… o de lo desconocido. La triste verdad del hombre es que no puede escoger su triunfo. Solo puede escoger como se comportará cuando el destino llame a su puerta, con la esperanza de que tendrá el valor de abrirla.

Creo que todos nosotros hemos enfrentado ese momento. Y hemos ganado.

Siempre soñamos con la esperanza, y con el cambio, la gloria, el amor, la muerte… Hasta que al final, sucedió: el sueño se hizo realidad. Y la respuesta a esa búsqueda que fue nuestra vida, a esa necesidad de resolver los misterios de la vida, por fin se hizo visible. Como la luz deslumbrante de un nuevo amanecer.

Tanto luchar por un significado, por un propósito, y al final descubrimos que todo eso reside en nuestro interior. En nuestra experiencia compartida de lo fantástico y lo mundano. En la simple necesidad humana de buscar un alma gemela, de conectar… y de saber en el fondo de nuestro corazón que no estamos solos.

Soy afortunado, mi Señora Athena. Yo no tengo un alma gemela. Tengo doce.

La capacidad de recordar es lo que distingue al hombre de las demás especies. Somos la única especie que se preocupa y se aferra al pasado. Nuestros recuerdos nos otorgan voz y son testigos de la historia para que otros puedan aprender. Para que puedan celebrar nuestros triunfos y evitar nuestros fracasos.

Vedlo así. Gracias a nosotros, los que vengan… serán aún mejores y conseguirán cosas aún más grandes. Ya no hay nada por lo que debamos torturarnos… nada que echarnos en cara.

Somos Santos de Athena, y no hay nada, presente, pasado, futuro, dios u hombre… capaz de doblegar la voluntad de un Caballero de Oro.

_Mu de Aries_

-X-

**NdA: **Bueno, voy a ahorrarme la pregunta de cuantos meses fueron esta vez porque… LO SIENTO MUCHO! No tengo vergüenza. T.T *Damis llora amargamente en un rincón*. Debo decir que escribir este fic no es fácil, porque todos relatan la misma historia y en total son catorce puntos de vista diferentes que incluyen personajes que no me resultan en absoluto atractivos, incluido Mu… Pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Varios de vosotros me seguís en mi otro fic, _La última esperanza_, así imagino que os hayáis enterado que además de la dificultad que me supone este fic… pase por una crisis existencial e inspiracional, y una etapa de problemas de salud. Parece que la cosa va mejorando poco a poco… así que… logré atreverme con Mu y ¡aquí lo tenéis! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

¡Un saludito! Besos, abrazos, felicitaciones, insultos, quejas, reclamaciones y agresiones, en el botón de _Review_. ¡Gracias!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	6. Camus

**Capítulo 6: Camus de Acuario**

Querida princesa:

Debéis saber, ante todo, lo difícil que es para mí este cometido que se nos ha otorgado. No soy un hombre de muchas palabras, nunca lo fui y me temo que nunca lo seré. Puede que muchos lo tomen como simple antipatía o como una muestra más de arrogancia y frialdad. Seguramente, todo el mundo tenga su parte de razón. Soy de esos que piensan que con un par de palabras en el momento adecuado… es suficiente, aunque en muchas ocasiones posiblemente esté equivocado.

¿Por qué empezar de esta manera una carta…? ¿Una confesión acerca de mi existencia?

En realidad, supongo que siento lo mismo que todos los demás. Confusión, inseguridad… miedo ante todo lo que hemos sido capaces de vivir y superar pero que nos resulta imposible de describir con palabras. Y es que, sinceramente, no hay modo posible de poder expresar todas las emociones, todos los acontecimientos y todo el dolor que ha marcado nuestras vidas desde que tenemos memoria.

Soy consciente de que, hace mucho tiempo, no fui más que un niño que se levantaba demasiado temprano por las mañanas, sin saber hablar muy bien y con un caminar aún ligeramente torpe. Solía aferrarme al marco de una ventana de madera, observando embelesado la inalterable y esplendorosa figura de la Torre Eiffel en el horizonte lejano de París. Repetía aquel ritual todas las mañanas, pues aunque adoraba el modo en que el perezoso sol del amanecer se reflejaba en la escultura de hierro, era el único momento del día en que podía contemplar sonrisas sinceras en unos padres a los que adoraba. Siempre esperaba allí, anhelante, por aquel beso en mi frente que indicaba que un nuevo y agotador día comenzaba.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. Tanto, que ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerle un rostro a aquellas sonrisas. Ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra aquella ventana que se presentaba ante mí, cada día, como la puerta que conducía a mi personal mundo de fantasía. Solamente sé que un día todo aquello acabo. Ya no había más sonrisas, ni besos de buenos días. La Torre Eiffel dejó de presidir mi horizonte y el bullicio de las calles de París se esfumó antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta siquiera. Nunca más volví. Aferrado a la mano de un desconocido, me vi forzado a partir entre lágrimas. Lloré, grité y pataleé, pero nada de aquello sirvió. La imagen de mis padres se fue disolviendo en la lejanía mientras miraban inmóviles como me alejaba para nunca más volver.

Un panorama bien diferente se dibujó ante mí horas después. Había dejado atrás la gran ciudad, y al frente, no había más que ruinas y escombros de lo que alguna vez habían sido los hermosos palacios de valerosos héroes.

Durante mucho tiempo, me pregunté en silencio qué era aquello que había hecho mal para que mis padres me hubieran dejado marchar. Culpe a aquella rara habilidad que tenía para enfriar las cosas que tocaba y por un tiempo lo maldije. A como yo lo veía, el Santuario no era para mí más que una cárcel, un castigo por no haber sido el hijo que una familia normal y humilde había deseado. Era cierto que vivía en un lugar mucho más grande, más bonito y más lujoso. Pero en mi horizonte, ya no estaba más aquella Torre y por la mañana ya nadie me despedía con un beso. Aquellas muestras de cariño se esfumaron hasta que, con el tiempo, dejé de extrañarlas.

La multitud de gente que iba y venía a mí alrededor me miraba con cierta desconfianza plasmada en el rostro, como si fuera un bicho raro ligeramente peligroso. Me hablaban y hablaban, pero yo ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por contestarles. Muchos pensaban que, tristemente, aún no había aprendido a hablar griego y que aquel era el motivo de mi eterno silencio. Sin embargo, estaban equivocados. Mi maestro sabía de sobra que dominaba aquel idioma, no sin alguna que otra dificultad; del mismo modo que sabía que si no hablaba… era porque no quería.

Aunque nunca se lo dije, aquellas breves conversaciones en francés que manteníamos por las noches, significaron mucho para mí. Era como volver a sentirme en casa por unos minutos. Era un buen hombre que se esmeró mucho por enseñarme todo lo que sabía. No solamente sobre la vida que me había tocado vivir, si no sobre todos aquellos pensamientos que jamás me había atrevido a pronunciar pero que él sabía estaban ahí. De alguna manera, consiguió que el recuerdo de la Torre Eiffel se viera opacado por el resplandor inmaculado de la gran estatua que os representa en lo más alto de las Doce Casas.

Uno de los muchos días en que sus ocupaciones le impidieron seguir con nuestro entrenamiento habitual, terminé sentado a los pies de la estatua. Recuerdo que el sol brillaba tanto, que tenía que concentrarme en mantener los ojos semiabiertos para no perderme detalle de aquella figura blanca que, de pronto, me había fascinado.

No me pasaron desapercibidos los pasos apresurados acompañados de una risa traviesa –que rápidamente aprendí a identificar entre la multitud- que se acercaban en mi dirección. Aunque no les presté demasiada atención, noté el preciso instante en que se detuvieron a un par de metros de mí. Sentí como la mirada curiosa del extraño viajaba alternativamente de mí a la estatua, y finalmente lo miré de soslayo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Imagino que lo notó, porque casi inmediatamente y sin que nadie le hubiera invitado a hacer tal cosa, se sentó a mi lado. Estiró las piernas y se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y, probablemente, buscando aquello que yo miraba con tal fascinación y curiosidad.

No dije una sola palabra e intenté hacer como si no estuviera. Fallé miserablemente en el intento porque, una y otra vez, mis ojos lo miraban de reojo en contra de mi voluntad, intentando averiguar qué era lo que podía encontrar de divertido aquel niño desconocido en hacer compañía a alguien como yo. Sin embargo, antes de que mis pensamientos llegaran más lejos, su voz me cogió desprevenido y, finalmente, volteé a verlo directamente.

-¿Por qué hablas _tan_ raro?

Arqueé las cejas sorprendido ante tal pregunta y, sobre todo, por el hecho de que el extraño supiera cómo era mi voz. Yo ni siquiera tenía la certeza de haber pronunciado palabra alguna antes cerca de él. Lo miré a los ojos, y parpadeé un par de veces.

-No hablo raro. –murmuré, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. El mocoso sonrió de oreja a oreja, e inflando el pecho orgulloso, continuó.

-¡Jah! ¡Sabía que no eras mudo! –Se puso de pie de un salto y siguió mirándome.- Pero _si_, hablas raro. –Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

-_No_ hablo raro. –Él asintió. Yo negué. Y así nos embarcamos en la primera de las muchas discusiones estúpidas que tendríamos a lo largo de nuestra vida.

-Pronuncias raro. –Probablemente mascullé un par de palabras en francés debido a su insistencia y a que en el fondo, sabía de sobra lo extraña que se oía mi voz en otro idioma que no fuera el mío.- ¡Pero no pasa nada! Cuando era pequeño, yo también lo hacía.

Me quedé callado una vez más, observándolo completamente serio. Era, con toda seguridad, más bajito que yo en aquella época. Su cabello azulado y desordenado no ayudaba en nada a disimular la expresión pícara y traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro. No tenía la menor idea de por qué aquel mocoso molesto había terminado con mi voluntad de guardar silencio en Grecia, pero debía admitir que era un niño de lo más curioso.

-¿Cuándo _eras_ pequeño? –Asintió enérgicamente ante mi expresión incrédula. Era pequeño. Lo mirases del modo en que lo mirases, lo era.- ¿Ahora ya no lo eres?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Se cruzó de brazos y su semblante adquirió la expresión de molestia más graciosa que vi en toda mi vida.- Ya casi tengo _cuatro_ años.

-Eres pequeño. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo internamente, después de unos segundos de reflexión. No supe por qué, pero tenía la impresión que con aquel par de palabras, podría molestarlo eternamente.

-¡No lo soy!

-Yo _ya_ tengo cuatro. –Contesté orgulloso, él entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero me adelante.- Además, no hablo raro. Es solo que soy francés. –Me miró en silencio por unos segundos, probablemente, preguntándose qué significaba aquello de todos modos. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros como si le quitara importancia a los detalles.

-Yo soy Milo. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó de pronto.

Con aquella conversación, descubrí que no todo en Grecia era tan malo, ni tan extraño. Me di cuenta de que no todo tenía por qué ser difícil o doloroso. Y lo mejor era que, de alguna manera, había hecho un amigo sin siquiera proponérmelo. La casualidad hizo que yo me cruzase en su camino, y que él, siendo como es; encontrase imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo chico raro. El resto del mundo se había mantenido lejos, a una distancia prudencial de un chiquillo que siempre estaba serio y que rara vez abandonaba la seguridad de su templo o pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Milo, con su manera de ser tan especial, había logrado llamar mi atención. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan alborotador, tan inquieto y a quien resultara tan complicado guardar silencio incluso en los momentos más inoportunos. Desde aquel primer encuentro, el irritante escorpión se había propuesto eliminar el acento de mi voz, o al menos, eso decía él.

La cuestión era que, desde entonces, siempre encontraba un pretexto para correr hasta Acuario cuando tenía oportunidad. Al principio me resultaba de lo más molesto, pues yo no había mostrado siquiera una señal de que me gustara su presencia allí. Su continuó alboroto rompía mi tranquilidad en mil pedazos. Pero en aquellos tiempos difíciles, su compañía había llegado a ser un bálsamo que no alcancé a valorar en su justa medida hasta que pasaron los años.

Precisamente con el tiempo, descubrí que echaba en falta su constante parloteo cuando no estaba. No tengo la menor idea de cómo pero, de algún modo, aquellos ojos celestes siempre encontraban la manera de hacer que me sintiera un poco más en casa. Era como el hermano revoltoso que nunca tuve.

Al principio, venía solo, como si supiera de mis inquietudes respecto al Santuario y todo el que vivía en él: respetando, en la medida en que le era posible, mi timidez. Después, cuando cogió más confianza, se atrevió a traer consigo a Aioria y no tardé en darme cuenta de que aquellos dos juntos eran sinónimos de desastre, pero sorprendentemente su compañía me resultaba agradable y divertida.

¡No había modo posible en que pudiera dejar que el bicho, que ya _casi_ tenía cuatro años, andará solo por ahí poniendo patas arriba el Santuario!

Como veis, la pregunta que todos se han hecho alguna vez, sigue sin respuesta. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él y alguien como yo termináramos siendo tan cercanos? Ni yo mismo lo sé, porque podía haber sido cualquier otro, pero fue Milo quién de alguna manera me enseñó, sin proponérselo, que el mundo siempre tiene algo bonito que contemplar incluso en el día más oscuro… Siempre hay algo por lo que merece la pena reír. Entre mis largos silencios y su incesante palabrería aprendimos a descifrar el significado de cada pestañeo o gesto en el rostro del otro, por insignificante que fuera. Nunca había silencios incómodos cuando una mirada era suficiente y la presencia cercana del otro, se había convertido en el único sostén que necesitábamos para seguir adelante.

Después de aquello, el tiempo pasó rápido. Descubrí que era mucho más divertido vivir el día a día teniendo alguien con quien compartir las aventuras después, aunque la mayor parte de ellas no fueran mías y casi siempre, me viera metido en problemas.

No importaba. Ya no pensaba en París. Ya no pensaba en aquella familia que me dejó ir, y que probablemente hiciese lo correcto después de todo. Pensaba en la nueva familia que me había acogido, en lo diferentes que éramos todos y en lo bien que se sentía no tener que fingir con ninguno de ellos. Porque a pesar de que todos éramos muy distintos, me di cuenta de que cada uno tenía su propio "_Milo_" escondido tras el rostro de alguno de los Doce, aunque no lo demostrásemos. Todos teníamos nuestros malos ratos y siempre había alguien que parecía aliviarlos.

Poco a poco, comencé a darme cuenta de lo especial que era aquella complicidad que unos y otros dejaban ver con pequeños detalles, con sonrisas disimuladas y guiños que solo unos pocos sabían descifrar. Era curioso entender que, a pesar de que el mayor de nosotros nos sacara siete años, y el menor fuera un completo desastre… estábamos unidos, a nuestra manera.

Pero supongo que el momento en que la mayoría abandonamos el Santuario, fue trágico para todos. La mayor parte de los que se quedaban deseaban irse, y los que se iban… deseaban quedarse. Aquellos años nos cambiaron. El hueco que habían dejado los demás hacía que los entrenamientos fueran mucho más efectivos, pero también había logrado que la poca inocencia que habíamos conseguido conservar en el Santuario, entre travesura y travesura, se esfumara poco a poco.

¿Ocho? ¿Diez? ¿Doce años?

No tengo la menor idea de cuando sucedió, pero de pronto, un día comprendí que ya no éramos más los niños que alborotaban el Santuario bajo miradas recelosas. Éramos Santos Dorados, o casi. Habíamos comprobado en nuestra propia piel lo cruel que era la vida que nos había tocado vivir, pero también sabíamos que aquello nunca mejoraría. Creceríamos, nos haríamos más fuertes y respetables, pero no sufriríamos menos: viviríamos a la espera de nuestro _glorioso_ final.

Aquello no hubiera sido tan fácil de aceptar de no ser por la manera en que nos habían enseñado a apreciar nuestro orgullo: lo único que podía mantenernos en pie en nuestra soledad. Mi carácter se acentuó, e imagino que también el de los demás. Volví de Siberia sabiendo mi lugar en el mundo: más allá de los mortales, a solo un paso de los dioses. Era mucho más reservado, amargo; y quizá mantuve una distancia con los demás que antes no había.

¿Pero existía otra opción?

Nosotros fuimos espectadores mudos de la mayor parte del entrenamiento de Aioros y los gemelos, o al menos de la parte más decisiva. Observamos con ojos desorbitados como nunca se habían rendido, a pesar de la rabia y del dolor; llegando a derribar muros que nosotros ya no tendríamos que sortear. Probablemente, al ser los primeros, las cosas les habían resultado mucho más complicadas y dolorosas. Pero lo que ellos vivieron fue, simplemente, diferente: peleaban por una armadura con la que soñaban y por el reconocimiento de aquel al que todos admiraban. Porque, quizá, Shion les exigía demasiado, pero al final, siempre había una sonrisa que mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

Nosotros nunca tuvimos eso. Alcanzamos nuestro destino porque era lo que se esperaba, pero nunca hubo felicitaciones ni gritos de júbilo. De pronto, aquel Santuario dejó de ser el mismo que abandoné hacia años. Había cambiado y parecía que todos lo habíamos aceptado sin protestar ni darle mayor importancia. Nos adaptamos al nuevo entorno sin preocuparnos, sin sospechar… centrándonos en nuestras nuevas vidas que nos trataban, a la mayoría, tan bien.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de todo aquel tiempo que había pasado y de todos los cambios, me sentí aliviado al descubrir que Milo había sido el único que no había cambiado un ápice. Un poco más fanfarrón y fantasma, pero tan auténtico como yo le recordaba. Quizá era una manera de consolarme porque sabía que yo había terminando siendo poco más que un tempano de hielo. No lo sé.

Y luego, llegó Siberia una vez más. Admito que me sentí halagado porque me otorgaran, precisamente a mí de entre todos mis compañeros, la responsabilidad que suponía tener dos aprendices tan pequeños.

Con Hyoga e Isaak llegó el verdadero cambio a mi vida. Supongo que saberme como lo único que tenían aquellos dos niños indefensos me hizo madurar un poco más. Me olvidé por un tiempo de mis compañeros, de mis amigos… de todas las intrigas que parecían desarrollarse en el Santuario y de todas aquellas cosas que antes servían de distracción, para enfocarme únicamente en ellos: en cuidarles y educarles del mejor modo posible… hacer de los dos santos respetables. Eran chicos formidables, pero completamente distintos. De alguna manera, me recordaban a Milo y a mí cuando teníamos su edad. Uno siempre alborotando, y el otro, con su eterna expresión tímida y casi triste.

Al principio me sentí sobrepasado. No tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarme a aquel reto y, más que nunca, extrañé la facilidad que tenía Milo entablar conversación con quien fuera: niño o adulto, sin importar su rango o condición. La cuestión era que aquellos dos pares de ojos me miraban con infinita devoción y en la mayor parte de las ocasiones yo no tenía la menor idea de que debía decirles. Sorprendentemente, aquello no les hizo desistir. Seguían esforzándose al máximo con cada tarea que les era encomendada, por pequeña que fuera, y me observaban en silencio, esperando mi reacción ante sus logros.

Las palabras generalmente suenan demasiado frías e impersonales si salen de mis labios, ellos lo sabían. Pero a pesar de eso, valoraban cada una de ellas y las guardaban como un tesoro. Aprendí que me resultaba más sencillo recompensar sus éxitos con minúsculas sonrisas y comprendí a su vez lo mucho que extrañaba aquel gesto cálido entre los míos. Aunque yo no nunca hubiera sido muy dado a mostrarlo en público.

Parecía que había sido ayer el día en que llegué, totalmente asustado, a aquella cabaña que sería nuestro hogar en medio de la estepa siberiana. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado. Isaak y Hyoga crecieron tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Estaba orgulloso de la amistad que había surgido entre ellos y de aquella competencia que tenían por conseguir la armadura del Cisne. Quizá por eso no vi venir lo inevitable.

Debí haber estado más atento y comprender que era aquello que pasaba por la mente de Hyoga, que era lo que lo atenazaba… Nadie mejor que yo podía haberlo comprendido porque fui, de alguna manera, como él. Su vida había sido muy dura, como la de todos; jamás lo puse en duda. Pero debí darme cuenta de lo diferentes que eran las necesidades de uno y otro mucho antes. Cuando entendí el lastre que resultaba para él el recuerdo de su madre… habíamos perdido a Isaak.

Probablemente aquella fuera la perdida más dolorosa que sufrí en toda mi vida, que aún hoy, conociendo el destino que le esperaba lejos de vuestra protección, duele enormemente. Debí haber estado ahí para evitar aquel desastre y debí haber sido la mano que sujetara a Isaak antes de perderse en aquellas aguas heladas.

No lo fui.

Hyoga consiguió tiempo después su armadura, tal y como esperaba. Pero ya no hubo sonrisas orgullosas ante su éxito, y aunque me arrepiento de ello… simplemente no podía ser de otra manera. Sentí que, en parte, había fallado estrepitosamente. Aquellos niños eran la misión de mi vida, los había cuidado y querido como si fueran mis hermanos pequeños. Me prometí que siempre velaría por ellos, aunque nunca se lo dije.

Pero Isaak ya no estaba.

Dejé que Hyoga siguiera su propio camino y yo volví a casa, confiando en que estuviera bien y que tomara la dirección correcta. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así, pues sabía de sobra que su peor enemigo era él mismo.

Taciturno, frio, callado, insensible. Me dieron tantos adjetivos que ya no recuerdo si quiera cuales eran ciertos y cuáles no. Probablemente, todos lo fueron en algún momento. Solo sé que cuando volví a casa… Ya nada era igual. Descubrí que me había aislado de todo lo que significaba el Santuario y de lo que pasaba en él.

Seguía disfrutando de la compañía de Milo, pero era como si sus palabras ya no fueran tan divertidas entre la oscuridad que rodeaba el Santuario. Mu se había ido. El carácter risueño de Aldebarán no brillaba tanto y resultaba casi desesperado y fingido en medio de aquel caos. Géminis y Sagitario estaban tan vacios que solo atravesar los Templos provocaba escalofríos. Cáncer se había convertido en la misma puerta del infierno y todos en el Santuario evitaban en mayor o menor medida encontrarse con Máscara Mortal. Aioria hacía años que no sonreía. La expresión furiosa de su rostro parecía tan arraigada en él, que resultaba casi imposible imaginar que alguna vez había sido muy parecido a Milo. El Antiguo Maestro siempre se mantuvo al margen, como un espectador más. Shaka permanecía tan ajeno a todo, que ni siquiera nos brindaba una mirada de sus ojos. La trágica muerte de Aioros irremediablemente marcó a Shura para siempre, y Afrodita… estaba permanentemente rodeado de misterio.

Entre todas aquellas intrigas y aires enrarecidos, me encontré a mi mismo en la atmósfera perfecta para reflexionar sobre el cambio que había dado mi vida. Sin duda, la mía había sido mucho menos dramática que la de otros. Probablemente porque había permanecido lejos demasiado tiempo.

Nunca hice mucho caso de los chismes, aunque no venía mal escucharlos de vez en cuando. La gente hablaba mucho acerca de nosotros y de los motivos que nos empujaban a actuar de aquel modo tan distante con todo el mundo. Había teorías tan inverosímiles como sorprendentes.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante, eran los silencios. Aquellas cosas que todos callaban y las miradas de soslayo al Templo Papal hablaban por si solas: miedo, desconfianza… Me pregunté muchas veces acerca de aquella figura que nos gobernaba, y sinceramente, nunca le di la mayor importancia. Fuera quien fuera, aunque sus métodos resultaran cuestionables, nosotros seguíamos peleando por la justicia y parecía funcionar. Punto.

Fue a aquel pensamiento al que me aferre cuando ayudé a Hyoga a volver de la Otra Dimensión. Quizá porque aquella técnica era lo suficientemente esclarecedora como para darme cuenta de la magnitud del problema. Poco me importó entonces lo que pasara con el resto o conmigo. Mi único objetivo era mantenerlo a él a salvo, evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas y que su inexperiencia e inocencia le llevaran a una muerte segura.

No deseaba verlo morir en las Doce Casas. No a manos de los que alguna vez habían sido mis amigos y mis hermanos. Él se convirtió en mi única preocupación, y solamente necesite un vistazo a sus ojos para comprender que, efectivamente, eran ellos quienes luchaban por lo correcto.

Sentí muchas cosas: frustración, tristeza… Pero nada se igualó a la angustia que él me provocaba. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y estaba dispuesto a morir sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquello simplemente me aterraba, por muy digno y honorable que fuera; no importaba que hubiera sido yo mismo quien le enseño a pensar de esa manera. Todo estaba mal. Alguien tan puro como Hyoga, como imaginaba que debían ser sus amigos, chicos que aún conservaban una pizca de ingenuidad… no merecían aquello.

Lo puse a prueba en Libra y, en cierta manera, me decepcioné. Me hubiera gustado pensar que de verdad estaba listo para aquella batalla, sin importar lo que sucediera con nosotros, los que peleábamos en el bando equivocado. Pero no lo estaba. Lo vi llorar cuando en lo más hondo de su corazón supo que jamás volvería a visitar el cadáver congelado de su madre. Lo vi desmoronarse y me dolió profundamente.

Cuando abandoné el séptimo templo, lo hice con la cabeza gacha y recuerdo que en aquel momento desee llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Volví a Acuario, a esperar mi momento como un espectador mudo de la estrepitosa caída de la _gloriosa_ Orden Dorada. Porque no me cabía la menor duda de que tal cosa sucedería y de que el desenlace sería mucho más dramático de lo que alguna vez imaginamos.

Vigilé los cosmos de los chicos de bronce con interés, y debo admitir, que me sorprendió enormemente que consiguieran liberarlo del Ataúd de Hielo, más aún, que usaran la armadura de Libra.

Aquello me hizo reflexionar un poco más. Si alguna vez pensamos que Saga seguía vivo, la Otra Dimensión de la que había ayudado a salir a Hyoga, era suficiente para corroborarlo. Sin embargo, aquel hecho traía consigo una verdad alarmante: el cosmos de aquella técnica distaba mucho de ser puro, dorado y deslumbrante, y su procedencia era clara: el Templo Papal. Luego estaba Libra: la armadura misma y el Antiguo Maestro habían consentido que fuera usada en nuestra contra. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber para convencerme de que no saldríamos de esa, que definitivamente… estábamos destinados a perder.

Sinceramente, no le di demasiadas vueltas. No pensé demasiado los motivos que pudo haber tenido un Santo Dorado de su categoría para organizar una rebelión tan sangrienta como aquella. Me di cuenta de que mi fidelidad, en ese momento extremo, no estaba ni con Saga ni con vos: estaba con Hyoga y espero que me perdonéis por ello.

Seguí con inquietud todo lo que sucedía en Escorpio, pero el cosmos nervioso de Milo me dejó en claro que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía hacer con el Cisne. Él sabía de sobra lo que hice en Libra y aquello le había dejado fuera de juego. Nadie mejor que Milo conocía lo mucho que significaba aquel mocoso para mí y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente que lo dejara pasar: que me lo dejara a mí.

Dejé pasar a Seiya y Shun sin inmutarme, ya no me importaba. Solo esperaba ansioso que Hyoga apareciera en mi templo y zanjar aquel asunto de una vez por todas: deseaba redimir todos los errores que había cometido. Porque debí entrenarle mejor para que fuera capaz de controlar todos aquellos sentimientos que lo desbordaban… y debí ser yo quien lo enseñara a quemar su cosmos mucho más allá de lo que se espera de un Santo de Bronce. Debí proteger al chico con el que creció…

Sabía que aquel sería el último combate que libraría y anhelaba por sobre todas las cosas que fuera así. Ya no quedaba nada del Santuario que nosotros habíamos conocido, ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Me fui de este mundo sintiéndome completo y orgulloso. Sintiendo que mi deber había finalizado y que todas las piezas del rompecabezas que era mi vida estaban, finalmente, en su sitio.

Solamente me arrepentí de no haberme despedido de Milo, de no haberle dicho –como siempre me pasaba- lo mucho que había significado su amistad para mí y lo orgulloso que me sentía también de él. Quizá él no lo necesitaba, pero cuando pisé el Santuario tiempo después, envestido con un Sapuri… supe que yo sí.

La situación era tan extraña que ni siquiera fui capaz de articular palabra alguna que cuestionase la actitud de mis compañeros. Solamente tuve que mirarles a los ojos, a cualquiera de ellos… para olvidar y comprender la traición de la que todos habíamos sido artífices en mayor o menor medida. Entonces hice aquello que hacía tanto había olvidado: les sonreí y, sorprendentemente, me devolvieron el gesto; dejándome en claro lo mucho que significaba para ellos.

Verlos a todos tras los pasos de Shion y con la cabeza bien alta fue suficiente para mí. Quizá en otra vida hubiera tiempo para explicar los motivos que nos llevaron a esos extremos; pero aquel no era el momento.

Finalmente peleaba por lo que debí luchar desde el principio, por vos, por mis hermanos, por la justicia. Me esforcé en hacer que Hyoga olvidara sus sentimientos, sin darme cuenta de que yo mismo relegue mi deber a un segundo plano precisamente por el cariño que me ataba a él.

Aquellas doce horas probablemente fueron las más difíciles e intensas de toda mí vida, y dudo que vuelva a repetirse algo así. Al principio, la sensación de miedo resultó sobrecogedora, no solamente porque la batalla sería más dura de lo que cualquiera imaginaba, sino porque me horrorizaba saberme obligado a pasar por encima de mis hermanos.

Sabéis de sobra lo que sucedió durante aquellas horas, y después de tanto tiempo, aún sigue sintiéndose demasiado reciente. Si cierro los ojos y me concentro, aún puedo sentir el tacto frio del Sapuri y aquel aire que se revolvía a nuestro paso entre la frialdad de mi cosmos y la calidez eléctrica del de Saga. Aún puedo sentir con una claridad abrumadora la respiración entrecortada de los tres, no solamente por el cansancio y el dolor físico acumulado; sino por las lágrimas contenidas y el pánico que atenazó cada uno de nuestros músculos en Virgo. Comprendí que a pesar de que no fuimos los tres quienes manifestamos lo doloroso que resultaba vernos obligados a usar la Exclamación de Athena… Saga estaba igual de asustado, aunque nunca borrara de su rostro aquella -siempre agradable- expresión segura y decidida que nos hacía sentir capaces de todo.

Me sentí tan miserable después de aquello, que por un momento olvide que aún me quedaba lo peor. Tras la puerta del jardín no solo estaba Hyoga, con aquella venda que tapaba su ojo herido y probablemente con el corazón roto; sino que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a Milo. Tragué saliva, pues aunque mis ojos no podían verles, mi cosmos captaba a la perfección cada detalle de aquella escena. ¡Los sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que resultaba imposible no darse cuenta!

De Aioria lo esperaba. Pero sentir a Mu tan furioso, me estremeció. Era el claro indicativo de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder. Entonces, llegó él. Con su porte altivo y, adivino, el ceño fruncido de un modo imposible. Desde donde estaba, podía sentirlo temblar de furia y decepción. Y aunque me sentía feliz de verlo con aquella actitud imponente… resultaba terriblemente duro que fuéramos rivales.

Se suponía que las cosas no debían ser así. Éramos fuertes, más de lo que ninguno llegó a soñar siendo niños, pero no habíamos sido entrenados para demostrarlo enfrentándonos entre nosotros. Resultaba doloroso que a pesar de que todos luchábamos contra un enemigo común, ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Saber que en verdad creían que les habíamos traicionado, resultó devastador.

Ya no nos quedaba absolutamente nada que perder.

La segunda Exclamación fue aún peor que la primera. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, pero los tres sabíamos que si aquello no funcionaba… todo habría sido en vano. Estábamos más muertos que vivos, y el simple hecho de luchar en busca de un poco de aire para nuestros maltrechos pulmones suponía una tortura. A pesar de ello, me sorprendió el modo en que resistimos. No solamente estábamos frente a tres Santos de Oro totalmente ilesos, sino que los chicos de Bronce se habían entrometido en una pelea que podía aniquilarlos en un suspiro.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que nos hicieran retroceder. Lo justo… hubiera sido que ellos fueran quienes nos infligieran su castigo. Pero no fue así. Todo explotó y los siguientes minutos fueron como empezar de cero. Un silencio abrumador cubrió todo, mis oídos sangraban y un molesto pitido amenazaba con arrancarme la poca cordura que me quedaba. Pero de pronto, en medio de aquel caos de humo y sangre, la voz furiosa de Milo se dejó escuchar cuando encontró a Saga.

Durante toda aquella aventura, no había dejado de parecerme impresionante e invencible. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante, me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que era: solo un golpe más y estaría muerto.

Sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba solo con pensarlo. Habíamos llegado tan lejos, que fuera cual fuera el final, los tres merecíamos llegar _juntos_. _Debía _ser así. Después de todo aquel infierno y de todas aquellas lágrimas contenidas, era lo único que yo anhelaba.

En aquellos pocos segundos me dio tiempo a pensar en tantas cosas, que se me hizo eterno. Comprendí que tampoco quería que Milo cargara con la muerte de uno de nosotros en su conciencia, porque sabía que detrás de toda su fanfarronería había un corazón que de verdad nos quería y que se sentía terriblemente dolido y traicionado.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Afortunadamente vos intercedisteis. Nunca pude contemplaros con mis propios ojos, pero debíais ser absolutamente perfecta para que él se silenciara de aquella manera al oíros, para que accediera a todas vuestras peticiones aunque no quisiera. Debíais ser, exactamente, lo que él esperaba de vos y os aseguro que sus expectativas siempre fueron muy altas. Aquello me basto para sentirme aliviado.

Después de unos minutos que me parecieron una tortura, caí a los pies de vuestra estatua. Pensé en la ironía de todo aquello, pues allí, hacía mucho tiempo había conocido al mismo Santo que me había dejado caer al suelo con tanto desprecio aquella noche.

Esperaba muchas cosas de aquel encuentro, tantas… que no sabía a qué atenerme. Desde luego que no os imaginaba luciendo una sonrisa incluso en un momento como aquel y, menos aún, siendo custodiada por Kanon. Sé que no fui el único que se estremeció con vuestra presencia candorosa, del mismo modo que se lo doloroso que fue vuestra perdida para todos. Pero lo que Shura, Saga y yo vivimos… esta más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda llegar a imaginar siquiera. Peleamos contra todo y todos, hermanos y amigos; vivimos un autentico infierno por vos... solo para ver como al final vuestra vida se escapaba entre nuestros dedos, por nuestra propia mano… porque no habíamos sido lo suficientemente buenos.

Fue vuestra voluntad y no dudo que habíais reflexionado mucho acerca de ello. Pero… ¿merecíamos aquello? Dijisteis que lo hacíais por nosotros, por liberarnos del yugo de los demás dioses, para que pudiéramos ir en paz… pero creo que nunca pensaste lo mucho que nos hirió verte morir. Era imposible sentirnos aliviados cuando era tu sangre la que manchaba nuestras manos.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando Milo envolvió mi maltrecho cuello, y a decir verdad, no me importaba. Nosotros ya no podíamos hacer nada más, quizá ellos sí. No importaba que muriéramos de nuevo… y si aquel era el modo, era bienvenido. Prefería que fuera bajo sus manos. Pero aquello nunca llegó a pasar. Sentí las lagrimas y sollozos de cada uno como si fueran mías y casi dolían más de aquella manera. Las reviví una y otra vez de camino al castillo, y sabía que Shura y Saga se sentían igual. No hacía falta molestarse en ocultarlo.

Las cosas de ahí en adelante, sucedieron como esperábamos. Éramos conscientes de que Pandora jamás nos creería, y aunque tuvimos una oportunidad de oro de acabar con ella… el tiempo nos traicionó.

Y allí estábamos los tres, al final de todo el tortuoso camino. Destrozados, pero unidos. Sintiendo los golpes que encajé como si fueran ellos mismos quienes los recibían, envolviéndome con lo que quedaba de sus cosmos en un intento por arrullarme… por hacer de aquel momento uno menos doloroso y humillante.

Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, el pasado se había esfumado y a partir de entonces, un vinculo más fuerte y especial de lo que nadie alcanza a imaginar… nos unió incluso más allá de la muerte.

En aquella ocasión, si me despedí. No solamente de ellos, sino de Hyoga también. Parecía que el chico estaba destinado a terminar el trabajo que nos era encomendado a nosotros. No alcance a murmurar más que un gracias, que estoy seguro Shura y Saga escucharon. No necesitaba decirles nada más… no después de aquella noche y de lo mucho que había significado su presencia a mi lado esas doce horas.

Allí no había ningún traidor, no había ningún asesino. Escuchar tales acusaciones a día de hoy, probablemente me hace tanto daño a mí como a ellos.

Pero… ¿Cómo hubiéramos llegado hasta el Muro de los Lamentos si hubieran resultado ser tal cosa? ¿Cómo hubiéramos lucido la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera de nuestras vidas en un momento como aquel? ¿Cómo podíamos pensar en eso al ver la expresión de felicidad en el añorado rostro de Aioros?

Simplemente, todo estaba bien. Había llegado el momento de abrazar la eternidad.

Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, en el mismo lugar donde todo empezó. Disfrutando del regalo de la vida que nos diste, y sobre todo… disfrutando de vos. Se bien que las heridas del pasado tardaran mucho en curar, pero también sé que las apariencias engañan. A menudo son los rostros más fríos e impasibles los que internamente lloran por un poco de compasión y cariño; aunque nunca lo admitamos.

No hay nada en el mundo capaz de empañar el sentimiento de orgullo que me provoca haber participado en todo esto. No somos invencibles, ni inmortales. Solamente somos hermanos… Santos de Athena.

_Camus de Acuario_

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** Esta vez no voy a molestarme ni en pedir disculpas por el retraso. No me las merezco xD Pero en fin, aquí tenemos a nuestro tempanito de hielo, destapándose y dejándonos ver que hay bajo esa fachada suya. No sé muy bien que pensar respecto a este cap… simplemente salió así. Espero que nadie saque ideas retorcidas de lo que para mí es una amistad pura y preciosa. Cof. Cof.

Espero, también, ser capaz de actualizar antes (se que siempre digo lo mismo T_T), pero me consuela el hecho de saber que solo me quedan un par de personajes q me resultaran difíciles… y el resto serán los platos fuertes. ¡Paciencia!

Gracias a todos por leer y por escribir.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	7. Aldebarán

**Capítulo 7: Aldebarán**

Cuando uno piensa en las Doce Casas y sus guardianes, la visión que se forma en su cabeza es poco menos que la de unos dioses invencibles y, probablemente demasiado jóvenes, con un caminar soberbio mientras a sus espaldas ondea una capa de seda blanca, tan inmaculada como sus propias armaduras. No puedo culparles de vernos de esa manera, porque incluso yo miro a mis compañeros y les veo así: magníficos y brillando con luz propia.

De todos, probablemente sea yo el que pasa más desapercibido. En realidad, si hago memoria, siempre fue así. Nunca me llevé mal con nadie, no solía meterme en líos y a pesar de las hirientes burlas infantiles que todos recibimos en algún momento, puedo decir que tuve una infancia agradable.

Pasé poco tiempo en el Santuario antes de ganarme a Tauro, apenas un par de años, y aún a día de hoy, no sabría decir si eso fue una fortuna o una desgracia. De alguna manera, siempre creí que este pequeño rincón olvidado de Grecia, forjaba a los santos de verdad. Quizá pensaba de aquella forma porque, inevitablemente, todos fuimos cautivados por las historias de grandes héroes del pasado.

Y es que, era simplemente imposible no hacerlo.

Cuando uno paseaba su mirada por este lugar, descubría el peculiar modo en que la arena y el polvo brillaban bajo el castigo del sol. Uno podía cegarse con el brillo deslumbrante de las armaduras que portaba hasta el último hombre o mujer del Santuario: bronce, plata, oro. Y al final, el siempre refrescante blanco de sus Templos parecía arrullarte, dispuesto a llevarte al mismo Olimpo si dejabas que el sueño se hiciera contigo y cerrabas los ojos. El mar, no demasiado lejos, rugía con fuerza al golpear nuestros acantilados, recordándonos día a día que Poseidón permanecía ahí… agazapado pero vigilante.

Los días daban paso a la noche entre sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los entrenamientos parecían interminables y no había en este lugar una sola persona que no diera todo de si en ellos. Soldados, Santos y aprendices caían extenuados por alcanzar la gloria que solamente un lugar como este les podía brindar. Podías mirar a donde quisieras… porque siempre encontrarías una nueva maravilla envuelta en cosmos alterando con su potencia la calma de las cosas. Y sin embargo, una rosa era capaz de crecer en medio de tal derroche de fuerza y los niños eran capaces de reír y jugar entre tanto dolor.

Quedé prendado de este lugar nada más llegar a él, y cuando llegó el momento de irme, resultó doloroso. Había conocido a los que serían mis futuros compañeros de armas, a los que habían terminado siendo mis amigos y los causantes de la mayor parte de las travesuras de casi todo el Santuario. Había encontrado el ejemplo a seguir, había descubierto que era aquello que yo quería ser de mayor… Sabía todo aquello que anhelaba en la vida que me había tocado vivir.

Todos eran diferentes: unos alborotadores sin remedio, otros más reflexivos, había quien prefería mantenerse siempre al margen y también quien transmitía más candor y cariño con una mirada de lo que hubiera podido si quiera imaginar. Yo siempre fui el último, el que siempre reía sin preocupación de las ocurrencias de los otros pero que se mantenía al margen de los problemas.

Solamente deseaba poder quedarme allí y que mi combate por la armadura de Tauro fuera un espectáculo como lo habían sido otros. Soñaba con poder pelear en aquel coliseo, tan antiguo como los mismos dioses, repleto de gente emocionada. Ansiaba que el Santo Patriarca posara su mano en mi cabeza y sonriera, que mostrara su orgullo públicamente y me otorgara vuestra bendición a la vez que me colocaba el casco de mi armadura. Necesitaba saber que los aldeanos de Rodorio y el resto de Santos y aprendices me admiraba como hacían con otros.

Eso era a lo que todos aspirábamos de niños. Nada más, nada menos.

Desgraciadamente, aquello nunca sucedió. Aquel sueño, quizá en exceso infantil y soñador, se desvaneció en el tiempo y se declaró como imposible cuando volví a Brasil.

Eché una última mirada atrás, al contorno de las Doce Casas, mientras mi maestro me apremiaba para emprender el camino. De lejos vislumbré la despedida tímida de unos, apenas con un movimiento de la mano, y las miradas nostálgicas de los que se quedaban atrás. Seguramente todos pensábamos lo mismo en aquel instante: ¿Volveríamos a vernos? ¿Conseguiríamos nuestras respectivas armaduras? ¿Sobreviviríamos siquiera? ¿Por qué no podíamos quedarnos allí como habían hecho otros? ¿Por qué los que se quedaban no podían irse?

Tardé años en comprender que la manera en que yo veía el Santuario, era un tanto peculiar. Donde yo veía gloria y admiración, otros habían encontrado una cárcel de barrotes invisibles. Quizá era aquel el motivo por el que _Arles_ puso tanto empeño en que prácticamente todos los aprendices dorados creciéramos fuera del Santuario… quizá era lo único que aquel rostro que se escondía tras la máscara podía hacer por nosotros.

Cuando volví años después, las cosas eran diferentes. El lugar seguía pareciéndome igual de mágico, igual de bonito y adorablemente diferente a Brasil. Pero el aire mismo había cambiado. Pensé que se debía al hecho de que todos habíamos crecido y madurado, que los que aún no habían vuelto, seguro lo hacían luciendo aquella expresión orgullosa en el rostro.

Pero no era así…

Todos volvimos orgullosos y felices de lo que habíamos conseguido, si. Sin embargo, volver a casa nos convirtió en Santos de verdad, lo que hoy somos. Sin darnos cuenta casi, nuestros rostros adoptaron un gesto ligeramente soberbio. Parecía que todos habían olvidado los juegos al atardecer cuando estábamos exhaustos y apenas teníamos seis años.

Entonces solo quedaba el desprecio, la palabra traición resonando en casa rincón del Santuario y la rabia contenida en cada uno de nosotros, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes. Pero había algo que todos teníamos en común: de alguna manera, añorábamos el pasado y a las personas que ya no estaban: el Patriarca, Aioros, Saga…

Sin embargo nadie admitiría tal cosa en voz alta. Para todos, el arquero fue el gran traidor. El _hombre_, aunque solo fuera un chiquillo, al que culpar de la catástrofe que sin darnos cuenta habíamos provocado. Para otros, Saga fue el gran cobarde por haberse ido en el peor momento.

No teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo equivocados que estábamos.

Yo, que siempre había sido buen observador, guardé silencio pero procuré no perder ningún detalle de lo que sucedía con mis compañeros. Lamenté la marcha de Mu, pues había sido desde siempre mi amigo más cercano y sin él allí, todo el panorama se tornaba aún más enrarecido y desolador.

Me pregunté cuales serían sus motivos. Se lo pregunté a él. Pero únicamente recibí una sonrisa llena de tristeza como respuesta, y entonces supe que para bien o para mal, el destino de la Orden estaba escrito. Mu estaba dispuesto a ser calificado de desertor.

Fui testigo de injusticias que no evité. Y aunque no sirva de mucho, al menos de mis labios jamás salió una palabra hiriente al blanco más fácil entre todos nosotros. Procuré tener siempre una sonrisa en la cara para cada uno de los Santos Dorados, por difícil que resultara, pero en especial para Aioria. Quizá el sentido común dictara que debía hacer otra cosa… mas mi corazón no lo creía así. En todo caso, el culpable había sido su hermano, no él. Y ni siquiera eso era verdad.

Con el tiempo mejoré mis habilidades, como todos. Crecí, y mi físico cambio para darme una presencia imponente. Procuré mantenerme al margen de las disputas, pasando desapercibido para la mayoría. Probablemente, de todos, yo era el que menos brillaba… y el que menos se esforzaba por hacerlo. Había aprendido que ser el centro de atención en el Santuario terminaba costándote algo más que la misma vida y ciertamente, ya no necesitaba aquel reconocimiento.

Comencé a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo entrenando a solas o en Rodorio. La pequeña aldea, que parecía anclada unos cuantos siglos atrás, se veía solitaria y desvencijada. Hacía no demasiado que los jóvenes Santos Dorados paseaban por allí en compañía del Maestro. Yo nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, porque en aquel entonces… o era muy niño, o había estado en Brasil. Tampoco era Saga o Aioros, mucho menos Shion.

Pero aquellas miradas de agradecimiento en los aldeanos cuando les tendía mi mano para lo que fuera, por nimio que fuera, no tenían precio para mi. Me gustaba, y me gusta, poder arrancarles una carcajada sincera en medio de sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Adoraba mirar a aquellos rostros viejos y cansados, marcados por las arrugas del tiempo y ver el agradecimiento e ilusión en ellos mientras jugaba con los niños sin importarme lo mucho que mi capa de seda podía estropearse en el proceso.

Yo era simplemente feliz, y mientras no hubiera una guerra en la que pelear, seguiría siéndolo; velando de cualquier modo posible por aquellas personas que jamás me trataron como un extraño, sino al contrario.

Me abrieron las puertas de sus hogares humildes y de sus vidas, sin miedo a lo que alguien como yo… que vivía en un palacio, pudiera pensar. Conversaban conmigo, contaban historias de antaño, de cuando nuestros maestros eran demasiado jóvenes como para portar su armadura, o de cuando los gemelos y Aioros miraban con ojos golosos y suplicantes los helados al otro lado del cristal con la esperanza de que alguien les regalara lo que nadie iba a comprarles.

Pero entonces, mi pequeño remanso de paz en aquel rincón oscuro se trastocó. Inesperadamente, Mu volvió. Lo recibí con un gran abrazo y me sorprendí de lo mucho que había crecido nuestro pequeño Kiki. Pero si Mu se había marchado luciendo extrañamente alicaído, había vuelto aún peor. Aquel aura oscura en su mirada no auguraba nada bueno. Apenas mencionó un par de cosas de aquellos años en que estuvo ausente, puesto que aunque lo invité a mi casa dispuesto a pasar un rato agradable con él… no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.

No atravesó siquiera el umbral de Tauro. Me miró fijamente, y acto seguido volteó de manera fugaz al Templo Papal. Me preocupé, pues sin duda su huida tendría consecuencias. Pero entonces, Mu habló. Casi atropelladamente me contó lo que había sucedido en las últimas fechas: los caballeros negros, los caballeros de bronce, las armaduras de Pegaso y Dragón, Seiya…

Jamás os mencionó, pero supe que interiormente, su fidelidad ya no estaba de nuestro lado. Admito que me sentí desolado, y después de aquella apresurada conversación, pasé horas meditando en las escaleras.

¿Qué debía hacer si se presentaba la batalla? ¿No se suponía que nosotros, los Santos de Athena, peleábamos contra otros dioses que amenazaran la paz de la Tierra? ¿Era posible que tuviéramos que luchar contra hermanos de armas?

Al parecer si.

El inquietante y sobrecogedor modo en que el cosmos del Patriarca se extendió por el Santuario, dominándolo todo y vigilando hasta el último rincón de él, me advirtió de que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Me levante de las escaleras y oteé el horizonte, en la dirección en que vuestro cosmos se manifestaba extrañamente débil, y apenas unos minutos después, comprendí que Mu había dejado pasar a vuestros chicos.

Apreté los dientes y los puños, furioso y contrariado, pero dispuesto a no dejarme llevar por tales sentimientos. Ante todo, era un Santo, y los Santos siempre tenían un por qué para actuar del modo en que lo hacían. No me quedaba más que esperar y ver que sucedía.

Yo era fiel a mi Patriarca. Nada había sucedido que me dijera que debía hacer lo contrario. Y aquellos chiquillos… eran fieles a vos con una convicción que nunca antes había visto. No me quedaría más remedio que sopesar quien de nosotros estaba en lo correcto. Ningún _enemigo_ atravesaría Tauro, eso lo tenía más que claro. Ahora bien… ¿En realidad ellos eran enemigos? No pensaba acabar con sus vidas sino estaba plenamente seguro de ello.

Y dejadme que os diga algo, alguien que peleaba de esa manera… sin apenas conocer lo que significaba ser un Caballero, moviéndose únicamente por la amistad y el amor que habían desarrollado entre si y hacia vos, merecía mi tiempo.

No me resultó difícil averiguar cuan equivocados habíamos estado aquellos años, así como tampoco me resultó fácil digerir el dolor que me provocaba pensar en todo lo que habíamos hecho mal. Ellos no estaban solos, había alguien que los respaldaba y empujaba… Ese alguien, erais vos, mi Princesa.

Pero no podía dejarles pasar simplemente. Quizá Mu y yo nos habíamos parado a ver que era aquello que les movía y habíamos estado dispuestos a aceptar nuestros propios errores. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que vivirían más allá de Tauro, aún habiendo sido capaces de alcanzar momentáneamente el Séptimo Sentido. Lo que les esperaba tras las puertas de mi Templo era un futuro tan incierto y seguramente doloroso… que no podía aventurarme a predecir como terminaría todo aquello.

Seiya me maravilló. Probablemente, haya dejado una huella imborrable en mi memoria, y así pretendo que se vea en mi armadura. Su tenacidad, su valor, su capacidad de superación y de levantarse una y otra vez… Pero los demás no se quedaron atrás.

Pensé en todo ello mientras daba alcance a Mu, nervioso y ciertamente emocionado. Sabiendo que vos estabais allí, herida de muerte, no podía quedarme por más tiempo en Tauro. Al fin y al cabo, ningún enemigo había atravesado mi templo y si aquello no terminaba bien, ya llegaría la hora de rendir cuentas al Maestro. No había por qué darle más vueltas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no me arrepentía.

Os vi tendida en el suelo, ensangrentada y pálida, delicada como un bebé. Y supe que erais vos. Quizá no más que una niña, pero había algo en vuestro rostro, en vuestras facciones marcadas por el dolor y en el aura que os rodeaba que era imposible de ignorar.

Intercambié una mirada rápida con Mu cuando el poder desbordante de Géminis se dejó sentir hasta en el último rincón del Santuario. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos por un instante cuando fui consciente de lo que eso significaba; a la vez que alzaba la mirada rumbo a Cáncer y me preguntaba que sería de ellos.

Lo que nunca imaginé es que de un modo u otro, todos caeríamos ante la terquedad de unos chiquillos. Nosotros, los majestuosos Santos Dorados.

El desenlace de la batalla fue mucho más amargo de lo que a ninguno de nosotros nos hubiera gustado. No es necesario que nadie me lo confiese para saberlo, pero se de sobra que los supervivientes lloramos amargamente aquella noche y las que siguieron, todos. La perdida era demasiado grande, no solo hablando de nuestro ejercito… sino de nuestra propia familia. Habíamos visto a la muerte antes de aquello, y ya no nos impresionaba, pero contemplar los cuerpos fríos e inertes de los chicos con los que habíamos crecido, convirtiéndose en ceniza… fue demasiado duro.

A pesar de ello, el único consuelo que me quedaba era que vos habíais sobrevivido y estabais bien. No solo eso, sino que mi amigo, mi hermano… Aioria: lucía relajado. Y a pesar de que tenía mi misma edad, en aquel momento pareció rejuvenecer un montón de años de golpe. Su pesadilla se había acabado… la nuestra también. Era hora de que empezáramos a vivir y de que lo hiciéramos bien.

Pero como sabéis, nada en las filas de Athena es tan sencillo. Apenas nos recuperamos de aquel golpe, y llegó el segundo. El ataque de los gemelos de Mizar me dolió. No hablando a nivel físico, sino a un nivel que iba mucho más allá. Me sentí débil, me sentí inútil. Aquel par, aún sin saberlo, había pasado sobre mi como si de un simple aprendiz se tratase.

Tardé en recuperarme, en remendar mi orgullo y aceptar que así eran las cosas, que una vez se perdía y otras se ganaba. Otros habían sufrido antes que yo… Pero no fue nada sencillo el aceptar que Seiya y los demás hicieran todo el trabajo.

Aunque a decir verdad, después de todo lo sucedido, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que todo el enfrentamiento de Asgard no fuera más que el fruto de una brillante, pero macabra, manipulación. Aparentemente, todo había sido así en nuestra Orden: secretos, maquinaciones…

Acepté las ordenes del viejo Maestro sin rechistar. Admito que tal cosa era ciertamente cuestionable, pero a mi mente no dejaban de venir las imágenes del montón de chiquillos con los que solía jugar en la aldea, de los aldeanos, de los santos de bronce… Comprendimos, no sin cierta dificultad, que la batalla con Poseidón, a pesar de lo peligrosa que era… no era nuestra pelea.

Les dejamos ir sabiendo que podían caer en el intento y con ellos toda la humanidad. Pero decidimos confiar en ellos, en lo que habían aprendido con la muerte de los nuestros y no nos quedó más remedio que velar por ellos en la distancia. Buscando todas las maneras posibles en que pudiéramos ayudarles desde casa…

Pero nunca hubiéramos imaginado la verdad que se escondía detrás de todo. El hecho de que Kanon estuviera vivo nos tomó aún más de sorpresa que cuando descubrimos quien se escondía tras la máscara del Maestro. Y no era solamente aquello… era todo lo que implicaba. No os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que me dolió el corazón al descubrir que uno de los nuestros había llegado a odiarnos de tal manera. Me pregunté como era aquello posible, pero nunca llegué a una sola conclusión que me sirviera de verdad. Y cuando vos confiasteis en él, y permitisteis que velara por vos como si fuera vuestra sombra, supe que no había nada más en que pensar.

Vos queríais a Kanon ahí, a _nadie_ más. Y nadie mejor que la propia diosa Athena para saber quien es un digno guardián. Yo en su día confié en vuestros jóvenes amigos viendo su peculiar manera de comportarse… ¿Cómo rechazar a Kanon si estaba claro que se había ganado vuestro favor?

No podía.

Hice como él quiso que hiciera. Se convirtió en una sombra invisible que deambulaba de acá para allá, sin alejarse demasiado tiempo de vos… y creí que lo mejor era respetar aquella "intimidad". Me maravillé por su extraordinaria capacidad de ocultar su presencia y su cosmos, pero no me pasaron desapercibidas las veces que había llegado hasta la escalinata de Géminis y allí, se había detenido. Era como si algo en aquel templo lo acechara, o más bien… como si nos recordara lo retorcido que es el destino.

Porque así fue como se presentó la batalla de nuestra era, con el guardián de aquella Casa a la que Kanon observaba con tanto recelo envestido en un Sapuri de Hades, bajo el mando de Shion.

Afortunadamente nunca les vi. No quería hacerlo, no deseaba recordarles como muertos vivientes y luciendo como traidores al servicio del enemigo. No quería enfrentarme a ellos… Y así fue que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera, el Santuario entero se infestó de espectros que vagaban sin control aquí y allá.

Niobe llegó a Tauro antes de que Shura y los demás salieran de Aries… Y allí estaba yo, triste y pesaroso, sintiendo cada golpe que recibía Mu como propio, y estrechando aquella diminuta flor entre mis manos. Es curioso el modo en que las pequeñas cosas pueden hacer feliz a alguien… Pero no tardé en salir de mi ensoñación, cuando aquellos hermosos y suaves pétalos se marchitaron entre mis manos.

Fruncí el ceño, disgustado y sabiendo que había llegado el tan ansiado momento. Me levante con cierta parsimonia y alcé el rostro. Deseaba contemplar la cara de aquel que me quitaría la vida, porque de alguna manera, yo lo sabía. Del mismo modo en que era consciente de que mi muerte sería vengada con una victoria sobre el ejercito enemigo.

No me equivoqué.

El espectro no dijo nada, solamente dejo que su risa estridente y desagradable resonara por mi templo a la vez que la flor se deshacía en pedazos. Segundos después, abrió los labios, diciendo unas palabras que nunca llegué a escuchar. Había ejecutado el Gran Cuerno a la vez que su veneno me arrancaba la vida.

Me fui, lenta y dolorosamente. Pero parte de mi continuó en Tauro, escuchando las carcajadas burlonas de Niobe y, para mi sorpresa, sintiendo el dolor insoportable que cargaban aquellos tres corazones que pasaron fugazmente a mi lado…

Cuando Mu llegó hasta Tauro, la última brizna de mi cosmos se posó delicadamente en su mano. Era una despedida, la que nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer en persona. Deseaba que recordara mi cosmos con aquel toque de alegría que siempre me había caracterizado… y creo que conseguí mucho más que eso. Comprendió de sobra la técnica que había usado y aliviado, contemplo la manera en que el espectro caía ante sus pies.

Apenas pude sentir las lágrimas de Mu, porque en aquel instante, un suave letargo cayó sobre mi y perdí la conciencia de todo. Me desvanecí. No fue doloroso, ni difícil… fue especial. Me fui sabiendo que aunque ellos nunca dijeran nada, fui querido e importante para todos. Morí sintiéndome realizado, porque aunque mi actuación no fuera tan espectacular como la del resto, yo les abrí una más de las miles de puertas que tuvieron que atravesar esa noche.

Nunca hubiera imaginado volver a despertar, pero lo hice, y no estaba solo. Aquel momento, frente al muro… recuerdo el modo en que mi alma se estremeció ante la creciente emoción del que sabe que va a conseguir algo grande… Y es que aquello era grande, mi señora. Era lo más grande que un ser humano podía contemplar.

Éramos trece almas luchando como una sola.

Contemplé orgulloso a Seiya por última vez, y pensé lo mucho que me hubiera gustado tener un niño al que enseñar. Sería en otra vida quizá, en esa… simplemente terminé sabiendo que vale la pena luchar por alcanzar los sueños, aunque esa lucha nos llevé por caminos diametralmente diferentes. Al final, llegaremos al mismo punto, a la misma conclusión.

Gracias a nosotros, a vosotros… mi pequeña Europa vive, ríe y sueña. Y como ella, muchos más.

Y hemos sido nosotros, los Santos de Athena, los que han traído la felicidad y ganas de vivir al mundo. Es hora de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

_Aldebarán de Tauro_

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **Wop! Bueno, creo que esta vez ha pasado menos tiempo que la anterior… aunque en realidad eso no sea una disculpa. Tengo varias cosas que decir. En primer lugar, Aldebarán es todo un desafio para mi, creo que su histporia esta tan llena de agujeros que en realidad no sabemos nada de él. Quise que fuera un personaje entrañable y bueno, que luciera tierno tras esa fachada dura, y espero haberlo conseguido. Segundo: mencioné a los gemelos de Mizar, tal y como sucedió en el anime. Mis recuerdos del encuentro con Sorrento según el manga son difusos, y preferí hacerlo así. Y tercero: según la Guía Saint Seiya, la niña que le regala a Alde aquella pequeña flor, se llama Europa, igual que en el mito de la constelación de Tauro. De echo, se rumorea que la flor que le entrega, es una Clematis Niobe, o Deep Fragance. Igual que el ataque que mata a nuestro torito.

Con esto, me despido. Gracias por leer y comentar.

_La Dama de las Estrellas _


	8. Afrodita

**Capítulo 8: Afrodita**

Pocas cosas existen que sean más hermosas que un amanecer de primavera sobre el Santuario. Es ahora, en estos días, cuando la verdadera magia parece envolver este lugar escondido de la antigua Grecia, aún humedecido por las lágrimas que dejó la noche en forma de rocío.

Los primeros pajarillos revolotean y cantan inquietos. Y yo me quedo absorto, embelesado, contemplando semejante maravilla.

Los rayos del sol, aún débiles, van dejando atrás la mortecina luz del invierno, calentando suavemente cada rincón de este lugar sumido en el letargo. Y entonces, contemplo la inmensidad de nuestro jardín. Un paraíso de pétalos escarlata salpicados por el deslumbrante tono blanco de las rosas más delicadas; regado con la sangre de todos y cada uno de mis ancestros. Podría pasar largas horas aquí, sentado y en silencio, hipnotizado por una belleza frágil y perecedera, y jamás me cansaría.

Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado.

Este ya no es un jardín rebosante de veneno y sediento de sangre. Ahora solamente pretende ser un pequeño paraíso en el que perder la vista y embriagar nuestros sentidos con el aroma de las rosas, un pequeño remanso de paz en el caos reinante en el mundo. Mas no por ello inútil, pues bien sabéis que una palabra vuestra servirá para que cada una de estas flores se convierta en vuestro más fiel escudo: hermoso y letal.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que llegué al Santuario. La lejana e inhóspita Groenlandia se había hecho fuerte en mis memorias y, solamente Suecia se hacía un hueco difuso entre ellas. Por eso cuando el sol, extrañamente cálido y brillante, me obligo a entrecerrar los ojos… me fasciné. Todo aquí brillaba con otra luz y vivía a otro ritmo. No sabía si era yo quién se había visto atrapado en el inamovible horizonte blanco del norte… o si era Grecia quién se había rendido al sueño siglos atrás y allí continuaba, perdida en mitad de un mundo de fantasía.

Había visto cosas increíbles en mi entrenamiento previo. Me había enfrentado a situaciones difíciles, pero de ningún modo esperaba encontrar semejante panorama. El hielo se había derretido, y mis ojos solamente contemplaban fascinados el ir y venir de la arena y sus continuas caricias al reluciente mármol blanco. El silbido helado del viento había sido sustituido por el graznido de las gaviotas y el rugir de las olas de aquel mar celeste, donde las aguas del Egeo y del Mediterráneo se mezclaban en su templado ir y venir.

Y entonces, los gritos llegaron a mis oídos. La algarabía del coliseo y el barullo de las estrechas callejuelas empedradas. La multitud de cosmos que iban y venían, que estallaban rompiendo en formas de mil colores… como si de fuegos artificiales se tratasen. El brillo de las armaduras de bronce y plata, y la magnificencia de los ropajes dorados.

Nunca antes había visto una de aquellas armaduras. Mi maestro, aunque fuera el portador de Piscis, nunca la había vestido frente a mi. Quizá prefirió hacerme esperar en medio del desierto helado, para que luego el mundo me resultase más hermoso y espectacular. O quizá, simplemente le dio igual, como todo, y eran mis ojos infantiles los que se dejaron engatusar por el aire de leyenda que rodeaba a Grecia.

Pasé por los templos, uno a uno, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ignoré a los chicos que corrían por aquellas escaleras y rompían con sus gritos la paz que envolvía a las Doce Casas. Y al fin, Piscis esperaba. Lo había observado en la lejanía, cuando apenas Aries se levantaba como un punto blanco en el horizonte, y la emoción ya había sido difícil de contener en aquel entonces.

El último templo sería el mío. La última puerta, vuestro último escudo. Sin embargo, cuando los pilares del Templo se alzaron sobre mi, abrazándome con su sombra refrescante, me quedé sin habla. Lo atravesé en silencio, escuchando únicamente el caminar ágil de mi maestro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo al otro lado.

Al final de las escaleras que se extendían frente a mi, se alzaba vuestra estatua: majestuosa y brillante con sus adornos de oro. Sin embargo, aquella colina yerma, empedrada y polvorienta, se removió. Volteé, buscando interrogante a mi maestro, pero lo encontré sonriente, envuelto en su cosmos dorado que lentamente se diluía con la misma tierra, como si fuera agua. La pendiente reverdeció y, como si se tratase de las rápidas pinceladas de un pintor, los delicados capullos de colores comenzaron a colorearlo todo.

Entreabrí los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Estaba demasiado fascinado como para atinar a pronunciar palabra alguna. Fui testigo de lo que solamente había escuchado en mis entrenamientos, de lo que me parecían cuentos de un viejo guerrero que había perdido la cabeza… Y entonces, Piscis me conquistó. No había un solo día en que no pasara horas allí sentado, practicando mis habilidades e intentando crear mi propio vergel.

Apenas abandonaba la protección del doceavo templo, aquel pequeño paraíso me había enamorado y tampoco había nada que el Santuario pudiera ofrecerme. Nunca fui un niño muy abierto, quizá eso fue fruto de mi ascendencia nórdica, y ese insignificante detalle contrastaba enormemente con la forma de ser mediterránea. Aunque, obviamente, no fue solo _eso_. Mi frialdad y desconfianza, pero sobre todo mi aspecto… marcaron el poco tiempo que pasé en Athenas como me había sucedido antes en mi corta vida.

Mi futuro se prometía más que esperanzador. Había puestas en mi, como en los otros doce, muchas expectativas que finalmente fueron cumplidas. Pero tal situación siempre nos puso en el ojo del huracán. Como Santos de Oro podemos ser amados y odiados, admirados y envidiados, sin embargo, como aprendices… No éramos nada. Estábamos permanentemente puestos a prueba, y las pocas debilidades que pudiéramos tener resaltaban entre todo el brillo que despedíamos.

Desgraciadamente, yo no tuve la suerte de disfrutar de una familia antes de mi llegada al Santuario. El único hogar que recuerdo era una vieja casa de acogida regentada por el párroco de la iglesia y un par de monjas, a las afueras de _Uppsala;_ envuelta siempre en el penetrante olor que desprendía la madera humedecida y donde el mismo vapor de mi respiración parecía congelarse al contacto con el aire. Aún puedo notar el sabor del pan rancio en mis labios y el tacto áspero de la manta con la que dormía por las noches, mientras alguno de los otros niños lloraba desconsolado.

Por eso, cuando mi maestro me sacó de allí, pensé que el infierno había terminado. Que el frio, el hambre, los _abusos _de todo tipo a los que ningún niño debería verse sometido jamás… Pensé que todo aquello no sería más que una mala pesadilla que esfumaría con el tiempo.

No fue así.

En el Santuario, me tocó ser el aprendiz que lucía como una niña, de piel demasiado blanca y de aspecto frágil. Apenas hablaba y rehuía el contacto físico con la gente, cosa que aún hoy sigo haciendo. Fui burlado, y a menudo subestimado por mi apariencia delicada. En su día resultó doloroso, pero con el tiempo, aquel _defecto_ se convirtió en mi mejor arma.

Crecí, creando una burbuja a mi alrededor donde nadie tendría permitido entrar jamás. Pero el destino es caprichoso y nunca nos puso las cosas fáciles a ninguno. Las pocas veces que salía del resguardo de mi Templo, me metía en problemas. No tenía demasiada relación con los demás chicos de las Doce Casas, pero de alguna manera, sabía que a ellos les sucedía lo mismo y que aunque nunca lo mencionáramos… sin querer vigilaban desde las sombras lo que sucedía con los demás.

O al menos, así era en la mayoría de los casos.

En otros, como el mío, me las ingenie para que las burlas llegaran desde dentro, y ni siquiera se como hice tal cosa. Hubiera jurado que ni siquiera había intercambiado una mirada con Máscara Mortal como para convertirme en su pasatiempo favorito. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo hacía… pero cada vez que abandonaba mi templo allí estaba él, dispuesto a molestar hasta la saciedad, a ser insufrible y a resultar doloroso. No importaba que nunca saliera a la misma hora, o que jamás siguiera el mismo camino.

_Accidentalmente_ siempre terminábamos cruzándonos e intercambiando un montón de insultos en sueco e italiano que ni siquiera comprendíamos.

Me esforcé por evitarlo todo lo posible, pero Ángelo era uno de esos niños difíciles de ignorar. Siempre encontraba el modo de pinchar donde dolía… y sino era con palabras, lo más habitual era que terminásemos rodando escaleras abajo, entre golpes. Éramos, y somos, absolutamente diferentes. Él siempre se metía en líos, y yo los evitaba, tratando por todos los medios de pasar desapercibido. Él coleccionaba sus heridas y cicatrices como un trofeo de guerra y yo procuraba, de todas las maneras posibles, que ni un solo golpe quedara marcado en mi piel.

Siempre me pregunte que era lo que tenía yo que le resultara tan divertido o fascinante. Pensé que, quizá, el aura de debilidad que me rodeaba, completamente distinta a la de los demás chicos dorados, era como un imán para él. Ángelo siempre disfrutó de sus peleas, saboreó cada segundo en que la sangre manchó sus labios y sus manos, sin importar de quien fuera. Daba igual… lo único que le importaba en aquel entonces era imponerse sobre el resto y demostrar que era mejor. ¿Por qué?

Quizá por la misma razón por la que mi mirada pasó de ser la de un crío asustado a la de un adolescente arrogante que nunca agachaba la cabeza y no permitía que nadie lo tocara bajo ningún concepto.

Estábamos _solos_.

Nosotros no éramos como el resto. Saga y Aioros sobresalían en todo lo que hacían. Eran la perfección convertida en adolescentes, a los que todo el mundo quería y admiraba. Los más pequeños veían por sus ojos, los seguían a todos lados cada vez que había ocasión y, probablemente, ya eran la mayor fuente de orgullo del Maestro. ¿Qué teníamos nosotros?

Un chico problemático con una perspectiva de la vida ciertamente torcida por las cuestionables enseñanzas de un maestro psicópata. Y yo, que rehuía cada pelea porque no encontraba a alguien digno de medirse contra mi. O quizá si lo encontré… pero el problema era, que mis miras estaban puestas muy arriba. Anhelaba pelear con ellos, con los gemelos o Aioros. Me daba igual. Ellos eran los mejores y solo con ellos merecía la pena perder el tiempo. Los demás no eran más que niños o santos que estaban por debajo, nada más que un tonto pasatiempo que podía meternos en un gran lío.

Sin embargo, _ellos_ jamás nos vieron como un desafío.

Sin darnos cuenta, Saga y Aioros portaban una armadura dorada que nosotros soñábamos. Paseaban fugazmente por el Santuario, envueltos en aquella reluciente capa blanca y atareados con las pesadas responsabilidades que cada día recaían en ellos. Cada día se dejaban ver menos… convirtiéndose en apenas fantasmas que pasaban unos pocos minutos diarios con los demás, si es que se daba el caso.

Hasta que finalmente sucedió.

El Maestro murió. No hubo funerales, no hubo palabras en su honor. No hubo nada, solamente un silencio atronador. Todas las miradas se volvieron entonces hacia el Noveno Templo, en busca de la esperada respuesta, mientras de soslayo veían a Géminis, vacío entre las sombras. Nadie cuestionó a Arles… quizá porque todos pensaban que era lo mejor, que el viejo tenía la experiencia y madurez suficiente para llevar el Santuario al menos hasta que Aioros creciera un poco más.

Otros, probablemente, por miedo.

En aquel entonces, yo tenía apenas diez u once años. Desgraciadamente para nosotros dos, Shura había conseguido ya su armadura en aquel momento. Lo que le situaba un escalón por encima nuestro y aquello… resultó francamente doloroso. Pero del modo que fuera, nosotros tres éramos los mayores tras Aioros y Saga y, puedo asegurar, que las cosas se veían de un modo completamente distinto a como lo hicieron los _niños_.

Un aura fuerte y desmedida, cayó pesadamente sobre el Santuario. El mismo aire que respirábamos había cambiado, era como si estuviera envuelto en una divinidad permanentemente. Las protecciones cósmicas del Santuario se levantaron y resultaron ser infranqueables o irrompibles para cualquiera de nosotros. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el templo papal y en el silencio del único sucesor que quedaba con vida. O al menos eso pensábamos.

Los ojos azules de Aioros se oscurecieron. Su ceño se frunció y su sonrisa se esfumó casi permanentemente de su rostro aún aniñado. Probablemente se hacía infinidad de preguntas que no tenían respuesta, y los continuos susurros de Shura cargados de sospecha no hacían que la cosa fuera más sencilla. Todo el mundo, aparentemente, dependía de él. Y al final… sucedió lo inevitable.

Si algo aprendí en los trece años que siguieron a aquel trágico acontecimiento, era que uno no podía desafiar a Arles.

Ángelo y yo nos envestimos con Cáncer y Piscis prácticamente a la vez. Viéndolo después de pasado tanto tiempo, comprendo que sucedió en aquel momento únicamente porque Arles necesitaba que la Orden se completara cuanto antes. Aioros había sido asesinado y declarado traidor. Shura se sumió en las penumbras de Capricornio y no salió de allí hasta mucho tiempo después.

¿Y nosotros?

Parece ser que el destino había enlazado mi camino y el de Máscara Mortal. Me recuerdo caminando por la alfombra por el Templo Papal, con la mirada altiva y disfrutando del respeto y miedo que despedía cada uno de los guardias. No tenía audiencia con el Maestro aquel día, ni siquiera se bien porque estaba allí… pero en aquel momento, mi mirada se topó con la de Ángelo, que abandonaba los recintos personales del Patriarca.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y ligeramente temblorosos. Me animaría a decir que se debatía entre la seriedad y la sonrisa, mientras sus ojos, ciertamente desorbitados, traicionaban su habitualmente imperturbable presencia. Ladeé el rostro y lo contemplé, con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándome que era aquello tan sospechoso en él. Pero no dije nada. Lo dejé pasar.

Abandoné el Templo del mismo modo en que había llegado, olvidando aquel fugaz encuentro y encerrándome en mi jardín. Mi pequeño paraíso había reverdecido aún con más fuerza y en nada se parecía al que era el orgullo de mi viejo Maestro. El mío era tan hermoso como letal… y a medida que su belleza aumentaba, su poder mortífero crecía con ella. El mismo Patriarca me felicitó por ello…

Sin embargo, los accidentes existen. No se hasta que punto el que voy a relatar fue uno, o fue simple voluntad. Pero la cuestión… es que sucedió. Su Santidad me mandó llamar y, sorprendentemente, el viejo Gigas me condujo a sus mismas habitaciones. Llamé a la puerta con cuidado, y segundos después una de las doncellas del Templo abrió, invitándome a entrar y abandonando ella a toda prisa la estancia. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, y justo en el momento que iba a pronunciar palabra… mis ojos lo contemplaron por primera vez.

Me daba la espalda, pero aquella melena tenía un familiar tono azulado que nunca hasta aquel momento había visto en el Maestro. La silueta, más alta que yo, permanecía cabizbaja frente al espejo de la habitación. Sujetaba suavemente la máscara oscura en su mano, observándola embelesado, y de pronto… alzó el rostro.

Entreabrí los labios, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ellos, cuando mis ojos se vieron atrapados por aquella mirada escarlata, que se reflejaba en el cristal y me miraba a través de él. Es imposible olvidarla porque era intensa, brillante y ardiente, igual que la sangre recién derramada. Era arrebatadoramente hermosa y desprendía una fuerza y poder insoportables, tanto… que era difícil aguantar su mirada más que unos pocos segundos.

Su melena volvió a cambiar, recuperando el familiar tono grisáceo. Sonrió de lado, de un modo totalmente distinto a como lo solía hacer aquel rostro tiempo atrás, y se colocó la máscara de metal. Apenas pronunció un par de palabras… pero aquella voz ya no sonaba como la de Saga. Era diferente, igual que todo en él. El Santo de Géminis ya no estaba más que físicamente… Ares gobernaba el Santuario y, entonces, comprendí.

Abandoné el Templo minutos después y bajé a toda velocidad rumbo a Piscis. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, como un engranaje que iba encajando poco a poco. Las desapariciones, las muertes, los silencios… Y de pronto, me detuve. Frente a mi, apoyado en una de mis columnas, con aquel aire mortecino que rodeaba siempre a Cáncer, Ángelo me miraba con una sonrisa retorcida.

-_Lo sabías_. –Recuerdo que murmuré.

Él no dijo nada, solamente se rió. Me miró fugazmente y pronunció un par de palabras que permanecieron grabadas en mi memoria por siempre y con las que estuve de acuerdo desde el primer instante. Aquel era nuestro momento. ¿Qué más daba lo demás? No teníamos a nadie, más que a nosotros mismos y nuestro propio poder. Vos no erais más que una leyenda que nadie, salvo Saga y Shura, había visto y podía recordar.

Lo que había empezado con un accidente, había terminado siendo un pacto con el demonio. Ares era cada vez más fuerte y Saga cada vez estaba más lejos. Sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones lo escuché, vi sus ojos verdes tristes y apagados, casi suplicantes… Y no sentí nada. Me di la vuelta, a la espera de que Ares volviera, y aquello se convirtió en una costumbre.

De algún modo, el Dios confiaba en nosotros, solamente en nosotros. Éramos sus armas más letales y fieles, mientras el resto del Santuario no era más que un montón de marionetas. Quizá fue eso precisamente, el sabernos importantes y ser conocedores de algo que todos ignoraban, aunado al hecho de que nos habíamos convertido en letales mercenarios. ¿Pero que diferencia había? ¿Matar por un Dios u otro? La cuestión era que el fuerte debía prevalecer y el débil estaba destinado a perecer, como muchos que cayeron en el camino.

¿Saga era uno de ellos? No. Ahora me doy cuenta de que desarrollé una admiración casi enfermiza de todo lo que él falsamente representaba. En su día, había anhelado probarme contra él, y después de un tiempo, había terminado cediendo ante lo evidente. Él era la encarnación de un dios. Quisiera o no. Lucía como un verdadero ángel, cuando internamente guardaba un demonio capaz de arrasar todo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Lo tenía _todo_. Era la mezcla perfecta entre hermosura, poder y muerte. Y las cosas funcionaban.

¿Me pregunté alguna vez lo que pasaba de verdad? Si. ¿Me importó? No. No sentía especial cariño por él como podían haberlo hecho Milo o los demás. Para mi Saga solo era un Santo, igual que Aioros: un soldado entrenado para matar. La única diferencia era que uno se había impuesto al otro. Yo no admiraba la figura, admiraba de lo que era capaz. ¿Lloraba? ¿Sufría? Nunca me preocupó y nunca lo vi. Aunque con el tiempo… uno termina por comprender de verdad como son las cosas.

Al final de esos trece años, su conducta se tornó más errática, quizá más nerviosa. No confiaba en nadie, "_amigos_" o enemigos. Uno tras otro de los que se opusieron, cayeron bajo nuestras manos, aunque él jamás necesitara mover un dedo. Vigilamos a nuestros propios compañeros y estuvimos dispuestos a aniquilar a quien fuera necesario sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Albiore, Dohko… ¿Qué fue de nuestra cabeza? ¿Qué fue lo que dejó de funcionar?

No lo se.

Pero la batalla de las Doce Casas se desencadenó, y era inevitable. Siempre estuve seguro de que ganaríamos, de que no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a semejante fuerza y frialdad. Y me equivoqué. Los mocosos nos pasaron por encima, uno a uno, porque _si_ que hubo algo capaz de destruir la fortaleza de Ares: vos y su propia voluntad, que resquebrajó la fortaleza del dios y os dejó entrar. Y a vos os siguieron ellos…

Esperé, con paciencia, a ver lo que sucedía. Pero templo a templo, los guardianes iban cayendo: unos se apartaban por su propia voluntad, otros verdaderamente morían avasallados por la luz que vuestros chicos desprendían… Mas la muerte de Ángelo me tomó por sorpresa. No le creía invencible ni mucho menos, al contrario. Aquel afán suyo de pelear con quien fuera iba a costarle la vida tarde o temprano… pero nunca imagine que fuera con un Santo de Bronce. Su ego… o nuestro ego, no nos permitía pensar si quiera en tal cosa.

Y así, antes de darme cuenta… Shun estaba en mi propio Templo, sermoneándome con un montón de palabras que sonaban a cuento de hadas mientras Seiya intentaba atravesar mi Jardín. Estaba confiado, sabía lo mucho que el _Maestro_ confiaba en mi y en mis habilidades para que nadie atravesara Piscis si ese no era mi deseo. Nada en aquel discurso me sorprendió. Un niño demasiado ingenuo que pretendía iluminar mi camino. ¿Pero por qué? Yo había tomado una elección, cuestionable o no, sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo y ninguno de mis movimientos estaba sujeto al azar. Sabía quien se escondía tras aquella máscara, era obvio que los chicos de bronce aún lo ignoraban. Podían saber que era el Santo de Géminis, pero no _quién_ era.

Y yo fallé. Caí derrotado pensando que había cumplido mi parte… eliminando al menos al molesto Andrómeda, pero no fue así. Ellos contaban con la protección que ninguno de nosotros tuvo alguna vez. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de sentiros a nuestro lado… de sentir vuestro calor y vuestro aliento. Habíamos estado _solos_ desde el primer día, _todos_. Ni siquiera aquellos que te habían sostenido entre sus brazos cuando erais un bebé, habían contado con vuestra protección… Ni una brizna de vuestro cosmos nos hizo compañía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Me fui pensando en lo que a esos ingenuos chiquillos les quedaba por enfrentar. Hubiera deseado que no fuera así, porque aquello significaría que yo había cumplido con mi parte, y supongo… que no haciéndolo decepcioné a la única "_persona_" que me había dado su confianza.

¿Por qué? Os preguntareis todos… ¿Por qué seguías admirando tan ciegamente a esa figura? Y la respuesta es sencilla. Nunca supe lo que era la palabra amistad, no la amistad de verdad. Nunca disfruté de un buen momento en compañía, ni conocí el cariño o disfruté un abrazo. Aprendí a que se estaba mejor en soledad que soportando los abusos a los que te sometía la vida… Aprendí a quererme a mi mismo, porque no habría nadie en el mundo que lograra quererme y valorarme más de lo que yo lo hacía.

Solamente hubo una persona que nunca tuvo en cuenta todas rarezas que me desbordaban. Una sola persona que obvió los defectos que me sobraban y me encontró especial como guerrero. Por muy retorcido que fuera el motivo. Pero al menos, ya no me sentía tan solo…

No era real, diréis. Lo se de sobra. Ángelo y yo nos aferramos a una vida robada y la idolatramos porque en algún punto… nuestra vida se había torcido. No teníamos un propósito más allá del poder, y no teníamos sueños. Nos construimos una existencia a costa de la desaparición de otra. ¿Pensé alguna vez en lo que pasaba por la mente de Saga cuando nos miraba tras aquellos ojos escarlata?

¿Sinceramente? No.

Al menos no hasta que volví a tenerlo enfrente y ya no había rastro de aquella mirada que clamaba por sangre. Desperté descolocado, sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando me topé con Máscara Mortal no supe si voltear los ojos con fastidio y ocultar un bufido, o alegrarme, porque después de todo… él había terminado siendo lo más cercano que tuve nunca. Pero todo se me olvidó de pronto. El aire que había inundado mis pulmones sin misericordia alguna parecía haberse congelado en ellos, mandando dolorosos pinchazos hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Y ahí estaban. Todos los que habían muerto. Shura, Camus… Saga y Shion.

La imponente presencia rejuvenecida de Shion, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue como si hubiera vuelto a tener ocho años, y aquellos ojos rosados siguieran regañándome en silencio por no darle una sola oportunidad al mundo. Sin embargo, cuando me tope con el rostro de Saga… Trece años de mi vida pasaron rápidamente por mi mente. Trece largos años de gritos de ayuda silenciados y de miradas suplicantes que había ignorado deliberadamente. Su expresión, seria y fría, no decía absolutamente nada. Ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente me miró como si nada de aquello permaneciera en su memoria, igual que Shura y Camus.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para pensar en la traición que todos habíamos cometido en mayor o menor medida. Era como si aquellos trece años nunca hubieran tenido lugar. ¿Cómo? Me pregunté. Y era sencillo. Ellos habían tenido sueños alguna vez… habían soñado con convertirse en héroes de leyenda. Pero la vida había terminado rompiendo aquellas ilusiones, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad, al mundo que nos había tocado proteger. Supe que era en aquello en lo único que pensaban. Quizá, más adelante si es que había oportunidad, tendrían tiempo para los reproches y las explicaciones.

Los seguí, sin pensármelo dos veces, pero sintiéndome como un autómata. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi conciencia no me dejaba si quiera respirar. No podía alzar la mirada y verlos a los ojos. A ninguno. Porque mi traición no solamente había sido a vos, sino a todos ellos. ¿Cómo podía curar _yo_ semejante herida? Nunca me había molestado en conocerlos, nunca me había preocupado por nada que tuviera que ver con alguien que no fuera yo...

¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto tenerles delante? Porque les admiraba profundamente y no me había dado cuenta del momento en que aquel sentimiento había nacido en mi pecho. Ellos tenían todo lo que yo nunca podré soñar. Eran fuertes, magníficos… pero tenían una fuerza de voluntad y una resistencia avasalladoras que envidiaba sobre todas las cosas. Tenían unos principios envidiables y estaban dispuestos a todo por vos.

Tenían un corazón de oro con una herida demasiado profunda…

Prácticamente a la vez, Máscara Mortal y yo dimos un paso al frente. Nos miramos de soslayo y sorprendentemente… sonreímos. Ya habíamos muerto. Quizá era nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo bien… o al menos intentarlo, aunque nunca habíamos caminado por el lado de la luz. Éramos conscientes de que íbamos a volver al mundo de los muertos más pronto que tarde, aunque nadie lo hubiera mencionado. Vernos en medio de aquel grupo, nos hacía sentir como hormigas rodeadas de gigantes.

Y así fue. Quizá nunca pusimos verdadero empeño en hacer que nuestra pelea con Mu no terminara de un modo tan ridículo… Probablemente aquella era nuestra verdadera redención, volver al infierno frente a los ojos de los que más habíamos herido con nuestra retorcida perspectiva de la vida. Pensándolo ahora, fue un movimiento egoísta. Era cierto que ya no estábamos a su nivel como guerreros, pero podíamos haber sido de más ayuda si solamente hubiéramos sido igual de fuertes de espíritu que ellos. Si tan solo hubiéramos sido capaces de aplacar a nuestra recién hallada conciencia… No hubiéramos huido despavoridos ante la presencia imponente de Radamanthys.

El juez no era un extraño para nosotros y aunque nuestra anterior visita al Inframundo no había sido en absoluto divertida… la sola idea de volver sin haber hecho nada de provecho en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo que se nos había dado fue… imposible de soportar.

Un guerrero no puede pelear y salir victorioso sino pone su corazón en ello. Pero nosotros no teníamos un corazón que poner. Éramos un cascaron completamente vacío por dentro y rebosante de remordimientos que atenazaban nuestros músculos.

Pensé que todo había terminado. Me resultó irónico que también allí, al final de todas las cosas, mi inseparable compañero siguiera a mi lado. Quizá estaba escrito, que todas nuestras penurias, nuestros errores y nuestras pocas alegrías fueran compartidos; porque, efectivamente, así fue.

Abrí los ojos frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Mi cosmos ardía con una intensidad desconocida para mi, y supe que aquella era la delgada línea que separaba a los mortales de los dioses: el octavo sentido. Me sentí orgulloso, pero más que por aquel nuevo hallazgo, por la compañía de la que gozaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban allí. No había miradas duras, no había una determinación ciega que ahogara a los demás sentimientos. Había un sentimiento de unión… que nos hizo sentir en una familia por primera vez. Había sonrisas, miradas brillantes… y gestos cómplices.

Habíamos llegado al final del camino. Aquella era nuestra necesitada redención, e hicimos que sirviera para algo. Todos nuestros problemas, nuestros celos y peleas se esfumaron en la nada, para dar lugar a algo mucho más grande: la puerta al futuro de aquellos que nos seguían.

Fue tan _hermoso_… Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, y supe de inmediato que mi manera de ver las cosas hasta aquel momento estaba más que equivocada. ¿Qué valor tenía cualquier belleza física si estaba vacía por dentro? Aquello era lo que de verdad importaba: los segundos más bellos de toda mi vida y, quizá, de la de todos.

Por unos segundos, fuimos felices.

¿Por qué entonces ahora es tan difícil alzar al rostro? Supongo que no es intención de los dioses que nuestro camino sea sencillo. Quizá es una más de las pruebas que debemos enfrentar en esta vida que se niega a dejarnos ir y sumirnos en el sueño eterno. O quizá es la última oportunidad que tenemos de hacer las cosas bien.

De todos nuestros poderes, es la libre voluntad lo que nos hace realmente únicos. Gracias a ella tenemos una pequeña pero poderosa oportunidad de desafiar a nuestra suerte. Y solo a través de ella podemos encontrar el camino para volver a sentirnos seres humanos. Yo quiero poner a prueba mi voluntad…

Sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, aunque ingenuamente pensáramos que si, que la pureza de unos haría más sencillo el camino de otros. Sin embargo, la realidad nos ha devuelto los pies a la tierra, gritándonos en silencio que aún hay mucho por arreglar, que aún hay muchas disculpas que ofrecer y muchas heridas que curar.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer semejante cosa, pero será mejor empezar por el principio. Si algo quise decir con esta carta desde un principio, fue que _lo siento_. Siento haberos traicionado, siento haberos herido y haberos negado mi ayuda. Siento de veras no haber tenido la oportunidad de conoceros…

Solamente dejadme encontrar a _Matti_, la persona que existe en algún lugar bajo el sobrenombre de _Afrodita_ y que nadie conoce. Dejadme averiguar cómo puedo cuidar de vosotros… cómo puedo consolar lo mucho que os duele el recuerdo, cómo puedo hacer que podáis verme a la cara.

Un niño nace en la inocencia, un niño siente atracción hacia el bien. ¿Por qué entonces tantos de nosotros nos volvemos malvados? ¿Qué hace que algunos emprendan el camino de la oscuridad mientras que otros escogen la luz? Para luchar contra el mal, hay que conocer el mal; hay que viajar al pasado hasta encontrar esa bifurcación en el camino: Donde los héroes cogen un camino, y los villanos, otro.

Dejadme poner la primera tirita en vuestras heridas y yo, gustoso, caminaré bajo la intensa luz que desprendéis mientras os guió en silencio, tomados de la mano… alejándoos de la oscuridad en la que me consumí.

_Afrodita de Piscis_

-X-

**NdA: **Wow. Afrodita de Piscis está aquí. No tengo mucho que decir… salvo que es un personaje bien extraño para escribir de él! Aunque al menos él tiene un par de personas "cercanas" de las que hablar. Como aclaración… Afrodita es sueco, me tomé la libertad de situarlo en _Uppsala_, la cuarta ciudad más grande de Suecia a unos 80km al norte de Estocolmo. Y ahí hace _frío_. Si alguien ha leído los libros de la saga "_Millenium_" de Stieg Larsson, gran parte de ellos transcurre en las cercanías de esta ciudad. ¡Ah! Y el bueno de Afro entrenó en Groenlandia, efectivamente.

_Matti_ es el nombre ficticio que le he dado, vamos, no creo que nadie lo bautizase como Afrodita!

Dicho esto, permanezco a la espera de comentarios, tomatazos y de más… Gracias a todos por leer y más gracias aún a los que comentan. Nos vemos en la próxima… ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	9. Dohko

**Capítulo 9: Dohko de Libra**

De alguna manera, la incesante lluvia que azota estos días el Santuario, me recuerda enormemente a Rozan. Pasé allí más años de los que cualquier mortal pueda vivir y con el tiempo, los latidos de mi corazón se acompasaron al ritmo de las imperturbables aguas de la cascada. Ambos éramos iguales, _maravillas_ de la naturaleza destinadas a compartir una parte de sus extrañas vidas.

Yo, sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella salvaje demostración de belleza… cambié.

Cuando éramos chicos, vivimos una época muy diferente a esta; pero al final, las personas no varían… conservan su esencia independientemente del tiempo en que se viva. Fui un chiquillo nervioso, apasionado, y a la vez despreocupado. Sin tener la menor idea de cómo sucedió, pasamos nuestra adolescencia jugando en el tablero de los dioses. Hicimos grandes amigos, peleamos entre nosotros, nos enfadamos y nos extrañamos. Llegamos a odiar… pero también a olvidar.

Nada cambio respecto a esta generación, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando nuestra época llegó a su fin, la realidad cayó sobre Shion y sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Siempre habíamos tenido grandes sueños, grandes expectativas de lo que nuestro futuro depararía. Habíamos jurado con sangre proteger a todos los que amábamos.

No pudimos hacerlo.

Y al final del camino, nos vimos solos. Él y yo, en medio de un paraje destruido, bañados en sangre que ni siquiera era nuestra. Rodeados de cadáveres de viejos amigos mientras la risa psicótica de un viejo dios aún resonaba en nuestros oídos. Pero en medio de aquel desastre, vos aún resplandecíais. No erais Saori, usabais otro nombre, otro rostro… Pero vos estabais ahí, herida, y aún inmensamente fuerte. Sonreísteis, dándonos una paz y sosiego que jamás creímos alcanzar en una situación así.

Nosotros nos sentíamos decepcionados, dolidos. No solamente por las perdidas… sino porque nos íbamos con aquel sentimiento amargo de que hubiéramos podido hacer más. De que _debíamos_ haber hecho más. Pero de pronto… escuchamos vuestra voz con nitidez, a medida que os alejabais con vuestros hermanos, disolviéndoos ante nuestros ojos. Boquiabiertos, y sin atinar a decir nada, aceptamos la que sería la misión de nuestra vida. No podíamos negarnos y tampoco queríamos.

Éramos niños con el corazón roto y el orgullo destruido. Ambos nos tomamos aquella misión como nuestra redención personal… como nuestra única y verdadera meta en la vida.

Cambiamos mucho a partir de entonces. Los que fuimos chiquillos inquietos y con aquella irresponsabilidad típica de la juventud… crecimos de golpe. Nos separamos, viéndonos con una mirada triste y murmuramos un hasta pronto. El Santuario, vacio y lúgubre, casi destruido, esperaba a uno. El horizonte desconocido de Rozan, me esperaba a mi cuando comenzaba a sentir, irremediablemente, el efecto del _misopetamenos_.

Apenas sabíamos que era aquello que debíamos hacer para cumplir nuestro cometido, pero nunca perdimos nuestra recién hallada paciencia. Observamos el horizonte, y escrutamos las estrellas en busca de un guiño amable, un recuerdo cariñoso y el aliento que habíamos perdido. Y con el tiempo, dejamos de ser dos chiquillos inquietos.

Había mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, no tenía sentido apresurarlas. Aprendimos a reflexionar y pensar, olvidando el carácter casi irreflexivo que, al menos a mí, me había caracterizado. No había echado a un lado la decisión de la que siempre hice gala siendo apenas un niño, pero ya no era necesaria. No me miré en el espejo más que un par de veces a lo largo de doscientos años. Mentiría si dijese que mi propia imagen no me impresionaba… Sin embargo, mis ojos ya no chisporroteaban con la travesura de los dieciocho años, sino que, de algún modo, se habían inundado de un sentimiento extraño.

Paciencia, quizá la sabiduría que uno alcanza por viejo, comprensión, melancolía…

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Shion, tan alegre y suave como había sonado desde que era un niño y, a pesar de ello, desprendía una autoridad hasta entonces desconocida. No daba miedo, pero si infundía un profundo respeto que lo hacía merecedor del lugar que ocupaba.

Más de dos siglos pasaron entre conversaciones lejanas. Muchas generaciones distintas crecieron y murieron ante nuestros ojos, enseñándonos infinidad de cosas que en nuestra época de santos no habíamos llegado a averiguar, y haciéndonos redescubrir otras. Siempre estuvimos rodeados por el ímpetu inquebrantable de la juventud, de aquel sentimiento que te empujaba al límite de todo, haciéndote sentir invencible.

Pero ya no era nuestro sentimiento: era el de todos aquellos que nos sucedieron. Les vimos tropezar, llorar y levantarse; les despedimos con el corazón acongojado cuando sus cuerpos desfallecían y sus almas buscaban el abrigo de los Elíseos. Nos convertimos en maestros, mejorando cada vez un poco más; encontrando la manera de que todo niño que pasara por nuestras manos compartiera nuestros sueños y creciera sin miedo a ser lo que era.

Sin embargo, doscientos años son muy largos. Contamos cada día faltante para que vuestra reencarnación llegara a nosotros nuevamente. Nos preparamos de todos los modos posibles y nos emocionamos ante la inminente llegada de vuestros santos. El nacimiento de un guerrero siempre nos llenaba de una emoción especial, pero ambos sabíamos que aquella vez sería diferente.

Escuchaba a Shion hablar con un nerviosismo que no había mostrado en más tiempo del que lograba recordar, y de algún modo, aquel sentimiento se me contagiaba y me provocaba cierta envidia. Sería él quien educaría a vuestros ángeles de la guarda, quien los vería crecer y alzarse sobre los hombres como los Santos impresionantes que debían ser. Yo estaba condenado a vivir todo aquello desde la distancia, a verles fugazmente en una que otra ocasión, y a meditar solo acerca de sus rostros infantiles y las sensaciones que me habían provocado.

¡No sabéis cuanto tiempo lamenté no haber podido estar allí! Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera manifestar mi desencanto, todo se precipitó.

Los primeros niños llegaron. La cosmoenergía de Shion enmudeció de pronto para desbordar después una emoción insostenible. Muchas veces habíamos imaginado cómo serían, cómo lucirían y cómo sería el resplandor de sus ojos. No me equivoco cuando digo que todas las expectativas que teníamos marcadas, se vieron superadas en apenas un par de minutos.

Sorprendentemente, los gemelos trajeron consigo una alegría al Templo Papal que ninguno había esperado. Doscientos años haciendo planes, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios y preparándonos para ser maestros implacables… porque todos ellos debían ser magníficos, y sucedió aquello. Shion se había convertido en un padre: uno maravilloso del que nadie había podido gozar en el Santuario hasta aquel entonces. Día a día escuchaba las anécdotas de sus travesuras y me maravillaba no solo con ellas, sino con la ilusión que desprendía la voz de mi _hermano_.

Sabíamos que aquella generación sería distinta a todas las demás, éramos conscientes de que tendrían algo especial que les haría destacar porque ellos velarían vuestros sueños. Pero por un tiempo, todo aquello pareció quedar en un segundo plano. Efectivamente, eran diferentes a todos los chiquillos que los habían precedido, y cuando Aioros llegó al Santuario… comprendimos, impresionados, lo mucho que se parecerían a nuestra propia generación.

Tragamos saliva con emoción y miedo, por todo lo que sabíamos podía pasar. No estábamos dispuestos a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Se les educó con dureza, como a los príncipes de las leyendas que escuchaban antes de dormir. Y crecieron fuertes, ¡vaya si lo hicieron!

Había escuchado tanto de ellos, que la primera y única vez que les vi, siendo apenas unos chiquillos que atisbaban la adolescencia a lo lejos, enmudecí. Eran _tan_ parecidos a mis compañeros caídos… Por un momento, no supe que decir ni que hacer, salvo mirarlos con interés. Me hechizaron con aquel aura fuerte y llena de sueños que los rodeaba y pensé que a partir de entonces todo sería mucho más fácil. Los tres primeros habían cumplido con todas las expectativas y las habían superado, los siguientes no harían más que ir a mejor.

Pero me equivoqué, y no fui el único. Desde los Cinco Picos pude sentir el pesar que ensombrecía el buen ánimo de Shion a medida que pasaba el tiempo. "_Los_ _augurios no son buenos_", decía, aunque jamás me dijo que era aquello que veía.

Con el tiempo, comprendí que las palabras eran innecesarias. El primer combate llegó pronto y el desenlace no nos sorprendió a ninguno de los dos. Todo había ido según lo esperado y el primer Santo Dorado de la generación podía lucir con orgullo su armadura; el segundo lo siguió poco después.

Sin embargo, el fantasma de épocas pasadas no dejaba de rondarnos a todos, murmurándonos en el oído lo mucho que podían torcerse las cosas en un pestañeo. Y no se equivocó.

Probablemente, Shion y yo volvimos a equivocarnos después de todo, porque confiamos en que todos ellos serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantarse después de cada caída sin que nadie les tendiera una mano. Se de sobra que él creyó ciegamente cada palabra pronunciada y jamás cuestionó a ninguno de los chicos. Confió en ellos hasta el final… y yo hice lo mismo. Después de doscientos años dedicándonos a aquello, no podíamos equivocarnos de un modo tan fácil. Y lo hicimos.

La sucesión al trono siempre había sido un asunto complicado, más aún con la cantidad de recuerdos desagradables que nos embargaban, y el cambio que surgió en el último momento no lo mejoró. Solamente ahora se lo mal que estaban las cosas mucho antes de que nosotros diéramos cuenta.

Pero el _ahora_ ya no sirve.

Sentí como el Santuario se había convertido en un campo de batalla, como los cosmos hermanos peleaban entre si hasta que uno silenciaba al otro… y sentí como sus auras lloraban.

No hubo una despedida, ni palabras que nos animaran a un reencuentro lejano. El _hasta pronto_ que nos había separado dos siglos atrás cayó en el olvido, y en el silencio de la noche, en que el cosmos de Shion fue erradicado. Recuerdo de sobra que aquella fue la primera vez que lloré tan amargamente en mucho tiempo, y la impotencia de no haberlo visto venir… o de no poder ayudarlo fue demasiado grande.

Mi voz se acalló, como la de muchos otros. Cerré los ojos y volteé hacia otro lado, concentrándome en aquella cascada que escondía a nuestro peor enemigo, y dejé que el destino transcurriera como debía. No por ello fue menos difícil, o doloroso. Habíamos cambiado mucho a lo largo del tiempo, pero Shion era lo único que conservaba como un tesoro de mi verdadera vida y se había esfumado de un plumazo. Sin embargo, el dolor no es excusa. Somos santos, no niños enrabietados, y yo me comporté como uno.

La vida siempre fue caprichosa e irónica.

Le di la espalda al Santuario sintiendo un terrible dolor. No solamente Shion había caído… sino que Kanon se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y Aioros había muerto bajo el imborrable peso de la palabra _traición_. ¿Y Saga? No me costó demasiado trabajo saber quien había sido la mano que había segado la vida del maestro con semejante contundencia y me sentí furioso. No solamente con él, sino por todo lo que el chico representaba precisamente para Shion. Todas las expectativas, los sueños y esperanzas que él había atesorado con el tiempo… se rompieron.

Cuando el enfado se disolvió, la realidad se manifestó ante mí con una crudeza inquietante. Comprendí todo lo que había sucedido en apenas un pestañeo y me maldije por haberme cegado tanto en mi dolor.

Día tras día un nuevo Santo de Oro ocupaba uno de los templos sagrados y vestía una nueva armadura. Yo, casi al otro lado del mundo sonreía con tristeza. Esos niños, que se habían dejado la vida en el largo camino hasta las armaduras de oro, ni siquiera sabían a quien servían. Los lazos que les unían siendo niños, se habían roto o debilitado al extremo. Ya no eran más una familia, ni siquiera un equipo. Eran chicos orgullosos que se sabían solos en el mundo que les había tocado vivir y que sabían de sobra que nadie les tendería una mano si lo necesitaban.

Soy incapaz de culparles. Debimos ser nosotros, Shion y yo quienes viéramos esto venir. Éramos sus guías, sus protectores… por eso nos concedisteis esta larga vida. ¿Y qué hicimos nosotros? Nada. Yo debí estar ahí cuando Shion faltó…

Sorprendentemente, un buen día, Shiryu llegó a mi vida. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía a un futuro aprendiz, y aunque me sentía receloso de las órdenes que llegaban del Templo Papal… accedí. No comprendo demasiado bien por qué lo hice, ya que aquella fue la única _petición_ suya que cumplí. Pero cuando vi aquellos ojos azules, casi cristalinos, mirándome presa de la fascinación, el miedo y la emoción… recordé que era lo que nos había llevado hasta aquel punto.

Quizá nunca llegara a ser más que un Santo de Bronce, pero dadas las circunstancias aquella era la única manera que tenía de infundir un poco de cordura en la Orden. Me di cuenta, viéndolo crecer, esforzarse, sufrir y llorar… por todo lo que había pasado Shion tiempo atrás cuando se había encargado de los chicos de oro. Hasta aquel momento no había comprendido lo mucho que significaban aquellos niños para él… ni tampoco aquel sentimiento paternalista del que hablaba alguna vez.

Me sentí padre, no solamente de Shiryu, sino de Shunrei también y por un tiempo fui inmensamente feliz a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. Hinché el pecho orgulloso cuando lo vi marchar de Rozan embestido con la armadura del Dragón, y entonces, la soledad me obligó a reflexionar una vez más.

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿A dónde iría y qué haría con aquel ropaje? ¿Volvería alguna vez?

Afortunadamente, vos no tardasteis en manifestaros. Sentí vuestro cosmos inundando hasta la última fibra de mi viejo ser y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis arrugadas mejillas. Con vos de vuelta ya no había nada que temer. Todo estaría bien…

Vivisteis un calvario, pero eso os convirtió a vos y a los santos de bronce en lo que siempre debió ser la Orden de Athena. Un equipo unido, dispuesto a morir sin pensarlo dos veces si aquello servía para mantener a todos a salvo. Y vuestros pasos indecisos finalmente os llevaron de vuelta a casa: el Santuario se elevó imponente ante vos y descubristeis no solamente la belleza de vuestro hogar… sino la fuerza imponente de los que debían haber estado a vuestro lado como lo estaban Shiryu y los demás.

El trágico desenlace es de sobra conocido. Desde Rozan sentí como vuestro corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y vuestras propias lágrimas quemaron mis mejillas. Siempre había sido así después de todo, nunca habíais soportado que uno solo de vuestros Santos sufriera daño alguno y en aquella ocasión… la herida era demasiado profunda y había demasiada sangre en todas partes.

Agaché la cabeza apesadumbrado cuando sentí el cosmos de Saga desvanecerse: un cosmos que hacía trece años que no brillaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que significaba aquel momento… me sentí aliviado, porque la pesadilla había terminado. Ares se había ido, y aunque las consecuencias eran demasiado graves, al final podríamos empezar de cero.

Les sentí tan perdidos como los niños que habían dejado de ser mucho tiempo atrás. No tenían la menor idea de qué era lo que debían decir, ni cómo debían reaccionar o comportarse a partir de entonces. La realidad se había manifestado ante ellos del modo más doloroso posible y se sentían… fracasados.

Lo sé porque yo me sentí exactamente igual. Los _por qués_, los posibles "_y si…_", los _quizás_… todo resonaba una y otra vez en nuestras mentes y rompía nuestros corazones. Habíamos podido hacer las cosas de un modo totalmente diferente y nunca lo intentamos, nunca lo intenté. Ese será un peso que jamás podremos quitarnos de encima aunque lo intentemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Sentí su desconfianza cada vez que me escuchaban. Sabía de sobra que se preguntaban por qué mi consejo llegaba tan tarde… con Poseidon azotando nuestras puertas. Yo no tenía una respuesta. Había hecho casi todo mal a lo largo de mi vida, y tal y como solía hacer cuando no era más que un chiquillo como ellos… me dejé llevar por mi instinto.

Sabía que tras el dios de los mares había una amenaza que era aún más grande que el propio Poseidón. ¿Por qué? Porque de pronto, todo parecía un rompecabezas que se había encajado a la perfección en mi mente. Miré pensativo aquel sello, cada vez más débil, que mantenía a los espectros a raya y llevé mi vista, instantes después, en dirección a Athenas.

No había tiempo. No podía arriesgarles de aquella manera.

Todas sus quejas, sus palabras airadas y sus discusiones… tenían razón de ser. Recién estaban empezando a reconocerse, a descubrir su sitio en el nuevo mundo que vivían y yo, que no les había tendido la mano cuando más lo necesitaron, les decía que hacer. Por un instante, me vi reflejado en la mirada furiosa de Aioria y Milo cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Pero sorprendentemente, me tuvieron en cuenta y accedieron a mi petición. No creo que nadie pueda comprender lo agradecido que estoy por ello, porque de alguna manera siento que finalmente si hice algo por ellos. Les evité el mal trago de encontrar a Kanon envestido con la escama del Dragón de los Mares, completamente enloquecido y dominado por el odio.

No era que no confiara en ellos, porque lo hacía, sino que nuestro cometido era otro distinto: teníamos una guerra aún peor que pelear con la Orden Dorada diezmada a la mitad. Sé que les dolió ver como los chicos de Bronce se ocupaban de algo que consideraban era suyo. Al fin y al cabo, sería la primera batalla que librasen defendiéndoos a vos verdaderamente. Pero a mí también me resultó difícil enviar a mi hijo a un infierno marino como sabía sería Atlantis. Ya había perdido amigos allí… y no quería repetirlo. Sin embargo, era lo adecuado, confiaba en que salieran victoriosos de allí una vez más y que vos volvierais a salvo.

Lo hicisteis… y trajisteis con vos al hijo prodigo. Me contasteis el modo en que curasteis sus heridas, infligidas por el tridente que iba dirigido a vos, y me pedisteis que guardara silencio. Kanon no quería que nadie supiera que había vuelto.

Apenas hubo tiempo para que él y vos os acomodarais en el que siempre debió ser vuestro hogar. Las pesadillas os azotaron en el preciso instante en que el sello se disolvió y las almas encarceladas de los espectros inundaron el cielo nocturno de cientos de estrellas fugaces. Un sentimiento indescriptible de emoción, ganas de pelear y cierto rencor hacia Hades inundaron mi pecho, y me dispuse a volver a casa por primera vez en más de doscientos cuarenta años.

No tuve tiempo.

Nuestras peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Aquellos a quienes amamos y extrañamos volvieron de entre los muertos y… su decisión era sobrecogedora. Supe que nada ni nadie les haría cambiar de opinión, menos aún si después de todo eran respaldados por Shion.

Llegué con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso desbocado, y cuando Meridia se iluminó en su lúgubre luz, mis ojos contemplaron por primera vez al antiguo Santo de Aries. Allí estaba, luciendo exactamente igual que cuando éramos unos chicos, pero envuelto en una macabra armadura negra que relucía igual que la misma noche que había caído sobre nosotros.

Apenas pude ver fugazmente la espalda de los tres que lo seguían fielmente.

Shion me miró con lo que creí, dolorosa e ingenuamente, que era desdén. Mostró una arrogancia que no recordaba que tuviera y me sentí vilmente traicionado. Podía soportar muchas cosas en la vida, muchos golpes y decepciones… pero no una suya. Él era diferente… siempre lo había sido.

Al desdén siguió el asombro. Rompí el efecto del _misopetamenos_ a la vez que un dolor indescriptible desgarraba cada célula de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente, volviendo a su ritmo normal y el aire entró dolorosamente en mis pulmones, como si fuese un recién nacido. Mientras, a lo lejos, los cosmos soberbios de Saga, Camus y Shura explotaban en toda su magnificencia, dejando en claro que no habían venido a jugar. Shion sonrió orgulloso, una vez más, al sentirles.

Siempre pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos antes del verdadero final, pero no había imaginado que sería de aquel modo. Libra me vistió después de más de dos siglos y se sentía tan viva, cálida y fuerte como nunca. Su cosmos resonaba a la vez que el mío y recordé lo mucho que había extrañado su compañía y su calor en los momentos más oscuros.

Me importó poco el daño que pudiera hacerme la _Revolución Estelar_ después de tanto tiempo sin pelear. Imprimí toda la fuerza que pude a los _Cien Dragones de Rozan_. No me importaron las suplicas de Shiryu, que inexplicablemente había aparecido allí poniendo en peligro su vida, ni la cara de enfermiza fascinación de Shion. Solamente deseaba desquitarme porque todo había salido mal. Deseaba llorar y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, porque no solamente mi cuerpo había rejuvenecido, sino que parecía haber recuperado mi viejo carácter… aquel al que tanto había extrañado sin saberlo.

Nuestros cosmos explotaron, uno contra el otro, igual que cuando no éramos más que un par de aprendices que deseaban presumir sus avances… Todos habíamos hecho aquello alguna vez de chicos: medir nuestra fuerza contra el rival más fuerte. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión había asumido que sería la última: nuestro poder había aumentado considerablemente. Creí que ya no presenciaría ninguna desgracia más, y lo acepté sin vacilación. No concebía un modo mejor de morir que a manos de mi único amigo y hermano, y tampoco tenía intención alguna de dejarle vivir como un espectro. Aquello traicionaba todo lo que Shion representaba para mi, y no quería, que de ningún modo posible… la admiración que sentía por él se esfumara.

Sin embargo, solo pasaron unos interminables segundos, cuando nuestros rostros magullados y heridos… giraron en la misma dirección.

Virgo.

Entreabrí los labios sin atinar a pronunciar una sola palabra e, inmediatamente, busqué a Shion con la mirada. Él no me veía. Sostenía entre sus manos uno de los pétalos de los Salas Gemelos, mientras un torrente de lágrimas se entremezclaba con la lluvia que nos castigaba. Pronunció uno a uno los nombres de todos ellos y desde donde estaba, pude sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su cosmos estaba tan agitado como no lo había estado en el momento de su muerte, y le comprendí. Estaba preparado para morir antes que ellos… pero no para verlos caer y menos aún de aquel modo. Pese a todo, tras aquellas lágrimas y aquella expresión compungida, brillaba una pizca de orgullo. Se sentía infinitamente orgulloso de sus chicos, sus _niños_… de su capacidad para levantarse y la fuerza de voluntad que poseían. Y sufría por ellos, no solamente por los golpes que sus cuerpos recibían… sino por las profundas heridas que se iban abriendo segundo a segundo en su alma y que ellos no dejaban les ganaran la batalla.

No era la primera vez que veíamos la _Exclamación de Athena_, y a pesar de todo, se sintió más sobrecogedora aún que la primera, mucho tiempo atrás, o la segunda hacía apenas unos minutos.

Shion echó a correr, susurrando vuestro nombre y en ese momento comprendí. Saga, Shura y Camus estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera, y Shion les respaldaría hasta el final, sin importar qué. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos… y ellos confiaban ciegamente en él. Como siempre había debido ser. Cuando vi su melena empapada alejarse, me di cuenta de que más allá de los lazos de cariño que pudieran unirles y su tormentoso pasado… Solamente erais vos quien los mantenía en pie.

Maldije con todas mis fuerzas la ceguera que me había acosado hasta aquel momento y corrí tras él a toda velocidad, hasta que pude alcanzarlo. No lo detuve, seguí a su lado… como en los viejos tiempos. Ya no éramos enemigos, éramos dos viejos amigos que se habían reencontrado en medio de la tempestad, con la luna a nuestras espaldas llorando la misma sangre que vuestros santos.

Desgraciadamente, llegamos tarde. Decidisteis poner fin a vuestra vida con el único objetivo de preservar la de ellos, la nuestra; y no os disteis cuenta que con vos os llevasteis un pedacito de nuestra alma. Nosotros no pudimos hacer más que recomponer lo poco que quedaban de nuestras fuerzas y empujar a los más jóvenes hasta el final.

Esperamos al amanecer pacientemente, en silencio. El horizonte del Santuario estaba destruido y vuestros cosmos danzaban por todas partes. Shion no pronunció palabra alguna después de enviar a los chicos de bronce tras Saga y los otros. Solamente se dejó arrullar por la brisa que tanto había extrañado de nuestro hogar. La suerte ya estaba echada, y sabía de sobra que ya podía irse en paz: habían luchado con todo lo que tenían… y un nuevo santo de oro tomaba su lugar tras nosotros.

Lloré cuando sentí como se deshacía en una cálida nube de cosmos, igual que de si un sueño se tratase. Pero sabía que no era el único que contemplaba aquella escena. Pronuncie su nombre por primera vez sin reparos, sin reproches: feliz.

Kanon me siguió sin pestañear si quiera, alzándose por primera vez como lo que debió ser desde un inicio: un santo. Apenas miré sus ojos una vez, y lo que encontré… me maravilló. Ya no había rencor alguno, ni recelo o dobles intenciones. Había decisión, confianza y el firme propósito de hacer que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de él. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, había un brillo especial en aquella mirada esmeralda: necesitaba la redención, necesitaba que donde quiera que estuviera… su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de él después de todo.

Y puedo asegurar que no fue solamente Saga quien se sintió de tal modo respecto a él: todos lo hicimos.

El camino por el Inframundo nos separó. Le di un último vistazo antes de irme y sonreí. Era la viva imagen de un Géminis: exactamente igual a como mi memoria los recordaba.

Hubiera querido ser de más utilidad, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí perdido frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Pensé que podíamos hacerlo, que Libra podía, ingenuamente, reemplazar la fuerza de nuestros compañeros, y no fue así. Todo pareció ponerse cuesta arriba en el último momento, y la presencia de Shiryu, Seiya y los demás, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, esta generación no estaba destinada a fracasar. Estaba destinada a brillar en lo más alto del firmamento, convirtiendo en posible lo imposible. Pestañeé confuso un par de veces, hasta que comprendí que aquellas siluetas que me sonreían de vuelta eran reales: que todos estaban allí dispuestos a dar el golpe de gracia. Asentí sonriente mientras los miraba uno a uno, y cuando el intercambio de palabras y despedidas terminó… No se me escapó la mirada cómplice intercambiada entre dos de ellos, que decía tantas cosas en un silencio atronador.

Amplié mi sonrisa, y me hice a un lado. Aioros pasó a mi lado con un gesto de felicidad deslumbrante y apenas a un paso de él, Saga lucía majestuoso. Finalmente, era el momento del cambio, del relevo: era el momento en que los chicos debían volar solos… aunque fuera en el mar de estrellas que nos esperaría tras aquel momento.

Tiempo después, nos encontramos de vuelta en casa. El Santuario florece de nuevo, lenta pero inexorablemente, y vos os hacéis cada vez más fuerte. Pisé Libra con miedo, después de tanto tiempo, sintiéndome casi un extraño. Tuve tiempo para reflexionar, para acostumbrarme de nuevo a mi hogar y olvidar el susurro incesante de la cascada. Pero pensar no siempre es bueno, ¿verdad?

No puedo evitar rememorar cada uno de los momentos vividos en la lejanía cuando mi mirada se pasea por las Doce Casas, o cuando me topo con alguno de los trece. No hay algarabía ni felicidad desbordante. Hay un pesado silencio que intenta curar las heridas sin provocar otras nuevas. Miradas furtivas, que no dicen nada… pero que esconden demasiados sentimientos. Nadie me reprochó nada, y aún así, se que internamente una parte de ellos me mira con dolor. Les duele que no tuviera el valor de tenderles una mano cuando más lo necesitaron, se preguntan en silencio por qué no lo… ¿Por qué les dejé caer por el abismo?

Yo siempre creí que hacía lo correcto, que ellos, aún siendo niños, serían capaces de superar todas las trabas de la vida hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad. Olvidé que hasta el más fuerte entre los hombres se siente solo y con miedo alguna vez, confundido. Olvidé que todos necesitamos una mano amiga en algún momento, aunque guardemos silencio y finjamos que todo está bien.

Ellos no la tuvieron y, tras la muerte de Shion, debí ser yo quien velara por sus sueños y ahuyentara sus temores. Aquello era lo que Shion hubiera querido. Debí detener toda aquella locura antes de que se convirtiera en una catástrofe…

Pero los "_debí_" no sirven de nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Me equivoqué profundamente, y no fui el Maestro que debí ser. Me incomoda cuando me miran con ese infinito respeto que abandona sus ojos y ven en mí una figura admirable, cuando no fui más que un anciano asustado.

Yo puedo ver a través de ellos, princesa. El tiempo me ha dado ese privilegio. Sus rostros serios e inalterables, no son más que máscaras que pretenden decir "_estoy bien_" cuando necesitan llorar desconsoladamente. Ahora puedo ver al niño que queda en ellos, llorando tras esas armaduras de oro que los coronan como dioses entre los hombres. Siento sus gritos silenciosos que suplican por ayuda… y por amor.

Yo tuve una vida plena después de todo. Viví más tiempo del que me tocaba, y a pesar de todo estoy aquí de nuevo, gocé de la dicha de ser un maestro y un padre y disfruté de la compañía de buenos amigos.

Ellos merecen lo mismo, merecen disfrutar de la misma oportunidad que nosotros tuvimos… Es injusto que sus vidas se apaguen entre las sombras de las palabras silenciadas y el remordimiento, sin haber gozado de la felicidad que unos jóvenes como ellos deberían tener.

No os esforcéis por mí, ni siquiera por el _viejo_ Shion…

Esforzaos por ellos.

Esforzaos porque nos han hecho sentir un orgullo desbordante.

_Esforcémonos_, porque se lo merecen.

_Dohko de Libra_

-X-

**NdA**: ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Se que hubo quien pensó que lo adecuado sería que Dohko terminara con el último capítulo del fic, pero creo que lo mejor era hacerlo de este modo. No tengo mucho que decir de él… salvo que espero haber plasmado correctamente la diferencia entre el Dohko joven/rejuvenecido, y el Dohko viejito/Yoda.

Solamente me queda agradecer infinitamente el excelente recibimiento que tuvo el capítulo de Afrodita. Y aclarar algo respecto a su nombre, porque veo que es un dato que llamó muchísimo la atención y os gusto. _Matti_ es, según estadística, el nombre de hombre más utilizado en Finlandia. Es la traducción en finés de Mateo, o Matthew, y significa: regalo de dios. Ya se que Afrodita es sueco, pero es muy común que en Escandinavia utilicen nombres provenientes de los países vecinos.

Otros Mattis célebres: Jari Matti Latvala, piloto Ford de Rallies. Y Eicca Matti Toppinen, componente de Apocalyptica.

Con esto, me despido. Espero que nos veamos pronto, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews. Los replys a los anónimos los encontrareis en mi profile.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	10. Shura

**Capítulo 10: Shura de Capricornio**

Hace mucho tiempo creía que era imposible que en este diminuto rincón de Grecia pudiera llover. Hoy, las miles de gotas de agua que humedecen el ambiente propagan ese olor tan especial de tierra mojada. El Santuario apenas comienza a recobrar el aspecto imponente que siempre conocí. Todos, desde el primero hasta el último de los aldeanos y guardias, se esmeran y afanan por limpiar el rostro ensangrentado y herido de nuestro pequeño reino.

Extrañamente, no hace calor. Observo el horizonte ennegrecido, solamente iluminado por los espectaculares rayos que lo rasgan, y me estremezco. No puedo evitar darme la vuelta, acurrucarme bajo la inmaculada seda de mi capa y agachar la cabeza, mientras me adentro como un lobo herido en mi guarida. Capricornio apenas luce cicatrices de guerra… Y sin embargo, el Templo entero parece sumido en un lamento triste.

Se siente hueco, vacío. Sin sentido.

Como siempre que tomo ese camino, me topo con vuestra estatua y no puedo evitar observarla con detalle. Un rostro de suave porcelana coronado con dos orbes de cuarzo que parecen atravesar a quien ose cruzar su mirada con ellos. Vuestro peplo de mármol cae con gracia sobre vuestras formas y vuestra mano se extiende ante el que, algún día lejano, fue el primero de la Casa de Capricornio. Lucís hermosa, tranquila y orgullosa, a la vez que vuestras finas manos le tienden la espada sagrada.

Mis ojos viajan hacia el soldado arrodillado. Su rostro luce sereno, pero emocionado, como todo hombre reaccionaría al recibir semejante regalo de vos.

Sonrió tristemente y me acurrucó a los pies de la efigie, como hacía siendo niño. Tomo una bocanada de ese aire húmedo y dejo que el suave olor a incienso del salón embriague mis sentidos. Entre mis manos sostengo estas hojas, que han paseado conmigo largo tiempo desde que nos otorgaras tal cometido. Hasta ahora no me había decidido a tomar la pluma entre mis dedos, y no por falta de valor… Aunque a veces flaquea, sino porque a lo largo de mi vida ocurrieron demasiados acontecimientos sobre los que aún hoy debo reflexionar y encontrar un _por qué_.

Crecimos envueltos en un mar de leyendas. Historias increíbles que hacían volar la imaginación de todos los chiquillos del Santuario. Los dioses, héroes y bestias fantásticas se adueñaban de nuestros sueños, convirtiéndose poco a poco en nuestra única ambición.

Era difícil comprender lo que implicaba ser un santo, sin importar el rango. Después de todo, solamente éramos niños: queríamos jugar y divertirnos. Unos obtuvieron mejores explicaciones que otros, pero al final, el resultado fue el mismo. Casi sin darnos cuenta, ya creíamos ciegamente en vos: una diosa a la que no habíamos contemplado jamás, y a la que muchos morirían sin ver. Nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que vuestra presencia no fuera más que una farsa. Vivíamos en un mundo fantástico, oculto al mundo y cada día que continuábamos con vida escribíamos un renglón más en aquel cuento. Los viejos héroes confiaron en vos, os defendieron y gritaron vuestro nombre en el campo de batalla.

Solamente éramos niños, y nosotros queríamos el mismo destino. Habíamos aceptado sin poner un solo _pero_ que nuestra solitaria existencia se debía únicamente a vos. No más preguntas, no más explicaciones… Los recuerdos de toda vida ajena al Santuario que pudiéramos tener fueron echados al más profundo de los olvidos: seguramente así sería menos doloroso.

Pero entonces, en medio de aquel mar de irrealidad y confusión, nuestra propia historia comenzaba a tomar forma. Conocimos a otros niños, hicimos amigos. Nos peleamos y lloramos. Nos pusimos a prueba, mientras Excalibur, forjada para ser empuñada por el más noble de corazón, como el lejano Rey Arturo… se perfilaba como el objetivo más cercano de mi infantil horizonte.

Gocé de la compañía de un buen maestro, que más que eso terminó siendo un padre en medio de todo el caos. Siempre renegaba cuando veía en mis ojos una pizca de cariño hacia él, y acto seguido comenzaba la retahíla sobre su misión y mi lugar en el mundo. Debía crear un guerrero, un arma de guerra perfecta y letal, capaz de sobrevivir e imponerse al resto. Debía inculcar en mi cabeza dura un montón de convicciones y principios que jamás deberían ser quebrados. Y a la vez, se esforzaba porque descubriera el mundo que se extendía más allá de Capricornio, aquel universo que debía proteger con mi propia sangre.

Siempre fui un niño tímido al que le costaba ligeramente entablar conversación, quizá era porque aún me sentía como un extraño en medio de aquella locura. Apenas me alejaba más de lo necesario de mi Templo, fue así que conocí al que probablemente fue mi primer y único amigo. Llamadlo casualidad, o simplemente destino… pero aquel día en que caminaba enfurruñado a escasos pasos de mi maestro, con las rodillas y las manos magulladas después de un entrenamiento que no había ido todo lo bien que me hubiera gustado, me topé con él.

Casi escondido tras la espectacular silueta de mi maestro, lo descubrí en Sagitario, con los dos hermanos de Géminis. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo, apenas los había visto un par de veces antes. Pero algo en mi mente infantil identificó el rastro de la travesura, en aquel repentino silencio acompañado por sus caras de inocencia. Los miré fijamente, hasta que me vi sorprendido por la esplendida sonrisa de Aioros.

No hubo un por qué, ni nada especial sucedió. Pero aquel insignificante gesto cobró para mi más importancia de la que nunca podría describir. Me convertía en su sombra siempre que tenía ocasión, adoraba su compañía y sus logros me maravillaban. Pero más me emocionaba aún el hecho de que siempre tenía un momento para brindarme: a pesar de que se ocupaba de Aioria, de sus obligaciones y de que tenía sus propios amigos. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sin importar lo cansado que se encontrara. Empecé a admirarlo, hasta que se convirtió en un verdadero ídolo para mi. Era todo lo que yo imaginaba debía ser un héroe. Era todo lo que yo _quería_ ser. Era mi propio ejemplo a seguir: fuerte, luchador, incansable, con un corazón de oro… Parecía que no había obstáculo que él no pudiera sortear.

Lo encumbré tanto, que se me olvidó que era un mortal como cualquier otro: un crío. El también se equivocaba, también lloraba y se enfadaba. _Todos_ ellos eran humanos, los _dos_ tenían un corazón bajo la coraza de oro en que se habían enfundado. Pero nunca lo tuve en cuenta, no reparé en las heridas del alma que sangraban continuamente bajo la fachada impresionante que lucían.

Me marché de Grecia con la única promesa de volver envestido con mi propia armadura, mientras miraba atrás sobre el hombro y veía su gesto sonriente, pero a la vez triste. En aquel momento no reparé en ello, pero supongo que hoy día todo se ve mucho más claro. Aioros se quedaba en casa, había alcanzado su precioso destino y saboreaba el éxito. Yo me iba… con la incertidumbre de si alguna vez volvería. Sabía que tenía su confianza puesta en mi, pero en aquel momento… algo en su mirada delataba que también él me extrañaría, y que seguiría preocupado hasta verme de vuelta: conocía de sobra el tortuoso camino que me quedaba por recorrer.

Ahogué las lágrimas lo mejor que pude, y las guardé para cuando nadie más que yo pudiera verlas.

Volví a España, y alcancé los altos Pirineos, el que alguna vez fuese mi hogar; pero ya no se sentía así. El aire, increíblemente puro, no olía a gloria y sangre. La algarabía del Santuario a la que me había acostumbrado no era más que un recuerdo acallado por el suave murmullo del viento y el atrevido canto de los pájaros.

Entrené cada día de aquellos años hasta la extenuación. Me esforcé al máximo por ser cada vez mejor y conseguir mi objetivo. Quería que todos se sintieran orgullosos de mi y ser el tercero en vestir una armadura dorada, aunque sabía que en algún lugar del mundo Máscara Mortal y Afrodita recorrían exactamente el mismo camino que yo.

Y lo conseguí. Fui el tercero… pero hubiera preferido que no fuera así. Mi maestro murió, siempre tuvo una salud extrañamente delicada y la armadura me tomó como legitimo dueño sin mayor dilación. Lloré amargamente. Siempre supe que mi destino se decidiría en un combate a muerte… y aunque no deseaba matarlo, si anhelaba medirme contra él. Nunca tuve el honor de poder hacerlo y lo despedí del mejor modo que pude.

Me encerré en la soledad de aquellas montañas un tiempo más, lo suficiente para haber superado mi pena, y decidí volver. Era cierto que aún no dominaba Excalibur, en aquel entonces no era más que una explosión cortante de cosmos que me resultaba imposible de manejar. Pero no había nada más que los Pirineos pudieran ofrecerme. Visité su improvisada tumba por última vez, y me di la vuelta para nunca volver.

Alcancé el Santuario poco después. Me quedé quieto en el sitio, observando como las ruinas y los templos se recortaban en el horizonte soleado del atardecer, y tomé una bocanada de aquel aire salado mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba en _casa_.

Avancé con la mirada en alto, embestido en mi armadura, sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en mi. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí lo que era el orgullo y comprendí como se sentía ser Aioros o Saga. Inflé el pecho, a medida que mi ego daba pequeños pasos hacia las nubes y me encaminé con decisión hasta el templo papal.

Atravesé las Doce Casas, encontrándolas escalofriantemente vacías. Cuando llegué a mi destino, fui recibido con inclinaciones de cabeza y gestos de respeto que se me hicieron casi excesivos. Después de todo era demasiado niño aún para ocupar el lugar que tenía, y yo lo sabía. Y finalmente entré.

El repiqueteo metálico de mi armadura se amortiguó al pisar la mullida alfombra roja que conducía al trono, y cuando contemplé la sonrisa sorprendida y orgullosa de Aioros junto al Maestro, devolví el gesto apenas fugazmente. Por primera vez en mi vida, hinque la rodilla ante el trono: ya no era un aprendiz, era un Santo y como tal debía comportarme.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diez? ¿Quizá acababa de cumplir once? No importaba. Todo rastro de inocencia y de aquella infancia que había vivido a trompicones debían quedar atrás. A partir de entonces era uno más de ellos, de la élite. No se esperaba de mi más que lo mejor: los errores no estaban permitidos y _siempre_ debía saber cual era mi lugar y como guardar la compostura. Debía acallar y controlar mi carácter, olvidar las contestaciones cortantes que alguna vez escapaban de mis labios. Debía ver, oír y obedecer. Quizá era un Santo de Oro como ellos, pero en aquella época no estaba a su altura.

Ni siquiera podía compararme.

Su poder, y el control que tenían sobre su cosmos, distaba aún demasiado de mis habilidades, cada día continuaba siendo una larga jornada de entrenamiento con una única meta: alcanzar a Aioros. Desde que llegué supe que me observaba desde lejos en aquellos interminables días. Seguía esforzándose por tener un poco de tiempo para todos… y parecía conseguirlo. A menudo se acercaba, después de un largo rato en silencio, y comenzaba a hablar como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado: como si aún siguiéramos siendo niños de verdad.

Pero no lo éramos.

Su rostro comenzó a lucir más cansado de lo que a él le gustaría. Su sonrisa comenzaba a dejarse ver cada vez menos, siendo sustituida por el ceño permanentemente fruncido en evidente muestra de preocupación. Nunca pregunté que ocurría… habitualmente, en el Santuario las noticias volaban. Supe que uno de los dos, Saga o él, sería el heredero al trono, pero nunca lo escuché de sus labios. A decir verdad, ninguno mencionó nada al respecto. Siguieron a lo suyo… cada vez más silenciosos, cada vez más fríos y distantes.

Aioros siempre contó con mi apoyo, me sentía tan orgulloso de él que desde el primer momento estuve seguro que el trono sería suyo. Para mi _nadie_, ni siquiera Saga, lo superaba. Probablemente no solo mi cerebro pensaba así, sino que mi corazón creía en ello con todas mis fuerzas. Ingenuo de mí, corrí en su busca cuando supe la decisión final. Llegué con una gran sonrisa y me abalance sobre él con alegría. Pero su respuesta distó mucho de ser como yo esperaba.

Apenas esbozó una sonrisa, tan leve que casi ni la vi, e inmediatamente mi expresión se ensombreció. No entendía aquella reacción, aunque no tardé en comprender por donde iba encaminada. Aioros _nunca_ quiso aquel trono, supongo que veía a Saga de una manera muy parecida a la que yo lo veía a él; y el sentimiento era mutuo: la diferencia era que uno anhelaba aquel destino con todas sus fuerzas y el otro renegaba de él.

No hablamos mucho aquellos días. De pronto parecía más ocupado que en los últimos años juntos. Hasta que sucedió.

Cuando volví de España me sorprendió el cambio que se había originado en Saga. Noté la ausencia de Kanon y algo dentro de mi evitó que preguntara al respecto. Aunque nunca fui tan cercano a él como lo fui con Aioros, lo conocía y lo apreciaba. Él era diferente, más callado, más tímido… más yo. Brillaba, pero a la vez había algo en sus ojos que se iba oscureciendo y su sonrisa se iba apagando. Apenas se dejaba ver de vez en cuando, con aspecto cansado y casi fantasmal; hasta que finalmente… desapareció.

Desolación. Esa es la mejor definición para describir el sentimiento que embargaba todo. Aioros lo buscó día y noche, sin resultado alguno. Parecía que los años habían caído sobre Shion de pronto, y aunque vuestro llanto inundaba con cierta alegría los rincones del templo… nada volvió a ser igual.

El Patriarca murió. Recuerdo el momento en que se nos anunció la noticia como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue a Aioros, con el rostro mortalmente pálido y ojeroso, al que le tocó cargar con las preguntas, con las explicaciones y con el incierto futuro que se nos echaba encima. Posiblemente a los más pequeños les costó más digerir la ausencia de unos que de otros, pero desde entonces, el silencio ahondó en cada rincón del Santuario. Poco a poco todo fue apagándose…

Se suponía que era el momento idóneo para que Aioros tomara el cargo que le correspondía por derecho, o al menos aquello era lo que yo pensaba. Lo cierto es que nunca me planteé lo doloroso que debió resultarle la situación. Para nosotros, con la figura de Shion, se había ido un excelente hombre y Maestro; para él se había ido un padre cuando acababa de perder a un hermano.

Nunca paramos de exigirle, nunca paré. Él siempre debía estar ahí, fuerte y magnífico, y hacer lo correcto. Esperaba que tomara el cargo sin pensárselo siquiera, porque debía hacerlo y lo merecía. Pero entonces Arles lo asumió por él.

Observé horrorizado como lo aceptó agachando la cabeza. Ni siquiera dudó. Cedió aquello que se había ganado por meritos propios sin poner resistencia. Su brillante figura, que había alcanzado lo más alto con solo quince años… se fue desvaneciendo como antes lo habían hecho otros. Aceptaba y cumplía ordenes como un autómata, mirando de vez en cuando, con expresión nostálgica y el corazón quebrado la lúgubre silueta del Templo Papal y el vacío que reinaba en Géminis. Aioros estaba allí, no como ellos, pero hacía tiempo que su espíritu se había marchado en busca de la sombra de Saga y el recuerdo de Shion.

Me sentí frustrado. Decepcionado.

Él debía… Él era… Él tenía. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. De pronto el Santuario y la Orden entera parecía haberse encaminado a un agujero sin fondo. Las cosas iban cambiando tan poco a poco, pero de un modo tan radical… que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya en nada se parecía a lo que habíamos conocido. Un silencio ensordecedor se instauró entre templo y templo.

Aioros escuchó mis reproches, mis quejas airadas y mis exigencias sin inmutarse. "_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer", _respondía en un murmullo. Yo lo miraba incrédulo. Aquel chico, que había sido mi héroe… comenzaba a deshacerse en miles de pedazos, igual que un papel mojado.

¿Qué no podía hacer nada? No hacía falta para ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Arles no era lo que aparentaba. Era evidente que su poder era desbordante y oscuro, pero a su vez había algo en él, que aunque no se apreciaba a simple vista, brillaba como una llama diminuta y débil en medio de aquella oscuridad. Si alguien podía hacer algo por evitar que termináramos por despeñarnos al abismo era él: Aioros.

Y nunca lo intentó. Eso fue lo peor de todo. Podía haber luchado y perdido, nunca se lo hubiera tenido en cuenta… pero el hecho de ver como se rendía y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso sin revelarse, lo sumió en la más profunda oscuridad y a mi en la más absoluta decepción y molestia. Vi, día a día como se marchitaba.

¿Por qué? Me pregunté, y mi mente retorcida solamente encontró una explicación. Comencé a dudar de él, lo suficiente como para que la desconfianza y el recelo comenzaran a crecer, como en su día me había ocurrido con la mirada huidiza de Saga.

Las alarmas saltaron, el caos quebró la tranquilidad de la noche del Santuario y un llanto desgarrador inundó todo.

"_Aioros es un traidor, intentó asesinar a la bebé Athena." _

Aquellas palabras han permanecido grabadas en mi memoria hasta el día de hoy. Recuerdo la voz tras la máscara, el ligero temblor de las manos de Arles que delataban la furia que lo carcomía y el peligroso cosmos que emanaba de él amenazando con descontrolarse. No hacía falta que me dijera lo que debía hacer, sabía de sobra cual era la suerte de los traidores en el Santuario, Santos de Oro o no.

Tragué saliva, y asentí. Me dí la vuelta a toda prisa, siguiendo el rastro de su cosmos y negué fuertemente con el rostro, intentando que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos desaparecieran lo antes posible. Apreté los dientes hasta que la mandíbula comenzó a dolerme, pero aquella palabra resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, amenazando con volverme loco.

Traidor.

Traidor.

Traidor.

Y entonces, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que amenazó con explotar en mi pecho. Lo alcancé. Aioros estaba allí, sin su armadura, esperándome y mirándome a los ojos. Aquella mirada me dijo muchas cosas que no me molesté en escuchar, así sería menos doloroso, estaba furioso. Pero él sabía de algún modo que yo sería el enviado.

"_Cállate_", murmuré. "_¡Cállate!_".

Aioros continuó, ignorando mi petición. Ni siquiera recuerdo una palabra de todo lo que dijo, me esforcé por no escucharlo mientras él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerme comprender. Sin embargo, hay algo que recuerdo a la perfección: jamás mencionó el nombre de quien se escondía tras la máscara.

Invoqué mi cosmos, y por primera vez… nos medimos. Nunca antes habíamos peleado de igual a igual, sin contenernos; si es que aquella pelea podía considerarse de esa manera. Ni siquiera intentó vestir su armadura. No me sentía orgulloso, aunque la furia me carcomía en aquel momento. Aquella no era la manera en que lo había imaginado. Pero golpe tras golpe, me fui percatando de muchas cosas.

Sus ojos enrojecidos me decían que había derramado lágrimas en aquel tortuoso camino que lo había traído hasta aquel punto tan lejano del Santuario. La herida sangrante de su costado delataba que Arles si lo había tocado, que lo había atacado y que inexplicablemente no lo había matado con sus propias manos. Y la forma de pelear de Aioros… solamente indicaba que, de algún modo, el Santo de Sagitario que conocíamos ya había muerto sin importar el desenlace del combate.

Una pelea de mil días y mil noches. Fuerzas iguales. Sufrimiento interminable… Se suponía que aquellas palabras definían una pelea entre lo mejor de lo mejor. Y yo sabía de sobra que no estaba aún a su altura, con armadura o sin ella. Aioros estaba decidido a morir, y a mi ya no me importaban los motivos.

Aquella era mi primera misión de verdad, escalofriante. Sabia que _no_ podía fallar. Pero no era consciente de que esos interminables minutos marcarían el devenir de toda la Orden.

Armé el brazo e invoqué mi cosmos.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel revoltijo de energía dorada y gritos, la risita de un bebé se dejó escuchar. Observamos, ambos, con la expresión desencajada como gateaba en medio de la trayectoria de mi ataque. Aioros corrió tan rápido que mis ojos apenas lo pudieron ver convertido en una estela dorada. Alzó al bebé en volandas y encajó toda la potencia de mi ataque de lleno, cayendo al abismo que se abrió a nuestros pies.

Irónicamente, aquella fue la primera vez que logré ejecutar _Excalibur_.

Solté el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones y pestañee un par de veces. Me asomé al precipicio, receloso, y oteé el fondo. Se veía tan lejano que ni siquiera distinguía la silueta de Aioros. Era imposible que habiendo recibido mi ataque de lleno hubiera sobrevivido… menos aún el bebé y las heridas que ya sufría.

Era la primera vez que segaba la vida de alguien y fue precisamente la suya.

Me di la vuelta y volví tan rápido como me fue posible al templo papal. Anuncié que mi misión había sido cumplida con éxito y recibí la felicitación del Patriarca. Apenas me retrase allí un par de minutos, suficientes para sentir la satisfacción que invadió a la figura de Arles; y me encaminé a Capricornio, procurando por todos los medios mantener mi mente en blanco.

Hasta que a lo lejos, vislumbre el contorno de Leo y el peligrosamente cercano Sagitario.

Entonces, la realidad cayó de golpe sobre mi. Imaginé a Aioria, solo en el templo de su hermano esperando a que volviera para prepararle la cena y acostarle. Sin embargo, Aioros _nunca_ volvería.

Busqué la seguridad de mi cama, de mi dormitorio. Me acurruqué y no salí de allí en días. Cada lágrima derramada me quemaba y dolía como la peor de las heridas. De pronto, todos aquellos ideales que me habían inculcado a lo largo de mi vida, se ponían de manifiesto… y a pesar de ello, era incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que había sido yo quien había terminado con la vida de mi mejor amigo, de mi héroe y hermano.

Abandoné el templo tiempo después, sorprendido de la inesperada reacción de todos. En aquel tiempo de aislamiento pensé tantas posibles situaciones… pero aquella no estaba en ninguna. De pronto me vi encumbrado como el héroe que había acabado con la vida del traidor, el héroe que había traído la seguridad y la paz al Santuario y había eliminado a la lacra.

Escuché cada palabra de admiración y devoción, cada felicitación, rechacé generosos regalos e hice oídos sordos a las palabras de desprecio que eran escupidas cuando se escuchaba siquiera su nombre. Pero procuré que ninguna reacción o gesto delataran mi autentico sentir. Por primera vez en mi vida, llegaba a comprender el cambio que tiempo atrás se había producido en Aioros y Saga. Comprendía porque habían dejado de ser niños, para convertirse en hombres esculpidos en piedra, y entendía el dolor con el que habían lidiado cuando les había tocado segar una vida y mancharse las manos con sangre.

Aquel fue él momento en que mi di cuenta del vertiginoso cambio que había dado mi vida. Antaño los héroes fueron ellos y yo, sin quererlo así, había llegado para ocupar su lugar.

Ver, oír, callar. Siempre era así.

Había cumplido los sueños de mi maestro, había demostrado ser un Santo a la altura, con un poder que no paraba de crecer y superando todas las barreras por mi diosa. Me ensalcé como el Santo más fiel a vos, me enorgullecí de ello y lo presumí, sin saber que tiempo atrás había estado a punto de acabar con vuestra frágil e inocente existencia. ¡Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aquel bebé erais vos! Pero yo veía en aquella estatua que presidía mi templo mi viva imagen…

Hasta que mis ojos se topaban una y otra vez con Aioria.

¿Por qué, si había hecho lo correcto… sentía aquel dolor insoportable en el pecho cada vez que se cruzaba en mi camino? ¿Por qué sus lágrimas dolían tanto como las que yo mismo había derramado? ¿Por qué deseaba gritarles a todos que lo dejaran en paz… qué él no era el culpable de nada? ¿Por qué sus miradas de odio hacia mi quebraban más y más mi corazón?

Solamente era un niño. Un mocoso testarudo al que el mundo había vuelto la espalda y que soportaba un infierno en vida. Sin darme cuenta, vigilé desde las sombras, entre misión y misión. Lo vi crecer, lo vi pelear hasta la extenuación con cualquiera que se metiera con él o con el recuerdo de su hermano… Lo vi desmayarse de cansancio hasta que ya no era capaz de gritar más y lo cargué hasta Leo… su nuevo y solitario hogar. Velé sus sueños desde las sombras, quizá buscando de manera egoísta aliviar mi propia pena…

Pero Aioria también creció. Su mente infantil, moldeable al extremo como la de cualquier chiquillo, cambió. Terminó por aceptar que de verdad Aioros nos había traicionado. Despreció su nombre como el que más, e intentó inútilmente que su propio parecido físico se desvaneciera…

Probablemente aquello fue lo más doloroso: ver como la única persona que quedaba que lo amaba de verdad, se rendía a la evidencia y aceptaba la creencia común. Aioria era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo después de todo, que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra y me recordaba que incluso yo… un santo dorado podía haberse equivocado.

¿Pero hasta dónde podía haber llegado mi equivocación? Esa pregunta sin respuesta jamás abandonó mi mente, siempre estaba ahí acosándome entre sueños aún cuando estaba despierto.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me pareció. Antes de que pudiera olvidarme si quiera de la idea de Aioria con su pelo teñido de rojo… el chico se había coronado como el fiero Santo de Leo. Incluso Milo, siendo el menor de todos, había vuelto a casa y lucía su armadura orgulloso. La Orden estaba completa, olvidando a aquellos que ya no estaban entre nosotros y haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresiva huida de Mu o la ausencia del viejo Maestro.

Me limité a ejecutar ordenes sin cuestionarlas. De cuando en cuando, observaba el templo papal, o visitaba al maestro. Era entonces cuando pensaba acerca de los _por qués_ de mi vida. Había terminado comprendiendo que la realidad era distinta a lo que la mayoría pensaba. No terminaba de comprender demasiado bien como era que nadie se percataba de ello, o si al igual que yo, lo hacían y callaban. La cuestión era que no era la Diosa Athena quien gobernaba, sino su mano derecha o alguien que se hacia pasar como tal con suma destreza.

¿Quién era ese alguien? No lo sabía. Ni quería saberlo.

Pero una cosa era clara, _no_ era el viejo Arles. Él era un Santo de Plata, un hombre leal y poderoso para su rango, pero con una fuerza que no se igualaba ni de lejos a la nuestra. Aquel hombre que se escondía tras la máscara contaba con un poder sobrecogedor. Aún cuando su cosmos no ardía, era capaz de hacer temblar los cimientos del Santuario. Bastaba una mirada de aquellas, metálica y fría, para acallar cualquier palabra y hacer cambiar el parecer del más rebelde. Era autoritario y, con toda seguridad, demasiado duro y sanguinario. Sin embargo, la realidad era que el Santuario funcionaba. Muchos murieron, los métodos eran cuestionables… pero los Santos que surgieron en aquella época eran lo mejor que había visto Grecia en siglos.

Arles era inmensamente fuerte, y como tal, suyo era el derecho a gobernar.

A pesar de ello, su figura no dejaba de ser un misterio. Resultaba casi salvaje e indómita, su porte enmascarado y su caminar altivo lo hacían parecer sacado del mismo Olimpo. Y aún así… había algo en él mortalmente humano. La suavidad que raras veces adoptaba su voz, su manera de gesticular, y la extraordinaria calma que lograba transmitir durante algunos segundos. Una calidez inusitada que se desprendía accidentalmente de su cosmos, que por momentos parecía llorar.

Él era un prodigio de la naturaleza que caminaba por encima de los hombres y rozaba el camino místico de los dioses.

¿Por qué permanecí de su lado si mis dudas eran tantas y mis observaciones tan claras? Sin duda no era vos, pero sabía como mantener un ejercito a raya. Prácticamente desde el principio supe que así eran las cosas. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Era un Santo.

¿Qué podía hacer un Santo sin nadie a quien servir? Ni el bien, ni el mal: simplemente declararse en rebeldía suponía darse por vencido y navegar sin rumbo. Servir a Arles y no servir a nadie, era igual de inútil a fin de cuentas: ninguno os servimos a vos. Decidí quedarme, ser al menos útil en aquella causa en la que me había embarcado al nacer y esperar el momento final. Podía haberme equivocado o no… ¿Pero qué importaba? Probablemente había cometido el mayor error de mi vida mucho tiempo atrás, ya no había nada que perder.

Súbitamente, el cosmos del Patriarca se revolvió, sin que ninguno terminara de comprender que sucedía. Desde entonces, las misiones fuera del Santuario comenzaron a acumularse y nuestra rutina se convirtió en un ir y venir bañado en sangre. Erais vos, vuestros cosmos había interrumpido su tranquilo reinado y desencadenado nuestro destino final.

Tras muchas idas y venidas llegasteis a nuestras puertas. Os topasteis con el muro infranqueable de nuestras armaduras doradas, nuestro soberbio manejo del cosmos y nuestro orgullo casi divino. Nos sentíamos invencibles, y cinco niños hicieron añicos todo aquello en cuanto creíamos y de lo que presumíamos. ¿Entonces qué?

Uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo. Por propia voluntad o sucumbiendo ante lo evidente, hasta que llegó mi turno. Esperé pacientemente, recordando todo aquello que me había conducido hasta aquel momento y que me había convertido en lo que era: un santo dorado formidable que no tenía nada que temer.

Y lo cierto, es que no eran fantasías de un ego descontrolado. Era verdad. No tenía nada que temer de aquellos chiquillos… pero si al hecho de que arrojaran luz sobre mi propia conciencia: eso era lo que me atormentaba.

Recibí a Shiryu, presumiendo de lo bueno que me creía, de mi inmaculado historial como Santo de Oro. Peleamos y probablemente aquel fue el mejor combate de toda mi vida, aunque una vez más, no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. La armadura del Dragón poco pudo hacer por defenderse de Excalibur, y lo despojé de ella en poco más que segundos. Pero el chico continuó, con su perseverancia y tesón, dignamente heredadas de su maestro. Y finalmente, cuando lo tuve contra las cuerdas y su voz amenazaba con hacer temblar mi universo, vos irrumpisteis como un torrente de agua en el cauce seco de un río: arrasando con todo.

Nada de lo que yo era quedó en pie: mi vida se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Finalmente tenía ante mi la certeza de que Athena no reinaba en el Santuario, y aunque lo sabía… siempre había guardado la esperanza de que continuarais allí, con nosotros, sin dejaros ver. Había confiado ciegamente en que la diosa jamás nos dejaría solos en manos de un dios enemigo… creí que la voluntad de alguien tan grandioso como la magnifica Athena era más poderosa y grande que el desconocimiento y la lejanía impuesta a una niña. Inútilmente pensé que todo el sufrimiento que habíamos pasado, y causado también, tendría una explicación y que en algún momento, vos nos acunarais y nos darías la calma y el amor que jamás habíamos tenido.

Me equivoqué.

Athena ni siquiera nos conocía, el apego que sentía hacia nosotros apenas existía en vuestra conciencia recién recuperada. Como diosa, no erais más que un bebé y nosotros perfectos desconocidos. ¿Por qué habíamos matado entonces? ¿Por qué habíamos tragado infinidad de lágrimas y nos habíamos esforzado por estar a la altura de un dios?

¿Por qué había matado al único que intentó salvaros cuando yo perdí mi esperanza en él? Creí que se había limitado únicamente a mirar… y Aioros murió por vos. Lo asesiné, cruelmente. No lo escuché, aunque intentó explicarme y hacerme comprender.

Fiel, fiel fiel. Anhelaba serlo, tan fiel y tan obediente que perdí mi norte. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir adelante? ¿Por qué resistirse ante el destino imparable que se acercaba a mi? Abrazaría la muerte, al fin aliviado por terminar con ese suplicio y sacarme todo aquello del pecho… Jamás encontraría a Aioros en mi camino, porque sin duda yo ardería en el infierno como un _traidor. _

Pero Shiryu no tenía porque correr mi suerte. No era más que un niño que peleaba por los motivos correctos, y por encima de eso, peleaba por amor y amistad. Yo nunca fui capaz de hacerlo, yo suprimí aquellos sentimientos y los olvidé: nunca nos enseñaron a pelear por ellos. Me despojé tan rápido como pude de Capricornio, despidiéndome de ella mientras mi corazón y mis propios ojos lloraban… y quise que el legado de un hombre bueno viviera en otro hombre bueno: le regalé a Excalibur. Shiryu sabría como usarla.

Apenas pude verlo alejandose envuelto en aquel haz de luz dorado, pero tuve tiempo de embriagarme con vuestro cosmos, que llegó hasta a mi, como si alargara sus finos dedos en un intento por evitar que me precipitara a la muerte y al infinito del firmamento. Cerré los ojos. Era una hermosa sensación.

Y entonces, solamente el recuerdo de Aioros y el dolor que me provocaba no haberos visto una sola vez antes de morir… me acompañó cuando cerré los ojos y me convertí en un mar de estrellas.

No tuve después consciencia alguna de lo que sucedió a partir de entonces. No supe como terminó la historia hasta que abrí los ojos y me topé de frente con el rostro rejuvenecido de Shion. El ambiente lúgubre que nos rodeaba me dio una idea muy clara de que estaba sucediendo, y aunque de pronto me vi rodeado por rostros que seguramente tenían tanto que callar como yo… Solamente pude reparar en uno.

Ahí estaba. El gran _desaparecido_. El gran artífice. Supe que había sido de él en cuanto volví a escucharlo hablar con aquella tibia suavidad que recordaba haber identificado siempre en Arles. Saga emprendió el camino sin un ápice de duda en el rostro, pero con la misma expresión de príncipe triste que recordaba en él antes de desaparecer. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero… ¿acaso no lo estaban las de todos los que estábamos allí? Tan culpable había resultado ser él como nosotros, pero aquella manera de caminar que antaño me había transmitido tanta calma, no había hecho sino aumentar.

Supe de lo ocurrido a lo largo del camino, y aunque el pesar que sentí me resultó sobrecogedor, más lo era no haber encontrado entre los muertos que Hades había escogido el rostro de Aioros. De alguna forma, cuando supe y vi a todos los que habíamos participado en aquella macabra historia, cuando vi a Saga… no fue necesario decir nada. Las cosas habían sucedido así, por motivos que se habían escapado a nuestro control y por errores propios. Pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por contemplar a Aioros y sentir al menos un poquito de la paz que sentí al ver a Saga.

Todo aquello es imposible de describir. Pero de pronto pareció surgir entre nosotros un vinculo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, que nos hermanó mucho más de lo que imaginamos en vida. Compartíamos el sufrimiento, cargábamos el peso hombro con hombro y ¡maldita sea! Todo parecía posible en aquel instante.

No imaginé como sería volver a casa. Ni siquiera había pensado como sería levantar la mano una vez mas contra uno de los míos hasta que tuvimos a Mu enfrente.

Un Santo Dorado, de moral inquebrantable y respetable hasta el extremo… un soldado enseñado a no mostrar debilidades y ocultar sus miedos, temblando como una hoja ante la impresión. Más que nosotros, era el impresionante hecho de tener a Shion ante si como _traidor_.

Traidor.

Esa palabra que me perseguirá toda mi vida, y que siento que merezco cada segundo que me queda de ella.

Quebrantamos todas las normas, todas las leyes, todos los limites de la moral. Levantamos la mano contra amigos, hermanos de sangre… Utilizamos hasta la última brizna de cosmos y dimos _todo_ de nosotros. Lloramos sangre, nos consolamos mutuamente con miradas que transmitían una comprensión difícil de imaginar para cualquier otro. Y nos mantuvimos en pie, sosteniéndonos del modo en que fuera posible.

Porque éramos tres quienes habíamos empezado aquella odisea. Íbamos a ser tres quienes la acabáramos. No importaba como, no importaba cuanto doliera, no importaba cuantas veces se rompiera nuestro corazón, ni que se deshiciera lo poco que quedaba de nuestra alma. Cada herida infligida a uno de los tres dolía como propia, y cada momentáneo éxito se saboreaba como el mejor de toda nuestra vida.

Jamás lo hubiéramos conseguido sino hubiéramos funcionado como uno solo, sino hubiéramos sido un equipo. Un equipo realmente curioso, con tres componentes que de ningún modo hubieran imaginado compartir semejante viaje. Nunca hubiéramos podido cruzar la barrera que aún mantenía en pie lo que era moralmente correcto.

Pero lo hicimos. Todo aquel infierno era quizá peor que nuestra propia estancia en el Inframundo, y no importó. Al final del camino solamente os alzabais vos, y estaba en nuestras manos abriros la puerta a la victoria. Quizá erais una niña, más inexperta de lo que alguno había imaginado o esperado… Pero nosotros también fuimos así en su día. Era nuestro deber velar por vos, guiaros en el tortuoso camino aunque fuéramos tachados de traidores y escupieran al pronunciar siquiera nuestro nombre.

Todo aquello valía la pena. La Exclamación de Athena, las expresiones de odio en sus rostros… el derroche de sangre, la extenuación.

Eso es lo que sentí cuando en medio de aquel mar de confusión en el que me había sumido Shaka eliminando mis sentidos, mi cosmos os dio forma y vislumbre vuestro rostro perfecto iluminado con aquella expresión repleta de dulzura. Solamente por aquel instante, todo había valido la pena.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea. Os alcanzamos y al final os escapasteis entre las yemas de nuestros dedos como una figura de arena.

Recuerdo las lágrimas derramadas por otros, que dolían más que las mías propias. Recuerdo haber pedido perdón a Aioria y haber sentido una admiración por él difícil de superar cuando lo vi en las puertas de Leo. Recuerdo el olor de la sangre en cada rincón y el dolor lacerante e insufrible de las heridas y los huesos rotos.

Sin embargo, por encima de todo eso queda el sentimiento de redención. La paz que me embargó cuando nos encaminamos de nuevo a nuestra muerte. La despedida envuelta en lágrimas y el descubrimiento del amor que nos unía y que habíamos olvidado.

Todo, todo, todo… valía la pena. Incluso la humillación de morir sin poder si quiera defendernos como si no fuéramos más que despojos…

Al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos de los chiquillos a los que inesperadamente consideramos nuestro propio legado. Vimos la esperanza en sus rostros, las admiración desmesurada que nos tenían y el noble corazón del que eran dueños. No había rencores, no hubo un solo reproche. Solamente un "_no os vayais_" que probablemente haya sido lo más bonito que me dijeran en mi vida.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es… ¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con palabras incapaces de transmitir las emociones que afloraron en semejante reencuentro?

Todos. Uno a uno. _Todos_.

Aioros.

Fue su rostro lo primero que vi. Cargado de determinación, de ilusión, como antes. Mirando orgulloso a Aioria, a todos los demás… respirando aliviado al cruzar sus ojos con cierto Santo de Géminis y ver que al final del camino estaban juntos en esta cruzada.

Me quedé sin habla cuando su mirada azul se clavó en la mía, con aquel toque ciertamente pícaro que solía brindarme cuando deseaba apurarme con algo cuando era niño. Y es que debíamos apurarnos. El final del camino estaba ahí, y solamente una flecha nos separaba de él.

Asentí. Todo estaba bien.

Al fin todo había terminado y estábamos en paz.

Cerré los ojos. Se acabó.

Ahora los abro de nuevo. Lo que veo sigue siendo triste, desolador. Cada uno de nosotros carga con su propia cruz, su propia maldición y su propio dolor de corazón. Lidiamos con nuestra incansable conciencia y, aún así, intentamos hacerlo lo mejor posible. Hay quienes perdieron mucho más que yo y quienes de verdad se coronaron como verdaderos héroes demostrando una fidelidad infinita.

Muchos de los antiguos lazos se han deteriorado, otros se han roto. Hay algunos que continúan intactos… pero no nos hemos cansado de luchar, aunque nuestros rostros sean incapaces de ocultar por mas tiempo el pesar.

Las cosas son como son. No hay santo ejemplar que valga, no hay fidelidad absoluta que nos perdone los errores, ni conductas que borren el pasado. Lo ocurrido, quedará escrito para la historia… Pero esta en nuestra mano curar las heridas, levantarnos cuando nos tumban y tirar de quien no pueda con el camino.

Al menos así lo siente un tipo solitario. Alguien que terminó con la única persona a la que quería… y que encontró hermanos valiosos en quien menos lo esperaba en un momento de desesperación.

Se lo que ellos sintieron, lo que sienten. Lo comparto. No pienso cerrar los ojos y aislarme en las maravillas de mi templo y la leyenda que me sigue. Son mi familia, son mi vida. Del primero al último.

Mi mano es suya y mi vida es vuestra. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

_Shura de Capricornio. _

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Este capítulo debió llamarse: "_De cómo la historia de Shura de Capricornio tiene más agujeros que un colador…_" Ejem… Cosas que decir. Resulta que las versiones existentes de Shura son radicalmente diferentes entre manga, anime, y EPG. Basicamente se divide entre Santo frío y desalmado, consciente de todos sus actos, apasionado y leal, o vilmente controlado por el Patriarca malvado. He intentado hacer una visión de él más o menos lógica y la verdad no se si lo conseguí. Hay detalles por ahí imposibles de justificar, como el altercado con el bebé Athena.

Por otro lado, la admiracion que Shura siente por Aioros, la que se da a entender que Aioros siente por Saga, y lo que se vera en sus respectivos caps... Creo que es bien sencillo de explicar: incluso el mas valiente de los soldados necesita un heroe en quien creer, alguien a quien aferrarse. Eso son cada uno de ellos. Por último, solamente mencionar que soy de las que apoya la explicacion de que esos trece años de mandato de Saga/Arles, fueron ocasionados por el control de Ares. Lo he mencionado en algún cap, pero por si acaso queda algún despistado... ;) de ahí las menciones divinas.

Pero en fín… esta es mi Cabrita, a la que quiero mucho y que espero haya sido de vuestro gusto. ¡Espero vuestros reviews ansiosa! Replys anónimos al profile.

Y… Just 4 to go! Uhhh…

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	11. Aioria

**Capítulo 11: Aioria de Leo**

Nunca hasta ahora me imagine que los recuerdos, antaño felices, pudieran resultar dolorosos.

Esta es la primera misión que nos habéis encomendado tras nuestra vuelta a la vida, y aunque a primera vista parece sencilla… En realidad dista mucho de serlo.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, jamás he olvidado un solo acontecimiento de mi vida. Recuerdo cada segundo vivido con una precisión pasmosa… pero el camino sigue, el mundo nunca se detiene por muy cruel que haya sido el destino con nosotros. No tiene caso lamentarse, no tiene caso llorar. Las cosas han sucedido del modo en que lo han hecho por alguna razón…

Y parece ser que, precisamente ahora, es el momento de echar la vista atrás y recapacitar.

Recuerdo los primeros años de mi vida como si, en realidad, estuviera contemplando los hermosos dibujos de un cuento infantil. Casi siento el impulso incontrolable de alzar mi mano y acariciar suavemente, con la yema de mis dedos, las imágenes que transcurren ante mis ojos igual que un sueño. Puedo escuchar las voces amortiguadas por las risas infantiles de los que hoy son, con toda seguridad, los guerreros más fuertes que pisan la tierra.

Y sonrió. Fueron buenos tiempos.

Fui de los primeros en llegar, acurrucado en brazos de Aioros cuando ni siquiera sabía andar. Aprendí a caminar de la mano de hermosas doncellas envestidas en peplos de reluciente lino, y jugaba a escondidas entre las más maravillosas estatuas de mármol que uno pueda imaginar.

Poco a poco, los demás… los más pequeños, fueron llegando. Encontramos amigos inseparables a través de miradas traviesas y ocurrencias sorprendentes. Los días pasaban entre travesura y travesura, y antes de que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta… Estábamos todos.

Los pequeños siempre fuimos especialmente unidos, supongo que por cosas de la edad. Encontré en Milo un alma gemela, una mente capaz de maquinar las ideas más alocadas que uno pudiera imaginar, y una mano que siempre me arrastraba a la emocionante vida que nos esperaba fuera del templo. Yo simplemente me dejaba arrastrar, gustoso, bajo la atenta mirada de Camus, que nunca perdía detalle de nuestras aventuras.

No había grandes diferencias entre unos y otros: nadie tenía una familia a la que extrañar, ninguno conservaba las dulces memorias de tiempos felices… tiempos lejanos en que éramos acunados con mimo por una madre. Nuestra única familia, estaba en el Santuario. Algunos teníamos la inmensa fortuna de tener un hermano que compartiera nuestra sangre. Otros, simplemente, forjaron lazos aún más fuertes que ese.

Pero siempre, siempre… me sentí envidiado. Siempre sentí que, de algún modo, yo tenía algo distinto. Y era verdad. Yo tenía un _hermano_. Un chiquillo magnifico, que apenas siendo unos años mayor que nosotros, lograba maravillarnos con cada logro conseguido. Mi hermano era _Aioros _de_ Sagitario._ Un héroe, un ídolo, un ejemplo... Solo un niño que vivía en un mundo de gigantes, recién envestido en oro pero que siempre lucía una luminosa sonrisa.

Yo siempre presumí de él. Mientras entrenaba duramente por conseguir su armadura, me conformaba con pasar un ratito a su lado. No importaba lo breve que fuera… el hecho de que alguien como Aioros me prestara atención, me hacía sentir en las nubes: me hacía especial. Casi tan especial como imaginábamos que eran él y Saga.

Sin embargo, yo contaba con la fortuna de ser su hermanito menor. Siempre correteando tras él, tras ellos… Siempre robando un poquito de atención y presumiendo, como buen león orgulloso que soy, de caminar tomado de su mano. Inflaba el pecho orgulloso, y levantaba la mirada, mirándolo de soslayo en mis perseverantes intentos por parecerme más y más a él.

Me sentaba durante horas a ver como Saga y él entrenaban juntos, con Milo a mi lado completamente silencioso. Probablemente, aquellos eran los únicos momentos en que él era capaz de permanecer callado. Pero ambos lucíamos la misma expresión de fascinación en la cara; mientras, inútilmente, intentábamos aprender todo lo que nos fuera posible de ellos.

Les mirábamos del mismo modo en que hoy los niños nos miran a nosotros, cada uno fijándonos en nuestro propio héroe y soñando despiertos con vernos tan majestuosos como ellos algún día.

Después, inmersos en nuestra ingenuidad, jugábamos a imitarles cuando estábamos solos. Guardábamos en nuestra memoria todos los detalles de ellos que nos eran posibles y, torpemente, los poníamos en práctica. Atesorábamos cada sonrisa que nos dedicaban y considerábamos el mayor de los triunfos ser quienes ocasionaran tal gesto.

Quizá solamente era porque Milo y yo fuimos los últimos en tener un maestro… Pero fue especial.

Sin embargo, con él tiempo todos crecimos. Ellos consiguieron su armadura, colocándose tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca… que cada vez que los veíamos embestidos en oro, no atinábamos a pronunciar palabra alguna: solo lográbamos verlos con fascinación. Aioros se veía majestuoso, con las preciosas alas agitándose a sus espaldas con la misma gracia nerviosa con la que él gesticulaba, moviéndose al ritmo de su propio corazón y desprendiendo polvo de estrellas con cada gesto.

Sagitario estaba hecha para _él_. La armadura de un ángel solamente podía vestir a uno.

Y entonces… de la noche a la mañana, se convirtió en mi maestro. Era como si, de algún modo, Aioros quisiera compensarme por aquellos años en que no había podido prestarme toda la atención que yo ansiaba. Cumplía con cada uno de sus deberes, me entrenaba, me dormía por las noches… y aún así, tenía tiempo para todo él mundo. Siempre con un gesto amable, tranquilo; siempre dispuesto a escuchar y a ser el paño de lágrimas de quien lo necesitase.

Yo, por lo pronto, empecé a parecerme más y más a él. Todos decían que era su vivo reflejo, no solo físicamente, sino en mi manera de pelear también. Sin embargo, decir que alguna vez estuve a su altura, sería una estupidez.

Hay un momento en la vida de un aprendiz a Santo, en que todo cambia: cuando se empieza a entrenar en serio. De pronto encontrábamos menos tiempo para los juegos, todo en lo que podíamos pensar era en ser mejores, en probarnos los unos contra los otros. Empezaban los primeros retos, los primeros desafíos, y las primeras heridas de verdad.

Supongo que fue por eso que no me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad. ¿Cuándo fue que la risa de Aioros se fue apagando hasta casi ser inexistente? ¿Cómo? Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que fue culpa mía, por esa parte de mi que siempre me empujaba, y empuja, a golpear antes de pensar y a meterme en líos. Yo era demasiado impetuoso e irreflexivo para él, que siempre guardaba la compostura y sabía cual era su lugar.

Yo era todo lo contrario. Podíamos lucir muy parecidos, pero a mi me resultaba imposible morderme la lengua cuando era necesario, me resultaba una tarea titánica ignorar las provocaciones… si es que lo conseguía. Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca alcanzaría a ser él. Y Aioros lo sabía.

"_Tienes que hacerte con tu lugar en el mundo._", decía.

Pero el estado agonizante de su perpetua alegría, era más difícil de ignorar de lo que pensaba. Me esforzaba por hacerle sentir orgulloso, por devolverle yo aquel gesto que se había ido borrando desde que Kanon despareciera de la faz de la tierra. Nunca funcionó. Su expresión cada vez era más grave, más severa y adulta. Aunque su carácter no hubiera cambiado del todo, era como si la ilusión que tenía por el futuro, se hubiera ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Saga, y supuse que a costa de la decisión de Shion, habían peleado. Pensé que era normal, y no le di mayor importancia al asunto. ¡Mi hermano sería el futuro patriarca! Aquello era suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás. Pero cada vez que lo mencionaba, la mirada de Aioros se ensombrecía un poco más si era posible.

Hasta que el ceño fruncido comenzó a ser un gesto normal en él.

Aparentemente, no estaba nada contento con su nombramiento. No dijo mucho al respecto, solo mascullaba un par de palabras prácticamente ininteligibles y cambiaba de tema con rapidez. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo, y esperar pacientemente por el día en que finalmente él gobernara el Santuario. ¡Estaba ansioso por la celebración!

Ni siquiera me había parado a pensar que su nombramiento implicaría la muerte del Maestro Shion. Solamente era un niño ansioso por disfrutar de un honor y una gloria que nunca llegó.

No me atreví a preguntarle nunca, quizá porque me asustaba que tampoco Aioros tuviera una respuesta, pero la desaparición de Saga, hizo que todo el mundo se tambaleara por un momento. ¿Por qué? Eran las únicas palabras que todos parecían pensar cuando miraban a mi hermano, como si él fuera la única persona capaz de descifrar los secretos que albergaba Géminis. Como si él hubiera sido el único capaz de detener lo que fuera que estaba pasando… Le cargaron el peso de su ausencia sin ningún reparo.

Entonces, su sonrisa no fue más que un recuerdo. Se esforzó por mantener la calma entre todos, por responder las preguntas del mejor modo posible, y por intentar que se notara lo menos posible la ausencia del otro. Se convirtió en la sombra de Shion, y en el ángel guardián de la bebé Athena, a la que apenas habíamos visto en un par de ocasiones.

Tristemente, Shion murió. Todos sabíamos que era mucho más anciano de lo que nos había contado entre risas e historias magnificas del pasado, y aún así… nos pilló de sorpresa. Un súbito aire de austeridad invadió todo. No hubo funeral, no hubo nada. Pero en medio de la tristeza del momento, el inminente nombramiento de Aioros era una luz en aquel oscuro camino en que nos habíamos metido.

Sería un gran día. Haría que todos olvidaran los acontecimientos tristes y alzaran la cabeza dispuestos a afrontar el futuro dando lo mejor de si mismos…

Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió.

Cuando el trono debió ser para él, Arles se autoproclamó Patriarca. Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar los motivos que primero él, y luego mi hermano, trataron de explicarme. Simplemente, me daba igual. Del mismo modo en que solamente Aioros podía vestir la armadura de Sagitario, aquel trono era solo suyo. No había nada más que decir.

Fue la primera y única vez que peleamos. Yo, empeñado por convencerle de que se rebelara y tomara lo suyo, y él convencido de lo contrario. Encontré un inesperado apoyo en Shura, que lo adoraba tantísimo como yo. Fueron unos largos días de reproches de ambos, que lo único que hicieron… fue minar su resistencia.

No nos dimos cuenta de que Aioros estaba repentinamente solo. No solamente había perdido a su amigo de la infancia, sino también a un padre. Shion fue para ellos mucho más especial de lo que cualquiera de los demás puede alcanzar a imaginar. Y aunque nunca lo vi derrumbarse por ello, termine por comprender lo mucho que le pesaba su ausencia.

No volví a insistir con el asunto del trono. Con que él me contestara mal una sola vez, bastaba para callarme durante años. Porque tenía razón, solamente éramos unos críos que no sabían de que iban las cosas en realidad.

Me hubiera gustado decir que rápidamente se le pasó, que no tardó más que unos minutos en olvidar nuestra insistencia y volver a ser el de siempre… Pero eso _tampoco_ sucedió.

Una tarde se marchó, con la única intención de darle la buenas noches a la princesita de sus ojos, y prometió que volvería para cenar conmigo, seguramente trayendo algún exquisito manjar de las cocinas del Templo Papal. Y yo esperé pacientemente. Recogí el templo lo mejor que pude, preparé la mesa, y serví el agua, para que él no tuviera que hacer nada. Me senté en la silla, apoyado sobre mis codos y me perdí en mis pensamientos, hasta que finalmente mis parpados cedieron y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

Aioros nunca más volvió.

Me desperté sobresaltado por las campanas que anunciaban el estado de alarma en el Santuario. Me sobé los ojos y miré por la ventana, sorprendiéndome de lo tarde que parecía ser. Bajé las escaleras, después de asegurarme de que Aioros no había llegado… y observé el horizonte desde la entrada a Sagitario. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y la algarabía que se oía a lo lejos me erizó la piel. No tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía, y de algún modo… no quería saberlo.

Permanecí allí sin moverme, mordisqueándome las uñas, un buen rato; hasta que una silueta que se acercaba llamó mi atención. Corrí hacia Shura, esperando una respuesta, anhelando que me dijera donde estaba Aioros. Él se detuvo. Apenas me miró como aquel que ve un espejismo. Sus ojos enrojecidos se negaban a encontrar los míos, y revolvió mi pelo rubio sin decir palabra. Apretó mi hombro suavemente, y cuando me dio la espalda, me pareció escuchar un sollozo.

Lo vi irse, impasible, mientras gritaba su nombre. No entendía por qué no decía nada, no entendía porque me veía así… como si fuera un desahuciado: con lástima. Me dejé caer en las escaleras, bajo las columnas, y de pronto me sentí más pequeño que nunca. Acaba de conocer, de tú a tú, el instinto de un Caballero. Aquel que te dice las verdades que todos los demás callan y te advierte del peligro… el que te prepara para lo inevitable.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuanto pasé en aquellas escaleras. Solamente reparé en que ya no estaba allí, cuando el inmenso salón del trono se dibujó ante mi. Caminé acompañado de dos guardias a los que no conocía, hasta los pies de la silla dorada, y alcé la mirada… casi con miedo, hasta toparme con los ojos rojos de la máscara que gobernaría nuestras vidas.

No recuerdo su voz siquiera. Pero aún puedo sentir la fuerza escalofriante que manaba de aquella mirada metálica.

_Traidor. _

_Muerto. _

_Shura. _

Le grité. Con todas mis fuerzas. Se que lo hice, aunque no tengo la menor idea de que escapó de mis labios. Arles permaneció impasible, como si en algún lugar de su fría presencia, comprendiera mi dolor. Apenas unos segundos después, la fuerza de dos brazos desconocidos me empujó contra el suelo, enseñándome a guardar silencio. Mostrándome _mi_ nuevo lugar en el mundo.

Entré en aquel salón siendo el hermano del héroe, para salir siendo el hermano del traidor. Admiración por desprecio.

Cuando me vi libre, corrí todo lo que dieron mis piernas. Me escabullí en la habitación que había pertenecido a mi hermano, y me acurruqué en su cama de rey, que aún olía a él. Lloré durante horas, grité, pataleé, aunque nadie me escuchara… Sagitario no se sentía vacío todavía.

Aquella noche, la leyenda del maravilloso Santo de Sagitario se rompió en mil pedazos, condenada al desprecio y enterrada en el olvido, bajo la pesada losa de la palabra _traidor_.

Días después, me sacaron de la casa. Aquel no era mi templo, y yo ni siquiera era un santo. No tuve tiempo más que de recoger algunas de mis pocas pertenencias y salir de allí volando, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que a partir de entonces empezarían a vigilarme día y noche.

Me adentré en la penumbra de Leo, con mi mochila entre las manos. Miré de lado a lado, ignorando el frío que manaba de aquel templo que llevaba tanto tiempo deshabitado y tomé una bocanada de aire. Les grité, con la insolencia que a partir de entonces iba a caracterizarme, que se largaran. Sin embargo, a medida que caminaba, en busca del pasaje a la vivienda… más y más ruidos parecían surgir de las paredes. Recordé súbitamente la primera vez que vi aquel templo, tomado de la mano de mi hermano… y rememoré el rugido con el que Leo me saludó. Aquello no podía ser muy distinto después de todo.

Ahogué el miedo en lo más profundo de mi mismo, esforzándome por mantenerme entero y digno, como Aioros hubiera querido, y poco a poco, fui acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida. Continué aferrándome a la idea de que ninguna de las acusaciones que pesaban sobre él, eran ciertas. Sin haber hecho nada por merecerlo, fui condenado a la más cruel soledad, y a partir de entonces entrené solo.

Peleé a contracorriente, con uñas y dientes por defender su honor y mi orgullo herido. Pero únicamente lo pagué con sangre y desprecio. No había nadie allí que creyera en él. _Nadie_. Ni uno solo de aquellos cientos que lo habían admirado e idolatrado. _Todos_ se habían esfumado.

Ya no me quedaban amigos con quien jugar, con quien hablar… ni siquiera me quedaba alguien que intercediera por mi. No había nadie con quien pudiera probar mis avances… solamente había enemigos que surgían de todas partes, muchos más de los que mi mente infantil podía resistir.

Peleé y entrené hasta la extenuación, olvidé como llorar. No iba a darle aquel placer a uno solo de los habitantes del Santuario. No me importaba cuantas veces me tiraran, yo siempre iba a levantarme, sin importar lo costoso que fuera.

Me convertí en el pasatiempo favorito de muchos. Y me supe vigilado desde las sombras por dos pares de ojos en concreto. Shura jamás había dejado de verme a una distancia prudencial. Yo no lo quería cerca, no quería siquiera verlo. Lo había querido como a un hermano, y pensaba que él sentía lo mismo por mi y Aioros. Había pensado que si algo llegaba a suceder, él siempre cuidaría de mi.

¿Cómo era posible entonces que él hubiera sido el _asesino_?

Lo desprecié y lo odié del mismo modo que otros me despreciaban a mi, durante el resto de mi vida. Me dio igual que alguna vez hiciera el amago de acercarse, me importó menos que nada su cara de circunstancias. En lo que a mi respectaba, no había una sola razón por la que debía respetarlo siquiera. Estaba tan muerto para mi, como tristemente lo estaba Aioros.

Y Arles… Nunca me gustó, nunca fui dócil, ni le mostré respeto alguno. A pesar de ello, sus ojos jamás dejaron de vigilarme de cerca, bien atento a todo lo que sucedía conmigo, a mis progresos y mis tropiezos… pero jamás intercedió por mi. Los guardias, los demás niños, los santos… fui su pasatiempo favorito y él nunca movió un dedo. Era como si sentado cómodamente en su trono de oro esperase el desenlace de mi historia.

Hasta que un día me habló.

No tenía la menor idea de cuantas veces me había peleado con alguien, sin importar su edad, tamaño o condición, por salvaguardar el recuerdo de Aioros. Aquel era un día como otros tantos, una pelea como cualquier otra, con alguien a quien ni siquiera recuerdo… Sin embargo, el Patriarca nos sorprendió en medio de la discusión. Nos quedamos helados en nuestro lugar, sin movernos, magullados y furiosos. Era poco habitual verlo fuera de su Templo y, francamente, su sola presencia resultaba imponente. Esperó pacientemente a que el otro chiquillo se fuera, siguiéndolo con su mirada rubí, y cuando lo perdió de vista, se giró sobre sus talones, dándome la espalda.

"_Encuentra tu propio camino, Aioria."_

Guardé silencio, observándolo mientras se alejaba. Apreté los puños mientras sus palabras, extrañamente similares a las que mi hermano me había dicho una vez, resonaban en mis oídos. Quizá era aquella sensación asfixiante que invadía a uno cuando Arles estaba cerca, cuando uno terminaba siendo el centro de su atención… Pero, curiosamente, le encontré sentido a lo que había dicho.

Recapacité. En mi interior, había algo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas irrumpir en su lujoso salón y obligarle a que me hablara, a que me explicara que era lo que yo había hecho mal… Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que yo no era Aioros, que no era culpa mía, que las personas son crueles e injustas.

La siguiente vez que me peleé con alguien… Quedé tendido en el suelo, con la respiración desbocada y con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo clamando por descanso. Apreté los ojos, intentando ahogar las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban por brotar de ellos, y me incorporé.

Ya no había nadie allí contemplando mi miseria.

Nadie, salvo una máscara de plata enmarcada por una linda melena de fuego, que me miraba a unos pocos pasos. Clavé mis ojos en ella, con el ceño fruncido, furioso. Pero la niña no se amedrentó. Recortó los pocos pasos que nos separaban, y se dejó caer a mi lado, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. La miré con los ojos desorbitados, la grité y quise obligarla a que se fuera. Mas la chiquilla, silenciosa y tranquila, volvió a mirarme y no supe que más decir.

"_Yo también estoy sola",_ dijo. _"Pero no es nuestra culpa. No es _tu_ culpa."_

Enmudecí. Ladeé el rostro, intentando imaginar que se ocultaba tras aquel trozo de metal: ¿cómo serían aquellos ojos solitarios? ¿Aquellos labios que hablaban con un acento tan simpático? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

"_¿Querrías entrenar conmigo?" _

Nunca fui un gran genio con las palabras. Creo que la pobrecilla se dio cuenta en aquel preciso instante en que no supe que responder. Era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, observándola como si fuera un bicho raro, pero me encontré asintiendo casi sin darme cuenta. Inmediatamente, la pelirroja tomó mi mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, ayudándome a levantarme.

Rió al ver mi gesto. La risa más bonita y agradable que había oído en siglos, y murmuró su nombre.

"_Soy Marin". _

Torpemente pronuncié el mío, aunque era innecesario: ella ya lo sabía. Rió de nuevo, y yo sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces, Marin siempre estuvo ahí. Fue la única mano amiga que _siempre_ tenía una palabra amable para mi, que siempre esbozaba una sonrisa para mi, imaginaria… Una niña, una koree japonesa que estaba tan sola como yo y que no estaba dispuesta a dejarme caer una sola vez más. Encontré en ella un alma gemela, una compañera de juegos y entrenamientos a escondidas, unas manos suaves y tibias que a veces curaban con mimo mis heridas, y una voz que siempre me alentaba a continuar sin importar lo difícil que fuera el camino.

Sin ella jamás hubiera llegado a ser quien soy hoy.

Sin embargo, aunque su presencia entre las sombras era como un bálsamo para mi, todo lo demás seguía siendo igual de complicado. Hasta que un día, dejé de creer.

Me rendí.

Ya no merecía la pena luchar.

El mundo entero no podía estar equivocado.

Quizá tenían razón. Quizá Aioros…

Le dí la espalda a mis recuerdos. Intenté olvidar su gesto cariñoso, enterrar su nombre en lo más profundo del olvido. Comprendí que, efectivamente, era hora de que Aioria de Leo se forjara su propio camino y saliera de alargada sombra de su hermano… Era el momento de desprenderme de la palabra _traidor_, que siempre me rondaba. Debía crecer, aceptar que las cosas nunca serían fáciles para mi, pero demostrarle al mundo que nadie iba a doblegarme. Conseguiría aquella armadura a como diera lugar…

Y del mismo modo en que años atrás me había esforzado por parecerme a él hasta en la manera de pestañear… me esforcé entonces por hacer lo contrario. Comencé a caminar con la mirada en alto, orgulloso; adopté una expresión serena que nadie conocía en mi, y afronté el camino con valentía, a pesar de mi pelo teñido de rojo.

No me importaba cuantas pruebas me pusiera Arles, ni los comentarios de la gente que poco a poco dejé de escuchar. Simplemente las superaría todas, una tras otra, hasta que terminaran por rendirse a mis pies. Los amigos que hice siendo niño comenzaron a resurgir de la nada, casi tímidamente y de puntillas, observándome con interés a una distancia prudencial.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que se atrevieron a acercarse lo suficiente, hasta que borraron de sus ojos aquella mirada curiosa, y empezaron a verme como un igual. De pronto, volvía a tener compañeros de entrenamientos, de bromas. El camino pareció allanarse, cuando me rendí a la opinión de todos. Era como si, finalmente, hubiera crecido.

Aprendí a lidiar con Máscara Mortal, hasta que terminó por ser un mosquito molesto que vivía en el templo de al lado. Comprobé, como a diferencia de mi, Milo no había cambiado en absoluto. Y valoré en su justa medida, que jamás mencionara una sola palabra acerca de mi hermano, aunque continuara teniendo sus reparos.

Y finalmente, Leo fue mía. Recuerdo tan bien lo que sentí al vestirla por primera vez, que es como si apenas hubiera pasado un día desde entonces. Solamente deseaba lucirla, decirles a todos: Aquí estoy, soy Aioria de Leo y ninguno de vosotros dio nada por mi. Esperé pacientemente a que una de las doncellas colocara la inmaculada capa de seda en mis hombreras y abandoné el quinto templo.

Mentiría si dijese que no disfruté cada mirada de admiración y envidia que me prodigaron. De pronto me sentía en la cima del mundo que eran las Doce Casas, y nada podría detenerme.

Nada, salvo mi propia estupidez.

Me había convertido en uno de los Doce, si. Pero seguía siendo un niño insolente e inmaduro. Me empeñé en llevarle la contraria al Maestro por el simple hecho de que nunca me había simpatizado. Si él ordenaba que debíamos portar la armadura siempre que estuviéramos fuera de nuestro templo, yo me esforzaría por no vestirla nunca, como si aquellas infantiles muestras de rebeldía fueran a cambiar algo de lo que me había tocado vivir.

Comprendí, por las malas, que mi terquedad solía llevarme por el camino equivocado. Estaba bien ser yo mismo, rebelarme ante lo que creía injusto… pero después de todo, no todo estaba mal en el Santuario, aún había esperanza de que las cosas fueran a mejor. Terminé siendo un soñador, admitiendo a regañadientes que en eso era igual que Aioros, que confiaba en el honor y el orgullo de la Orden Sagrada. Esperaba que todos actuaran de aquella manera que me parecía la correcta, y me esforcé por mostrarme como un ejemplo. Después de todo, uno no necesitaba de una razón para hacer las cosas bien… para ayudar.

Marin me enseñó todo eso. Aunque ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta… yo la observaba entre las sombras cada día, mientras entrenaba a Seiya. ¡Había tanto que aprender de ella! Por incomprensible que le resultara a mis compañeros Dorados, estábamos muy lejos de la perfección. Y ella, una amazona de plata, tenía mucho más que enseñarle al mundo que nosotros.

Hacia mucho tiempo que el brillo de las Doce Casas se había apagado. Ya no había hermandad alguna que nos uniera, solo la permanente competencia. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el resplandeciente inicio de nuestra generación, hasta aquel momento.

¿Pero cuándo había sucedido?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Pegaso tenía nuevo dueño. Me resultó obvio que las cosas iban realmente mal cuando se vio obligado a huir entre las sombras de la noche del Santuario. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había ayudado al chico todo lo que había podido, había intentado ser su apoyo por el simple hecho de que Seiya era la vida de Marin.

Todas las alarmas estallaron en el Santuario. Arles había encontrado a la armadura de Sagitario. Los Santos Dorados empezamos a ser enviados fuera, Mu había huido, y el viejo Maestro seguía siendo una leyenda desconocida. Sin embargo, con la búsqueda de la armadura los viejos fantasmas volvieron a resurgir. Empecé a preguntarme tantas cosas que no comprendía acerca de lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche… que empezaba a complicarme la vida sin darme cuenta. Procuré esforzarme por mantener contento al Maestro, me ofrecí voluntario para capturar a los recién aparecidos Santos de Bronce.

Aunque principalmente lo hacía por proteger a Marin del desastre que se acercaba a pasos agigantados por el horizonte.

Los Santos de Plata que habían sido enviados, habían resultado un fracaso absoluto, y el buen humor de Arles, si es que lo había tenido alguna vez, se había esfumado. Sagitario yacía despedazada por media Asia, y los errores se pagaban inevitablemente con la vida. No terminaba de entender porque la novena armadura resultaba _tan_ importante para el Maestro, ni cuales eran sus miedos al respecto; pero era un hecho que el Patriarca había comenzado a ver fantasmas en cada esquina, hasta el punto de temer a cinco chicos de bronce.

Partí hacia Japón, sabiendo que Marin había sido herida por Misty y que la situación para ella era por demás delicada. Estaba en el punto de mira de Arles, y en ese momento, debíamos esforzarnos más que nunca por ocultar aquel inesperado _vínculo_ que nos había unido. Pero también sabía cual era mi misión: Seiya, su pequeño Seiya, debía morir.

Y entonces, observé su rostro lleno de pánico al verme convertido en el verdugo. Ignoré el nudo que se atoró en mi garganta y me convencí de que las cosas debían ser así. Si por algún motivo, existía una amenaza para la Orden, debía ser eliminada, sin importar el aprecio que sintiera por él. Igual que había sucedido con Aioros trece años atrás…

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba encontrar era a la mismísima Diosa Athena, viva, y frente a mis ojos. Solamente necesité contemplaros un solo segundo para saber que erais vos. Y aún así, me empeñé en negarlo, aunque el mismo instinto que me advirtiera de la muerte de mi hermano, me estuviera gritando en aquel momento que todo estaba mal.

Insistí en poneros a prueba, a vos, a Seiya, incluso a Shaina… por el simple hecho de que aceptar vuestra existencia suponía que mi vida entera se cayera en pedazos. No quería escuchar una sola palabra de lo que tuvierais que decir, no quería escuchar la triste verdad que me dijera que me había equivocado… no quería darme cuenta de mi estrepitoso fallo.

Levanté mi mano contra vos, se que hubierais podido pararlo… Pero en el instante que Sagitario protegió a Seiya y se interpuso, protegiéndoos… Entré en un letargo difícil de describir. Verlo a él, ver aquellas maravillosas alas, trajo recuerdos que me helaron el corazón. Por un momento me pareció ver a mi hermano envestido en _su_ armadura, me pareció ver su cara llena de determinación, e incluso creí escucharlo gritándome lo estúpido que era.

Aioros era inocente.

Quise llorar, gritar… tomé a Shaina en brazos, y tras veros por última vez y prometeros fidelidad, me marché.

Alguien iba a hablar, por las buenas o por las malas. Arles me debía una explicación.

Me encargué de que la Cobra tuviera los cuidados que necesitara, y volé hasta el templo papal. Ignoré las advertencias que me decían que me detuviera, que el Maestro _no_ deseaba ser interrumpido. Abrí la maravillosa puerta de roble y oro, y entré.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos metálicos, intentando descifrar alguna emoción que manara de él. Pero no hubo reacción alguna, en todo lo que respectaba a mi, era como si Arles ni siquiera me hubiera notado allí frente a él.

Le grité de nuevo, le llamé mentiroso, le espeté cuanto le odiaba. Exactamente igual que trece años atrás. Él solamente me miró, impasible, como si no fuera más que un insecto molesto, y continuó en silencio. Desee arrancarle aquella máscara y contemplar su rostro al menos una vez antes de matarlo. Quise mirar sus ojos y disfrutar por una vez de quitarle la vida a alguien.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera invocar mi cosmos, Shaka apareció de la nada, revelándose como su defensor a ultranza, y complicándome terriblemente las cosas. No reparé en lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Peleábamos, con nuestro cosmos peligrosamente elevado frente al Maestro, en su salón del trono. Por menos que eso muchos habían muerto trágicamente, y yo tenía todas las de perder.

Reaccioné demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo sucedió, pero el punzante dolor que me atravesó el cerebro de lado a lado, me dejó claro mi lugar en el mundo. Él mandaba, yo obedecía: era el más fuerte quien se imponía. Caí sobre mis rodillas, jadeando, y sujetándome la cabeza con las manos: nunca antes había sentido un dolor semejante. Alcé la mirada apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para verlo directamente con los ojos nublados. No se había movido, pero ahora sabía que no era necesario.

Escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Por primera vez en siglos, aquella voz me resultó familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado mucho tiempo atrás, no sonaba como cuando hablaba en voz alta. Me estremecí con cada silaba pronunciada. Y yo, que me consideraba un león indomable, me vi forzado a hincar las rodillas y a terminar siendo un gatito domesticado.

No dije nada, no me quejé. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo de mi garganta, así que asentí torpemente a todo lo que dijo, como quien escucha el embrujo de un mago. Me movía como un autómata y comprendí que era él quien agitaba hábilmente los hilos que me manejaban.

Volví a Leo, silencioso, y esperé a que los enemigos llamaran a mi puerta. Fuera como fuera, no debían pasar por allí. No había otra cosa en mi mente… había olvidado incluso el reciente descubrimiento que había vuelto a tambalear mi vida. Solamente me manejaba una sed de sangre incontrolable. Apenas puedo recordar nada de lo que sucedió con Seiya, pero si puedo rememorar el sentimiento que me embargaba: una rabia y odio infinitos que no dejaban lugar a nada más.

Cassios podía haber sido cualquiera, podía haber sido Marin… ¡Y yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado! Volví en si, y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos al comprender lo que había hecho, o lo que me habían forzado a hacer. Alcé la mirada hasta el templo papal y apreté los puños hasta que estos me temblaron. No podía hacer nada más que esperar y confiar en Seiya y los demás. Cuando ellos atravesaran los Doce Templos… llegaría mi momento.

Y lo hicieron. Admito que aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo consiguieran, y un poquito de mi les empujaba en cada paso del camino, me parecía una misión imposible. Cuando Afrodita murió, y los sentí llegar al templo, me quedé boquiabierto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando el cosmos de Arles ardió repentinamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Comprendí que todo lo que había mostrado hasta entonces, eran pequeños zarpazos de advertencia. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, estaba acorralado y no pretendía perder.

Pero perdió. Lo hizo en el preciso instante en que se desprendió de la seguridad de la máscara que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, y nos dejó ver su rostro angelical.

Describir lo que sentí al verlo es demasiado difícil. Sus ojos, al menos los que yo recordaba, ya no estaban ahí. Lucía una mirada tan sanguinaria que era difícil de soportar. Aguanté la respiración sin darme cuenta, esperando el desenlace mientras mi mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que podáis imaginar. Intentaba encontrarle una explicación a por qué el rostro de Saga era el culpable a todas las desgracias que nos habían sucedido… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él hubiera sido capaz de tejer semejante… barbarie? Él había sido el artífice de la muerte de mi hermano, el asesino de Shion… y de muchos otros.

Me sentí furioso. Desee intervenir. Desquitarme por todo lo que había sucedido, sobre todo en aquel momento en que se debatía entre la fragilidad y el poder más aterrador. Pero nadie me dejó, y el final se precipitó mucho antes de lo que imaginamos.

_Niké_.

_Sangre_.

_Lágrimas_.

_Paz_.

Una inmensa paz en su rostro, en mi alma.

Admito que sentí rabia cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Nadie había sido capaz de detenerle… ¿Lo habíamos intentado siquiera? Terminó suicidándose. Sinceramente, sus motivos me dieron igual, Saga me dio igual. Solo podía pensar en lo injusta que era la vida. Él, que probablemente se merecía el peor de los infiernos, había estado vivo durante trece años, manejando el mundo a su antojo con una habilidad excepcional y le había arrebatado la vida a mi hermano: la persona más maravillosa que jamás había pisado el Santuario. Saga había muerto en el momento en que había querido, como había querido. Sin afrontar ni uno solo de sus pecados. Ni uno.

O al menos, así lo sentí en aquel momento.

Me di la vuelta, y me marché a Leo. Ya no había nada que hacer allí. Solamente podía prepararme para enterrar a viejos amigos, y otros que no lo habían sido tanto. Me senté en las escaleras con un vaso de vino en la mano, sin saber si debía brindar por el desenlace o si solamente quería aplacar mi furia de alguna manera que no implicara golpear algo.

Reflexioné a cerca de lo sucedido, pensé en el significado de las palabras de Roshi, y tras los funerales, me calmé inexplicablemente. No había podido tener mi _vendetta_, pero la pesadilla había terminado al fin. O al menos lo hizo por unas horas, hasta que vi la mirada de Milo perdida entre las llamas.

A lo largo de la vida había intentado concentrarme en mantenerme a flote yo mismo, y había terminado por olvidar a los demás. En aquel instante, cuando vi sus ojos vidriosos, fue como recibir una bofetada en la cara. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Podía pretender que me daba igual todo ahora que el mundo me había dado la razón, pero no era así. El rostro, normalmente altivo, de Milo se veía ahora igual que hacía años, cuando se vio obligado a ir a las Cícladas y lloró desesperadamente al irse, al dejar atrás una vida y una _familia_: destruido. El motivo de mi alegría, era la razón de su tristeza. La pesadilla había terminado, pero se había llevado a muchos por delante, empezando por Camus… y acabando por el mismo Saga.

Me decidí a ir a Escorpio, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que debía decirle para aligerar un momento como aquel, y lo encontré en las escaleras. Me senté a su lado, en silencio, y permanecimos un rato así… solamente viendo el horizonte: completamente callados. Lo vi de soslayo un par de veces, mientras buscaba las palabras necesarias con las que romper el hielo, pero no hizo falta.

Cuando lo escuché hablar, sentí que ya no era necesario decirle nada. Podía tener la cabeza llena de pájaros la mitad del tiempo, pero al final, el bicho siempre sabía lo que hacía y sabía volver sobre sus pasos por mucho que le doliera. Y entonces, fue que comprendí la situación de verdad. Había tardado días, pero podía haber sido peor.

La sola idea de que un dios enemigo nos había manejado como había querido, me resultaba repugnante. En primer lugar, porque la flamante Orden Dorada quedaba a la altura del polvo. No lo habíamos visto venir, y quien lo había visto… se había aprovechado del asunto todo lo que había querido. Solamente imaginarme así a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita me hizo hervir la sangre, porque al final Dohko tenía razón: Saga merecía más lástima que otra cosa, y aunque nunca fuera capaz de perdonarle del todo… si era capaz de comprenderle. Al menos un poco.

Yo, que había sido controlado por el Satán Imperial y me había sentido una marioneta en sus manos por unas horas… me podía hacer una mínima idea de lo que había sido vivir algo así por tanto tiempo. El problema es que cuanto más alto subes… más alta es la caída. Y su caída nos arrastró a todos de un modo u otro.

Los que habíamos sobrevivido tendríamos que aprender a lidiar con ello, a sobrellevar el duro peso del fracaso y los errores que habíamos cometido… pero también a gozar de la paz y la calma que nunca habíamos conocido. Pasé de ser el despreciado, a ser prácticamente un héroe. Pero, ¿por qué? No había hecho nada por merecerlo. Sin embargo, la verdad desvelada había hecho que todos cambiaran de parecer.

Mi vida había terminado siendo una montaña rusa de emociones, que a duras penas controlaba. Aunque al menos, los supervivientes habíamos terminado siendo mucho más unidos de lo que nunca imaginamos. No íbamos a rellenar de ningún modo los huecos que habían dejado otros, pero al fin podíamos honrar su memoria sin ningún peso sobre nosotros. Las experiencias vividas nos habían hecho fuertes, habíamos crecido bajo una mano de hierro y ahora, éramos santos brillantes que aún tenían muchas cosas por afrontar.

Poseidón se encargó de recordárnoslo.

Probablemente, ninguno de los demás estaba preparado para soportar mi rebeldía multiplicada por dos, pero de algún modo, Milo y yo habíamos terminado compartiendo muchas cosas sin siquiera proponérnoslo. Éramos tercos, irreflexivos, espontáneos, e inconformistas. Compartíamos ingenuidad, frescura… robando en el proceso sonrisas disimuladas a nuestros compañeros. Para tener un orgullo dorado, no teníamos problema alguno en demostrar que no entendíamos las cosas.

Como fue aquel caso.

Dohko insistió en que no nos moviéramos de las Doce Casas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué autoridad tenía él entonces? Había permanecido en silencio durante toda nuestra vida, no era más que un fantasma, nos había dejado caer al abismo sin mover un solo dedo… y en aquel preciso momento, llegaba para decir que debíamos y que no debíamos hacer. Si tan solo hubiera hecho gala de toda su sabiduría un poquito antes, cuando todos, o casi todos estaban vivos… Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero no lo fueron. De algún modo, Milo y yo obedecimos a regañadientes. Era injusto que los chicos de bronce enfrentaran una nueva guerra que podía terminar con sus vidas definitivamente… ¿Para qué estábamos nosotros? ¿Para pelear cuando todos los demás ya hubieran sido sacrificados? ¿Para eso? Se suponía que salvábamos vidas, que las protegíamos… no que las enviabamos al matadero.

Y para rematar el asunto: Kanon. General del Atlántico Norte. El marionetista de los dioses. No dejaba de ser curioso, que donde uno había sucumbido ante la voluntad de un Olímpico, otro se había erigido como el vencedor de otro. Su poder, resultaba francamente amenazante, más aún el aura de odio que a pesar de las barreras marinas, podíamos sentir en el Santuario.

Contra todo pronostico, los chicos vencieron una vez más; lograron de nuevo lo imposible: que otro más se redimiera, y casi sin saberlo, nos concedieron un nuevo aliado. Todos notamos su presencia en el Santuario, pero nadie dijo nada. Preferimos hacernos los locos, porque de todos modos… ¿Qué íbamos a decirle? ¿Cómo íbamos a confiar en él así de pronto? ¿Sin más?

Es irónico. Pero Kanon y yo guardamos cierto parecido. Somos los hermanos menores de las dos insignias de la Orden, inevitablemente marcados a fuego por sus actos y su destino. Despreciados, para después ser admirados, y finalmente ser simplemente Kanon y Aioria. Construyendo nuestro propio camino… tal y como ellos mismos habían dicho una vez. Ahora lo se.

Nos preparamos a fondo para lo que quedaba por venir, que no era poco. No teníamos la menor idea de cómo íbamos a soportar las embestidas de Hades con la Orden minada hasta el extremo, pero tendríamos que hacerlo sin importar cómo. De todas las posibles hipótesis, de todos los "_y si_", jamás valoramos el que realmente aconteció.

Atacados con nuestras propias armas cuando las heridas ni siquiera habían sanado del todo. Heridos en los más profundo del corazón, porque no importaba la sangre, ni el dolor… pero si los pocos recuerdos que aún queríamos conservar. Hades supo como golpear, y su plan nos tumbó como un mazo a un castillo de naipes.

Ninguno estábamos preparados para verlos envestidos en un Sapuri, pero menos aún para ver a Shion. El viejito Shion que ya no aparentaba serlo. Comprendimos que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos luchado, el corazón seguía mandando. Nos resultó difícil levantar la mano contra ellos, algunos les dejamos pasar, haciéndonos los locos e _ignorando_ su presencia del mejor modo posible. Confiando en que quizá había una explicación, y que en cualquier momento, se darían la vuelta, con una sonrisa misteriosa y se pondrían de nuestro lado.

Pero no fue así. Pasaron por las Doce Casas como un torbellino. No dejaron ni una sola columna en pie a su paso, y no se detuvieron por nada. Cuando la fuerza dejó de serles útil, utilizaron el ingenio. Hasta que finalmente se toparon con el muro infranqueable que era Virgo, más que por poder, por desgaste.

Toda la calma que me había esforzado por mantener se fue al demonio cuando sentí el ataque de los tres contra él: cuando observé aterrado la Exclamación de Athena convirtiendo el día en noche. Corrí hacia Virgo a toda prisa, seguido de los chicos de bronce hasta que los alcancé.

Estaban vivos, los tres. Por primera vez, en lo que habían parecido siglos, los contemplaba pestañear, respirar… Y mi único deseo era segar sus vidas para siempre. Lucían terrible, pero sus miradas veladas deslumbraban de desafío. Aparentaban estar excesivamente seguros de sus posibilidades aún a pesar de su precario estado. No lo resistí más. Ataqué, seguro de que con aquella potencia no iba a matarlos, pero si a hacerles daño.

No fue casualidad que Saga fuera el objetivo, lo necesitaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel instante mi mente no recordaba todos esos años que habían pasado, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el pasado. Solo lo veía allí, con las manos manchadas de la sangre que Shaka había derramado y con una expresión estúpidamente altiva.

Claro que tampoco había imaginado que fuera capaz de detener mi ataque con tanta facilidad, ni que su determinación permaneciera intacta después de aquello.

Milo llegó apenas un segundo después, como si de la caballería se tratase. Entreabrí los labios, sin saber muy bien que esperar de él en aquel momento, y mis ojos se posaron fugazmente en Camus. No tuve tiempo de pestañear, porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, encajaron la Aguja Escarlata sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Busqué la mirada del Escorpión, esperando encontrar al menos un deje de dolor porque enfrentar aquello… pero no había rastro. Solamente había una determinación igualita a la de ellos y una furia incontenible.

Milo había crecido, igual que yo.

Y aunque sus ataques dieron en el blanco, la Explosión de Galaxias le tumbó como si de un muñeco se tratara. Daba igual que hubieran perdido cuatro de sus sentidos, daba igual que estuvieran a punto de morir desangrados y por agotamiento… seguían teniendo la fuerza suficiente para dejarnos bien claro que ellos iban un paso por delante… como siempre.

Luego, el espanto sucedió a la furia. La postura de la trinidad me encogió el corazón, y contemplar la irrompible unidad que aquellos tres habían formado después de todo… Fue demasiado. Ellos lo habían perdido todo, no les quedaba nada por lo que pelear o vivir… nada a lo que aferrarse, y les daba igual mandar al demonio lo poco que quedara de su recuerdo.

Nunca imaginaron que nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo propio aún a riesgo de que teníamos mucho que perder. La situación nos era favorable, estábamos en mejores condiciones, y vestíamos armaduras doradas después de todo. Me sorprendió que Mu tomara la decisión por si mismo, sin oponer resistencia y sin verse arrastrado por el ímpetu que mostrábamos Milo y yo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que hacíamos algo como un equipo… éramos los únicos que quedaban entre ellos y vos… y no pretendíamos dejarles pasar sin oponer resistencia.

Lo malo de tratar con santos dorados, es que es difícil que nos acobardemos. Llegado un punto somos capaces de arrasar con todo a nuestro paso antes que dar un paso atrás, y eso fue lo que sucedió. La noche se convirtió en el más luminoso de los días mientras la maravillosa potencia de nuestros cosmos chocaba y se entremezclaba como si fuera una solo. Seiya y los demás pusieron su granito de arena, se empeñaron en que no nos destruyéramos… intentaron hacernos entrar en razón convenciéndonos de que estábamos en el mismo bando.

Pero era tarde. Todo explotó. La onda expansiva arrancó sin piedad el aire de nuestros pulmones y medio santuario se derrumbó ante la potencia de la explosión. Cuando despertamos, no había más que polvo, escombros, polvo de estrellas y sangre por todos lados. Ni rastro de vuestros chicos, pero si de ellos. ¡Seguían vivos! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se habían vuelto a llevar las vidas de inocentes con ellos?

Milo estuvo a punto de perder el control si vuestra voz no hubiera interrumpido, y a decir verdad… creo que ni Mu ni yo le hubiéramos detenido. Ya no creíamos en ellos, ni en su posible inocencia. Eran _traidores_, sucios traidores, y no podrían hacer nada por enmendarlo.

Los arrastramos hasta vuestros pies, sin hacer caso a sus quejidos y al gotear continuo de su sangre. Incluso Shura… El muy cabezota intentó explicarse por lo de Aioros. ¡En un momento como aquel! ¡¿Cómo iba a perdonarle entonces, si no solo había matado a mi hermano, sino que también intentaba acabar con vos?

¿Por qué les mirabais con ese gesto tan dulce, tan adorable y compasivo? ¿Por qué acariciabais sus rostros cuando estaban dispuestos a todo por conseguir su objetivo? ¿Qué era lo que no alcanzábamos a ver? ¿De dónde habíais sacado aquella inesperada complicidad que vuestra mirada encontró en la de Saga?

Cuando quisimos saberlo, su gritó desgarró el silencio y vuestra sangre lo manchaba todo. Me quedé estático, en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir, con cada uno de mis músculos atenazados por el miedo, mientras Milo se desquitaba con Camus y los hermanos se ignoraban como si ni siquiera pudieran verse. Sentí la mirada de Shura, bañada en lágrimas, sobre mi. No podía verme, pero su cosmos podía sentir hasta el más ínfimo de mis movimientos.

Tarde, era tarde para comprender. Ellos habían ganado, aunque no del modo en que planeaban, y nosotros… Nosotros seguíamos perdidos. Escuchamos sus planes, y asentimos aún aturdidos. Volamos al Castillo sin decir gran cosa, más que compartiendo una mirada que gritaba perdón a los cuatro vientos.

Y allí terminó todo.

La superioridad aplastante de Radamanthys, protegido por su barrera energética, termino con nosotros. Nunca nos habían humillado de un modo como aquel, pero ¿qué importaba? Nuestra única esperanza era que los chicos encontraran el camino que pudiéramos abrirles, nada más. Sabíamos que de allí no pasaríamos… y lo último que pensé cuando me ahogué en la profundidad oscura del Kocytos, fue en Aioros.

En que quizá, volvería a verle. Mi misión estaba cumplida.

Al parecer no fue así. Inexplicablemente, despertamos en medio de aquel mar de hielo, congelados hasta los huesos y con un suspiro de vida. Nos quedaba una última cosa que hacer.

Sorprendidos, sin entender gran cosa, corrimos en busca de aquel cosmos tan conocido que ardía frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Shaka estaba allí, perdiendo su mística paciencia con aquella pared infranqueable. Dohko llegó, rejuvenecido, y con un toque de impulsividad que se me antojó de lo más gracioso y agradable. Nos esforzamos por derribar el Muro, pero nada funcionó.

Al menos no, hasta que las armaduras tomaron la iniciativa que a nosotros nos faltaba. Su memoria milenaria supo de inmediato que debíamos hacer, y como por arte de magia, una a una fueron llegando al lugar más recóndito del Infierno. Kanon se despidió de nosotros como un hermoso haz de estrellas, arrollando con su fuerza al que había sido nuestro verdugo y permitiendo que Géminis se uniera a la fiesta, siendo la última.

Las contemplamos maravillados, jamás las habíamos visto a todas juntas. Y de pronto, se desarmaron en sus miles de diminutas piezas. No dijimos una sola palabra, permanecimos hipnotizados, observando como las siluetas tomaban forma. Hasta que finalmente, pudimos reconocerles.

Todos estaban ahí. _Todos_.

Quise decir algo cuando distinguí a mi hermano. Cuando vi su sonrisa una vez más y lo descubrí caminando hacia a mi. Pero yo solamente atiné a temblar, mientras mis piernas amenazaban con dejarme caer. Tomó mi mano, amplió su sonrisa deslumbrante, y me atrajo hacia si estrechándome en un abrazo.

Eso fue todo. Lo fue _todo_.

El fin del camino había llegado, y solamente por aquel breve instante… mi vida mereció la pena.

Las piezas parecían haber encajado de nuevo, a la perfección, en aquel extraño puzzle que éramos los Doce, o los trece, y me sentía orgulloso, me sentía pleno. Finalmente, nuestra misión se había cumplido. El Muró cayó.

Se que todo esto es difícil de digerir, supongo que casi imposible leyendo las historias que todos tengamos que contar. Pero esta es la mía, quizá complicada y llena de altibajos… pero sincera. Eso puedo prometéroslo.

Alguien dijo una vez "_perdona, pero no olvides_". Y no lo hago. Sin embargo, no es una cuestión de rencor. Cada momento de mi vida, bueno y malo, esta marcado a fuego en mi piel, porque esos son los acontecimientos que han forjado la persona que soy hoy… el santo que veis. Tengo muchos defectos, y alguna que otra virtud… pero al final del camino aprendí muchas cosas.

Como santos somos reemplazables, pero no como figuras, no como personas. El hueco que dejamos con nuestra ausencia es demasiado profundo y difícil de ignorar, porque después de todo, siempre hay alguien que nos quiere, alguien que nos extraña y nos llora. Alguien que perdonara nuestros errores sin importar lo grandes que sean.

No soy el mejor perdonando… pero nunca dejaré de intentarlo. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ya no tiene sentido seguir con los reproches. Estamos vivos, estamos aquí… y estamos juntos. Como siempre debió de ser.

Al final, todos encontraremos nuestra propia redención.

_Aioria de Leo _

_-Continuara…-_

**NdA: **OMG! ¡Aioria esta aquí! ¡El gato esta _aquí_! Bueno, en lo personal, ha sido un capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir. La historia del gatito es dura y triste, pero a la vez, su carácter le da un toque de lo más simpático a lo que le sucede. Intenté que siguiera una sintonía con el capítulo de Milo, porque este par se me hace de lo más genial y complementario.

Sin más, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo… porque ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. ¡Ya solo quedan tres! ¡Ui, ui ui! ¡Encontrareis los replies anónimos en el profile!

¡Ah! Lamento informar de que no podré hacerle frente a las facturas de pañuelos de todas vosotras, una anda sin trabajo, comprendedlo xD (aún acarreo facturas por "_Los Tres del Lamento_" T_T). Y por último, mis humildes disculpas a aquellas lindas chicas que se emocionan leyendo y temen por la opinión que puedan dejar en su trabajo, porque ya sois varias. Gracias. ;)

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	12. Kanon

**Capítulo 12: Kanon**

"_No hay camino fácil desde la tierra a las estrellas…"_

Casi no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que aquella frase resonó en mis oídos, pues de alguna manera se siente como si fuera lo primero que escuché incluso antes de tener uso de razón. Pero si puedo recordar a Shion, pronunciando esas palabras con gesto cansado, mientras intentaba apaciguar las ilusiones infantiles de un par de niños… poco más que bebes, con más imaginación que ganas de dormir.

Así era cada día en el Templo Papal: una aventura. Nacimos aquí. Crecimos bajo los cuidados expertos de las nodrizas y fuimos educados como si fuéramos príncipes. Sin embargo, todos esos privilegios carecen de importancia cuando eres pequeño, cuando pareces el protagonista del libro de aventura que te leían por las noches y _todo_, desde tus ojos infantiles, parece al alcance de tu mano.

Mi hermano y yo correteábamos bajo esas columnas como si fuera un patio de juegos: solamente con los gritos de Arles y las doncellas a nuestras espaldas. Pero no pasaba nada, bastaba una fingida cara de inocencia compartida, que ocultara nuestra travesura e inquietud, mientras escuchábamos pacientemente los regaños. No era necesario nada más para que nos dejaran ir… solamente una sonrisita adorable, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya nos habíamos ido y nuestros pequeños cerebritos estaban organizando una nueva aventura de catastróficas consecuencias para, seguramente, alguna de las estatuas milenarias.

¡Visto así, éramos un par de manipuladores y adorables bebés!

Era divertido, y no importaba lo mucho que hubiéramos trastocado la paz del templo durante el día… Al final, Shion siempre llegaba cada noche, quitándose con cuidado aquella máscara que lucía frente a todos y sonreía, cargándonos en brazos. En aquel entonces, nuestra vida transcurría entre travesura y travesura, entre lección y lección de lo que seríamos algún día.

Lo que _seríamos_…

Con el tiempo, la realidad cayó sobre nosotros con un peso sobrecogedor. Cuando llegamos a Géminis, comprendimos que todo aquello no había sido más que un pequeño cuento de hadas: que en realidad, lo que nos deparaba el futuro se escribiría con sangre y lágrimas en la tercera casa, sin que nadie hiciera intercediera. Descubrimos de golpe que no todos los santos eran tan honorables y majestuosos como lucía Shion, ni tan agradables.

A partir de entonces, las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, y aunque con cinco años no podíamos comprenderlo, simplemente lo sabíamos. De pronto, el silencio que tanto nos esmerábamos por romper en el Templo Papal, se convirtió en un buen presagio cuando estábamos en Géminis. Mientras hubiera calma las cosas estarían bien… aunque en nuestro pecho se hubiera arraigado aquel sentimiento tan extraño que nos obligaba a estar siempre en guardia: el _miedo_.

Sin embargo, ¿qué importaba el miedo cuando te girabas y veías unos ojos que te miraban como si fueran tu propio reflejo? No era necesario hablar, ni llorar o gritar: en aquella época éramos un solo alma, un solo cerebro, funcionando en dos cuerpos exactamente iguales. Valía con una mirada o un gesto, nada más, para saber que el otro siempre cuidaría nuestras espaldas sin importar qué pasara.

Entrenábamos cada día hasta caer extenuados, llorábamos de frustración… hasta que aprendimos a no hacerlo, a no transmitir un solo sentimiento innecesario. Pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos, sin que nadie más interfiriera en aquel camino que se extendía ante nosotros y, en cuyo final, podíamos vislumbrar levemente el brillo dorado de la armadura. Aunque todo parecía muy lejano en aquel entonces…

Lidiábamos cada día con un maestro que no sentía ningún apego hacia nosotros, más bien al contrario. Aprendimos a ponernos a prueba el uno contra el otro, siempre controlando hasta donde podíamos llegar, procurando no herirnos más de lo estrictamente necesario…

Hasta que finalmente, alguien más apareció en nuestras vidas como si fuera un huracán. Aioros llegó con una expresión tan lastimera en el rostro, que casi comprendo a la perfección porque Saga corrió hacía él, sin pensarlo si quiera, como si con solo tocarlo pudiera hacer que olvidara todo el dolor que había vivido hasta aquel momento. Yo no podía hacer mucho más que mirar de uno a otro y luego, fugazmente, al pequeñajo rubio que lloriqueaba en brazos de una doncella. Saga agarró su mano sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar. Tiró de él y lo arrastró tras de mi por los corredores del Templo, bajo la –imagino- estupefacta mirada de Shion, Arles y el Santo de Sagitario.

A partir de entonces, ya nunca más se separaron. Dejamos de ser dos, para hacerme a la idea de que había un tercero en mi pequeño mundo fantástico. Y el hecho era, que no era un tercero cualquiera: era Aioros. Al principio estuvo bien, fuimos amigos, era divertido. Pero terminó resultándome un mocosito insufrible que inesperadamente había captado en un segundo _toda_ la atención de mi hermano. Solo con el tiempo, empecé a darme cuenta de que eran asombrosamente parecidos.

Saga dejó de jugar, dejó de reír; como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera crecido todo lo que se esperaba creciera en años, olvidándome por el camino. Ya no había travesuras… y si las había, eran accidentales. Solo estaba Aioros, vos, y los sueños que comenzaban a adueñarse de su horizonte.

Athena.

Géminis.

Hasta que, inexplicablemente, el vinculo que nos unía se agrietó y terminó rompiéndose sin remedio.

Sin saber como, todo su tiempo se enfocó en vos. No había absolutamente nada que importara más que eso… Se esforzaba más de lo que yo creía posible a pesar de que aún quedaba mucho tiempo. E, inevitablemente, se adelantó. Al principio solo fue una milésima de segundo más rápido que yo. Después, un golpe ligeramente más fuerte de lo que yo había imaginado. Y con el tiempo, su rostro impasible… aquella expresión tan difícil de soportar que daba la impresión de menospreciarme con cada pestañeo. Sentía como si, de alguna manera, él estuviera perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

Me sentía enfadado. Por muchas cosas: porque era mejor que yo por poco que fuera, porque había crecido y ya no tenía tiempo para mis juegos y nuestra complicidad, porque me había sustituido frente a mis propios ojos.

Aioros se erigió ante mi como un estorbo, un obstáculo al que no podía ni ver… ¿Cómo podía gustarme? Había llegado de la nada, y en apenas unos meses, me había robado a mi hermano. Mi hermano _gemelo_. Y Saga, se había dejado, lo cual era infinitamente más doloroso: había encontrado una compañía mejor en él, que en mi. ¿Dónde quedaba yo en todo aquello? Había cambiado la complicidad, el extraño vínculo que nos unía de un modo que nadie podía imaginar, por alguien que compartía los mismos sueños que él. Alguien que era infinitamente más tranquilo que yo… y diametralmente opuesto a mi.

Apreté los dientes y observé. Tomé la ofensa como algo personal y me dediqué a hacer lo que no debía hacer… Había muchas maneras de meterse en problemas y causarlos en el Santuario. Santos más mayores, otros aprendices, peleas estúpidas… Creí que de aquella manera, me reivindicaba como lo que creía que era: un aprendiz si, pero un aprendiz dorado que era más fuerte que los mismos santos de plata en si. Creí que de aquel modo podría darle alcance, llamar su atención….

Pero fue en vano. Todo hombre es el fabricante de su propia suerte.

Cada día que pasaba, el silencio entre nosotros era más ensordecedor. Mis intentos por atraerlo, tenían más bien el efecto contrario. Y no solo eso, sino que además, no había perdido el tiempo un solo segundo de los que pasaba con Aioros. Dejamos de entrenar juntos… la situación en si, y las oportunas palabras de nuestro maestro, fueron suficientes. La sana competencia que nos había hecho sobresalir, terminó convirtiéndose en rabia y odio.

Poder. Gloria. Veneración. Aquella era la única meta de toda nuestra vida, nada más.

Y sinceramente, nunca me importó como conseguirlo. Solamente sabía que lo deseaba, que deseaba proclamarme como el más fuerte porque de esa manera aquella espiral de rabia en que me había sumergido, tendría algún sentido. Sería la manera perfecta de gritarles a todos: aquí estoy, este soy yo, _Kanon_.

Eso nunca sucedió. A medida que los niños nuevos iban llegando, veía asombrado como se iban forjando vínculos asombrosamente fuertes entre ellos. Eran bastante más pequeños que nosotros, y aún así… yo, que renegaba de cualquiera, terminé tomándoles cariño. Igual que habían hecho Saga y Aioros, convirtiéndose por excelencia en los dos hermanos mayores que todo el mundo deseaba tener. Y yo, que "_gozaba_" de aquel privilegio, lo detestaba.

Siempre lucían una sonrisa, nunca respondían con un mal gesto, y mucho menos se metían en problemas. Eran la perfección personificada en un par de aprendices, y el brillo que desprendían era demasiado para mi. Me comparaba con ellos y no terminaba de comprender como podían ser de aquella manera con todo el mundo… o al menos, me lo preguntaba con Saga. Aioros podía conocerle inmensamente bien, porque lo hacía, pero nunca se atrevió a indagar más allá de lo que veía. Conmigo las cosas eran diferentes, había detalles que podía percibir que los demás ni siquiera imaginaban.

Apenas hablábamos, apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos. Pero cuando no había nadie que lo atestiguara, aquella sonrisa amable desaparecía. Solamente quedaba tras de si una expresión vacía y ligeramente triste que nadie parecía capaz de advertir, o si fueron capaces de hacerlo, lo ignoraron _deliberadamente_. La cuestión es que las charlas divertidas fueron sustituidas por palabras hirientes, por gritos y por comentarios mordaces, y el tiempo que pasábamos sin hacer nada… terminó llenándose de peleas donde el límite comenzaba a mostrarse difuso.

Todo se había convertido en una permanente carrera en la que yo siempre iba un paso por detrás, sin importar cuanto lo intentara ni la forma en que lo hiciera. Era como si las cosas estuvieran establecidas así desde un principio y yo no tuviera más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero hacerlo, hubiera sido renunciar a quien yo era, a quien yo _soy_.

Terminé odiándolo. Todo la luz que derrochaba, para mi era despreciable. Todo el mundo estaba fascinado con sus virtudes y nadie podía ver los defectos que para mi eran obvios y enormes. Su vida simplemente me parecía un engaño, porque siempre fue un magnifico actor que nunca se permitió actuar sin pensar primero o dar una contestación espontánea que sintiera de verdad. Era odioso para mi que su corazón escondiera una cosa y sus labios dijeran otra. Cada gesto, cada palabra y cada pestañeo estaban perfectamente calculados, porque era infinitamente listo y a diferencia de mi, sabía lo que quería.

¿Qué era lo que yo anhelaba? ¿Géminis? ¿La gloria de ser un santo dorado y morir por la más justa entre las diosas? ¿Entregar mi vida antes incluso de que vos hubierais nacido? ¿Sacrificio a cambio de _nada_?

Probablemente eso era lo que diría cualquiera que soñara con ocupar una de las Doce Casas, lo que diría cualquiera de los demás chicos si les preguntabas porque así les instruyeron y nunca existió para ellos otro horizonte. Querían ser héroes y que sus nombres se escribieran junto a las leyendas del pasado…

Yo quería algo muy distinto, y no lo supe hasta que me vi inmerso en un combate que, ingenuamente, creí poder ganar. Géminis lucía esplendorosa en su pedestal en el centro del pulpito reservado al Patriarca y las autoridades. Mi maestro miraba de uno a otro de soslayo sin pestañear siquiera, algo que aprendimos sorprendentemente bien de él. Y al frente, estaba Saga. Extrañamente cabizbajo, dubitativo. Recuerdo que sonreí al verlo, porque desde donde yo estaba, se veía igual que un corderito asustado que resultó ser un lobo feroz. Se defendió de mis ataques sin atreverse a responder, porque aquel combate no solo iba a terminar con un nuevo Santo de Géminis, sino que sería la primera vez que nos mancharíamos las manos de verdad.

Muerte. Asesinos.

¿Pero cómo te lo tomas cuando es tu gemelo al que debes matar? Supongo, que no como lo hice yo. No dudé. Tuve claro desde un principio que él era lo único que me separaba de aquella armadura, y si no superaba aquel obstáculo… moriría en el intento. Estaba dispuesto a todo, para mi, aquel chico ya no era mi hermano por muy igual que luciera a mi: hacia mucho que había dejado de serlo. Era un rival, uno que sabía era asombrosamente fuerte y que estaba acobardado por la situación.

Se defendió, esquivo todos los golpes que pudo y encajó otros sin dejar escapar un solo quejido. Siempre mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía, como si de alguna manera quisiera descubrir que era lo que pasaba por mi mente… como hacíamos años atrás: como si quisiera hacerme recapacitar. Y aunque ya no podía adivinarlo, él sabía igual que yo, que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Aquel fue el golpe más peligroso que pude asestarle.

Y estuvo a punto de funcionar.

Pero no lo hizo, porque sus sueños eran tan fuertes como mi odio, y él soñaba con vestir aquella armadura y ser todo lo que vos podíais imaginar e incluso más. Yo solamente deseaba arrebatarle sus esperanzas, del mismo modo en que a mi me habían arrebatado algo que quería hacía mucho tiempo de un modo injusto. Sin embargo, yo nunca quise ser un santo…

Solamente deseaba ser _libre_. Ser el capitán y guía de mi destino sin que nadie tuviera nada que decir al respecto. Ganar aquella armadura suponía alcanzar el escalón más alto solo por debajo de los dioses, situándome tan cerca de ellos que con solo estirar la mano podría rozarlos. Géminis era sinónimo de fuerza, y la fuerza es poder.

Sobreviví a aquel combate y ni siquiera se cómo. Porque le había presionado tanto… que al final, Saga dejó de esquivarme para mostrarme a mi y al mundo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de aquellos insufribles años de entrenamiento y soledad. Yo quería reivindicarme sobre él, y lo único que conseguí fue precisamente lo contrario… Una demostración impresionante de fuerza que dejaba en claro cual era mi lugar: tras él, sin llegar nunca a alcanzarle.

Me sentí humillado, avergonzado y furioso. Pero con el tiempo, comprendí que de toda situación se puede sacar algo bueno.

Mi maestro ya no estaba. Saga lo había matado… Declarándose, de ese modo y a mi modo de ver, superior a los santos regentes que quedaban, aquellos que gritaban a los cuatro vientos que desatarían una batalla de mil días si peleaban entre si. Bien, pues un aprendiz había matado a uno de ellos en unos pocos minutos: la primera vida que quitaba, y precisamente una dorada.

Supe que me había librado por muy poco de ser yo quien viajara al Hades, y poco a poco, la rabia y el odio fueron cambiando, hasta mezclarse con un raro orgullo que no sabía explicar. Había perdido si, por poco o por mucho ¿qué mas daba?, pero lo había hecho. Y aún así, ¿qué importaba? Compartía su mismo techo, lo observaba cada día desde las sombras… pues tristemente aquel se había convertido en mi hogar, y me había percatado de todo lo que alguien como él podía hacer.

Tenía todo lo que un santo podía anhelar… y a pesar de ello, nunca era suficiente. En eso éramos exactamente iguales: insaciables, y quizá lo seguimos siendo. Se esforzó por mantenerse siempre por encima de lo que el mundo esperaba de él sin importar lo que sacrificara por el camino. Pero eso no implicaba que sus logros le hicieran feliz.

Géminis, las dos caras. El peso de nuestro signo era tan evidente en él, que me parecía increíble que nadie pudiera notarlo. Podía ser tan amable y dulce como, a la vez, podría derrochar un carácter digno de temer. Mas siempre se cuidó mucho de mostrarlo, y yo me esforcé tanto o más por hacerlo fallar y desbaratar sus esfuerzos, en un intento por hacerlo ver más humano. Me descubrí como la única persona sobre la tierra capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas: podía hacerlo gritar y podía hacerlo llorar solamente con un par de palabras pronunciadas en el momento correcto.

También averigüé que a ambos nos seguía uniendo una única cosa: la soledad. Nunca lo dijimos, ni siquiera lo mencionamos entre nosotros… pero habíamos pasado un autentico infierno para llegar hasta allí. Quizá, aunque suene sorprendente para la mayoría, hubiéramos necesitado una mano que nos sostuviera. Alguien que nos hiciese olvidar por un momento cual era nuestro destino y nuestro papel en el mundo. Alguien que solamente viera a Saga y Kanon: no a un santo y su sombra. Alguien que nos tratara como seres humanos.

No lo soportó. Él era infinitamente más frágil que yo, más sensible y quizá más empático. Siempre alegaba que yo era demasiado egoísta, y estaba en lo cierto… pero el egoísmo me mantuvo vivo muchísimo tiempo. Me quedó bien claro que nadie iba a estar ahí si alguna vez necesitaba llorar… Ni Saga, ni nadie. Y él estaba en la misma situación, con la única diferencia de que comprenderlo fue demasiado duro.

Nunca lo mencionó, pero su mirada triste y las huellas del insomnio comenzaban a dejar constancia muda de ello. Yo, internamente, reía. Después de todo, conservaba un _poquito_ de inocencia, un rastro de aquella fe en el lado bueno de todo el mundo que sin duda le había contagiado Aioros. Aunque yo lo encontrara inexplicable, Saga seguía cubriendo mis errores del mejor modo que podía: seguía aferrándose a mi, aún sabiendo que ya me había ido para siempre. Y esa faceta suya tan vulnerable, le convertía en alguien asombrosamente manejable. No fue difícil para mi.

Poco tiempo después, la gran noticia llegó a mis oídos, supongo que era uno de los beneficios de no ser más que una sombra para el mundo. Saga o Aioros iban a heredar el trono, y para mi, la elección era sencillísima. Quizá había perdido todo vínculo que me uniera a él, todo el cariño… pero no era idiota. Los dos tenían en su mano la oportunidad de hacer que el mundo girase solamente con uno de sus pestañeos, y se lo habían ganado a pulso. La única diferencia, radicaba en que uno lo deseaba por sobre todas las cosas y el otro ni siquiera se lo había planteado una sola vez antes.

La gente comenzó a hablar, a lanzar sus propias hipótesis y a esmerarse en sus esfuerzos por ganarse al posible vencedor de aquel duelo tan particular. Yo solamente jugué mis cartas. ¡Aún recuerdo su cara de asombro cuando le dije que pensaba que él sería el ganador!

Sus esfuerzos por alcanzar la perfección se intensificaron, y lo que para el mundo no era más que cansancio y presión desmedidas, para él fue algo más. Comenzó a vagar como alma en pena el poco tiempo que pasaba en el templo, sin despegarse de unas aspirinas que eran incapaces de aliviar un dolor que iba mucho más allá de una _jaqueca_. Cada vez se mostraba más y más irascible… más fácil de provocar y más nervioso.

Por aquel entonces, mis aspiraciones habían cambiado. No sabría explicar cuándo fue… pero todas aquellas horas que pasaba en silencio, observándolo, quizá sirvieron para aclarar mis pensamientos y conseguir que por primera vez en la vida tuviera una aspiración: algo por lo que luchar de verdad.

Es una lástima que fueran los deseos equivocados.

Recapacité acerca de mi, de mis habilidades. Había perdido, cierto, y por desgracia no tenía una armadura de la que valerme… Había estado a un paso de alcanzar el rango más alto de la orden, para quedarme sin nada en el último segundo. Ni armadura, ni hogar. Pero era fuerte, ¡lo sabía! Sino lo hubiera sido, el combate por Géminis no hubiera estado tan reñido. Además tenía una _cualidad_ que me resultaba muy práctica: podía engatusar prácticamente a quien quisiera con las palabras adecuadas.

Saga, era mi hermano. El Santo más fuerte de toda la orden a mi modo de ver… no había nada que él no pudiera conseguir, porque además de su asombroso poder, contaba con una armadura de las doce. Era poco menos que invencible… Tenía fuerza, poder, y era adorado por todo el mundo. ¡Iba a ser el próximo Patriarca! El trono terminaría colocando al mundo en la palma de su mano, y por tanto… en la mía.

Pero estaba equivocado. Pensé, erróneamente, que la soledad en que la gloria lo había sumido… aquel espantoso silencio que lo ahogaba cada segundo, le había quitado la venda de los ojos. Creí que había comprendido que en el Santuario estaba destinado a inclinar la cabeza y obedecer, sin importar cuan fuerte fuera. Para mi, aquello era lo más humillante que alguien como nosotros podía enfrentar. ¡Estaba desperdiciando su don!

Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. No comprendí como pudo ser, ya que todo se mostraba favorable. Pero la cuestión es que, por primera vez en su vida, Saga había perdido. Él era un ganador, no sabía lo que era la derrota, ni agachar la cabeza sabiendo que había alguien mejor. ¡Él debía reinar! _Yo_ había perdido contra él… _Saga debía, merecía, tenía… _

No era más que una marioneta para mi.

Hasta que lo escuché hablando en sueños, hablando en medio de lo que supongo eran pesadillas. Descubrí, boquiabierto, que todo lo que él representaba se caería como un castillo de naipes en cuanto su cansancio superase a su fuerza de voluntad. E, inexplicablemente, lo vi como una oportunidad. No sabía a quién escuchaba, no sabía quién envenenaba sus oídos, pero si sabía que me estaba haciendo un enorme favor y que tarde o temprano, Saga terminaría viendo el mundo a través del mismo cristal que yo. Aunque fuera solamente por _desilusión_.

Y entonces, nacisteis vos. Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saga, Aioros y yo fuimos llamados a la vez, compartiendo la misma habitación sin pelear ni discutir. Shion nos dio la noticia y lo seguimos en un silencio tan tenso que casi podía tocarse. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de vuestro dormitorio, y en medio de aquella cuna, estabais vos. Adormilada, inundando con vuestro balbuceo de recién nacida el inmenso palacio.

Contemplé sus caras de soslayo, sus reacciones. Descubrí amargamente que vuestra diminuta carita y vuestros ojos grises, habían renovado casi instantáneamente las fuerzas de los otros dos, y os maldije. Teniéndoos allí, Saga tenía algo por lo que luchar… finalmente os tenía, frente a él, mientras os aferrabais a sus dedos en medio de un montón de risitas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. La complicidad con Aioros, que parecía haberse enfriado, resurgió por un instante: los dos igual de ilusionados. Y Shion sonrió, aliviado: yo había sido su estrepitoso fracaso, se dio por vencido conmigo y, sinceramente, no quería nada que viniera de él. Pero jamás se rindió con ellos.

Cuando volví a casa, supe que si quería ser alguien en aquella vida que me había tocado vivir, debía hacer algo y hacerlo pronto. La fuerza era poder, y el poder lo era todo. Me lo repetía una y otra vez.

¿Qué más dabais vos? ¿Qué más daba el resto del maldito Olimpo en el que no tenía ninguna fe? Yo veía con una claridad pasmosa que no éramos más que pequeñas e insignificantes hormiguitas al servicio de gigantes. Ni siquiera era el camino que habíamos elegido… pues nunca tuvimos la opción. Se nos había impuesto una única dirección, y salirse de ella suponía ser tachado de traidor. ¿Pero traidor a quién? ¿A la Orden? ¿Qué me importaba eso a mi?

Una cosa estaba clara: y era que ningún dios iba a mover un solo dedo por hacer de nuestra vida una menos miserable. Íbamos a morir por ellos, justa o injustamente… ¡No podía y no quería resignarme a tal cosa sin hacer algo importante! Estaba convencido de que podía rebelarme, que podíamos empezar a escribir nuestra propia historia sin que nadie más nos dictara las palabras. Y para ello, solamente necesitaba a una persona en todo el inmenso mundo: Saga.

El resto me daban igual, yo estaba plenamente convencido de que él podía alcanzar las estrellas si se lo proponía, si se atrevía a salirse del camino y a actuar según sus propias ideas. Le necesitaba conmigo en aquel viaje, y me negaba a dejarle atrás. Me convencí de que era la salida mas cómoda porque él estaba en la posición más fuerte: a un paso del Maestro, su mano derecha, a un paso de vos, siendo admirado, envidiado y venerado por todo aquel que ponía sus ojos sobre él.

Me convencí de que únicamente lo necesitaba por su fuerza y su estatus. Nunca me di cuenta de que _solamente_ lo necesitaba a él, no al santo en que se convertía de cara al mundo. Con él cerca, mi mundo se sentía menos vacío y miserable. Quizá porque su situación no era mucho mejor a pesar de todo, y compartido… el dolor es menor. O al menos eso dicen. Pero lo _necesitaba_.

Y se negó.

Aquel día sus ojos lucían asombrosamente claros. Lo recuerdo porque al escucharme hablar los abrió desmesuradamente. No hubo entonces máscara que valiera… sus emociones hablaron por él, y su rostro dejó de ser inexpresivo por unos segundos. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Aproveché para seguir hablando, para proseguir con mi intento desesperado de convencerle.

Hasta que finalmente me detuvo. Su voz sonó seca, dura. No admitía opción a réplica e inmediatamente guardé silencio. Continuamos mirándonos a los ojos por un momento más: sin saber si aquello era un desafío o si solamente quería saber si había entendido bien todo lo que le había dicho.

"_No hablas en serio_." Murmuró. Y lo dijo suavemente, despacio.

Yo retomé mi discurso, esmerándome por convencerlo del modo que fuera y contemplando como el espanto se iba haciendo un hueco cada vez más grande en él.

Espanto. Disgusto. Decepción. Miedo, incluso.

Era como si todas las emociones que había mantenido a raya durante años, se hubieran desbocado en un solo segundo. Yo hablaba demasiado, él callaba más aún; siempre había sido así. Pero hasta aquel momento no me di cuenta de lo mucho que creía en vos. Era ambicioso, perfeccionista y orgulloso. Pero sobre todas las cosas era leal. No solamente a vos como diosa, sino a Shion, y al propio Aioros que lo había derrotado sin siquiera esperarlo.

Lo supe en el preciso momento en que le escupí la decisión de Shion. No tenía la certeza de que el viejo ya se lo hubiera dicho… pero el Santuario era el nido de los chismes y a menudo las noticias llegaban antes a mis oídos que a nadie más. Quizá era mi tiempo libre… pero aproveché la ocasión.

Insistí en que aquel lugar le correspondía por derecho y meritos propios. Le di mil y una razones por las que alguien como él debía imponerse del modo que fuera, y no dijo nada. ¡Nada! Se había resignado, por mucho que la decisión le hubiera dolido o la sintiera como una falta de confianza en él… Descubrirlo como un _conformista_ me asqueó.

"_Puedes hacerlo. Mátalos. Mátala a ella."_

Casi pude oír el clic en su cerebro al escuchar la sugerencia, y apenas un segundo después me encontraba escupiendo sangre en el suelo. Imaginé que no iba a ser tan sencillo llevarlo a mi camino, estaba preparado para algo como aquello. Pero no para escucharlo hablar, o verlo actuar con semejante decisión.

Creí que estaba de broma, que solamente pretendía darme un susto que me mantuviera tranquilo por un tipo. Lo seguí a trompicones, mientras me arrastraba sin mirar atrás, y finalmente, la silueta oscura del Cabo se dibujó ante nosotros. Continué hablando sin parar, en un intento desesperado por hacer que se detuviera y que al menos me diera la oportunidad de discutir y ganarle por mis propios métodos.

Pero hizo gala de todo aquello que nos inculcaron desde pequeños: se piadoso cuando debas serlo e implacable cuando sea necesario. No dudes, no lamentes, no llores. Haz tu trabajo del modo correcto porque es lo que la diosa espera de ti. No dejes que una amenaza se escabulla entre la Orden si puedes evitarlo… Impón tu autoridad. Se _perfecto_.

Supongo que nada de aquello estaba mal, en otra ocasión me hubiera burlado por que se tomara las cosas siempre tan en serio. Él estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Pero cuando el agua me salpicó… me olvidé hasta de mi propio nombre.

El sol se esfumó de mi horizonte cuando los barrotes de la celda golpearon mi espalda de un empujón. Busqué sus ojos una vez más, y la hermosa claridad que los iluminaba minutos atrás, se había esfumado. Solamente persistía un creciente brillo rojizo que provocaba escalofríos.

Comprendí que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener a salvo todo aquello en lo que creía. Y tomé el camino desesperado. Creí que mis palabras podían ser lo suficientemente dolorosas como para que se detuviera. Creí que podía convencerlo, que podía manejarlo como si de un títere se tratara. Fue así por un tiempo, pero no en aquella ocasión.

Me maldijo, le maldije.

La puerta se cerró y me quedé sin respiración viéndolo del otro lado.

"_¡Te odio!"_ grité, aunque estaba apenas a dos pasos de mi. _"¡Te odio!"_

Y lo hacía, pero no dijo nada. No respondió. La inexpresión se adueño de su rostro nuevamente, mientras le gritaba todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Acababa de condenarme a muerte sin siquiera pestañear y yo solamente deseaba que mi voz fuera lo último que escuchara cada noche de lo que le quedaba le vida.

Entonces entrecerró los ojos y, rápidamente, identifiqué el gesto como una muestra de dolor ante aquellas jaquecas tan raras que habían llegado a quitarle el conocimiento en un par de ocasiones. Pero lejos de mejorar, pareció que el dolor se agravó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apretados, por un momento, llevándose la mano a la sien titubeante. Y yo, aferrado a los barrotes, sonreí.

"_No eres mejor que yo."_ murmuré con un gesto deslumbrante de felicidad. En aquel instante, me daba igual caer. No le tenía miedo a morir, o eso pensaba. Pero si yo caía, me aseguraría de hacer su vida un infierno. Luego, me topé con una mirada escarlata que me veía de vuelta… y reí. _"¡No eres mejor que yo, Saga!"._

Me dio igual que me diera la espalda. Algo en él se había roto, y desde donde yo estaba, podía escuchar los pedazos deshaciéndose en la nada. Reí a carcajadas mientras gritaba su nombre, enloquecido. Aquel que se alejaba envuelto en oro, ya no era el ingenuo Saga que todos conocían. Aquel… era alguien _mucho_ más peligroso y _yo_ le había despertado.

Quizá mi vida había sido un fracaso… pero me quedaba la tranquilidad de que la suya sería un completo infierno. Él, tan soñador y con tantas convicciones, no podría soportar algo así. Hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, mientras su capa ondeaba furiosa, enredándose con la melena azul que perdía poco a poco aquel brillo tan vivo.

Le había ganado.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vi, nunca volvió. Cuando lo perdí de vista, sin embargo, la cruda realidad se manifestó ante mi. Las olas golpeaban mis pies y el interior de la roca sin piedad alguna. Tomé una bocanada de aire y traté de guardar la calma por todos los medios. Intenté quemar mi cosmos con todas mis fuerzas, comprobando lo inútil que era: no importaba cuanto me esforzara, era como una cerilla mojada. No fui capaz de quemar una sola brizna de él. Era como si aquella cueva absorbiera todo de mi, dejándome igual que un muñeco a la deriva. Aunque era exactamente _eso_.

La marea subió, comencé a temblar de frío y de miedo, confiando únicamente en que el agua no cubriera por completo la cavidad. No quería morir, viéndome allí dentro… descubrí que toda la valentía que había sentido poco tiempo atrás, era inexistente. No quería morir sin besar la gloria.

No se cuantos días pase allí. Temblando, helado, muerto de hambre y sed, esperando tristemente a que la marea subiera y terminara el trabajo… Viendo como poco a poco la piel de mis dedos y mis labios iba deshaciéndose en jirones mientras mi vida pasaba de largo. Pero era como si los dioses no me quisieran dar un final rápido, porque a pesar de no tener éxito en mi locura, debí hacer que se enfadaran de verdad, y logré también que Saga me odiara tanto como para condenarme a semejante castigo.

Tardé mucho tiempo en percatarme de que era vuestro cosmos el que me mantenía a flote cuando creí que ya no podría aguantar por más tiempo. Pero en aquel instante, lo agradecí enormemente. Después, como por arte de magia y sin esperarlo, el muro a mis espaldas cedió. Pestañeé confundido, en medio del cansancio que atenazaba cada uno de mis músculos, hasta que un brillo dorado iluminó toda la celda.

Me levanté, trastabillé, y cuando finalmente salí de aquel infierno húmedo, otra cavidad asombrosamente seca se abrió ante mi. Entreabrí los labios, completamente sorprendido, y pase mis dedos sobre brillo hipnotizante del legendario tridente. Ni siquiera pensé en que podía suceder si hacia tal cosa, pero pareció que mi atrevimiento le importó poco al emperador. El sello se deshizo apenas mi cosmos volvió a brillar por primera vez en días, y antes de que me diera cuenta, aquel arma que encajaba perfectamente en mi mano, pareció cobrar vida. Toda la gruta comenzó a temblar, y finalmente el suelo se hundió bajo mis pies.

Perdí la conciencia, y cuando finalmente abrí los ojos… me sentí sobrecogido. El reino marino, que hasta aquel entonces era poco más que una leyenda en boca de viejos marineros, se alzaba en ruinas ante mi. El mar se extendía sobre mi cabeza, y a mis oídos llegaba el sonido amortiguado de las olas y los lamentos chirriantes de las ballenas. Peces de mil colores nadaban en un incesante baile metros más arriba, y allí, bajo la trémula luz del sol que se filtraba, contemplaba el espectáculo más hermoso sobre el que jamás había puesto los ojos.

Caminé entre los templos derruidos, hasta que el pilar principal se irguió ante mi. Entreabrí los labios, presa de la fascinación, y mis pies parecían incapaces de detenerse a pesar de lo exhausto que me sentía. Allá adentro, sintiendo la suave caricia de la arena bajo mis pies… La armadura divina de Poseidón parecía mirarme con sus ojos de piedra.

Llevé la mirada por la estancia, descubriendo una a una las siete Escamas, mientras una sonrisa indescifrable se dibujaba en mi rostro. Recorté los metros que me separaban del pedestal, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pasé mis dedos sobre la polvorienta porcelana del ánfora sellada. Igual que la vez anterior, el sello se disolvió. Me maravilló la debilidad mostrada por lo que era una del as grandes defensas de Athena, y dejé que mis carcajadas resonaran en la habitación.

Hasta que la voz ronca y adormecida de Poseidón, rugió como un trueno en medio de la noche. Escuché sus quejas, sus recuerdos… y mi mente trabajó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. A los enemigos no hay que vencerlos ni con la violencia, ni con el recurso de la fuerza, sino con el engaño. Eso dijo el viejo Esquilo una vez. El resplandor cálido del Dragón Marino llamó mi atención, y desde aquel preciso momento… Mi destino y el suyo se hicieron uno.

Dragón de los Mares.

Sonaba bien, sonaba majestuoso pronunciado por los labios de un dios. Intenté sonar convincente, ganarme su confianza en la medida que me fuera posible, y sobre todo encaminar la conversación a mis propios objetivos sin que ello me costara la vida. Acababa de sobrevivir a una muerte segura y no pensaba desperdiciar aquella segunda oportunidad.

Desde entonces, encontré un verdadero objetivo en mi vida. Dejé en un segundo plano mi afán por controlar y dominar al mundo por la fuerza, y me centré en emplear mi tiempo en desarrollar un plan mucho más útil. Me convencí de que solamente había sido mi odio hacia vos y hacia Saga el que me había mantenido vivo, y aquello se convirtió en mi obsesión. A partir de entonces viviría solamente para ver caer el imperio de Athena, sin importarme los medios o las perdidas.

Clamaba por venganza y Poseidón era el medio idóneo para conseguirla. Nadie podría detenerme si conseguía controlar el poder de un dios. Mis aspiraciones eran altas para tratarse de uno de esos inmortales a los que odiaba tanto… Sin embargo, había una cosa que tenía muy clara: los dioses no pueden triunfar sin la ayuda de un mortal. Poseidón me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

El Santuario Marino comenzó a retomar la vida después de que Poseidón buscara refugio en el cuerpo del pequeño Solo. Lo que otrora había sido una ciudad magnifica en aquel entonces en ruinas… recobró su esplendor poco a poco, cuando marinas de todos los lugares del mundo acudieron a su llamado y llenaron sus callejuelas. Era, simplemente, un espectáculo digno de ver.

Me convertí, casi por casualidad, en el líder de un ejercito que crecía sin que nadie lo supiera. Inesperadamente para mi, la Escama del Dragón Marino respondió asombrosamente bien a mis deseos, como si en verdad mi destino hubiera sido vestirla y no un fruto de la casualidad. Aprendí a ser uno con ella, a armonizar mi cosmos como sabía habían hecho otros en Athenas… hasta que finalmente, me convertí en el _General_.

Kanon, Dragón de los Mares. General del Atlántico Norte.

Me volví loco de placer, observando como todo transcurría de acuerdo a mis planes y mis deseos, viendo como todo el mundo me respetaba infinitamente y me prodigaba los honores que nunca antes me habían ofrecido. Me sentí como un rey recién coronado, donde mi palabra era la ley y nadie se atrevía siquiera a cuestionarme.

No era que me hubiera olvidado de Saga, más bien al contrario. Cada día de mi vida le tuve presente en mi cabeza, marcándole como mi objetivo a batir. Pero… ¿Qué había sucedido en el Santuario? Seguía vivo, podía sentirlo; pero, nuestro impredecible destino, había convertido nuestras vidas en un duelo a muerte. Al menos para mi.

Era una _lástima_ que nadie fuera testigo de mi éxito.

Me enfundé mi Escama y a pasos decididos, me encaminé al portal que desembocaba en Cabo Sunion. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminé hasta que la lúgubre luz de la luna llena iluminó mi rostro. El Cabo estaba sumido en la más tenebrosa de las penumbras, pero no me sorprendió. Elevé mi cosmos apenas perceptiblemente, lo suficiente para que nadie más que mi gemelo notara la vibración de mi fuerza. Entonces, me senté a esperar despreocupadamente, sin reparo alguno, en uno de los miles de pedazos de columnas que había por allí esparcidos.

Apenas unos minutos después, igual que si me hubieran dado un pequeño calambre… sentí su cosmos llamando al mío. Sonreí y sin vergüenza alguna, dibujé el gesto más orgulloso y burlón que pude, mientras me daba la vuelta. Allí estaba. Oculté la sorpresa que sentí al verlo envestido con la túnica del Maestro lo mejor que pude, y esperé pacientemente a que se quitara la máscara. Sin dejar de preguntarme que sentía al verme allí, vivo y enfundado en una Escama.

Su melena ya no tenía el tono del cielo… sino el gris de las cenizas del mismo infierno. Miré sus ojos, que extrañamente no lucían aquel tono escarlata que recordaba, y comprobé como su gesto no había cambiado desde la última vez que le vi. Me tenía allí, resurgido de la misma muerte al a que me había condenado, y ni siquiera había pestañeado. No dijo nada, y por un momento yo tampoco, hasta que dejé que mi risa resonara entre el romper de las olas.

Verlo de aquella manera era como saborear el mejor de los triunfos. Casi me relamía pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y en lo mucho que el antiguo Saga habría llorado a escondidas. Me preguntaba que sentiría el nuevo, si es que sentía algo.

"_Los has matado. A ambos." _

Mis palabras resonaron en medio del silencio, pero tampoco esperaba una respuesta. La repentina ausencia de Shion y de Aioros era mucho más notoria allí, y la manera en que mi hermano se veía hablaban por si solas. Su conciencia debía ser demasiado con lo que lidiar. Si tan solo alguien lo hubiera visto como era en realidad, se hubieran dado cuenta del engaño en menos de un segundo. Pero no lo hicieron…

"_Y tú estas vivo."_ A decir verdad, me estremecí al escucharlo, porque no pensé que fuera a hablar. Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia.

"_Me pregunto que hiciste con ella."_ Pero guardó silencio nuevamente. Supe que no diría más, y la verdad, tampoco era necesario. _"Cuida tu Santuario, _Maestro_. Uno nunca sabe cuando los dioses pueden atacar…" _

Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo, y me zambullí en el remolino que me llevaría de vuelta al hogar con sus ojos fijos en mi espalda.

En el Reino Marino, los cosmos de la superficie llegaban tan amortiguados que apenas eran perceptibles. Por eso me habían pasado por alto las ausencias de las tres grandes figuras de la Orden. Me pregunté como era posible que aquella farsa estuviera funcionando, y me prometí que sería yo mismo quien le arrebataría la máscara frente a todos antes de matarlo. Volví a mi pilar, pensando acerca de todos aquellos importantes descubrimientos que me había aportado la fugaz visita, y me sentí como el más grande de los ganadores. Sentía el sabor del triunfo futuro en mis labios, y era una sensación de emoción casi incontenible.

Todo iba mejor de lo planeado.

Con el tiempo, los chicos llegaron. Eran apenas unos niñitos… igual que lo habían sido Milo y los demás en su día. Igual de asustados, igual de traviesos. Pero no fue hasta que posé mis ojos en el rostro herido de Isaak, cuando reparé en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y en la velocidad a la que lo hacía. El crío me contó su historia, entre sollozos que luchaba por controlar, igual que habían hecho los otros seis. Confiaban en mi ciegamente… y sin que me hubiera percatado de ello, los años habían pasado.

¿Cuántos? No lo sabía, pero lo suficiente como para que Camus se hubiera convertido en el Santo de Acuario y para que le fueran otorgados un par de alumnos tan pequeños. Mi mente volvió entonces al Santuario. A los aprendices dorados que correteaban tras nosotros tiempo atrás. Si Camus había alcanzado el estatus de maestro… ¡había pasado _mucho_ tiempo! Por un instante, sentí curiosidad y desee verles, ver como les trataba la vida.

Intensifiqué la vigilancia sobre el Santuario a partir de entonces, porque había sido descuidado. Nada sucedía allí arriba que no llegara a mis oídos. Julian, mientras tanto, ni siquiera se por qué, pero llegó a sentir un aprecio por mi que me tomó desprevenido. Me miraba con fascinación, asistiendo a todas las historias que le contaba por inverosímiles que fueran. Y de alguna manera, las siete marinas de Poseidon, se convirtieron contra todo pronóstico en una pequeña familia. Siempre me mantuve distante, intentando no desarrollar ningún vinculo afectivo que pusiera en jaque mis planes de futuro, pero preocupándome porque estuvieran bien y progresaran día a día: porque eran mis _armas_ al fin y al cabo.

Nuestra sirena llegó la última, siendo apenas una dulce niñita, y se convirtió en el ángel de nuestro pequeño ejército, con aquellos enormes ojos azules que parecían traspasar los muros más infranqueables y aquel pelo rizado que brillaba igual que el mismo sol que no llegaba a nuestros dominios. No tengo una explicación para ello, pero su presencia otorgaba una paz a todos que nadie más lograba conseguir. Y se hizo un hueco entre la élite del ejército marino, porque no solamente era bonita… sino que era _fuerte_.

Cuando la batalla estalló en Athenas, no perdimos detalle. Tethys se convirtió en mis ojos cuando yo no podía ver. Ninguno alcanzaba a comprender porque tenía tanto interés en lo que ocurriera en una guerra que no era mía, no sabían porque me importaba tanto que alguien minara al ejército más fuerte sobre la tierra. Recuerdo la mirada llena de reproche de Isaak, cuando estallé en carcajadas al descubrir los logros del Cisne y los demás…

Pero entonces, sucedió algo que no esperaba. Los mocosos de bronce se abrieron camino a través de las Doce Casas de un modo inexplicable. ¡Y no solo eso! Sino que habían ganado y eliminado a muchos de sus Santos Dorados. Para mi, era tan incomprensible como interesante, porque mi propia guerra se acercaba en el horizonte y no pensaba tener consideración alguna por muy minada que estuviera la orden. Pero… ¡Eran Santos de Bronce!

Quizá nunca sentí aprecio por ningún santo, quizá nunca alcance a comprender su convicción… pero si respetaba a los santos dorados. Sabía que eran fuertes, los que más. Aquella inesperada caída me dejó a la expectativa por unas horas.

Me acerqué al Cabo, lo suficiente como para que mi cosmos pudiera percibir cada detalle a la perfección. Les sentí llegar al templo papal, sentí la peligrosa oscilación del cosmos de Saga… y noté el ataque de los cinco chicos como si estuviera allí. Estaba seguro de que no tenían opción alguna con mi hermano. Simplemente no era posible, y el devenir del combate me estaba dando la razón.

No me esperaba lo que sucedió de ningún modo. De pronto, ¡ya no estaba! Se había esfumado en la nada, su brillante cosmoenergía no era mas que un recuerdo… y su existencia un vacío en mi pecho. Apreté los puños con la mirada fija en el templo papal. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había podido…?

Me enfurecí. Había pasado trece largos años planeando mi venganza. Había imaginado los mil y un escenarios en que podría tener lugar nuestro último encuentro, y en ninguno me plantee esa posibilidad. Se había _suicidado_. Había sido cobarde al hacerlo, y me había privado de mi gran premio.

Toda una vida persiguiendo mi venganza para que el muy… se quitara del camino antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Me di la vuelta y me esfumé, encerrándome en mi pilar en cuanto pise el reino marino. Él siempre un paso más allá, siempre un paso por delante. Y entonces, descubrí que no solamente lo odiaba sino que además me sentía decepcionado. _Terriblemente_ decepcionado.

Cuando murió, por un segundo perdí la respiración, y ese extraño lazo del que todos hablaban, pareció deshacerse como papel mojado hasta que no quedo nada. No echaba de menos su presencia, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba. Pero si quedó un vacío que no sabía como tratar. _Vacío_ y _decepción_.

Puse mis planes de conquista en marcha, ahogué a medio mundo en medio de mi rabia y frustración y deshice otro imperio prácticamente con el chasquido de mis dedos. Hasta que la _justicia_ llamó a mi puerta. Los mismos chicos que pusieron en jaque al Santuario amenazaban hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Pero estaba tan furioso… Vos, princesa, terminasteis encerrada en el pilar central mientras yo miraba esa enorme silueta de piedra de reojo. ¡Preguntándome demasiadas cosas y sin ninguna respuesta!

Teníamos ventaja, vos lo erais. Erais un rehén perfecto para chicos como ellos. Entonces recordé y fue como viajar de golpe a mi infancia, cuando me preguntaba porque mi hermano y Aioros tenían una admiración sobrehumana por vos, alguien que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía. Descubrí, del modo difícil, que los chicos de bronce luchaban por motivos bien distintos a los que nos habían impuesto a nosotros, y me parecía _respetable_. Mucho, de hecho. Ellos luchaban por alguien a quien amaban, por alguien a quien deseaban estrechar entre sus brazos aunque se contuvieran de hacerlo y por alguien con el que habían crecido. Luchaban por el _amor_ que le tenían a Saori Kido, una amiga…

Observé perplejo como uno a uno mis Marinas iban cayendo, doliéndome más de lo que me hubiera gustado, porque aunque nunca lo admití, les había terminado cogiendo aprecio y me había llegado a sentir orgulloso de lo que habíamos conseguido. Incluso nuestra dulce sirena sufrió… Pero yo era un tipo frío, calculador, que no hacía nada que no fuera necesario para mis propios objetivos: un oportunista. Me puse el casco y abandoné mi pilar, esperando a que el Fénix llegara ante mi. Mis marinas habían muerto, me dije, porque no eran lo suficiente buenos. Y con esa idea, esperé pacientemente.

Sabía que a aquellas alturas, me había ganado la desconfianza de Sorrento, si es que la había tenido alguna vez. Fue el único que se atrevió a levantarme la voz y a acusarme de un montón de cosas que en realidad eran ciertas. Y la verdad, es que me dio igual, aún a sabiendas de que su fidelidad pendía de un hilo. No había podido hacerle frente a Saga, pero iba a hacerlo con Athena. Fuera como fuera.

Poseidón despertó en el preciso instante en que Ikki puso sus ojos en mi. Su expresión de pánico ante lo que tenía frente a él, no hizo más que causarme un placer insostenible. Me confundió con Saga, como nos había pasado tantas veces a lo largo de la vida… pero en aquellos trece años, había perdido la costumbre. Distinguí la decepción que lo embargó ante la posibilidad de que fuera él, y fruncí el ceño ofendido.

No me pensé mucho más las cosas, y comencé el inevitable combate con el único consuelo de que al menos me había tocado él, el que me parecía el mejor. Nunca hubiera imaginado que volvería mi propia historia, mis propias técnicas, en mi contra…

Me vi allí, en el Cabo, trece años atrás. Reviviendo cada segundo y cada palabra, cada soplido del viento, como si en efecto estuviera allí, al borde del precipicio. Caí en su trampa y fui incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos. Yo, que era el rey de los juegos mentales. Ikki contempló desde primera fila la verdad de la historia como, probablemente, nadie más a parte de Saga y de mi pueda hacer nunca. Sentí que había violado mis secretos, los más oscuros… aquellos que en mi nueva vida nadie sabía y no tenía derecho a conocer. A los que _nadie_ tenía derecho.

Y lo cierto es, que no se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Perdí ante un niño desde antes de empezar, igual que había perdido cada una de las veces que me había propuesto lograr algo, y lo seguí a toda prisa hasta el pilar principal. Me importaba poco que Poseidón hubiera despertado, porque sabía que el muy loco no se tentaría en acabar con vos si podía… pero mi odio y mi obsesión eran tan grandes, que no hubiera soportado perder también esa ocasión de cumplir con mis objetivos.

Para cuando llegué, no solamente vuestro cosmos infinito llenó mis sentidos y me refrescó la memoria solo con vuestro dulce canto, sino que además, igual que un fantasma, la dichosa armadura de Sagitario apuntaba con su flecha a la cabeza del Emperador. Me sumí en un estado de confusión tal que no sabía que hacer, no podía siquiera moverme. Comprendí que habías sido vos, aún siendo un bebé quien me había mantenido vivo, quien internamente, sabía mi historia casi antes que yo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Siempre pensé que el más cambiante de los dos era Saga. Ahora, me doy cuenta que dentro de todo lo que yo presumía, no era distinto. El odio dominó toda mi vida, la sed de sangre y venganza. Bastó un segundo para que todo cambiara, para que me interpusiera entre vos y un tridente destinado a matar a quien fuera, sin pensar si quiera en que estaba salvando la vida a mi peor enemiga.

La mujer y la diosa que nos había robado la existencia.

Supongo que Saga se sintió igual que yo cuando me sostuvisteis entre vuestros brazos. Dicen que los gemelos están destinados a seguir el mismo camino, sin importar lo separados que estén… Y es verdad. Pero ver vuestros ojos, las lágrimas que bañaban vuestro rostro casi infantil, y sentir el cosmos que me arrullaba igual que si fuera un bebé… fue suficiente.

¿Cómo se cambia toda una vida? ¿Cómo le encuentras un nuevo sentido y entiendes que nada de lo que has hecho es lo que debías hacer? ¿Cómo aceptas que no eres más que un fracaso, un monstruo, que cada día de tu vida te has esforzado y solo has terminado por hundirte más y más? ¿Cómo puedes comprender que te perdonen, así como a así?

Es imposible, al menos para mi. Puedo ser muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas malas. Pero sobre todo, soy sincero y realista. Nunca oiréis de mi excusas o palabras que pretendan maquillar la situación. Las cosas han sido así porque debieron serlo, crea en el destino o no. Por eso no me quedó más remedio que aprender.

Volví tras vos al Santuario, comprendiendo que por un tiempo debía volver a ser una sombra, igual que mucho tiempo atrás, y me pareció una idea fantástica. Tuve la oportunidad de reconciliarme con los fantasmas que vagaban por Athenas, aunque nunca entré en Géminis. Disfruté de vuestra compañía, y de vuestra risa sorprendentemente tranquila. No me teníais miedo, y eso fue lo mejor que podía pasarme: ver vuestros ojos cada mañana, llenos de esperanza y confianza. Vacíos de rencor. Os conocí y aprendí a quereros como ningún otro Santo Dorado había tenido la oportunidad: no estan educados para mantener esa cercanía.

Y por primera vez en veintiocho años, me sentía afortunado.

Olvidé la anhelada libertad que había sentido al reinar en Atlantis en completo anonimato: allí no era el hermano de… Era simplemente _Kanon_. Pero no eché al olvido nada de lo que había hecho, ni una sola de mis acciones. Me atreví a hablar con vos de alguna de ellas, y respetasteis mi silencio cuando no quise mencionar otras. Pero fuisteis tan dulce, que simplemente me sentí sobrecogido.

Os habíais esforzado por mentalizarnos a todos de que lo que vendría sería difícil. De que sería el final. Y en medio de aquella marea de sentimientos que suponía para mi estar a medio camino entre un santo dorado y un marina… Hades despertó de entre los muertos.

Sentí una ansiedad que pocas veces antes, sino ninguna, había sentido. Nervios por la guerra que se avecinaba, porque finalmente mi escondite sería revelado y aquello me asustaba. Necesidad, a la vez, de que todo empezara, porque al final… yo era eso: un guerrero. Y no se me da nada bien esperar.

Cuando sus cosmos se mostraron tan poderosos y seguros en Aries, volteé a veros. Vuestra mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, con un gesto tan triste, que por un segundo se me encogió el corazón. Luego volví la vista al frente, y me llevé la mano al pecho. El hueco volvía a estar lleno, y por mucho que hubieras intentado prepararme para lo peor, no se me había pasado por la cabeza tener que enfrentarme a ellos, a él en semejante escenario.

¡Toda la vida queriendo hacerlo y al final renegando!

Avanzaron de un modo arrollador, hasta que Géminis se alzó en su horizonte. Tragué saliva, y me quedé solo en el salón del trono. Me concentré todo lo que me fue posible, y después de respirar hondo, el laberinto de luz y sombra se adueño del templo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer bien aquella técnica! Los tres se toparon con la armadura apenas entraron, y desde el mismo templo papal, pude sentir las miradas de Shura y Camus fijas en mi hermano.

Apenas se acordaban de mi, pero cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera identificado la tensión que se creo en el templo. Saga les dejó marchar, y accedieron a regañadientes. Ahí lo tenía, el _gran_ duelo. Yo no estaba físicamente en el tercer templo, y aún así, mi cosmos me permitía ver y sentir lo que sucedía. Me resultó imponente, muy lejos de la última imagen que tenía de él, y no pude si no preguntarme cómo era posible.

Os habíais encargado de hablarme de Ares, aunque nunca mencione palabra alguna que tuviera que ver con mi hermano. Intenté hilar rápidamente una explicación en mi cabeza, una que explicara como alguien como él, alguien con aquella vida tan prometedora había terminado siendo el artífice de todo lo malo que podía sucedernos.

Escuché su voz, que retumbó en mis oídos como un trueno, e identifique la rabia que lo carcomía. Lo doloroso que le resultaba, a pesar de estar vistiendo un Sapuri, que yo estuviera portando la armadura de sus sueños. Volvimos a recriminarnos las cosas, como cuando éramos críos, hasta que le resultó imposible contenerse. Hubiera jurado que sonreí en aquel momento: seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él después de todo. Despedazó la ilusión con apenas un movimiento de su dedo, y se quedo estupefacto al comprobar que conocía cada una de las artimañas que él mismo había utilizado para proteger Géminis en su día.

A partir de entonces, fue como coser y cantar.

Adivinó inmediatamente donde estaba situado, sin importar lo mucho que estaba escondiendo mi ubicación, y dejó escapar toda la rabia que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Aguanté la respiración cuando sentí arder su cosmos, y supe de inmediato, que si quería matarme… podía hacerlo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

A mis pies. Su cosmos explotó a mis pies. Sabía de sobra que no había fallado, era solamente una _sutil_ advertencia.

Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarme del _susto_, me topé con la magnifica silueta de Milo frente a mi. Me puse en pie, sin dejar de verlo. No era la primera vez que lo veía desde mi vuelta, pero si la primera en que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo tan de cerca y tan en serio.

Busqué sus ojos, como siempre me gusta hacer, y esperé. No pude dejar de preguntarme si había notado mi presencia antes de aquel momento… Pero la magnificencia que derrochaba solo con su mirada, hizo que se me olvidara. No había cambiado mucho físicamente desde niño. Había crecido, y su melena era más larga, pero seguía luciendo la misma expresión pícara y orgullosa, solo que envuelta en un aire de divinidad difícil de contener.

¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño y travieso escorpión? ¿El niñito insolente y divertido que correteaba tras nosotros todo el tiempo?

Solamente podía ver a un Santo Dorado imponente dispuesto a matarme sin pestañear siquiera. Encajé las agujas escarlatas pensando que quizá las cosas debían ser así. Quise destruir a mi hermano mayor con todas mis fuerzas y no pude, quizá mi final estaba destinado a acontecer bajo la mano del único al que llegué a considerar mi hermano menor. Y no me importó.

Me merecía todo lo que tuviera que decir, todo lo que quisiera hacer. Dolía, dolía como un demonio. Pero dolía más su gesto desconsolado. Viéndolo, casi podía sentir cada segundo de dolor que había afrontado a lo largo de su vida. Cada segundo dolor que yo había desencadenado de un modo u otro.

Sin embargo, mi terquedad es aún superior a la suya. Podía sentirme infinitamente orgulloso viéndolo con aquella armadura, -por mucho que hubiera renegado de todos ellos- y podía sentir que era merecedor de aquel castigo. Pero no por ello iba a rendirme.

"_No hay ningún enemigo aquí. Solamente un hermano de armas. Kanon de Géminis."_

Tendré sus palabras grabadas en mi memoria por siempre. Por lo que significaron, y porque fue la primera vez que alguien me llamó de aquella manera. Lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en quince años, y recordé que no era tan malo hacerlo. Por fin sentía que encontraba mi lugar, por difícil que fuera y por mucho que quedara por hacer… pero Milo me concedió la esperanza de la que vos tanto hablabais.

De lo demás, no fuimos más que testigos mudos. Observé boquiabierto y aterrado el modo en que el cielo del Santuario se encendió como si fuera día, sentí morir a Shaka y me mantuve a la expectativa. Por un momento me puse furioso, por otro… comprendía que había muchas cosas sin explicación aquella noche. Conocía a mi hermano, o creía hacerlo. Sinceramente, me importaba poco lo que hubiera pasado con él aquellos trece años… Yo vivo la vida día a día, pero la mirada que Saga lucía en Géminis horas atrás era la misma que recordaba de él. La de un Santo _magnífico_. _Debía_ haber una buena explicación…

Tarde, llegamos tarde. Nadie lo vio venir… igual que en el pasado. Y antes de que pudiésemos pestañear, el Santuario entero estuvo a punto de ser destruido. Me atreví a hablarle, a recriminarle lo que estaba haciendo… con derecho o no. Pero nunca contestó.

Tomé la daga, tal y como pedisteis, con un nudo en la garganta y el pulso tembloroso. Una cosa era enfrentarse a cinco chicos capaces de obrar milagros, y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a un ejercito dorado con semejante historia a sus espaldas. Esperé a vuestro lado, hasta que sus siluetas se dejaron ver en el camino.

Eran poco más que muertos vivientes envueltos en sangre y con la mirada desenfocada. Cayeron a vuestros pies como aquel que deja caer a un despreciable prisionero, y vos corristeis a su encuentro bajo las desconfiadas miradas de los demás. Sostuvisteis las manos de Saga, como una vez hicisteis con las mías y os perdisteis por un segundo en su mirada.

Sonreísteis, la sonrisa más hermosa de la tierra; comprendiendo lo que debíais hacer mucho antes que nosotros y haciendo gala del vínculo que os había unido a mi hermano hacía mucho tiempo. Me acerqué, mirando al infinito, tratando por todos los medios de no cruzar mi mirada con la suya… tanto, que cuando susurró mi nombre por primera vez en siglos sin ningún reproche, desvié aún más el rostro.

No me sentía capaz de soportar lo que estaba viendo: porque no lo entendía del todo, porque eran demasiadas emociones fuertes a la vez, y porque presentía que tendría un desenlace que no iba a gustar a nadie.

No me equivoqué, pero cuando contemplé las lágrimas de Saga, terminé de comprender. Negó lentamente con el rostro, olvidando toda la soberbia que lo caracterizaba y convirtiéndose más bien en un niño asustado al borde del ataque de nervios. Su mano apenas era capaz de sostener la daga, y cuando vos lo hicisteis por él…

¡Por los dioses! Aún puedo escucharlo gritar…

Fuimos lo suficientemente inútiles como para llegar a aquel extremo sin un entendimiento. Vuestra sangre manchaba todo, y nuestras lágrimas parecían imposibles de detener. Entonces, me di cuenta de que ser un Santo de Athena era una labor mucho más compleja de lo que nunca imaginé. Me había quedado con la idea de todo el respeto que generaban, de lo mucho que eran envidiados… De aquel lado fascinante que todos veíamos. Y nunca me había planteado lo difícil que era aguantar el teatro.

Eran la élite, estaban preparados para soportar lo peor, y aún así, eran los últimos en combatir. Estaban obligados a ver caer uno a uno a todos los demás, hasta que ya no hubiera nadie a quien proteger… Estaban obligados a mancharse las manos con la sangre de inocentes y seres queridos sin importar qué.

Descubrí, que me había reído de todo lo que Saga era desde que éramos críos, sin darme cuenta de que tal y como había escuchado muchas veces, era el ejemplo. Para bien o para mal. Tenía más _batallas _–de todo tipo- a sus espaldas de las que podía imaginar… y él, siempre estaba dispuesto a todo. Sin importar qué hubiera que sacrificar. Creía tanto en lo que defendía que nada más importaba…

Y se lo contagió a los demás. Shura y Camus eran igual que él. Son iguales a él. Supongo que era algo que solamente perdiendo todo, incluida la vida, podías llegar a comprender. Un gigante conservará su tamaño aunque este hundido en un pozo, después de todo.

Los vi marchar, aún con los ojos enrojecidos, y sabiendo que sería la última ocasión en que los vería. Por primera vez, me sentí desconsolado, desprotegido. Me quedé solo, a la deriva y sin saber muy bien que debía hacer para continuar con mi camino. Shion llegó a toda prisa, con la respiración desbocada, y yo lo observé desde las sombras. Escuché a tus chicos llorar y gritar desesperados, tan perdidos como habíamos estado nosotros. Pero cuando el viejo despegó los labios…

Solamente hubo silencio. Ellos quedaron impresionados de la magia que transmitía, y yo quedé perplejo al recordar como sonaba su voz. Era como viajar tiempo atrás a la velocidad de la luz. Mi corazón se aceleró y no salí de mi escondite hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante solamente otra voz a mis espaldas me hizo reaccionar. Dohko me impresionó tanto como acababa de hacerlo Shion. De pronto ambos lucían como un par de adolescentes, y la certeza de saber cuantos siglos cargaban a sus espaldas… Era difícil, pero no importó. Dohko sonrió, apesadumbrado después de todo lo acontecido, y me invitó a seguirlo.

Sabía que aquello implicaba muchas cosas: volver a Géminis, vestir finalmente aquella armadura… Pero sus ojos transmitían paz, comprensión. Teníamos prisa, pero me dio mi tiempo para asegurarme de que era capaz de hacerlo. Supongo que para él era más sencillo de comprender, no era primer geminiano con el que convivía.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, con el nudo en mi garganta que no había desaparecido, y con la mirada de Shion a mis espaldas. No habíamos compartido palabra, ambos nos habíamos mirado desde las sombras intentando no molestarnos… sin saber como debíamos actuar. Pero lo sentí allí, viéndome. Se sentía tranquilo después de todo el drama, como si reparar en mi figura haciendo las cosas bien, por una sola vez, aliviara todo el peso de su corazón. No sabría decir que fue, quizá no orgullo… pero para mi fue suficiente.

Llegué al tercer templo y contuve la respiración. Continuaba siendo soberbio a pesar del suelo calcinado. Castor y Polux me observaban fijamente, como si quisieran recriminarme todo lo que había hecho: los hermanos gemelos estaban destinados a ser el opuesto, pero nunca a soltarse las manos… Tragué saliva y me encaminé al interior, al gran salón de batallas donde podía sentir llorar a Géminis. Se había ensamblado ella sola, y lucía reluciente en medio de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, el aura triste de la armadura era difícil de soportar. Me acerqué despacio, rozando con la yema de mis dedos la polvorienta pared a mi paso, hasta que ella estuvo a mi alcance.

La miré hipnotizado. Era el gran momento. Estiré la mano y la toqué, apenas un roce. Comenzó a brillar con una fuerza increíble y a latir al mismo ritmo de mi propio corazón. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, me había vestido. Alcé mi mano una vez más, colocándola frente a mis ojos y moví los dedos envueltos en cálido oro. Era difícil de creer que finalmente… Era yo_._

Vestía a Géminis, y ella no me había rechazado. Se sentía contenta, emocionada igual que yo.

Y entonces, sonreí.

No había burla, no había segundas intenciones en mi gesto. Era simplemente una sonrisa de verdad, tranquila. Me di la vuelta y corrí a toda prisa por las escaleras en ruinas. Procuré no prestarle atención a los rastros de sangre ni a los escombros calcinados que adornaban todo. Solamente deseaba alcanzar a Dohko cuanto antes.

Cuando llegué, los primeros rayos de sol me forzaron a entrecerrar los ojos. Shion y él estaban allí, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, mientras el viejo comenzaba a disolverse en la nada. Pero antes de hacerlo… me miró y sonrió. Solo un segundo, quizá menos, _suficiente_.

Escuché a Dohko suspirar, en el mismo instante en que sentí el cosmos de mi hermano desaparecer. Intercambiamos una mirada triste, y casi a la vez asentimos.

"_¿Me acompañas?"_ dijo. Por supuesto, quise decir, aunque solamente atiné a asentir y a caminar tras él.

Era extraño sentirse por primera vez parte de ellos: difícil, porque allá donde mirases parecía haber algo suyo, aunque solo fuera una brizna de su cosmos agonizante. Di todo lo que pude dar de mi como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me esforcé al máximo, y sin querer… comencé a sentir aquel orgullo dorado del que todos hacían gala. Aquel insoportable sentido del honor desconocido para mi.

Cuide las espaldas a vuestros chicos, del mejor modo que pude. Les grité, me enfurecí. Mi cabeza no era más que un revoltijo de emociones extrañas que no sabía manejar y lo que menos necesitaba era soportar sus lágrimas y lamentos. Acababa de perder a toda una _familia_, que recién había encontrado, y ellos lloraban por lo que para mi eran estupideces.

No quería, bajo ningún concepto, que todas las lágrimas, la sangre y el sacrificio que habían hecho los demás, fuera en vano. Y si para ello tenía que patear un par de culos de bronce, no iba a tentarme en hacerlo.

Me topé con Ikki en el momento más inesperado. No supe que decir cuando me salvo de una muerte segura, la cuestión era que mi ego dolía casi más que mi cuerpo, y aún así sentía alivio de tenerlo conmigo. Sin embargo, la verdad de lo que ocurría con Shun… Toda la grandeza del Fénix se esfumó al escucharlo. Quizá fue culpa mia, porque nunca fui muy sutil dando noticias, pero contemplar su reacción me rompió el corazón.

No solamente por lo que Shun debía estar pasando, siendo como era… Sino porque la mirada de Ikki me dijo muchas cosas solo con un pestañeo. Shun no iba a soportarlo, no podía hacerlo. Ikki sabía de que hablaba, ya había contemplado con sus propios ojos el poderío de un dios en un cuerpo mortal… No pude decir nada más. Sentí envidia de lo mucho que se querían, de lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por su hermano, y supe que fuera del modo que fuera, merecían una oportunidad.

Después de aquello, Radamanthys apareció en mi horizonte. Géminis empezó a llorar al sentir el llamado de las demás armaduras y finalmente comprendí que mi tiempo había acabado. Podía vestirla, ella me aceptaba. Pero su legitimo dueño era otro… Me despojé de ella sin pensarlo, sabiendo que aquella era mi sentencia de muerte, y la vi alejarse por el horizonte. No sabía que sucedería a partir de entones, solamente deseaba que fuera bien.

Me deshice en mil estrellas, y ni siquiera sentí dolor o miedo alguno. Mi misión estaba cumplida. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentía que había hecho lo correcto. El sacrificio merecía la pena… Luego, todo se tornó difuso. Apenas recuerdo nada, pero se que estuve en el Muro de los Lamentos viendo a través de los ojos de mi hermano, siendo finalmente _uno_. Empañando sus ojos con mis propias lágrimas ante lo emocionante que me resultó todo aquello.

Hoy, las cosas son diferentes. No hay guerra que valga, y resulta que la paz es para nosotros mucho más complicada de manejar. Somos pésimos controlando emociones y comprendiendo las de los demás. A menudo nos equivocamos, y sin siquiera hablar somos capaces de romper más corazones de los que podemos imaginar.

Yo no tengo mucho que decir. De todos, me consideró el último en la lista. No porque sea menos fuerte, que no lo soy. Sino porque tengo muchísimo que aprender de todos ellos, del primero al último. Yo, con plena conciencia, desaté el desastre de la orden sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Les condené a todos y lo disfruté en la distancia. Sentía tal desencanto con el mundo que creía que todos debían sentir y sufrir lo mismo, que era lo justo. No puedo implorar perdón, solamente confiar en que algún día llegara, por si solo. Ellos son así, magníficos: capaces de perdonar a otros antes que a si mismos.

Respecto a Saga… Ni un solo capítulo de mi vida ha transcurrido sin que su presencia estuviera en mi horizonte. Quizá esperabais que todo tuviera una explicación mucho más convincente… Sin embargo, el desencanto y la tristeza de un niño por perder a lo que más quiere puede llevar muy lejos. Perdí la perspectiva de la vida ahogado en mi dolor infantil. No me molesté siquiera en intentar comprender o en intentar crecer… Solamente lo rechacé, y al mismo tiempo, me encadené a él, arrastrándonos a ambos al desastre.

Fallé a mucha gente, le di la razón a todos los que me despreciaron alguna vez, tomando el camino equivocado. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, le fallé a él, y me fallé a mi mismo.

No puedo decir mucho más, todas las palabras salidas de mi boca suenan… vacías. Ni el agua que pasó volverá a remontar el cauce ni volverán las horas pasadas. Solo se que ojala nosotros hubiéramos tenido algo como tus chicos de bronce. Ojala hubiéramos luchado por el amor, por la amistad… Ojala lo hubiéramos _conocido_.

No hay titulo ni rango que se compare a ello, ni siquiera para alguien que solamente anhelaba ser libre. Aunque ya me lo dijeron una vez… _No hay camino fácil de la tierra a las estrellas._

Kanon, _simplemente_, Kanon.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Buah! ¡Kanon se ha llevado el premio a capítulo más largo hasta el momento! ¡12.333 palabras! Espero que nadie se haya sentido decepcionado después de leerlo. Analicé mucho su historia, hasta comprender que él es el único cerebro de toda la trama de Saint Seiya. Siempre me pareció un personaje de esos que es tal y como se ve, sin más. Y al final, aunque tenía miedo de no saber como explicar esos trece años en el reino marino… las cosas salieron bien. Soy partidaria de que Saga tenía que saber de él, de lo que pasó después de Cabo Sunion, y ahí habéis tenido la muestra (sino se hubiera muerto de un infarto nada más entrar a Géminis).

Creo que dentro de toda su locura, de su "_maldad_", se escondía un motivo de lo más tierno e infantil: los lazos entre hermanos y la soledad del soldado.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y que lo hayáis disfrutado porque… ¡Solamente quedan dos! ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Un besito a todos, y respuestas a los replies anónimos en mi perfil.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

PD: ¿Llegaremos a las 100 reviews al fin del fic?


	13. Aioros

**Capítulo 13: Aioros de Sagitario**

Si os soy sincero, princesa, no tengo la menor idea de cómo debería comenzar esta carta, esta historia o confesión… como prefiráis llamarlo. Ahora que me encuentro aquí, frente a este montón de hojas en blanco, comprendo a la perfección los gestos de disgusto, de desgana… en cada uno de mis hermanos. Se de sobra que no es el hecho de escribir lo que nos resulta complicado. Se bien que lo que de verdad es difícil, es _recordar_.

De todos, probablemente soy aquel con menos historia que contar y, en realidad, lo agradezco. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Supongo que por el principio, ni más ni menos. Aunque el inicio de todas las cosas no es más que cuestión de perspectiva.

Athenas me vio nacer, en el seno de una familia humilde, frente al ajetreo constante del Pireo. _Litsia_ y _Yorgos_ me trajeron al mundo, deseosos de formar una familia feliz: de tener un niño que conociera las maravillas de este mundo. Con tristeza, debo decir, mis recuerdos de ellos parecen envueltos en una fina neblina. Puedo distinguirlos en mis memorias, pero no consigo recordar sus sonrisas, sus gestos cansados, sus ceños fruncidos ante una travesura… Sin embargo, sus voces, el sonido de sus risas, sus gritos de felicidad, las dulces palabras que acunaban en sueños a Aioria… Todo eso quedó grabado a fuego en mi, y se que nunca podré olvidarlo, aunque poco tiene que ver aquel par de niños, con lo que somos hoy día: solamente el recuerdo parece no encajar en esta vida.

La que fuera una familia feliz, unida, de ensueño… se deshizo envuelta en la tragedia. Se que lloré durante días, grité y pataleé. Pero las manos fuertes de mi escolta me forzaron a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Con dureza, pero sin crueldad; casi con cierta compasión. El camino me resultó interminable, y mi única preocupación en aquel entonces, era vigilar a mi hermano: mi pequeño bebé. Dormitaba, lloriqueaba y reía en los, siempre dulces y cálidos, brazos de una de las doncellas, que nunca se separó de mi lado.

Y entonces, cuando olvidé las lágrimas y la rabia… Me encontré inmerso en el corazón del Santuario. Las preguntas comenzaron a escapar de mi garganta sin control alguno, mientras que mis ojos infantiles querían verlo todo, aunque no comprendieran nada. Las expresiones severas de los santos que me acompañaban cambiaron, hasta que las sonrisas disimuladas adornaron sus rostros de piedra. Pero cuando creí que no podía haber nada más fantástico que aquella sucesión interminable de majestuosos palacios, que parecían esculpidos para los mismos dioses… El Templo Papal se dirigió ante mi, mientras vuestra magnífica estatua velaba desde lo más alto por todos nosotros. Casi podía sentir vuestros ojos que no miraban nada en especial, pero que lo veían todo.

Ralenticé el paso cuando nos adentramos en el palacio. El deslumbrante mármol blanco, rosa y dorado, brillaba bajo el esplendido sol que lograba filtrarse entre las altas columnas, y en medio de aquel espectáculo, los tapices y mosaicos que adornaban todo, parecían cobrar vida.

Al fondo, una enorme puerta de doble hoja, labrada y decorada en oro, se alzaba inmisericorde. Miré a los lados, donde un par de guardias flanqueaban la entrada apoyados en sus picas de plata, ausentes a la alegre algarabía que se escuchaba de fondo. Y sin que necesitásemos decir nada, abrieron las puertas, inclinando suavemente la cabeza.

_Raissa_, la doncella que cargaba a mi hermano, acarició suavemente mi espalda, animándome a entrar al gran salón. Pero ni siquiera lo noté en aquel momento. La reluciente alfombra roja se extendía ante nosotros, y la inmensidad del salón del trono hacía que todo lo que había visto hasta entonces resultara insignificante. Sin embargo, mis ojos solamente habían reparado en una cosa: la hermosa armadura alada que portaba aquel que sería mi maestro.

Entreabrí los labios, fascinado, y me acerqué con una mezcla de recelo y emoción hasta ellos. Me habían estado esperando, y la sonrisa amable y cálida que Shion me prodigó en aquel momento, hizo que por un instante… todo doliera un poco menos. Se arrodilló ante mi, quedando a mi altura y enredó sus largos dedos entre mis rizos desordenados. Buscó mis ojos, con aquella extrañísima e hipnotizante mirada, y cuando los encontró, amplió el gesto alegre que adornaba su rostro. Me dio la bienvenida, con su voz pausada y suave… Pero mis ojos solo eran capaces de contemplar aquel par de lunares rosaceos que adornaban su frente.

Supongo que Shion era demasiado viejo como para no notarlo, y lejos de ofenderse, una carcajada abandonó su garganta mientras se ponía de pie. Lo observé, envuelto en la vaporosa túnica blanca, con la larga melena que enmarcaba su rostro, y olvidé por completo al santo que estaba a su lado. Shion tenía algo que le hacía especial, diferente, y lo que más me sorprendía de todo, era aquella felicidad que desbordaba solamente con verme. Inmediatamente después buscó a Aioria entre los brazos de _Raissa_, y tras un par de arrumacos, volvió su atención a mi. Estaba dispuesto a decir algo… pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, una de las puertas laterales se abrió, y por ella aparecieron, como un torbellino, un par de niños iguales como dos gotas de agua.

"_¡Saga! ¡Kanon!"_ Gritó alguien, Arles, mientras la risa disimulada del que sería mi maestro se escuchaba a mis espaldas. Los gemelos ignoraron el reproche que siguió, alegando un par de excusas desenfadadas, y sin miedo o reparo alguno, uno de los dos se acercó hasta mi, mientras el otro, un par de pasos más atrás… observaba todo con ojo crítico.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_ preguntó, tras un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas con Shion, que consiguieron dejarlo sin palabras. Murmuré mi nombre, sorprendido por la curiosidad con la que aquel par de enormes esmeraldas me miraban con mezcla de travesura e inocencia.

"_Soy Saga."_ Y sonrió, para después enzarzarse en duelo de palabras con el que aprendería a conocer como Kanon. No tardaría en acostumbrarme a eso, a las palabras rápidas y a los juegos aún más rápidos. Pero súbitamente, me sentí feliz. _"¿Podemos ir a jugar?" _Miré de Saga a Shion alternativamente. El maestro sonrió de un modo, que a día de hoy, se que fue resignación. Casi antes de que respondiera, el chiquillo había tomado mi mano y tiraba de ella con decisión, arrastrándome a plena carrera por el templo que sin querer, se convirtió en mi patio de juegos. _Nuestro_.

Desde aquel preciso momento, comprendí que en medio de aquel maremoto de emociones que me aprisionaba, la vida empezaba de nuevo. Y no me disgustaba, al contrario. Todo era radicalmente distinto a lo que conocí en Athenas, pero era, a la vez, sumamente especial. Shion, mi maestro, los gemelos, Aioria… Se habían convertido en mi _todo_, en mi único horizonte. Hombres dispuestos a cuidar de mi, a educarme con dureza pero a la vez con justicia, y a derrochar un cariño disimulado con cada palabra y acción.

Shion se erigió como todo aquello que alguna vez queríamos ser. Era tan bueno, tan sabio… tan amable y cariñoso como solamente un padre podía ser. Contaba con una paciencia de oro, sin duda necesaria para lidiar con terremotos como nosotros, y nunca, nunca… se cansaba de nosotros. Siempre había una palabra alegre, un gesto cariñoso y una mirada tierna: aunque fuera exigente como el que más.

Mi maestro, sin embargo, era diferente. Era espectacular, envuelto en la belleza imperturbable de Sagitario, con aquellas magníficas alas a sus espaldas y una mirada que parecía oro líquido. Poco más que un chiquillo, aunque en aquel entonces me pareciera demasiado mayor. Me infundía un respeto inigualable, y una admiración terrible. Era severo, en sus enseñanzas y en la vida. Su misión era hacer de mi un santo dorado, la misión de su vida… Y lo hizo. Fue duro, pero a la vez tierno, convirtiéndose en aquel hermano mayor que jamás tuve.

Los días pasaban entre entrenamientos, clases, risas y travesuras. Visitaba a Aioria todo el tiempo que podía, que era mimado cual príncipe en aquel enorme palacio de ensueño. Pero había llegado el momento de soñar, y a la vez poner los pies en la tierra. El Santuario era espectacular, nuestra leyenda increíble… pero al final, todos y cada uno de nosotros no éramos más que seres humanos: con nuestras virtudes y bajezas. Aquí uno aprendía todo eso del modo difícil.

Había mucha gente buena, pero mucha gente resentida con el mundo, dispuesto a poner las cosas aún más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que la mayoría no lo comprendía. Veían a los demás, y siempre había algo que envidiar, por pequeño que fuera. Cuando nos veían a nosotros, tres niños destinados a la gloria… lo envidiaban _todo_. Para ellos no éramos más que príncipes mimados que vivían en palacios. Sin embargo, la realidad era bien diferente. Podía verse así… pero la vida en las Doce Casas nunca fue, ni será, fácil.

Reíamos y jugábamos, corríamos entre las rocas y los templos caídos; hacíamos travesuras propias de niños de nuestra edad… Y también llorábamos en silencio, porque aprendimos que las lágrimas eran un lujo que nosotros no podíamos permitirnos. Sangramos, luchamos, maldijimos, sufrimos lo indecible sin siquiera llegar a los diez años.

Pero a pesar de todo, ahí estábamos. Vivíamos día a día, porque el mañana era demasiado incierto y en nuestra frágil inocencia lo sabíamos. Supe que había sido un niño afortunado. Aquellos recuerdos que tanto me dolían, la risa de mi madre y la voz alegre de mi padre, eran un privilegio después de todo. Me di cuenta en el preciso instante en que los gemelos preguntaron por mi familia. Ellos nunca habían conocido una, Shion era todo lo que tenían además de así mismos. Apreté los labios, y contuve las ganas de llorar. Comprendí que todos teníamos algo que los demás deseaban… Yo tuve una familia, y ellos tenían un hermano exactamente igual, que no era demasiado pequeño para jugar o para hablar.

Sin embargo, había algo que compartíamos: nos teníamos a los otros. Desde el primer momento, estuvimos muy unidos… al menos por un tiempo. Cada segundo libre que teníamos, lo compartíamos. Pronto, los juegos fueron dejando paso a los sueños que estarían por venir. No me paso desapercibido, que con el tiempo que pasaba, los gemelos se iban diferenciando más y más. A medida que crecíamos, Kanon era más y más extrovertido, más espontáneo; Saga cada vez era más tímido, más observador. Yo me erigí como el termino medio entre ambos, extrovertido si, pero no tanto como Kanon ni tan silencioso como Saga. Éramos un buen equipo después de todo.

Entre risas y llantos ahogados, aspiraciones de gloria y tropiezos estrepitosos, los demás niños fueron llegando. Irrumpieron en nuestras vidas sin que lo esperásemos y cada uno marco nuestro camino de una forma muy distinta. Nos llevábamos varios años, si, pero para nosotros fueron hermanos desde el primer día. Jugábamos con ellos, les cuidábamos, les asustábamos cuando teníamos ocasión… y les protegíamos de aquel mundo cruel del mejor modo en que podíamos.

Poco a poco, mi familia fue disolviéndose en el recuerdo. Nunca los olvidé, no podría: pero habían terminado por quedar en el pasado. Los niños, Aioria y los gemelos eran mi nueva familia. Solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, y siempre sería así. Compartíamos el camino, el dolor y la alegría; y con el tiempo, vínculos que irían mucho más allá.

Recuerdo que Shura llegó siendo un niño silencioso, que apenas hablaba y que solía permanecer tras el refugio imponente de su maestro. Pero éramos vecinos, y nuestros maestros buenos amigos. Era tímido, receloso, pero tenía un corazón de oro y me resultaba francamente divertido a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Pronto se convirtió en mi sombra siempre que podía, se esforzaba por seguir mi ritmo y aprender todo de mi: mi manera de actuar, mis movimientos… Sentía por mi una admiración difícil de ignorar, y siendo un niño aquello era lo más emocionante que podía pasarme.

Los gemelos, sin embargo, eran otra cosa. Ellos estaban en mi mismo nivel, sabían de sobra, quizá mejor que yo… que nuestra vida no era un juego ni un camino de rosas. Terminé por encontrar en Saga lo que me faltaba a mi. Se esforzaba tanto por ser mejor, el mejor… que su obstinación me arrastró con él. Comprendí que compartíamos exactamente los mismos sueños, las mismas aspiraciones; que aunque éramos distintos anhelábamos las mismas cosas. No importaba lo turbulenta o difícil que fuera nuestra situación, su voz siempre sonaba tranquila y segura, a pesar de no hablar demasiado. Sus ojos transmitían una paz inusitada cuando escuchaba atentamente lo que yo tenía que decir, sin importar lo exaltado o relajado que me encontrara en aquel momento.

Me pareció que él había crecido mucho antes que nosotros, que de alguna manera, nos había dejado un paso atrás. No porque fuera mejor o peor aprendiz, era brillante: lo éramos. Sino porque transmitía una madurez impropia de su edad que lo hacía admirable a mis ojos. Siempre tuvo los pies en la tierra, crudamente realista con lo que estaba por venir y reflexivo antes de hablar.

Todo eso… era lo que me faltaba a mi. Encontré que era mucho más afín a mi que Kanon, y tuve la suerte de que Saga encontró lo mismo en mi. Nunca dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, pero supe desde el primer momento que nuestra cercanía quebró su propio vínculo. Kanon siempre había sido muy celoso de lo poco que tenía, y eso poco… era su hermano. Nunca pretendí alejarlo de él, pero para Kanon las cosas siempre habían sido blancas o negras. A medida que descubría lo complementarios que éramos Saga y yo, me daba cuenta de lo opuesto que era él.

Nunca peleamos, no abiertamente. Quizá proferimos palabras hirientes en algún momento y gestos de reproche, pero nos limitamos a observarnos desde la distancia, y porque no decirlo… a maldecirnos internamente. El problema de todo eso, era que Saga terminó en medio de los dos, de esa rara y tensa situación. Nunca mencionó nada acerca de ello, procuraba tener tiempo para todos: como hacia yo. Tiempo para Aioria, para mi pequeño Shura, y tiempo para Saga. Él buscaba tiempo para Kanon, para Milo y los demás, para mi.

No odié a Kanon, nunca lo hice… no podría. Había recorrido el mismo camino que yo, y lo habíamos hecho prácticamente tomados de la mano. Sabía lo muchísimo que significaba para Saga, y lo que se preocupaba por él. Pero no por ello la situación mejoró. Ahora, muchos años después, comprendo bien que cada cual lidiaba con la inevitable soledad del único modo que podía. Me aferré a Saga, y me gustaría decir que él se aferró a mi cuando lo necesitó… pero Kanon quedó a la deriva, perdido en medio de un mar de soledad y frustración. Y no había nada que ya pudiéramos hacer por él.

Quizá me di por vencido demasiado pronto… quizá Saga nunca lo hizo, y probablemente Kanon nunca quiso ser salvado. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas volvieran a repetirse? Me gustaría decir que lo haría de diferente forma, que no tenía porque suceder así, que de verdad no querría que sucediera. Pero pasó.

La situación no mejoró con la cercanía de los combates por nuestras armaduras. Cada vez teníamos menos tiempo y más heridas. El destino llamaba a nuestra puerta, y susurraba en nuestro oído. Pero precisamente en esos momentos en que la voluntad parecía flaquear, Aioria y Shura me miraban con esos ojos tan distintos pero que transmitían sentimientos tan iguales. Siempre estaban ahí, mirando entre las sombras, alentándome en silencio, empujándome con su propia convicción y admiración… Puedo decir firmemente, sin un ápice de duda, que no lo hubiera conseguido sin ellos; de ninguna manera. Yo era su pequeño héroe particular, y los dos, a pesar de ser unos niños pequeños, eran mi motor.

Saga vistió a Géminis poco antes que yo a Sagitario. Viví aquellos días con los nervios a flor de piel y con el miedo tatuado en el rostro. Toda mi fe y esperanzas estaban puestas en que Saga ganara. Kanon había perdido el rumbo hacía mucho tiempo, y la sola posibilidad de que pudiera envestirse como santo por encima de él… era injusta: por muy parecido que fuera su poder. Aquel día no es algo que me guste recordar, porque si fue doloroso para mi, no puedo imaginar lo que supuso para ellos.

Apenas tuve tiempo de verle desde ese día hasta que yo vestí a Sagitario, pero noté varias cosas. En primer lugar, el orgullo desbordante de Shion ante sus logros me alentaba a cumplir con mi parte y a recibir el mismo reconocimiento. Mas, por otro lado… La mirada luminosa de Saga, se había oscurecido: la paz que otorgaba con cada pestañeo, desapareció dejando un profundo vacío. Descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente, se tornó un imposible.

Cuando llegó mi día, comprendí el por qué del radical cambio. Caminé por la arena del coliseo titubeante. Alcé la mirada y contemplé a mi maestro, sintiendo como mi alma se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Sabía bien que era el único obstáculo entre Sagitario y yo, y lo que eso significaba. Él debía morir, y yo debía dar el golpe de gracia: aquel era el día en que me convertía en _Santo_ y en _asesino_. La herida que aquel combate dejó fue demasiado profunda: un peso que a día de hoy no ha desaparecido de mis hombros. Comprendí a la perfección que era lo que había sentido mi amigo, entendí porque era incapaz de reflejar la felicidad más embriagadora acerca de su éxito: porque yo tampoco podía.

Al fin y al cabo, era un éxito manchado con sangre. Por muy maduro que sea un adolescente, por muy duro que se haya tornado por la vida que le tocó vivir… es imposible lidiar con eso como si nada sucediera. Podíamos amar u odiar a nuestros maestros: pero no dejaban de ser santos admirables, y al menos en mi caso, alguien a quien quería con todo mi corazón.

Lloré durante días, a escondidas, y no precisamente por las heridas infligidas.

Después de aquello, salí de Sagitario y contemplé el mundo envestido en mi magnifica armadura. Era bella, deslumbrante, y parecía arrullarme continuamente, buscando aliviar mi corazón. Sabía bien que no todas las armaduras eran iguales, que cada una tenía su propia personalidad; pero estaba seguro de que todas buscaban erradicar las pesadillas y arrojar luz sobre los fantasmas que parecían perseguirnos.

Los enanos, que hasta entonces habían sido un remolino de energía casi peor que nosotros, empezaban a crecer. Muchos de ellos comenzaban a mostrar en sus ojos la inquietud previa a lo que se venía: el entrenamiento de verdad, el que los sacaría de Grecia y del que tardarían años en volver. Eran pequeños, y a la vez, mayores; pero no por ello menos traviesos. Lo cual era de agradecer, era un soplo de aire fresco en mitad del desierto. Sus risas, sus caras pícaras, y sus expresiones de adoración cuando nos veían. No había absolutamente nada mejor que aquello… Porque si, desde que nos envestimos como Santos Dorados, la vida había cambiado. Teníamos infinidad de responsabilidades que nos consumían, pero la gente nos trataba de otra manera. Nos miraban con admiración y respeto infinito, inclinaban la cabeza suavemente al vernos pasar; poco quedaba ya del recelo que nos habían mostrado cuando éramos unos chiquillos revoltosos.

Pero ni siquiera eso era mejor que las miradas de los niños, y mucho menos de las de Shion.

Por eso, verlos marchar uno a uno fue tan doloroso. Sabíamos de sobra lo que se les venía por el horizonte, lo mucho que iban a sufrir y los años que tardarían en volver. Se marchaban niños que tropezaban con las palabras al hablar, y volverían soberbios santos dorados. Era un paso adelante en nuestro destino, si. Poco a poco, toda aquella gloria que nos habían prometido y con la que habíamos soñado, se acercaba: casi podíamos tocarla con los dedos.

Sin avisar si quiera, Shura regresó portando a Capricornio. ¡Sentí tanta alegría al verlo! ¡Tanto orgullo! Era demasiado pequeño para portar el ropaje, y las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta aquel momento había sido delicadas, pero no me importaba. Me sentía inmensamente feliz de haber recuperado a mi pequeño amigo en mucho menos tiempo del que había pensado. ¡Lo había extrañado más de lo que imaginé! Y allí estaba, serio, luciendo increíblemente mayor… y convirtiéndose en el tercer santo de nuestra generación.

Entonces… Muchos se preguntaron por que nunca mostré emoción alguna cuando Saga y yo fuimos anunciados como los herederos de Shion. Ninguno lo llegó a entender del todo, ni siquiera Shura y Aioria. Probablemente, ellos menos que nadie. Pero la situación era extraña. Aquello, era probablemente lo más halagador, la mejor recompensa que podíamos recibir después de haber vendido nuestra infancia sin rechistar. Era algo que seguramente nos merecíamos… pero que yo nunca había querido.

Me gustaba entrenar, quemar energía dando unos cuantos golpes y probar mis reflejos con mi arco. Y aunque siempre me había imaginado como el maestro de Aioria, cosa que conseguí… sabía de sobra que el Templo Papal no era mi lugar.

Claro, que había otro factor importante. Saga era distinto, él quería otras cosas y perseguía otras ambiciones. Él servía para eso… para la política, para ocupar aquel lugar, y de verdad lo anhelaba. Su cerebro y el mío funcionaban de manera muy distinta, yo era más enérgico e impaciente, aunque no tanto como Aioria, y él mucho más templado. Siempre pensé que esa cualidad suya era perfecta, porque nunca paraba de pensar, de buscar un por qué y una solución a las cosas. Era la estrategia personalizada y había nacido con un don envidiable: el liderazgo. Yo también lo tenía, si, pero era diferente, yo lo sentía diferente: quizá porque lo hubiera seguido a donde fuera sin dudar, porque yo necesitaba de aquella seguridad y templanza que él derrochaba.

No penséis que me hice de menos frente a él, siempre me consideré un igual; pero en aquella ocasión, me di cuenta de que yo no necesitaba llegar tan alto, que _no_ lo quería. Quizá, si hubiera sido un peso que ambos pudiéramos compartir por igual, hubiera estado verdaderamente feliz, porque Saga era perfecto para mi: él pensaba y yo actuaba.

Pero aquella nunca fue una opción que pudiéramos considerar. La sola idea de competir contra él por algo que ni siquiera quería, me resultaba devastadora.

Para mi, mientras los dos estuviéramos ahí… las cosas estarían bien.

Sin embargo, sus aspiraciones eran demasiado altas, y las mías demasiado bajas. Para mi bastaba con voltear la mirada, y verlo a lo lejos en el horizonte. Me recordaba que a pesar de todo, seguía ahí… pensé que mientras no escapara de mi vista, todo estaría bien. ¡Cuánto me equivoqué! Dejé de preguntar por Kanon, hice la vista gorda a lo que sucedía en Géminis porque siempre creí que Saga sería capaz de pedir ayuda si la necesitaba. Confié en que nada podría escapar de su control y que él siempre sabría que hacer.

Me limité a observar de lejos, y a creer lo poco que me contaba. Sabía de sobra que era un buen actor, siempre había sido así: sabía que debía decir, como debía decirlo, y cuando debía hacerlo. Le habían enseñado bien y había aprendido aún mejor a no dejar ver nada que no quisiera mostrar. Era imposible hacer que perdiera la compostura, que peleara cuando no debía hacerlo… Para todos, salvo para Kanon, al parecer. De todos modos, yo le creí: todas y cada una de las veces en las que dijo que estaba magníficamente bien, esbozando una sonrisa. No tenía motivos para mentirme, ¿verdad? Supongo que le aterraba sentirse vulnerable, como nos pasaba a todos. Era muy celoso de su intimidad, y yo, como su amigo del alma que era… lo sabía y tenía que respetarlo.

Su actitud hacia mi no cambió, aunque en ese tiempo nos veíamos menos, y el semblante cansado era una constante. Seguíamos igual que siempre, o eso creí. Obviamente, ahora las cosas toman mucho más sentido y comprendo detalles que antes ni siquiera percibía. Y en medio de aquel caos, llegó la hora.

Cuando Shion pronunció mi nombre, fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Instintivamente miré a mi derecha, a Saga: pero ni un solo gesto delató decepción o cualquier otra emoción. Busqué a Shion, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creerme lo que había escuchado. Quise preguntar por qué. ¡No quería! Pero me topé con aquella máscara dorada que solamente reservaba para las grandes ocasiones, y supe que debía callar. Sabía de sobra que desde que habíamos nacido, cada gesto, cada comportamiento y cada palabra nuestra, habían sido analizados hasta el extremo. Más aún en aquellas últimas fechas.

Shion empezó a hablar, y sinceramente, no recuerdo nada de lo que dijo: ni siquiera le escuché. No podía dejar de ver de soslayo a Saga, que prestaba atención, tranquilamente, a la conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera ganado en aquello? Supuse que Shion tendría un buen motivo, aunque yo no lograra verlo, después de todo no era más que un crío.

El maestro siempre nos quiso a todos, con locura y devoción: pero Saga había sido el niño de sus ojos, había nacido allí, lo había criado... Nunca le había tratado de un modo diferente al resto, nunca le había beneficiado sobre los demás, al contrario: le había exigido como al que más. Así que, con el tiempo, me convencí de que mi nombramiento no había sido más que una rara casualidad que tenía que afrontar.

Saga me felicitó, esbozando una sonrisa en medio de su semblante agotado, que yo le devolví titubeante. ¿Lo decía de verdad? No lo dudaba, aunque también sabía el golpe duro y certero que había sido para él. Cuando salimos de allí, me apresuré a seguirlo. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos sin que no hubiera nadie más allí, y saber que estaría conmigo en lo que estaba por venir. Grité su nombre y se detuvo a esperarme, y al alcanzarlo… Escupí atropelladamente, casi sin respirar, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Ladeó el rostro y escuchó mi retahíla de palabras sin pestañear si quiera.

"_¿Estas bien con esto? Lo siento. Ni siquiera lo quiero. Tú lo harías mejor."_

En un principio no dijo nada, solamente rió con suavidad, pillándome totalmente por sorpresa. _"Esta bien, te lo mereces."_ Dijo. Su voz sonaba perfectamente correcta, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía durante tanto rato su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. No supe como interpretarlo, pero acerté a formular la única pregunta que de verdad me importaba. _"Lo harás conmigo, ¿verdad? Me ayudarás."_ No desvió la mirada un solo segundo, y asintió. _"Lo prometo"_ murmuró. Después de aquello se dio la vuelta y siguió bajando las escaleras, dejándome atrás sin saber bien que hacer. _"Lo harás bien."_ Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Me encontré sonriendo tontamente, devolviendo el gesto que había lucido él todo el tiempo, y convenciéndome de que no se sentía tan frustrado como yo pensaba que lo haría. Decidí que lo mejor sería darle su tiempo, su espacio, y esperar a que todos nos acostumbráramos a la nueva situación.

Aioria estalló en júbilo, y Shura, aún con su comportamiento siempre comedido… hizo lo mismo. Desde el primer momento, los dos habían depositado en mi toda su fe, habían demostrado estar seguros de que yo sería el vencedor, y estaban más que felices de ver aquel "_sueño_" hecho realidad. ¡Deseaban aquello infinitamente más que yo!

A partir de entonces, todo se volvió una locura. Si antes tenía poco tiempo, entonces, no tenía nada. Me esforcé por Aioria todo lo que pude, siendo consciente de que nunca le había podido prestar la atención que se merecía. Quería verlo llegar a ser un santo como nosotros, y quería ser yo quien le llevara hasta ese punto tomado de la mano. Pero pasaba la mitad de mi día en el templo papal, con Shion, aprendiendo un montón de cosas a las que ni siquiera le encontraba utilidad. ¡Saga hubiera estado feliz allí! ¡Siempre había sido un pequeño ratoncillo sabelotodo! Y sin embargo, era yo quien tenía que lidiar con todo aquello.

Me preguntaba cada día que sería de él. Apenas lo veía. Sabía que estaba prácticamente recluido en Cabo Sunion, vigilando la inmensidad de las olas, buscando una amenaza que detener. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. No hacía más que recordar la infinidad de horas que habíamos compartido entrenando, los sueños que nos habíamos prometido alcanzar… y su promesa de estar a mi lado sin importar qué.

Todo aquello parecía infinitamente lejano cuando vos llegasteis, porque lo hicisteis en medio del caos. Debimos imaginar, que vuestra llegada no solamente era motivo de júbilo, sino que como siempre se nos había recordado… era el aviso del peligro que estaba por llegar.

Vuestros ojos grises, vuestra risita adorable, y aquellas manitas diminutas, regordetas y suaves, que se aferraban a nosotros como si fuéramos su única salvación… nos hizo olvidar.

Recuerdo que Shion nos hizo llamar con urgencia, primero a nosotros tres. Fue extraño volver a encontrarnos bajo el mismo techo, especialmente por la presencia recelosa de Kanon allí, pero entonces nos lo dijo. Nos condujo hasta vuestro dormitorio, y nos dejó contemplaros por primera vez. Aquel fue el momento más especial de toda mi vida, ningún otro lo iguala. Erais tan pequeñita, tan bonita y delicada… que casi olvidamos que erais una diosa. Quizá era porque no estábamos acostumbrados a la presencia de niñas, pero fuisteis un rayo de luz en medio de la tormenta.

Abandonamos la habitación, sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Por primera vez, teníamos ante nosotros al verdadero motivo por el que habíamos entregado nuestras vidas y llorado sangre.

Kanon desapareció en apenas un suspiro, pero no me pasó desapercibido el modo en que Saga lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se esfumó. No tenía la menor idea de que pasaba con aquellos dos… aunque estaba seguro de que no debía preguntar. Saga y yo bajamos juntos hasta Sagitario. Intenté entablar conversación, recuperar algo del tiempo que habíamos pasado alejados, pero no tuve demasiado éxito. Apenas contestaba con monosílabos, o con un par de palabras casi inaudibles. Lucía tan pálido y tan cansado como nunca antes le había visto. Era como si su inmensa luz se estuviera apagando.

"_¿Estas bien?"_ pregunté. _"Sólo estoy cansado."_ Respondió, viéndome fugazmente. Los destellos esmeralda de sus ojos, se veían opacados por las sombras que se dibujaban bajo ellos. Supe que me estaba mintiendo, pero cuando lo vi alejarse rumbo a Géminis, no fui capaz de detenerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Simplemente, nada sonaba adecuado. Me convencí de que todo iba a estar bien, de que nada cambiaría entre nosotros… pero me estaba dando cuenta de que Saga se estaba escapando entre mis dedos, y no tenía modo alguno de impedirlo. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Aquel fue el último día que vi a Kanon.

Su cosmos desapareció en la nada y no quedó rastro de él en el Santuario. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo o ganas, porque no decirlo, de buscarle. Kanon se había convertido en un gran problema para todos. Siempre había sido un chiquillo travieso, pero su difuso estatus estaba haciendo de él un continuo quebradero de cabeza. Ingenuamente, os prometo, que pensé que se había ido. Creí que finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de acabar con los problemas y hacer lo más conveniente para todos: irse.

Soy consciente de lo sumamente egoísta que suena todo esto. ¡Pero el ambiente estaba _tan_ enrarecido! Kanon nunca lo mejoró, más bien al contrario. Solamente necesitaba una palabra, un gesto… para sembrar la discordia allá donde fuera. Ahora se que él no se merecía muchas de las cosas que le sucedieron, pero tampoco nosotros éramos merecedores de su actitud y desprecio. Porque al final, era lo único que obteníamos de él: desprecio y burlas a nuestra dedicación y sacrificio. ¡A todo aquello por lo que habíamos sufrido tanto! Era _tan_ injusto…

Creí que, aunque al principio fuera doloroso, sería bueno para Saga. A como yo lo veía, Kanon había llegado a ser un lastre para él. Saga se preocupaba más por su hermano que por si mismo, siempre lo había hecho, sin importar que nunca obtuviera un solo reconocimiento por ello: más bien al contrario. Sin importar lo mucho que Kanon se esforzó por tumbarlo.

Supongo que no podía estar más equivocado. En aquel momento, todas esas cosas surcaban la mente de un chiquillo que aún no había cumplido los quince años. Y aunque el egoísmo estaba en al final de nuestra lista de defectos… seguía estando ahí. Me alegré de que Kanon se esfumara y no le di más vueltas a lo misterioso de su desaparición. Nunca me paré a pensar cómo me hubiera sentido yo, si Aioria…

Si hasta entonces lo veía poco, desde entonces lo vi prácticamente nada. Un buen día Shion le dio la noche libre para volver a Géminis y descansar, pero Saga cada vez parecía más un fantasma que otra cosa. Quise acompañarlo a casa, pasar la noche sin hacer nada más que charlar de cosas inútiles y gastar un poco de mi tiempo con él. La realidad era que lo necesitaba y extrañaba, mucho. Pero no quiso. Estaba cansado, siempre lo estaba. Sentí rabia, porque no podía imaginar que hacía en Cabo Sunion para terminar siempre tan agotado como en realidad parecía estar. Me sentí ofendido y molesto, relegado a un último plano que poco le interesaba y me marché.

¿Por qué me fui y no me quedé? ¿Por qué no le obligué a decirme la verdad cuando sabía de sobra que me estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué le dejé desaparecer en el olvido? Porque tenía una fe ciega en que todo lo que él hiciera estaría bien: en que jamás podría equivocarse.

Nunca volví a ver al Saga que yo recordaba, al que había querido y el que había sido mi mejor amigo. Me sentí desilusionado al principio, pero angustiado después. Creí que había sido un arrebato de inesperada rebeldía el que lo había llevado a desaparecer. Sin embargo, el tiempo me hizo ver cuan lejos de la verdad estaba. El tiempo pasaba, Géminis brillaba en solitario en el tercer templo, y no había rastro alguno de él. Si había sido capaz de abandonarla a ella…. Me temí lo peor. Lo busqué, relegué la infinidad de obligaciones que tenía, y lo busqué con todas mis fuerzas por todas partes.

Su ausencia me hizo sentir inesperadamente solo, aunque no lo estuviera en realidad. Tenía a mi hermano, que era un pequeño genio travieso y mi orgullo. Tenía a Shura, que siempre estaba ahí para mi sin importar qué… Pero Saga se había esfumado, y él era diferente. Habíamos crecido juntos y pasado por el mismo infierno prácticamente tomados de la mano. Había sido mi apoyo del mismo modo en que yo había sido el suyo, al menos eso quería decirme a mi mismo. Tenía mi edad, mi responsabilidad, era mi otra mitad.

Fracasé estrepitosamente en mi afán por encontrarlo, no pude cumplir mi promesa a Shion de que se lo traería de vuelta, que nos lo traería de vuelta. Murió.

Soledad. Vacío. Dolor.

Nunca antes sentí su mano férrea como en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando siendo un niño perdí a mis padres. Shion había dado motivos de sobra para quererlo y extrañarlo: para admirarlo. No podía hacerme a la idea de que de pronto aquellos ojos rosados tan extraños y luminosos, no volverían a mirarme con la sabiduría que solo el tiempo otorga; de que ya no volvería a sonreírme y a tranquilizarme con un par de palabras.

¡Fue una sensación tan impresionante! Estábamos preparados para la muerte, para la nuestra y para la de los demás: para enfrentarla en cualquier momento con entereza. Sin embargo, uno no se da cuenta de todo lo que ese sacrificio significa hasta que es demasiado tarde y solo atinamos a secarnos las lágrimas con rabia. Me sentí completamente a la deriva. Quería gritar, llorar, y negarme desesperadamente a ocupar _su_ lugar. Pero no podía…

Tras de mi, había mucha gente, demasiada. Aunque sin duda, solamente era capaz de pensar en esos nueve pares de ojos que deberían aceptar la noticia siendo tan pequeños… Yo, nosotros, al fin y al cabo teníamos quince años. Ellos crecerían sin Shion ahí para guiar su camino, para reprocharles sus errores con una paciencia infinita y para exigir cada día lo mejor de si mismos.

Solamente estaba yo.

¿Cómo iba a dirigir el Santuario? ¿Cómo iba a educar a un bebé tan especial como vos? ¿Cómo iba a lograr hacer de los niños, santos admirables? De ningún modo posible: daba igual desde que perspectiva lo mirase, sentía que yo no podría llevar a cabo esas empresas con éxito.

Siempre fui un tipo tal cual se me veía: sincero, despreocupado, cariñoso, probablemente _demasiado_ transparente. Aquello me acobardaba enormemente. Nunca creí ser capaz de guardar las apariencias con algo tan doloroso como eso, pero sabía que los chicos lo necesitarían. Extrañaban a Saga tanto como yo, aunque ni siquiera estuvieran en el Santuario. El vacío que había dejado su cosmos, era tan inmenso que era difícil de manejar... y además, se añadía el de Shion.

Arles me dijo que no habría ningún funeral, que Shion era muy querido si, pero que lo que menos deseaba el antiguo patriarca era que se derramasen lágrimas en su nombre. No supe que responder. Asentí, lentamente, porque quizá tenía razón… quizá era mejor llorarle en la intimidad. Luego, mencionó que sería mejor darme un tiempo: para recuperarme, para vigilar que los chicos estuvieran bien, y para terminar de prepararme. Él se encargaría de todo.

Miré su máscara, gritando de alivio en mi interior pero disimulándolo lo mejor posible. Había algo extraño en aquel hombre, al que conocía de toda la vida. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir que era, pero había cambiado. Cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios era imposible de negar, sonaba convincente y lógico hasta el extremo: con una autoridad y sensatez que nunca antes había vislumbrado en él.

Lo agradecí infinitamente.

Cuando la noticia salió a la luz, Shura y Aioria se convirtieron en dos pequeñas fieras. Estaban disgustados y enfadados, terriblemente decepcionados. Yo sabía de sobra que me tenían prácticamente en un altar: que cumplir con sus expectativas era aún más difícil que hacerlo con las de Shion. Suelen decir, que quien más te quiere más te hará llorar… más te exigirá. Y es cierto: su rabia me hería en lo más profundo, no soportaba decepcionarles. No tenía una sola explicación que pudiera convencerles, pero yo sentía que había hecho lo correcto: que tenía unos buenos motivos para haber renunciado, al menos momentáneamente como creía, al trono. ¡Me sentía _tan_ aliviado!

Sin embargo, no lo comprendieron. Llegaron a aceptarlo, porque no había más remedio, pero nada más. Se dieron cuenta de que nunca íbamos a llegar a nada con aquellas interminables discusiones en que me veía atrapado, porque no había nada que pudieran cambiar. Para ellos las cosas eran muchísimo más fáciles. Veían en la figura del trono lo más alto de la Orden: el mayor éxito que un santo podía cosechar… pero no vislumbraban todo lo que aquello conllevaba.

Me bastaba con besar vuestra frente cada noche, con llevar a rastras a Aioria hasta la cama después de cada entrenamiento. No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

Aquel era el pensamiento con el que me levantaba cada día. Me autoconvencía de que había hecho lo correcto, yo no era más que un crío después de todo. Si aquel trono había de ser mío, lo sería en su debido momento. Todas las noches iba a vuestro dormitorio, a mecer vuestra cuna durante un par de minutos y a veros cerrar los ojos. Hasta que un buen día llegué tarde.

Cuando vi el resplandor de la daga en sus manos, me enfurecí. Fue como si alguien sacudiera mi cabeza y de pronto me gritase: ¡te equivocaste y la pusiste en peligro! Actúe por reflejo, maldiciendo para mis adentros aquel oro que me cortaba hasta los huesos, mientras mis ojos eran incapaces de despegarse de aquella máscara oscura. Era una imagen lúgubre bajo la luz de las llamas… Pero él no cedía, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Lo golpeé con todas mis ganas, hasta que noté el metal frío quebrarse bajo mi puño.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo y vi su rostro… Sentí tanto dolor como nunca en mi vida: fue como si aquella daga que aún sostenía en su mano temblorosa, se hubiera clavado en mi pecho. Él no dijo nada, solamente me miró con unos ojos que no eran suyos. Donde antes luciera la más hermosa esmeralda, no quedaba más que un mar de, brillante y espesa, sangre escarlata. Entreabrí los labios, quise decir tantas cosas… y cuando finalmente lo conseguí…

"_Eres tú."_

No lo era. Aquella sonrisa escalofriante, su mirada: nada tenían que ver con los gestos casi tímidos, pero sinceros, de Saga. ¿Pero qué importaba? Todos le habíamos dado por muerto, y siempre había estado allí, sentado en el trono que tanto había deseado. Comprender hasta que punto llegaba la realidad me dejó sin aliento. Encajé las piezas del puzzle sin apenas pensar. Comprendí que había pasado con el verdadero Arles, con Shion… Aunque nunca pregunté quién era él en verdad. Algo dentro de mi, ya lo sabía.

Deseé obligarlo a hablar, a confesar. Quise que pagara por lo que había hecho… Era imposible que fuera Saga, aunque su rostro me recordaba dolorosamente que así era: me negaba a creer que mi amigo… mi _hermano_, nos había traicionado de aquella manera.

Os tomé entre mis brazos en el preciso instante en que vi como su cosmos, que no se sentía, en absoluto, tan agradable como yo recordaba, se revolvía en su mano. Huí tan rápido como pude, sabiendo que cualquiera de sus técnicas sería mortal en mi cuerpo desprotegido. ¡Vaya si lo sabía! No me alcanzó de pleno, pero si lo suficiente.

Llamé a Sagitario en el preciso momento en que lo oí gritar a mis espaldas. Su voz me heló la sangre en las venas. ¡Había sido _tan_ estúpido! Había caído en su juego igual que un ratoncito hambriento ante un poco de queso. Quizá no lo había planeado así, pero mi presencia le vino de perlas para eliminar al último gran estorbo que le quedaba con vida.

Corrí todo lo que pude, sin dejar de pensar en cuánto se habría reído de toda la Orden tras aquella máscara. Cada conversación, cada propuesta suya que yo había aceptado… Debió disfrutarlo porque, si quedaba algo de Saga allí, sin duda no había esperado que le resultara _tan_ dócil. Aunque todas mis cavilaciones terminaron abruptamente cuando Shura se interpuso en mi camino.

Tragué saliva y volví a maldecirme. Debí haber sabido que solamente mandarían a un santo dorado tras de mi si de verdad me quería muerto… y el único que quedaba era él: Shura. Me horrorizaba la idea de estar en una situación tan comprometida como aquella, pero lo cierto era que confiaba plenamente en que él me escucharía. Casi respiré aliviado al darme cuenta de aquel detalle.

Las palabras surgieron de mis labios atropelladamente, pero sin una pizca de duda o indecisión. ¡Teníamos que detenerle cuanto antes! Pero ¿a quién? No fui capaz de poner la palabra traidor junto al nombre de Saga. No podía arriesgarme a hacerlo sin averiguar la verdad… y no podía meter aquella idea en la cabeza de nadie.

Shura me escuchó, estoico, sin que uno solo de los músculos de su cara delatara alguna emoción. Armó el brazo, y su cosmos brilló. Me callé inmediatamente, comprendiendo de golpe, igual que hiciera antes. ¡Fui un verdadero estúpido! Estaba haciendo y diciendo todas las palabras que se esperaba dijera un traidor. No había pensado, ni por lo más remoto, que mi renuncia al trono, mi actitud dócil y sosegada, llevaran a Shura a dudar de mi de aquella manera.

Yo _tan_ idiota y Arles _tan_ listo.

Os dejé escondida, apartándoos de la refriega e intentando por todos los medios que el chico comprendiera. Esquivé sus golpes, que aunque llevaban mi misma velocidad, carecían de mi potencia o experiencia: esperaba que aquella fuera mi ventaja, pero nunca la tuve. A mis ojos, Shura seguía siendo un niño. Sin embargo, de España había vuelto un hombre, un Santo Dorado de verdad, y no me di cuenta hasta aquel momento. Se mostraba duro, implacable, seguro de si mismo y de su verdad: convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto por la Orden y por todos. Encajé el primer golpe, luego el segundo, y otro más.

El cosmos de Saga había dejado una herida en mis costillas, y aunque quemaba como mil demonios, no era grave: solo lo suficientemente molesta como para entorpecer mi agilidad. Mientras, cada roce de Shura me abría la piel en grietas tan finas como uno de vuestros cabellos.

Entonces, vuestra risita infantil, aquel gorgoteo tan peculiar… resonó entre las rocas arenosas. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al veros gatear en medio de la trayectoria de Shura. Cuando escuché el nombre de _Excalibur_, todo se paralizó. En apenas una fracción de segundo, creeréis que no se puede pensar en nada, pero no es así. Pensé inmediatamente en Aioria, en lo mucho que me iba a doler no verlo más y en el sufrimiento con el que el Santuario lo recompensaría cada día de su vida. Recordé que Shura no había perfeccionado _Excalibur_, no importaba. _Sabía_ que iba a morir, aunque me dolía que se viera condenado a mancharse las manos con mi sangre: solamente era un niño.

Os abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me esforcé por no caer. Sangraba demasiado, y apenas podía moverme con aquella herida. La cabrita lo había conseguido, en el momento más oportuno: la espada legendaria alcanzó la perfección en su primera y más importante misión. Entre jadeos, miré una sola vez atrás. Su silueta empezaba a tornarse difusa, pero se veía magnifico. Me sentí _tan_ orgulloso de él… que solamente alcance a lamentar no haber sido capaz de ver a Aioria portando a Leo, luchando con _esa_ fe por lo que creía. Huí tan lejos como pude… hasta que caí. Os acuné una vez más, mientras vuestros ojitos grises buscaban los míos, y vuestras manitas intentaban sacar de mi una caricia.

Lloré, lloré tanto como nunca antes. Ningún dolor, ni siquiera aquel… se igualaba al que sentía mi corazón. Les vi a todos ellos frente a mis ojos, como si estuviera pasando las páginas de un álbum de fotos, mientras sus risas y voces inundaban mi convulso cerebro. Les había fallado, pero ¿cuándo? ¿En qué momento había dejado que el Santuario se envenenase? ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada? No me importaba que nadie más lo hubiera hecho… yo era el máximo responsable: todos dependían de mi de alguna manera y no había sido capaz de protegerles. Shura y Aioria tenían razón… si tan solo hubiera tomado lo que era mío, no le hubiera allanado el camino a _él_.

Intrigas. Discordia. Sangre. _Ares_.

Me pareció tan claro en aquel momento, que me resultó imposible de creer que no me hubiera percatado antes. Comprendí que aunque todos habíamos considerado que alguien más a nuestro lado era invencible, no era cierto. Saga estaba tan muerto como yo. Recordé todas las veces que aseguró estar bien, todas las ocasiones en que mintió y en que mi fe en él fue más grande que la evidencia.

Cerré los ojos con toda la fuerza que pude. Lamentaba con todo mi corazón dejarlos atrás, hacerlo de aquella manera… en aquellas circunstancias. No podía siquiera imaginar todo lo que tendrían que vivir y sufrir sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me pregunté que había sentido Shion, e inmediatamente supe que nada distinto a lo que yo sentía. Ningún miedo a morir, pero si un dolor insoportable por lo que dejaba atrás: por la oportunidad perdida de abrazarles a todos una última vez.

Al que mucho después conocería como Mitsumasa Kido, apareció ante mi como un fantasma. Apenas podía verlo, mis ojos estaban tan nublados que solamente distinguía su silueta. Arrastre las palabras, en un último intento porque alguien supiera la verdad, porque alguien supiera quién erais en verdad y os quisiera como lo hacía yo. Me sorprende lo indecible que creyera a un delirante moribundo… Pero lo hizo.

Os besé torpemente y os dejé ir. "_Perdonadme_".

Vos, Aioria, Shura, Saga, Shion… Todos. _Perdonadme_. Con aquel doloroso sentimiento de culpabilidad, me disolví en la nada. Era curioso, porque el gran momento había llegado, muchísimo antes de lo que esperaba… pero había llegado. ¿Qué se suponía debía sentir? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Dolor? ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? Sin duda, una mezcla de todas ellas: nadie quiere morir, al fin y al cabo, por muy preparado que se esté. Siempre hay algo que queda por hacer, algo a lo que aferrarnos…

Estuve muerto más de trece largos años, aunque mi cosmos nunca abandonó el Santuario. No tengo un solo recuerdo del lugar en el que estuve todo ese tiempo, solamente se que la paz que me acunaba cada día se rompió súbitamente cuando volvimos a la vida: exactamente igual que un niño al nacer, cuando la primera bocanada de aire es desgarradora.

Sin embargo, aquel lugar al que había vuelto era oscuro, frío, y con una atmosfera tan triste y nostálgica que rompía el corazón. Me miré las manos, envueltas en oro, _mi_ oro, y casi por reflejó agité mis alas como solía hacer tantos años atrás. Tragué saliva, sabiendo que mis ojos iban a contemplar un milagro como solo podía ser aquel: la vida tras la muerte; y, despacio… me di la vuelta.

Los vi a todos, uno a uno. Envestidos con sus respectivas armaduras, luciendo miradas confundidas y avergonzadas, y aunque había muchos rostros que deseaba contemplar, solamente podía pensar en Aioria. Y ahí estaba: convertido en un hombre. Portaba Leo de un modo aún más gallardo y orgulloso que Shura tiempo atrás. Mantenía sus ojos verdeazulados bien altos, y su expresión transmitía fiereza y seguridad. Mas, tras aquel aspecto irreconocible para mi, había algo que delataba la vergüenza y el pesar que en verdad sentía. No tenía ninguna certeza de lo que había sucedido tras mi muerte, pero podía hacerme una pequeña idea. No me importaba, en absoluto. Tenía a mi hermano pequeño frente a mi después de trece años y solamente alcanzaba a pensar lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Se acercó lentamente hasta mi, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, y sonrió. Sus ojos, y los míos, se bañaron en lágrimas cuando apreté su mano entre la mía y lo atraje hacia mi con todas mis fuerzas para abrazarlo.

Dejé que un par de lágrimas escaparan, y revolví sus rizos rubios sin dejar que se fuera, mientras reíamos igual que dos niños pequeños. Buscó mi mirada rápidamente con la intención de disculparse, pero no era necesario. No había nada por lo que me tuviera que pedir perdón. _Es_ mi hermano. Todo lo que tuvo que pasar, fue culpa mía. No me importa lo que dijera, lo que hiciera, que renegara de mi… solo me importa lo mucho que sufrió sin que nadie estuviera allí para consolarlo.

Después de aquello, quedaban otros dos rostros. Sin tener la certeza de lo que había ocurrido, era tan difícil juzgarles, como tan difícil tener una idea acertada de lo que iba a encontrar en sus miradas. Fueron _inesperadamente_ parecidos: igual de cabizbajos, avergonzados, pesarosos, y a la vez absolutamente deslumbrantes. Precisamente era aquello lo que me dolió tanto al morir: saber que algún día, la verdad se volvería en contra de Shura. Aquella primera misión que terminó con éxito, que seguro fue seguida de un montón de felicitaciones y admiración… Acabó así. Con un santo dorado envidiable, incapaz de mantenerme la mirada; preguntándose una y otra vez, sin ninguna duda, por qué _no_ me escuchó.

No tenía ningún motivo para mentirle, pero aquello, solamente lo sabía yo. Jamás podría culparle por hacer su trabajo asombrosamente bien, por tener la convicción suficiente para hacer lo correcto sin importa cuan duro fuera. Solamente podía felicitarle por haber llegado hasta aquel punto, por haber llegado a ser uno de los más grandes superando la misma muerte.

Y por último, quedaba Saga. Admito que aunque tenía la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, estaba aterrado por lo que podía encontrar. Con él nunca sirvieron las miradas rápidas: tenías que conocerlo, tenías que llegar a sentir ganas de golpearlo y a la vez, de abrazarlo. Había que mirar aquellos ojos de un modo muy distinto a como todos lo hacíamos. Tuve que morir para saberlo.

Cuando le miré, tan serio como siempre, y su mirada se tornó brillante y acuosa por un segundo… Supe que todo se había terminado. Todo estaría bien, porque aquellos eran sus ojos, su sonrisa tímida… Saga había vuelto de donde quiera que estuviera metido durante aquellos trece años. Estaba allí, frente a mi, esperando mi reacción o mi primer paso. ¡Casi podía sentir sus nervios desde donde estaba! Me pregunté si los demás lo percibían del mismo modo que yo, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Alguien que no lo conociera como yo, no podía notarlo: solo podía ver la fachada magnifica y poderosa, aquella mano que les había empujado o llevado a rastras a través de las Doce Casas vistiendo un Sapuri.

Me reí. Dejé escapar una carcajada de verdad, que después de tantísimo tiempo, me supo a gloria. Al principio Saga me miró espantado, pero apenas un segundo después sonrió. Ya no había nervios, ya no había pesar. Las lágrimas contenidas desaparecieron de sus ojos, y entonces me di cuenta. Había algo en él, a parte de lo evidente, que me recordaba infinitamente a la única persona en la que no había pensado hasta aquel momento: Kanon. Asentí y estiré el brazo hasta que su puño chocó suavemente con el mío.

"_Has tardado."_ Dije.

"_Tú también."_ Murmuró de vuelta.

Amplié la sonrisa y asentí. Ambos habíamos vuelto a la vez, era mi amigo quien estaba ante mi, ningún dios que lo manejara a su antojo. Y estaba allí, rodeado por su pequeño ejercito: los niños habían crecido. Lucían soberbios, impresionantes, pero a pesar de ello, algo en sus rostros me recordaba a la travesura que siempre les había caracterizado. Habían crecido bajo una mano de hierro y ahora estábamos allí, como un solo. _Nuestro_ ejército. Saga a mi derecha, pero un paso por detrás... un gesto inapreciable pero que significaba _muchas_ cosas.

Lo demás, fue fácil. Quemamos nuestros cosmos como nunca antes, sabiendo que ahí acababa todo, que era el mejor punto y final que cualquiera hubiera soñado después de conocer nuestra amarga historia… Era un final _feliz_ después de tantísimo sufrimiento inmerecido.

Despertar después de aquello, fue una sensación _tan_ extraña… Abrí los ojos, como si hubiera estado dormido en un largo y profundo sueño; con las extremidades entumecidas. Miré a mi alrededor, confuso como nunca y, sin que nadie mencionara nada, supe que estaba en _casa_. El aire tenía el mismo olor, la piedra de las paredes brillaba bajo la luz de las antorchas del mismo modo. La única diferencia era, que vos me esperabais pacientemente, mirándome con aquellos mismos ojos que me habían despedido mucho tiempo atrás, y convertida en una preciosa mujer. Entreabrí los labios, con la intención de decir algo, pero todo se me olvidó cuando me sonreísteis y abrazasteis con un cariño desmedido. Tímidamente, sin saber si era correcto o no, os rodeé con mis brazos de igual manera, y finalmente suspiré.

Era agradable estar en casa.

Aunque lo cierto era que no esperaba que fuera a ser así. Siempre me dijeron que en ocasiones, mi ingenuidad podía llegar a ser sorprendente. Supongo que ese fue uno de los momentos en que quedó en evidencia. Pensé que, después de lo sucedido en el Muro de los Lamentos, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. ¡No podía haber estado más equivocado! Con el tiempo, los retazos de historia que me faltaban para comprender la verdad, iban acomodándose, dolorosamente, en su lugar. Y yo, me iba dando cuenta del esfuerzo sobrehumano que era necesario para no recordar cada uno de los días de aquellos trece años.

Todos tienen algo que desean olvidar, algo que reprochar, algo por lo que pelear o discutir. Yo intento, del mejor modo posible, comprenderlos del primero al último. Procuro manejar la decepción, el dolor y la rabia, tanto como puedo: olvidar el estigma de la traición. Aunque a veces, esos sentimientos sean más fuertes que la propia voluntad. La _verdad_ es algo con lo que nadie esta preparado para lidiar, al menos no sin mucho trabajo y perseverancia. Hay que estar dispuesto a ofrecerla, y dispuesto a perdonar y pedir disculpas. Sino, nunca funcionara.

Me hubiera gustado ser el punto de equilibrio entre todos ellos: quien les uniera en esta marea de emociones y reproches, quien les calmara… Porque de alguna retorcida manera, soy parte del punto de partida. Incluso yo tengo mis propios asuntos que solucionar y sentimientos encontrados que mantener bajo control. Afrontar nuestras acciones y nuestros errores, aprender de ellos para no volver a cometerlos…

Aún así, solamente puedo decir que me siento feliz. He leído las cartas de los demás, todas salvo una, el último que falta: la que más me asusta. Puedo decir que gracias a ellas, gracias al dolor que contienen… comprendo las cosas un poco mejor y empiezo a conocerles a ellos de verdad. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas no hubieran sido así, que hubiéramos sido una generación normal. Pero entonces, ¿qué hubiéramos tenido de especial?

Esto es lo que somos: con nuestra infinidad de virtudes y nuestros pocos, pero enormes, defectos. Si tuviera que pedir algo, pediría que fuéramos capaces de dejar las cosas donde están: en el pasado, pero sin olvidar quienes somos. Del primero al último de nosotros, es especial. Incluso Kanon, que se que cuando lea esto fruncirá el ceño y escupirá alguna frase ingeniosa. Pero lo digo en serio…

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas empezar de cero. Volver a mirar a los ojos de los demás como si fuera la primera vez, y hacer las cosas bien desde él principio: sin equivocaciones y tropiezos. Quiero que no haya mentiras, que no haya secretos… y que si necesitamos ayuda, sin importar cuan grave sea el asunto, gritemos por ella. Ojalá hubiera podido ser la mano que les sostuviera antes de caer al abismo… ojalá pueda volver a serlo.

_Aioros de Sagitario_

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Y… aquí esta! Una de las grandísimas incógnitas de toda la historia de Saint Seiya. Debo decir que mi idea, era dejarle para el último lugar, que fuera precisamente eso que él menciona, el punto de unión entre unos y otros y cerrara la historia. Pero después de leeros a todos, ver opiniones y demás, reflexioné mucho hasta cambiar de opinión.

Aioros es uno de mis personajes favoritos, podría decir que es el segundo. ¿Por qué? Porque Aioros es quien uno quiere que sea. Quienes leéis "_Donde todo empieza_" habréis encontrado pequeños detalles de ese fic a lo largo de todo "_Nuestro Camino_", pero sobre todo de este capítulo en concreto. Esa es la visión que yo tengo del arquero: puro, noble, leal, absolutamente adorable y cariñoso, divertido y gracioso de un modo totalmente natural y espontáneo. Puede ser tanto el héroe más brillante, como una calamidad rebosante de ternura, y a la vez con un montón de errores que acepta como son. Es bonito, le mires como le mires.

Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre. Mil gracias por vuestro tiempo y por vuestros reviews. Replies anónimos al profile.

Y… _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aioros!_

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	14. Saga

**Capítulo 14: Saga de Géminis**

Cuando Kanon y yo éramos pequeños, era capaz de soñar despierto con cada uno de los mitos griegos que había terminado por aprenderme de memoria. A como mis ojos infantiles lo veían, el Santuario era el mismo Olimpo en la tierra. Allá donde mirase, cada hombre y mujer envestido con un armadura, despedía gloria y magia. Porque desde allí, desde aquella baranda de piedra en el Templo Papal, uno podía contemplarlo todo. Aquella era la cima del mundo, el único lugar que conocía que te envolvía en la sensación de que solamente con estirar los dedos, acariciarías las mismas nubes. Uno se sentía invencible, inigualable, mirando desde allí arriba: en brazos del _Maestro_.

No éramos igual que los demás niños. Eso lo sabíamos sin importar lo pequeños que fuéramos. Kanon y yo estuvimos resguardados de todo lo oscuro, del sufrimiento que nuestro hogar proveía sin excepción, durante nuestros primeros años. Nacimos aquí, nunca conocimos una vida que no fuera esta. Y desde aquel preciso instante, fueron las manos de las niñeras quienes nos proveían de mimos y caricias. Ellas, en su infinita dulzura, y Shion.

En aquel entonces, poco nos importaba el motivo por el que estábamos allí. Solamente éramos niños, bebés, en medio de un mundo donde la fantasía coloreaba cada segundo. Pasábamos nuestros días a la sombra segura del Maestro, observándolo con fascinación, y esperando ansiosos por el momento en que nos cargara en brazos o nos tomara de la mano. Escuchando ensimismados todas las maravillosas historias de héroes y aventuras, mientras sus manos nos señalaban las estrellas… Adoptando expresiones angelicales tras cada una de las miles de travesuras, sabiendo de antemano que él jamás nos lo tendría en cuenta.

Poco sabíamos nosotros lo que significaba la palabra "_papá_", mucho menos aún todo lo que implicaba o era la figura de un "_padre_". Pero a como Kanon y yo lo sentíamos, nosotros éramos sus niños, y él… era, simplemente, _nuestro_. Era él quien nos dormía cada noche, quien acariciaba nuestra cabeza, curaba las pequeñas heridas y enjugaba nuestras lágrimas. Solo a él escuchábamos en nuestras interminables rabietas sin sentido, mientras íbamos tomados de sus manos.

De alguna manera, fue el único que olvidó por un tiempo cual era nuestro destino. Nos regaló cinco años de infancia que aún hoy podemos atesorar en la memoria como pocas otras cosas. O quizá nunca lo olvidó: quizá simplemente sabía que lo que quedaba por llegar era demasiado cruel y, que al menos así, tendríamos un recuerdo feliz al que aferrarnos.

Cuando fuimos entregados a nuestro maestro, fue como si nos arrancaran el corazón. Toda la vida que conocíamos, en los apenas cinco añitos que teníamos, se caía en pedazos con cada paso que dábamos alejándonos de Shion y de la seguridad de su templo. Todo lo que había allí afuera era dolor, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Pataleamos, gritamos y lloramos, mientras mirábamos atrás, con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera lo que hicimos mal para que él nos quisiera lejos… Se olvidara. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Descubrimos la parte insolente de nosotros, y averiguamos dolorosamente cómo se pagaba la desobediencia. Todo había terminado. A partir de entonces ya no éramos niños, ya no éramos sus pequeños príncipes… Solamente éramos dos aprendices que podían morir al día siguiente sin que nadie se preocupara por ello: sin que nadie nos llorara. No nos quedó más opción que acostumbrarnos. Aprendimos a aguantar las lágrimas y a controlar la lengua, al menos, en la mayor parte de los casos. Sabíamos que en medio de aquel cruel camino que nos había tocado atravesar, nadie más que el otro estaría allí. Solamente tenía que alzar la mirada, para encontrarme con unos ojos iguales que los míos, que sentían tanto dolor como yo, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos dejado que un quejido abandonara nuestros labios.

Nadie me comprendía mejor que Kanon, ni nadie le comprendía a él mejor que yo.

Era suficiente, _más_ que suficiente. Aunque al principio mirásemos al Templo Papal con recelo y tristeza; de soslayo, para que nadie lo notara. Con el tiempo todo eso cambió. Íbamos y veníamos de Géminis al Templo, entre entrenamientos y clases, lecciones que resultaban terriblemente aburridas, pero que, al final, llegaron a ser la única vía de escape. La Tercera Casa era lúgubre, igual que el aura de mi maestro. Nunca se mostró amable ni se preocupó por serlo, nos entrenaba porque tenía que hacerlo: no porque aquel fuera su deseo. Los días pasaban bajo el peso de aquel sentimiento, ese que nos susurraba que lo mejor que podía pasarle, era que cayéramos por el camino más pronto que tarde.

No le gustábamos, y él tampoco a nosotros, y pese a ello… era un santo dorado: un _buen_ santo dorado. Sus principios podían ser difíciles de comprender y prácticamente imposibles de compartir. Cada cual tenía una manera de ver la vida que nos había tocado vivir, una manera de aceptar el destino que se nos había impuesto… Y nadie sentía el valor suficiente para cuestionarlo a él o a ninguno de los otros.

Al principio fue poco menos que una tortura. Éramos demasiado pequeños, e ingenuos. Vivíamos, como él decía, aferrados a un cuento de hadas que había acabado ya, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. En Géminis no había tiempo para jugar, mucho menos permiso para hacerlo. Abandonamos los cuentos, la inocencia y las travesuras, por el arte de la guerra. Nuestro cosmos siempre había estado ahí, aunque no por ello despertarlo era fácil. Pero lo peor de todo era pelear. Kanon y yo lo compartíamos todo, siempre había sido así: hasta el mismo aire desde el segundo en que nacimos. Habíamos reído, nos habíamos querido y consolado, y también nos habíamos peleado: como todos los hermanos del mundo.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de aprender a pelear sabiendo que cada golpe ya no era más una riña estúpida que se nos olvidaría antes de que nos diéramos cuenta… era aterradora. Era difícil asestar golpes que, sabíamos de sobra, iban a doler, a dejar marca. Sobretodo cuando nos obligaban a ello; cuando si te negabas, el castigo era mucho peor para ambos. Nuestro maestro siempre nos repetía que deberíamos estar contentos de entrenar juntos. _"¿Quién mejor que un hermano?_" Preguntaba. _"De esa manera os esforzareis mucho más."_ Pero el hecho de que fuera un hermano, lo hacía mil veces más terrible.

Aprendimos rápido a manejarnos con los puños, pero cada puñetazo lo asestábamos casi con los ojos cerrados; como si no quisiéramos ver el efecto, como si de aquella manera no notáramos la sangre resbalando por la piel. Éramos tan inocentes que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuando nos pusieron uno frente a otro, manejándonos, alentándonos a competir, a imponernos, a ganar sin importar qué.

Por eso las odiosas clases de Shion terminaron siendo un refugio, al menos lo eran para mi. Allí no peleábamos, no en serio, solo aprendíamos miles de palabras en más idiomas de los que éramos capaces de recordar. Milenios enteros de historia que me hipnotizaban, y me hacían olvidar lo mucho que dolían las heridas y lo doloroso que sería volver a entrenar horas después. Allí, en aquellas historias escritas en polvorientos libros y pergaminos, solamente quedaba la gloria y el triunfo. Se olvidaba la sangre, las heridas y el sufrimiento que dibuja el tortuoso camino hacía lo más alto…

Mientras tanto, Shion actuaba como siempre. Amable, siempre paciente, siempre sonriente aún con el gesto cansado. Hablaba con una voz tan pausada y suave, que me envolvía en una seguridad indestructible: mientras él estuviera allí, y continuara hablando de viejas batallas, _todo_ estaría bien. Yo al menos, lo sentía así. Cuando llegaba al Templo cada día, me olvidaba de lo enfadado que estaba con él. Lo quería, lo adoraba. Pero como todo hermano mayor, sentía envidia del más pequeño. No de Kanon, para mi nunca fue menor, ni yo mayor. Sin embargo, Mu era un asunto muy distinto. A nosotros nos habían exiliado al mismo infierno, sin que supiéramos siquiera que habíamos hecho, mientras un bebé de lo más mono y adorable, al que queríamos muchísimo, sonreía y ocupaba nuestro lugar en aquel palacio.

Ya no pertenecíamos allí… nos lo habían dejado bien claro, y aún así, era imposible aplacar aquella necesidad de volver. Aquel deseo incontrolable de que volviera a cargarnos en brazos una vez más, para ver las cosas desde lo más alto... Aquella certeza que teníamos, de que su cariño era la única cara amable del Santuario, y sus arrumacos capaces de curar cualquier dolor. Porque si una cosa es cierta, es que este lugar es amargo y triste, su suelo esta bañado con sangre y lágrimas, y la muerte ha besado sus columnas más veces que la vida. La amargura y el dolor mal contenido era tan palpable como la arena bajo los pies.

Todos hemos sufrido aquí, ninguno tuvimos la suerte de que no fuera así. Aunque muchos pensaran que nosotros, los niños dorados, éramos príncipes que reinaban en palacios en medio de lujo y cuidados innumerables… Nadie parecía ver las heridas, o las cicatrices que comenzaban a aparecer en nuestra piel. Solamente veían un lejano futuro brillante, y el esplendor que supuestamente nos rodeaba. No había manos amigas, solo miradas hostiles plagadas de desdén, y ojos que esperaban impacientes el momento del tropiezo, de la caída.

Aprendimos por las malas que no había nadie ahí fuera en quien pudiéramos confiar, nunca encontraríamos una mano amiga fuera de las Doce Casas, y probablemente, dentro tampoco. Nos habían condenado a la inevitable soledad del rango más alto, sin que supiéramos a ciencia cierta que se esperaba de nosotros.

Supongo que a estas alturas, os habréis dado cuenta de ello.

El Santuario es un lugar anclado muchos siglos atrás. Todos aquí somos orgullosos hasta el extremo, y en algún momento de nuestras vidas, todos quisimos ser los protagonistas de las grandes leyendas. Aparentemente, lo peor que podía sucederte siendo un aprendiz… era ser aprendiz dorado o extranjero. Cuando eres un niño, nadie aquí confía en ti, ni en tu capacidad para salir adelante. La mayoría se olvida de que tiempo atrás, ellos mismos lloraron mares soñando con una vida mejor. La vida era lo suficientemente difícil de por si, pero todos… desde el guardia más torpe, hasta el santo más fuerte, fuimos chiquillos menospreciados.

Kanon y yo no éramos más que dos ratoncitos solitarios, intrépidos, que a pesar de todos los temores que nos acechaban, no veíamos el peligro. Hasta que un buen día, algo cambió. Quizá era la hermosura hipnotizante de la armadura de Sagitario, o la mirada siempre tranquila pero rebosante de fuerza de su portador. Pero cuando lo vi en el Templo, igual que un ángel guardián a espaldas de un niñito desconsolado que tendría nuestra edad… la idea de que no estábamos solos resonó en mi mente como una dulce melodía. No me preguntéis por qué, no sabría responder. De pronto, aquel crío de ojos llorosos, transmitía confianza. Su presencia no resultaba amenazadora, no nos miraba de aquella manera… Él era uno de _nosotros_.

Nuestra curiosidad interrumpió una importante reunión en el salón del trono, pero nos daba igual; siempre habíamos corrido por allí a nuestro antojo. Lo miré, susurré mi nombre, pregunté el suyo… tomé su mano y sonreí. Aioros llegó como un soplo de aire fresco. Recuerdo que pedí permiso para llevármelo, aunque no era más que una formalidad. Me daba lo mismo cual fuera la respuesta, si bien es cierto que sabía me seria favorable: mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Así que en cuanto escuché la risa suave y resignada de Shion, eché a correr con el pobre niño nuevo a rastras y Kanon a mi lado.

A partir de entonces, el horizonte pareció volverse mucho más luminoso. La presencia de Aioros suponía una pequeña salida a nuestra vida en Géminis, y cada minuto cerca de él, hacia que de una manera u otra, volviéramos a ser niños de verdad. Nos olvidábamos de que vivíamos para morir, y de pronto, volvíamos a ser el par de gemelos traviesos que siempre habíamos sido. Aioros transmitía tranquilidad, una tranquilidad perezosa. Era un niño afortunado, aunque nunca lo dijimos, supongo que era difícil no darse cuenta. Su maestro era muy diferente a la gran mayoría: al nuestro sobre todo. Entrenaba y se esforzaba tanto como nosotros, se hacía daño, sangraba y lloraba de igual manera… pero en los ojos del mayor, siempre había una expresión orgullosa y preocupada que nosotros no encontrábamos en el nuestro.

¿Lo envidiábamos? ¡Ya lo creo! No solamente por lo afortunado que había sido de tener semejante tutor, sino porque Aioros había tenido una familia: una vida de verdad, lejos de toda aquella historia de violencia. No solía hablar mucho al respecto, pero cuando lo hacía… Kanon y yo escuchábamos ensimismados sus palabras tristes, como si estuviera contando la mejor historia del mundo. La manera en que pronunciaba las palabras _papá_, _mamá_… Hasta aquel momento, nunca nos habíamos parado a pensar en cómo sería ser normal, cómo sería tener una familia.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento era fugaz. La única familia que tenía, eran ellos: mi hermano, Aioros y Shion. Me bastaba y me sobraba. Quizá no éramos lo que se podría definir como _normal_, pero… poco importaba.

A medida que fuimos creciendo, las piedras del camino parecían cada vez más difíciles de sortear. Pasábamos todo el tiempo que nos era posible juntos, entre juegos, entrenamientos, castigos… Y sin darnos cuenta, fuimos dejando de ser niños, sin importar la edad que tuviéramos, aunque el cambio fue muy distinto entre los tres.

Kanon era, probablemente, el más niño de todos. En cierta manera, aquello era una bendición, especialmente para él. Tenía una facilidad inmensa para olvidar lo malo, todas aquellas cosas que hacían daño. No importaba que hubiéramos tenido un día terrible, que apenas pudiéramos movernos por culpa de las heridas… En cuanto el maestro nos dejaba solos, Kanon lo olvidaba todo: desconectaba. En su horizonte solamente quedaban los juegos, las risas… Todo le era infinitamente más llevadero.

Aioros, por su lado, era el término medio entre los tres. Para mi, ambos hablaban demasiado, aunque probablemente, lo correcto sería decir que _yo_ hablaba demasiado poco. Pasar el tiempo con ellos dos, suponía estar inmerso en una marea de interminables discusiones sin sentido, igual que las que manteníamos mi hermano y yo cuando apenas sabíamos hablar. Bastaba una palabra… solo una, para que pudieran pasar una tarde entera discutiendo, mientras yo miraba de uno a otro en completo silencio. Aioros era, simplemente, un mocoso adorable. Mucho más inocente de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar de un aprendiz en el Santuario. Terco hasta niveles que podían resultar tan divertidos comoo molestos… pero sobre todas las cosas, era tal cual como lo veías: noble y cariñoso.

¿Y yo? Yo era… _yo_. Silencioso, pero me pasaban desapercibidas pocas cosas. Terminaba ejerciendo de mediador entre ellos la mayor parte de las veces, y en otras ocasiones, cuando me resultaba divertido… simplemente me limitaba a echar un poco de leña al fuego. Pero el cambio más importante que había sufrido, era el que me iba diferenciando de Kanon poco a poco, y el que me iba acercando a Aioros cada vez más.

Mi hermano siempre decía que me tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Probablemente tuviera razón, pero… ¿Cómo iba a jugar, como si nada, cuándo sabía de sobra cual era el final del camino que nos esperaba? No me preguntéis cuándo lo supe, quizá fue desde siempre. Preguntad más bien, cuándo acepté que uno de los dos caería en el proceso. Era como si Kanon nunca hubiera pensado en ello, como si no lo creyera o viera el momento demasiado lejano… Yo era incapaz de sacarlo de mi cabeza, era incapaz de mirarlo y no pensar en ese instante. Quizá, analizándolo bien, todo el desastre que rodeaba a Kanon desde siempre, fuera su manera de evadirse de ello.

Mi hermano era como era, hacía lo que hacía porque quería hacerlo, y poco le importaba lo que pasara al no cumplir las normas establecidas. Aquel no era mi caso… era mucho más miedoso que él, mucho más dócil y débil. Prefería obedecer antes que buscarme los líos premeditadamente, aunque aquello supusiera morderme la lengua, y acatar unas normas con las que no estaba de acuerdo… Nunca le agradó demasiado aquella manera de comportarme, menos aún que me esforzará tanto por ser lo que se esperaba que fuera desde el primer día que llegamos a Géminis.

Siempre nos habían hablado del destino, que era él quien decidiría nuestro lugar. Kanon se esforzaba cada segundo de su vida por demostrar lo contrario: que sería él mismo quien escribiera su camino, que todo hombre es el fabricante de su propia suerte. Y quizá estaba en lo cierto, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ponerlo a prueba y dejar que todo lo que podíamos ser se esfumara en la nada. Siempre me reprochaba que era demasiado calculador, que nunca hacía nada sin pensar en las consecuencias… esas que para él no existían.

Terminé acercándome más y más a Aioros. Su manera de ser, dentro de ser polos opuestos, era muchísimo más afín a mi, que la de Kanon. Era tranquilo, y tan transparente, que terminaba siendo una calamidad adorable. Veía las cosas desde un prisma mucho más parecido al mío, aunque era mucho más espontáneo que yo. Con él podía hablar de lo que fuera… no solo de juegos y travesuras. Podía compartir mis sueños sin temor a lo que pudiera pensar de mi, porque los suyos complementaban a los míos.

A medida que crecíamos, los tres nos íbamos definiendo cada vez más. Kanon se negaba a ver las cosas desde nuestro punto de vista. Se burlaba de los sueños que para él no eran más que tonterías, y que para nosotros eran lo único que nos mantenía a flote. Probablemente, mi hermano sea la persona más divertida que haya conocido nunca… pero también la más provocadora.

Con el tiempo, las constantes bromas entre él y Aioros empezaron a tornarse más en serio, hasta que en algún punto, dejaron de ser bromas. Quizá debí hacer algo más, interceder… No lo se. Sinceramente nunca pensé que pudieran llegar hasta aquel extremo. Yo les quería a ambos, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, y no concebía mi mundo sin ellos. La sola idea de tener que elegir entre uno y otro, me parecía injusta y egoísta por su parte.

Los niños habían llegado hacía poco, y a diferencia de lo que nos pasó al principio con Mu, les recibimos con toda la ilusión del mundo. Probablemente eran aquellos los únicos momentos en que volvíamos a ser nosotros _tres_.

En ellos nos podíamos ver a nosotros. Tan pequeños, tan traviesos, y solamente pensando en juegos. Corriendo tras nosotros cada vez que tenían ocasión, y esforzándose cada segundo por un poquito de atención. Sin embargo, ellos eran mucho más afortunados. Venían después, y en cierta manera, parte del camino estaba allanado. Y lo que era mejor aún, nunca se sintieron _tan_ solos. De la noche a la mañana nos habíamos convertido en una familia numerosa, y era a ellos a quienes guardábamos nuestras sonrisas. Sin que hubiéramos mencionado nada al respecto, nos habíamos propuesto cuidar de todos como nadie lo había hecho de nosotros.

Aunque en algún caso era ligeramente complicado. Milo y Aioria tenían una capacidad innata de crear desastres aún mayores que los nuestros, arrastrando a Camus en el proceso. Aunque lo mejor de todo, era la expresión de satisfacción en sus caritas después de la travesura. Nunca se amedrentaban, ni les preocupaba en exceso el regaño posterior, además de que sabían explotar a la perfección su condición... Siempre me pregunté si nosotros habíamos sido así, y llegué a la conclusión de que no: ellos eran una versión _muy_ mejorada.

Aioria había sido como nuestra sombra desde que aprendiera a andar. Siempre que podía perseguía a Aioros a todas partes, y por tanto, a nosotros también. Era de lo más gracioso oírlo presumir de ello, como todo buen león. Inflando el pecho, aunque ni siquiera supiera hablar bien. E inevitablemente, Milo terminó siendo exactamente lo mismo. Desde el primer día se encariñó, inexplicablemente, con Kanon y conmigo. Supuse que le resultaba de lo más curioso que fuéramos iguales como dos gotas de agua… a todos les pasaba. Pero con él tiempo, muy poco tiempo, se hizo querer mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Aioros tenía a Aioria y a Shura. De la noche a la mañana, Kanon y yo nos habíamos conseguido un hermanito pequeño, que, aparentemente, había heredado el lado pícaro e hiperactivo de nosotros, como por arte de magia. Era un mocosito presumido, parlanchín, que algún día a sus cuatro o cinco añitos, había exigido que le dejaran crecer la melena igual que a nosotros.

No sabría decir cuando fue, pero en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pasamos de querer que Shion se sintiera orgulloso de nosotros, a desear con todas nuestras fuerzas que _ellos_ también lo hicieran. Las expectativas que estaban puestas sobre nuestros hombros eran grandes, si, pero nosotros las aumentábamos cada día. Nunca era suficiente, y aquellas miradas de asombro, fascinación, admiración y cariño, -que nos habíamos ganado sin hacer nada- empezaron a ser adictivas.

Sin embargo, cuando los niños no estaban… volvíamos a la realidad. Cada vez había más silencios, y cuando no eran silencios… eran reproches. La complicidad con la que Kanon y yo habíamos nacido, temblaba peligrosamente. Daba igual cuál fuera el motivo, al final, todo se reducía a lo mismo. Kanon peleaba cada día por ser él mismo, y a mi me sucedía exactamente igual. Solamente que ambos lo veíamos desde lados opuestos de una misma moneda. Para él, yo cada día era más dócil, más callado, más estúpido, más… todo. Multitud de adjetivos que iban en contra de todo lo que él clamaba. Pero es que, todo lo que él hacía y decía tenía poco o nada que ver con lo que yo pensaba y sentía. Kanon quería que yo fuera como él… y, en aquel entonces, a mi me hubiera gustado que él hubiera sido como yo.

Mas, las cosas no eran así. Aioros estaba ahí siempre, le gustaba mi compañía por el mismo motivo que a mi me gustaba la suya. Le agradaba mi manera de ser, probablemente le irritaran muchas cosas, pero… Simplemente, era mi amigo, de Saga, no del Saga que _quería_ que fuera. Siempre me habló con franqueza, fuera de lo que fuera; aunque supiera que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera fuera a escucharle. Y sobre todas las cosas, aunque nadie lo comprenda, agradecí que no hiciera preguntas.

Me conocía muy bien, sabía cuando debía callar, de igual modo que sabía que si deseaba contarle algo, lo haría a mi debido tiempo. Jamás se me dio bien hablar, o mejor dicho, nunca se me dio bien hablar de mi mismo. Tengo la capacidad de sonar muy convincente, muy seguro… pero cuando no se trata de mi. Solía mirarme de soslayo, como si con aquellos transparentes ojos azules, quisiera atravesarme y averiguar la verdad.

Después del primer par de preguntas acerca de mi hermano, dejó de hacerlas. En realidad, no tenía una respuesta en aquel entonces. Para mi, la situación era tan tensa e incómoda, que ni siquiera podía pararme a pensar en ella y encontrar un por qué. Simplemente, el abismo que se abría entre Kanon y yo era un golpe bajo del que tendría que recuperarme, quisiera o no.

Cada paso que nos alejábamos, me forzaba a gritar por que volviera. Nunca lo hice, quizá le susurré, suave… demasiado suave como para que lo oyera. Pero es que sabía qué iba a decirme. Sus respuestas siempre dolían, y terminaban convirtiéndose en peleas cada vez más grandes e hirientes. Intercambiábamos acusaciones, que a día de hoy carecen de cualquier sentido, pero que en aquel momento eran suficientes para abrir una herida y tambalearnos.

Cuanto más peleábamos, más me esforzaba por llegar cada vez un poco más alto. En aquel entonces, en mi horizonte solo había una única opción. Vestir Géminis. La anhelaba, como siempre había hecho… solamente que quererla, y lo que ello conllevaba para mi hermano, me hacía sentir terrible. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Detenerme y dejar que fuera él quien ganara?

Era algo que no podía siquiera imaginarme. Él siempre se había burlado de mis esfuerzos. Hacia mucho tiempo que cada uno había tomado un camino, mucho tiempo desde que habíamos empezado a ser Saga y Kanon por separado. ¿Tenía que renunciar a mis sueños solo para ver si así Kanon estaba más contento y me quería más? ¿A mi vida, por insignificante que fuera, y a mi mejor amigo? Yo no era propiedad suya… ni él mía. Si me quería, como hermanos que éramos, debía hacerlo de todos modos, y aceptar que había muchas más cosas en el mundo además de él.

Quizá si se lo hubiera explicado de esta manera, lo hubiera comprendido un poco mejor. No lo hice. Desde siempre fui un tipo que podía ser excesivamente paciente, o excesivamente poco. Nunca supe lo que son los términos medios. Y así como casi nadie parecía capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, él lo conseguía _siempre_. No importaba cual fuera el motivo… ni lo mucho que me esforzara por comportarme correctamente y no hacer nada mal. Si Kanon quería, podía hacerme explotar en solo un segundo y, por supuesto, eso siempre sucedía.

Llegó un momento que comencé a rehuirle. Cuanto más alejados estuviéramos, menos problemas tendríamos: tanto él como yo. O al menos, es lo que pensé. Kanon tenía un peculiar modo de llamar la atención. Sin embargo, parecía que rehuía de todas las virtudes que tenía. Era como si fuera sumamente feliz rebelándose ante todo y todos, por el mero hecho de rebelarse.

Empecé a entrenar solo, y con el tiempo, el arquero que siempre vigilaba, me hizo compañía. Aquellos fueron, probablemente, los meses más fructíferos de mis años de entrenamiento. Éramos buenos, si, pero entrenando juntos, ambos habíamos alcanzado un nivel mucho más allá, cercano a la perfección. Nuestros estilos eran distintos, pero se compenetraban con tanta facilidad como con la que podíamos leer los pensamientos del otro, y saber cómo íbamos a reaccionar. Los sueños crecían y crecían… y a medida que lo hacían, mi momento se acercaba rápidamente por el horizonte.

Acallé el nerviosismo con los sueños compartidos, que cada vez eran más. Con el extraño entusiasmo con el que me encontré hablando de todo, y con la sensación de que nunca era suficiente: de que siempre debía ser un poco mejor. Distinguía el orgullo en la mirada de Shion, y en sus palabras cada vez que mencionaba que era el mayor… el ejemplo a seguir; porque de verdad quería serlo, sin importar cuan difícil fuera.

Hasta que llegó el gran día. Era perfectamente consciente, de que uno de los dos podía morir aquella mañana; de que sería un milagro si no sucedía así. Kanon y yo hacía tiempo que apenas nos hablábamos. Había escuchado los rumores acerca del posible vencedor, así que imaginaba que él también. No era difícil imaginar que no iba a estar nada contento con aquello, y que por ende, se iba a esforzar al máximo por demostrar que todos estaban equivocados.

Ahora, las grandes preguntas que todos se hacían y que nadie se atrevió a formular. ¿Estaba dispuesto a matarme? ¿Yo lo sabía? ¿Yo estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él?

Peleamos prácticamente al amanecer. El sol apenas iluminaba el Santuario, y la mayor parte del camino desde Géminis hasta el Coliseo estaba en penumbra. Durante todo el trayecto, no podía dejar de preguntarme todas aquellas cosas, una y otra vez, sin parar. Yo no quería matarlo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… ni a cumplir con los deseos de mi maestro. Quizá las cosas ya no eran como antes, pero Kanon seguía siendo mi _hermano_. Él único regalo de verdad que me había dado la vida. Podía soportar que me odiase, más o menos. Pero no podía imaginar siquiera que matarlo fuera una opción.

Estaba nervioso, más de lo que he estado nunca probablemente. Me esforcé por mantenerme tranquilo durante la espera, mientras el Coliseo gritaba y amenazaba con caerse en pedazos por la emoción de un público enfermo y sediento de sangre. Y cuando finalmente pisamos la arena y lo tuve frente a frente… Solo pude preguntarme cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquel extremo. Me daba miedo, un miedo atroz. El destino que yo consideraba mío estaba al alcance de mi mano, y _sabía_ que podía ganar. Aunque también era de sobra consciente de que me lo pondría difícil.

Nunca imagine que lo fuera tanto.

De todos los combates que he peleado en mi vida, aquel siempre será el peor y el más difícil para mi. Obviamente no éramos más que un par de chiquillos a los que nos faltaban muchas cosas por aprender. Pero ya habíamos aprendido lo suficiente como para ser letales a niveles mucho más amplios que en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Cuando todo terminó, y me vi convertido en Santo de Géminis… No supe si reír o llorar. Había conseguido todo lo que había deseado: jamás había perdido, el cosmos de Shion brillaba resplandeciente de orgullo, igual que la mirada de Aioros y los enanos. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Era la primera vez que terminaba con la vida de alguien. En aquel momento, verme envuelto en un charco de sangre, me impactó casi menos que la mirada de mi hermano. No iba a echar de menos a mi maestro, ni un poco. Para mi, haberlo superado era mucho más significativo que el hecho de haberlo matado. Aunque su vida pesara sobre mi el resto de lo que quedaba de la mía… Lo peor de todo era Kanon.

Supe que le había perdido definitivamente, que a partir de entonces ya no había manera posible de que pudiéramos solucionar nuestros problemas, sin importar el empeño que pusiera. Transmitía un odio tan puro, que su mirada agonizante era imposible de aguantar.

Aquel día gané mi título, mi status, mi armadura… pero perdí cosas mucho más importantes.

Después de aquello, el tiempo pasó volando. Mis responsabilidades aumentaban día a día, las misiones fuera del Santuario, las idas y venidas… Cada vez veía menos a los chicos, que crecían rapidísimo, y a los que echaba más de menos de lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a admitir. Aioros andaba cerca siempre que podía, tan ansioso por vestir a Sagitario que la ilusión de sus ojos era imposible de describir.

Durante el tiempo que pasé en casa aquellos meses, aprendí lo importante que era la política para el funcionamiento del Santuario. Las apariencias lo eran todo. No importaba lo mal o débil que te sintieras, si lograbas aparentar lo contrario. No había lugar para las lágrimas o los sentimientos que te convirtieran en humano. Al menos no en las Doce Casas. Se suponía que nosotros éramos la roca a la que los demás debían aferrarse y no podíamos mostrar debilidad alguna.

El problema de eso, es que no importa cuan dura sea la superficie si esta construida sobre cimientos de arena. Cada día que pasaba, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más difíciles. Obviamente, porque me estaban poniendo a prueba desde el primer momento… pero el asunto iba mucho más allá. Un lado de mi se esforzaba por mostrarse fuerte, tan perfecto como _debía_ y _quería_ ser, aunque nunca fuera suficiente. El otro… lloraba en silencio. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder gritar, llorar… suplicar ayuda o simplemente que alguien me diera un abrazo. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que se esperaba de mi. Así que me esforcé por ignorar todos lo sentimientos que me atenazaban, y ser únicamente lo que debía ser. Funcionó asombrosamente bien.

Después, cuando Aioros vistió finalmente a Sagitario, nuestras vidas adoptaron un ritmo vertiginoso. Habíamos conseguido hacer realidad nuestros sueños, nos habíamos reivindicado ante todos aquellos que en algún momento no dieron nada por nosotros. Y era fantástico. Todo el mundo nos quería, todos nos sonreían y agachaban la cabeza respetuosamente. Inundaban nuestras vidas de regalos y lujos que no podíamos aceptar, y los aduladores susurraban a nuestros oídos. Nos habían advertido de ello, nos habían preparado para mantener los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, el camino que debíamos recorrer iba a poner a prueba, hasta el límite, nuestro sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber. Era como si pudiéramos comernos el mundo de un solo bocado.

Me enviaron a Cabo Sunion cuando llegó el momento de que los peques se fueran. Verlos marchar, uno a uno, fue duro. Sabíamos de sobra que aquel momento llegaría, que lo enfrentarían y sufrirían como nos había pasado a nosotros. Pero ya no estaríamos ahí para jugar, para consolarles… Ni siquiera para celebrar sus pequeños triunfos. A medida que se fueron marchando, el Santuario pareció agonizar. Ya no había gritos por las Doce Casas, ni pequeños traviesos que pusieran en entredicho la paz de la escalinata… No habría más miradas orgullosas ni fascinadas en nuestra compañía. No habría ninguna sensación igualable a aquella.

Despedirse de todos, de cualquiera, fue difícil. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de Milo, el último en marchar… Aquel par de enormes ojos celestes era un mar de lágrimas mal contenidas, mezcla de tristeza y enfado. No quería irse, menos aún decir adiós. Pataleó y gritó, aunque a día de hoy siga empeñado en negarlo. Kanon intentó animarlo como pudo, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que los tres no nos veíamos. Mi hermano y yo nos habíamos convertido en poco menos que desconocidos, y Milo lo sabía bien.

Escapó. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, aunque no lo suficiente. Le di su tiempo, y lo seguí hasta la playa. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, buscó mis ojos. Sabía bien lo que aquella mirada significaba: para él, Aioros y yo éramos capaces de cambiar el mundo por el mero hecho de ser santos dorados. Era la última esperanza que le quedaba para permanecer en el Santuario con Aioria y Mu, con nosotros: que yo pudiera hacer algo. Pero no podía.

Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, como siempre hacía cuando sabía que ya no había remedio alguno, y se esforzaba por no llorar. Estaba _tan_ enfadado porque me fuera al Cabo antes de que él se marchara a las Cícladas, y por no haber podido enseñar a Camus a hablar griego correctamente… que admito tuve que aguantar la risa. Era su manera de darle mil rodeos al asunto que de verdad lo tenía así. Hasta que al final lo escupió. Cuando murmuró cuánto nos iba a echar de menos… se me rompió el corazón.

No acerté a decirle que también lo extrañaría, que lo extrañaría muchísimo. Desordené su melenita azulada por última vez. Sabía que si hablaba demasiado, terminaría igual que él, aguantando las lágrimas de mala manera, y no _quería_ verme en aquella posición. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado el tiempo, de lo lejos que habíamos llegado. No volvería a verlo hasta seis después.

¿Qué queríamos conseguir de la vida a partir de entonces?

Esperábamos pacientemente el momento de vuestra llegada y el día en que por fin pudiéramos pelear. Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué sería de nosotros? Aioros tenía tan claro que quería ser el maestro de Aioria, que apenas unos días después de su nombramiento como Santo, ya lo era. No me quedaba más remedio que observarlos, cuando tenía un par de minutos para hacerlo, con una sonrisa disimulada. Conocía a Aioria desde que era un bebé demasiado llorón para nuestro gusto. Había pasado mi tiempo jugando con él y con Aioros, llenando su cabeza de fantasías… viéndolo crecer; tanto, que había terminado siendo tan hermano mío como suyo. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie más adecuado para él que Aioros. Aunque, a decir verdad, Aioros hubiera sido un excelente maestro para cualquiera. Tenía esa cualidad. Era paciente y a la vez exigente, su rostro siempre estaba adornado con una sonrisa que ofrecía respeto, pero mucha más calidez.

Aquel par había encontrado su sitio. Aunque pasaban más tiempo llevándose la contraria y jugando que otra cosa. Aioros no necesitaba decirlo… era su manera de compensar a Aioria por el tiempo que no había podido dedicarle, por lo mucho que el gatito extrañaría a sus compañeros de juegos. Y su manera de llenar el hueco que había dejado Shura. Desde que llegó al Santuario, había sido una sombra prolongada de Aioros, había aprendido todo lo que había podido de él. ¡Incluso alguno de sus gestos! Era un niño tímido, y silencioso, que en compañía de Aioros había crecido muchísimo. Ambos se habían ayudado mucho… Pero parecía que era el momento en que la verdadera _soledad_ llamaba a nuestra puerta.

¿Qué había de mi y de lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida? Desde luego que ser maestro no estaba en mis planes, al menos no para un futuro cercano. Mi visión de las cosas era mucho más amplia, iba mucho más lejos. Aioros siempre se había conformado con la satisfacción que las pequeñas cosas podían darle. Yo siempre había querido un poquito más, no importaba cuan alto o lejos hubiera llegado, siempre luchaba por llegar un paso más arriba.

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte del Cabo, viendo romper las olas a la espera de que Poseidon llegara; reflexioné mucho. A como yo lo veía, la historia de nuestra Orden no era más que una historia de repetición: siempre pasaba lo mismo, no importaba cuantos siglos pasaran… Siempre peleábamos las mismas guerras, temíamos a los mismos enemigos y regábamos el suelo con sangre propia y ajena. No podía dejar de pensar que debía haber una solución mejor, más justa. Se suponía que nosotros seríamos la generación dorada, la mejor de los últimos siglos porque estábamos destinados a caminar junto a vos. Traíamos esperanza y salvación a costa de nuestro sacrificio. Pero… ¿Por qué debía ser así?

El equilibrio de las cosas, carecía de sentido para mí. Si tan solo tuviéramos la oportunidad de pelear de verdad, y luchar por una victoria definitiva… Nadie más tendría que morir una y otra vez. Hubiéramos terminado con todo de un plumazo.

Las ilusiones de un crío son así. Ilusiones. Parecen _demasiado_ fáciles de cumplir… cuando en realidad no son más que un imposible.

Entonces, Shion nos nombró herederos al trono. Fue como si aquella ingenua ilusión mía estuviera aún más cerca. Quería el puesto con todas mis fuerzas, aunque aquello significara desprenderme de Géminis, después de todo el sufrimiento y esfuerzo que me había costado ganarla. ¡Pero no importaba! Si lograba ser el elegido, Kanon podría vestirla. Quizá de aquella manera él también encontrara su lugar en el mundo y abandonara el camino tan oscuro por el que se había adentrado.

Luego reparé en que Aioros no sería un rival fácil, ni mucho menos. Aquello ya no era como la rivalidad con mi hermano, había pasado por aquel trago y no tenía intención alguna de repetirlo. La diferencia estribaba en que yo quería tanto aquel puesto, como Aioros lo rehuía. Me esforcé cada día por hacer mi trabajo mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Le dedicaba el tiempo que no tenía a todo el mundo que lo quisiera, salvo a mi. El cansancio empezó a hacer mella.

Me dediqué a observar cada detalle de la Orden, de la parte más compleja: los consejeros, sus idas y venidas… Hasta que reparé en que no era nada más que un juego de estrategia, una partida de ajedrez. Saber estar, qué palabras decir, cómo decirlas, cuándo y a quién… Las mil maneras de complacer a unos para que dieran de si mismos lo que necesitabas, sin que se dieran cuenta si quiera… Era igual que un teatro de marionetas, y me resultaba de lo más divertido e interesante.

Aioros detestaba todo aquello. Le provocaba tanto dolor de cabeza la política, como a mi estar recluido viendo las olas. Cada vez formábamos parte en más y más asuntos del Maestro. El tiempo pasaba para todos, y nunca antes lo habíamos visto tan vulnerable y envejecido. Pronto llegaríais vos, y nuestra vida se revolucionaría.

Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos tan ajetreados, el brillante horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse. Primero fueron las inexplicables pesadillas, luego la jaqueca, las riñas cada vez más fuertes con Kanon, y después las pérdidas de conciencia. Estaba _tan_ cansado que había perdido las pocas ganas que solía tener de hablar. Aioros, dentro de lo inquieto que estaba con el asunto de la sucesión, intentaba por todos los medios seguir como siempre; pero tal cosa ya no era posible.

¿Qué sucedía? No tenía la menor idea, pero una sensación de creciente temor comenzaba a hacerse conmigo. Tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos, por lo que allí pudiera encontrar, por lo que allí pudieran susurrar en mi oído. Tenía miedo a estar despierto y que aquella extraña situación en que me había metido, me delatara a los ojos de todos. Quizá solamente necesitaba un tiempo de descanso… unos días para calmarme y aliviar el desgaste de los últimos meses donde no habían parado de sucederme cosas importantes.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi sabía que aquello no serviría. No encontraría consuelo en unas pocas horas de sueño, ni alivio al contárselo a nadie. Mi angustia crecía por momentos, porque lejos de mejorar… la cosa iba a peor. Estaba irascible y de permanente mal humor. Mas, dentro de mi ingenua fe en mi mismo, confiaba en poder solucionarlo de un modo u otro. Necesitaba creer que podía salvar la situación, que nada de aquello iba a perjudicarme ni entorpecer mi meteórico camino rumbo a mis sueños.

Para cuando Shura volvió, envestido prematuramente como Santo de Capricornio… Ya no distinguía las pesadillas de la realidad. Mis días eran como un perpetuo sueño lúgubre, donde cada vez había menos alegría, y más odio contenido. La sensación comenzaba a superarme… porque yo no era así. Podía ser frío, callado e incluso tímido, pero no era rencoroso, no era fácil que odiara a nadie. Por aquella época, Kanon encontraba más divertido que nunca poner mis frágiles nervios a prueba, y Aioros, que pocas veces se había atrevido a preguntar si estaba bien, conformándose con un rotundo "_si_"; estaba ocupado con Shura y Aioria.

Entonces llegó el gran día: nacisteis. Inesperadamente, Shion logró juntarnos a mi hermano, Aioros y a mi en la misma habitación. Ya no había risas, ni bromas o juegos. Solamente existía un pesado silencio que nadie sabía como romper. Nos condujo hasta vuestro dormitorio, y cuando abrió la puerta y pudimos escuchar vuestro balbuceo… Fue como si por un instante, no cargáramos ningún peso sobre nuestros hombros. Erais el bebé más bonito que habíamos visto jamás, vuestros ojos parecían verlo todo, hasta el detalle más pequeñito… y vuestra sonrisa era el mejor recordatorio de por qué existíamos. Con vos allí, aferrándoos a nuestros dedos y riendo ante nuestras carantoñas, el haberos entregado nuestra vida antes de saber que hacíamos… cobró sentido. Nada parecía suficiente sacrificio con vos ahí, a nuestro lado. _Todo_ merecía la pena.

Sin embargo, imagino que no todos pensamos lo mismo al veros. Kanon se marchó de la habitación rápidamente, dedicándonos a todos una última mirada que no sabría estaba cargada de odio… o simplemente desdén. No fui el único que lo observó marcharse con interés. Las miradas de Aioros y Shion viajaban de él a mi, en lo que pretendía ser un gesto disimulado. Lástima que no lo fuera. Internamente, sabía lo que significaban. De una manera u otra, se preguntaban si algún día aceptaría que el lugar de Kanon ya no estaba en el Santuario. ¡Claro que lo sabía! El vínculo que nos unía se había debilitado hasta el extremo, pero aún estaba ahí. Aún podía sentir un poquito de su dolor como si fuera propio… De sus ganas de volar fuera de allí. Aunque me negara a creerlo y darlo por perdido. Pero nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, no al menos con mi parte íntima y personal.

Nunca supe cual de todos esos detalles fue el definitivo. Quizá simplemente fueron los augurios de las estrellas, o mis intentos inútiles por rescatar a Kanon… o el hermetismo en que me había cerrado desde hacía unos pocos meses. Quizá, Shion me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo se había estropeado, que ya no era la brillante promesa de futuro esplendoroso en la que siempre había confiado ciegamente.

La realidad es, que eligió a Aioros. Aunque tenía todas mis esperanzas en que el puesto fuera mío… interiormente sabía que no sería así. Mis pesadillas me lo recordaban diariamente, cada segundo de mi vida. Sentí la mirada del arquero puesta inmediatamente en mi, y yo, ni siquiera parpadeé. Me limité a sonreír, y a felicitarlo. Lo cierto era que él lo merecía tanto como yo, lo quisiera aceptar o no. Los ojos de ambos no dejaban de verme: uno buscaba una explicación a mi extraña tranquilidad y a lo q consideraba debía ser un error. El otro, simplemente estaba ahí, tras su máscara, analizando cada pestañeo y escudriñándome en busca de _aquello_ que escondía.

Si alguna vez lo encontró… desgraciadamente nunca me lo dijo.

Salí de allí sin que nada delatara el remolino de emociones que sentía: la grandísima frustración, el sentimiento que la aliviaba diciendo que sabía que iba a ser así… y otra vez la frustración, recordándome que aquella era mi primera derrota. Mi _gran_ derrota. Aioros me sujetó del brazo cuando me alejaba, suplicándome con aquella mirada suya por ayuda. "_Me ayudaras, ¿verdad?_" Recuerdo el tono de su voz como si estuviera aquí, a mi lado, susurrándome. Le di mi palabra, se lo prometí… aún a sabiendas de que no podría cumplirlo, por mucho que lo deseara.

Él creía ciegamente en mi, y de pronto, yo mismo había dejado de hacerlo.

Volví directamente al Cabo, dispuesto a dejarme hipnotizar por el cansino rugir de las olas, con la esperanza de calmar mis ánimos. Pero lejos de encontrar paz, me encontré a Kanon con una sonrisa en el rostro, que significaba muchas cosas salvo la tranquilidad que buscaba. Lo miré, cansado de que la misma historia se repitiera una y otra vez. Mas cuando abrió los labios, me dejó boquiabierto.

Nunca esperé escuchar nada parecido de boca de nadie… pero desde luego, que escuchar el modo en que Kanon protestaba porque el trono no había sido para mi, me dejó helado. Por un momento pensé que quizá no me odiaba tanto, que aún nos quedaba un poco de esperanza: una oportunidad. Pero siguió hablando sin parar… hasta que terminó siendo esclavo de sus propias palabras.

"_Mata a Athena. Mata a Shion, a Aioros. Ocupa el puesto que te pertenece por derecho."_

Simplemente no daba crédito a nada de lo que escuchaba. Le miraba fijamente, sin comprender.

"_Si no quieres hacerlo, yo haré el trabajo sucio por ti. Pero nadie más que tú puede gobernar." _

Había pasado de creer que aún me quería aunque fuera un poco… a entender, segundo a segundo, lo que de _verdad_ estaba diciendo.

"_El poder es para los fuertes. Podríamos dominar el mundo a nuestro antojo… sin prestar obediencia a nadie salvo a nosotros mismos." _

Lo siguiente que se es que le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Deseaba meter un poco, solo un poco, de sentido común en aquel cerebro suyo. Pero se limpió la sangre casi con desgana y siguió hablando, quizá más rápido… sabiendo que no iba a escucharlo por mucho tiempo más. Apuraba su última oportunidad. Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

"_Mátala. Mátalos."_

Sin duda no esperaba mi reacción… Y no puedo decir que yo mismo lo hiciera. Lo arrastré hasta la prisión escuchando sus maldiciones, sus gritos cargados de odio, miedo y sus promesas de venganza. Me pregunté donde había quedado la sonrisa alegre de mi hermano, aquella que había sido sustituida por un macabro gesto retorcido. Todo aquello que estaba diciendo era _tan_ grave, _tan_ peligroso…

Lo encerré. No podía pensar en nada más, salvo en que estaba haciendo lo correcto, protegiéndoos a todos. Kanon había terminado siendo un peligro no solamente para si mismo. Y sinceramente, prefería ser yo quien terminara con aquello. Sabía de sobra que si aquel fallido golpe de estado hubiera llegado a otros oídos, la condena hubiera sido la misma, pero la gente hubiera hablado, hubiera juzgado… se hubiera aventurado a emitir juicios apresurados.

Allí estaba yo. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no podía siquiera respirar. Yo, que me había negado a matar a mi hermano arriesgando a Géminis en el proceso, que me había prometido que jamás atentaría contra él... que mi deber, como Santo que era, era protegerlo. Lo miré a través de los barrotes, y lo encontré completamente desquiciado. Me maldijo, dijo un montón de cosas dolorosas que me hubiera gustado creer no sentía. Aunque dijo otras tantas que eran verdad.

"_No eres una blanca paloma."_

Miré sus ojos por última vez, y me dí la vuelta. Deseaba llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no encontré las lágrimas por ninguna parte. Lo había condenado a una muerte espantosa, sabiendo de antemano que con él moriría yo también. Apenas pude avanzar unos metros, lo suficiente para subir a lo alto del acantilado. Sentí tanto dolor de golpe que fue imposible mantenerme en pie. Mi cerebro parecía a punto de partirse en dos… y era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

_Una blanca paloma. _

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, acallando el furioso rugido de las olas. Hasta que una voz más seca y dura, más grave y burlona, se abrió paso en mi cabeza con asombrosa nitidez. No quedó nada más: ni el mar, ni el viento, ni el graznido de las gaviotas o los gritos de mi hermano. Nada. El más absoluto de los silencios rodeaba aquel sonido. Era como, si de pronto, hubiera perdido todos mis sentidos.

"_Eres mio."_ Susurró.

Y lo era. Kanon quizá moriría aquel día, si los dioses así lo querían. Saga de Géminis, ya estaba muerto.

Podía caminar, respirar… vestir mi armadura y hablar como yo lo hacía. Pero no había nada allí que me perteneciera. Había perdido el control de mi mismo, de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi corazón. Ya no latía para mi… si lo hubiera hecho, se habría parado cuando el agua de la playa aún mojaba mis pies. Me habría hecho ese favor.

A partir de entonces, todo se tornó difuso. Intenté rebelarme, una y otra vez. Pero tras cada intento, el castigo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. El dolor físico era insoportable, pero aún más el peso de mi conciencia. Cada día que pasaba era un nuevo engaño, una perfecta farsa de la que nadie pareció darse cuenta jamás. Ni aquel al que consideraba mi padre, ni el único hermano que me quedaba… ¿Qué podía esperar del resto del mundo? Nada, aparte de un respeto absoluto que rayaba en el miedo.

Yo les había fallado a todos. Había sido débil y había sido estúpido, me había sobrevalorado y me había creído invencible. No había sabido defenderme… Pero desde mi prisión de carne y hueso, los demás me habían fallado a mi de igual manera. Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar, es que los hombres de bien no hagan nada para detenerlo. Y nadie se dio cuenta. _Nadie_ supo distinguir al Dios de la Guerra, de mi. ¿Qué podía haber peor que eso? Solamente Arles se atrevió a dudarlo, y le costó la vida.

Una vez muerto él, el camino se allanó considerablemente. No tenía fuerza, ni ideas para poder entorpecerlo… Desaparecí, y me buscaron sin éxito alguno. Así llegué hasta Shion igual que una sombra: silenciosa, casi invisible. Me movía sin querer hacerlo, sabía lo que continuaba… y las lágrimas que Ares no me dejaba derramar, ardían en mis ojos, nublándome la vista. Star Hill estaba vedado incluso para mi, pero viéndome allí envestido en mi brillante armadura, el Maestro no supo que decir. Preguntó que hacía allí, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo las normas.

Y Ares no contestó. De pronto, sentí como mis músculos respondían a _mi_ voluntad. Me sentí torpe, como un niño cuando aprende a hablar o andar. Arrastré las palabras, carraspeé, y volví a mirar sus ojos rosados. Las lágrimas que anegaban los míos, se desbordaron, y Shion arrugó los lunares de su frente. Se acercó a mi un par de pasos, queriendo consolarme, preguntándose, seguramente, qué me sucedía, dónde había estado escondido todo aquel tiempo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Aquello fue lo único que atiné a preguntar. Hubiera querido decir más. _"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Por qué no me salvaste?" _Pero supongo, que pareció que solo preguntaba por qué no había sido yo el elegido. Suspiró y me miró con cierta lástima, se acercó, estrechándome en un abrazo por primera vez en años. Quise devolver el gesto, aferrarme a él como cuando era pequeño, sentir la seguridad que me prodigaba en aquel entonces… Mas no pude siquiera volver a hablar. Me disolví en la nada por unos segundos. Los suficientes como para que al despertar, mis manos estuvieran bañadas en su sangre, y en mis oídos solo resonase una palabra pronunciada con su voz.

"_Saga."_

Mi nombre, susurrado con el mismo tono cariñoso que cuando me acunaba en sueños, cuando deseaba ahuyentar los fantasmas y lo conseguía de un modo tan sencillo como aquel. Me miró por última vez, con gesto triste, desolado. ¿Decepcionado, tal vez? ¿Él sabría la verdad?

Dicen que hay pocas cosas más dolorosas que cuando alguien a quien quieres, te oculta algo que _deberías_ saber. Primero había sido Kanon, y en aquel entonces, dentro del terror que me consumía, no podía evitar pensar que Shion también me había ocultado mis propios demonios. Quizá era un juicio injusto, pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba nada en mi situación?

Evita sospechas. Manipula a tus amigos. Elimina a tus enemigos. A aquello se resumía todo.

Y vos, mi dulce princesita, erais la siguiente en la lista. Erais, aún siendo un bebé, el mayor enemigo que Ares pudiera encontrar. Se las había ingeniado para dejaros, prácticamente, aislada, indefensa. Aioros estaba ahí, si. ¿Y qué? En algún pequeño rinconcito de mi mente, no había dejado de llorar por Kanon y Shion, cuando me encontraba sentado en el trono que tanto había ansiado. Aún estaba caliente… Pero Ares saboreaba el poder y la gloria: desde allí, no había nada que pudiera resistírsele.

Mi única esperanza residía en Aioros. Tenía lo poco de mi fe que quedaba, puesta en él… en que reclamara lo que era suyo por derecho: que se impusiera a los deseos del nuevo _Arles_. Espantado, contemplé como agachaba la cabeza y aceptaba la decisión. Ni siquiera lo intentó, no peleó: se rindió a la primera oportunidad. La voluntad inquebrantable de Aioros se había esfumado. Me había _abandonado_.

Cada uno de nosotros, había tenido un héroe. Alguien a quien mirabas, admirabas y en cierto modo envidiabas porque te gustaría ser como él. Para mi, Aioros había sido eso precisamente: todo lo que yo no era, una persona asombrosa, con un corazón inmenso, y mejor santo aún. En aquel momento, me di cuenta con todo el dolor de mi corazón, de que un héroe no es nada más que algo que creamos, que _necesitamos_, para comprender lo que nos resulta incomprensible y para mantenernos a flote.

Entonces, ya no me quedaba ni siquiera eso. No tenía _nada_ a lo que aferrarme.

Ares podía sentir cada matiz de mis pensamientos y emociones. Todos mis conocimientos eran suyos, mientras que él elegía con sumo cuidado cuales de los suyos me dejaba entrever. Sabía de sobra cuales eran las enormes debilidades de la Orden, y al sentir mi reacción ante la docilidad de Aioros, supo que era el momento perfecto para dar el golpe de gracia. Después de todo, un gran ejército no es vencido desde fuera, hasta que no se ha destruido a si mismo por dentro.

Caminó lentamente, con parsimonia, hasta vuestro dormitorio. Al entrar, la tenue luz de las velas resultó de una calidez casi asfixiante tras la máscara metálica. Supliqué tantas veces porque se detuviera, que si hubiera permitido que mis gritos abandonaran mi garganta, me hubiera quedado sin voz. Allí estabais, dulcemente dormidita, mientras la nana del móvil de estrellas, que Aioria y Mu os habían construido, resonaba suavemente en la habitación. Sin embargo, tal y como si hubierais notado nuestra presencia, despertasteis. Observabais entre risas y gorgoteos divertidos el brillo de la daga que tanto os afanabais por alcanzar.

Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable. Ares no conocía de alegría, de dulzura, o inocencia. Para él solo valía la sangre y la retorcida victoria. Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de dónde salió Aioros o cuando llegó. Estaba _tan_ aterrado contemplando como acontecía todo… que su mirada furiosa me resultó de lo más alentadora. Intenté retomar el control, al menos lo suficiente como para ser un estorbo y permitirle a Aioros interponerse. Me golpeó con tanta fuerza, que por un segundo el mundo pareció reubicarse en el lugar apropiado, pero había perdido la máscara.

En lo más hondo de mi cerebro suspiré aliviado, aunque su expresión de pánico, decepción, confusión… me rompiera el corazón y me acosara el resto de mi vida. Verme allí, imagino que fue para él un varapalo enorme. Estaba atentando contra todo lo que habíamos soñado, por lo que habíamos peleado. Era fácil atar cabos y comprender que era yo quien había matado a Shion. Incluso él, que llegó un momento en que no toleraba la presencia problemática de mi hermano, se espantó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con él en realidad. No necesitaba decir nada, yo podía sentirlo tan nítidamente como si me estuviera gritando.

Apenas recuerdo lo que dijo. Solamente podía pensar en que me mataría, en que terminaría con aquella pesadilla. Solo él podía ayudarme cuando yo no había sido capaz de pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se tomó su tiempo para mirarme, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, aquel era mi cuerpo, pero no era yo y aquello fue nuestra perdición. Le dio el tiempo suficiente a Ares para reaccionar, para trazar un plan asombrosamente eficaz: nadie mejor que Shura para otorgarle validez a aquella inverosímil historia de traición. La Explosión de Galaxias lo habría matado de alcanzarlo completamente. Todo se hubiera acabado de una manera mucho más rápida y menos cruel… Pero solamente atiné a estorbar una vez más.

Después de aquella noche, llorar dolía tanto como respirar. Ya no tenía a nadie. Había matado a mi familia. Shion, Kanon, Aioros. Los había perdido a todos y el vacío era mucho más grande de lo que podía manejar. Al parecer, mi ambición había superado por mucho a mi talento. Solamente Shura, Mu y Aioria permanecían en el Santuario. El primero, se convirtió en un fantasma. Su sentido del deber había sido mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Ares se carcajeó cuando saboreó tal éxito. No había cosa más placentera para él que ver lo fácil que era destruir a la magnifica Orden de Athena.

Su rango más alto, aquel que protagonizaba las leyendas, los sueños y las historias, era un completo sin sentido. Ares solamente tenía que susurrar las palabras adecuadas para que todos asintieran y creyeran en él ciegamente. Convirtió a Aioros en un traidor de la noche a la mañana. A _Aioros_. ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Creéis que hubo alguien que salió en su defensa? Solamente Aioria, y su vida se convirtió en un infierno a costa de eso. Era pequeño, pero sobre todo, era terco y orgulloso. En aquel momento, solamente pude pensar que lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido era estar lejos, fuera del Santuario. Pero ya estaba atrapado, ya no había manera de huir. Ares lo convirtió en el pasatiempo favorito de todos simplemente porque era su hermano. Se aprovechó de lo muchísimo que lo quería y admiraba… y todos los demás actuaron con una mezquindad propia de los soldados de Ares.

Lloró y peleó tanto, que resultaba admirable. Se esforzó durante años demostrar que nada de lo que todos decían era cierto. Era adorablemente altivo, auténtico y desafiante. No era más que un niñito, pero era capaz de sacar de sus casillas al mismo Dios de la Guerra. Desde mi extraña posición, compartiendo mi cuerpo y parte de mi mente, cada ataque de rebeldía era un pequeño triunfo. Mientras Aioria siguiera firme defendiendo la inocencia de su hermano, aún quedaba algo que mereciera la pena salvar de entre toda la Orden.

Sin embargo, como muchos habíamos hecho antes, terminó rindiéndose. No puedo culparle, todos nos esmeramos de un modo u otro porque así fuera, y no encontró su merecidísimo reconocimiento hasta que dobló las rodillas.

Para cuando él y los demás vistieron sus armaduras, el Santuario ya había sucumbido. Aunque no por ello se veían menos fantásticos envestidos en sus ropajes. Todos habían cambiado, habían crecido y habían aceptado las cosas como habían venido. Se habían amoldado. Y estaban asombrosamente solos. Ya no compartían el vínculo que les convirtió en familia siendo niños. Algunos seguían siendo amigos, si. Otros no eran más que conocidos, y algunos ni siquiera se miraban a la cara. No por ello me sentí menos orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido ellos solos, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Ver a Aioria y Milo envestidos con Leo y Escorpión era impresionante. De pronto me hicieron sentir terriblemente viejo, como si hiciera siglos desde que gané mi armadura. Pero… ¿Cuánto había pasado en realidad? Unos pocos años: yo, siendo el mayor, apenas llegaba a los veinte.

Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba… Ares parecía encontrar aliados en cada esquina, tras cada columna caída y puerta semiabierta. Máscara Mortal y Afrodita fueron otro gran triunfo más para él y otro gran golpe bajo para mi. Sabían que ya no eran los niños que se habían ido, que habían enfrentado muchas cosas a las que no tenían porque haberlo hecho. Habían cambiado. Mas ¿era posible que hubieran cambiado _tanto_ como para venderse al enemigo con plena conciencia de ello? Una vez más, creí que ellos serían mi salvación, la nuestra. ¡No podía haber estado más equivocado! Los aduladores seguían apareciendo de debajo de las mismas piedras, todo el mundo tenía algún favor que ganarse o algo por lo que venderse. Ellos no eran menos.

¿Sus motivos? No me importan, aunque en aquella época no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, en buscarlos. ¿Podían ser tan retorcidos? ¿Tanto me odiaban como para condenarme de aquella manera? Adulaban a Ares, jugaban con fuego… y eran _muy_ buenos en ello, porque sino no hubieran sobrevivido. Para hacer lo que estaban haciendo había que ser _muy_ valiente o, simplemente, haber perdido la cabeza.

Yo siempre me había considerado el hermano mayor y me sentía orgulloso de serlo. En aquel momento, no era más que un manso animalillo atrapado. No era a mi a quien respetaban y temían. Yo, probablemente, solo les provocaba lástima; si es que les provocaba algún sentimiento. No dejaba de preguntarme qué había hecho tan mal para me odiaran tanto. Porque había que odiar mucho a alguien para seguir adelante con aquella farsa aún viendo mi tortura. Cuando pensé que no podía odiar, empecé a hacerlo.

Y de la nada, surgió Kanon. Yo solía ir al Cabo, escapando de la prisión en que se había convertido el palacio que tanto había anhelado. Ares me concedía aquello, igual que en muchísimas ocasiones sus susurros me ponían en preaviso. Siempre había creído que mi hermano había muerto, que yo lo había condenado… pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Solamente lo vi una vez, apenas un par de minutos. Ataviado con la Escama del Dragón de los Mares y con la mirada tan orgullosa como desquiciada. Solamente los dioses podían haberlo salvado de aquella condena… y solamente él, podía moverse entre ellos como pez en el agua. Kanon era así: sabía adaptarse a las situaciones con asombrosa facilidad. Siempre sacaba partido de algo… Aunque era obvio que la ambición y su sed de venganza no habían terminado. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido conmigo. Imagino que era un gran triunfo ver que alguien con mis sueños había caído tan abajo.

"_Vigila bien a quién pisas al subir, porque te lo encontrarás al bajar."_ No dijo nada más, era innecesario. Se dio la vuelta y se zambulló al maravilloso torbellino que lo llevaría de vuelta al hogar. Y ahí estábamos, los dos hermanos de Géminis: uno siendo mansa marioneta del Dios de la Guerra y el otro marionetista del Dios de los Mares. Toda una historia digna de contar.

Fueron trece larguísimos años en los que fui más espectador que otra cosa. Peleé, inútilmente, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y mis estúpidos intentos de rebeldía no le provocaban más que risa. "_Viví_" como un mismo dios todo aquel tiempo, nada de lo que se le antojaba faltaba en el templo. Sin embargo, con todos mis respetos, los dioses son muy caprichosos e irascibles. Las cosas se hacían a su manera, cuándo quería y cómo quería. Era un ser cruel, que disfrutaba de todo aquello que produjera dolor y miseria, hasta el punto de que el solo olor de la sangre le producía una sensación orgásmica.

Hay muchas que no recuerdo… y otras que simplemente no quiero recordar.

Después de tantos años de muerte y desolación, al fin habíais crecido. Nosotros éramos los caballeros de la esperanza, si, pero yo la había perdido toda. Desde mis ojos enrojecidos, el mundo avanzaba precipitadamente a su final. Había perdido todas las cosas que en algún punto de mi vida me habían mantenido a flote y me habían empujado hacia delante. Lo único que me quedaba era aquella pequeña chispa que se negaba a morir, que se esforzaba por creer que algún día vos regresaríais y solucionaríais todo.

Lo hicisteis. Ares se puso inesperadamente nervioso cuando envestí a Seiya con su armadura. A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea de por qué, ni qué fue lo que vio en el chico que no le gustó. En aquella época, Ares tenía las cosas bajo tal control, que cada vez me permitía recuperar más a menudo la conciencia, dejándome alguna migaja de mi mismo. Yo ya no suponía peligro alguno para él. Mis torpes intentos por terminar con todo, habían sido inútiles. Sino era él, eran Máscara Mortal o Afrodita quienes salían de la nada con el único objetivo de mantenerme vivo. Y después… todo era mucho peor. Me sumía en una dolorosa oscuridad por días, donde respirar parecía matarme lentamente más que darme vida.

Pero la reacción ante el chico… Supe que aquella era la última oportunidad: él ganaría o yo perdería. Todos sufristeis demasiado en aquella guerra, pero valía la pena si de esa manera podía terminar con todo. Cada día me atrevía a desafiarle un poquito más, aunque solamente fueran palabras. Estaba lo suficientemente inquieto ya, como para soportarme también a mi. En mi mente, no dejaba de aparecer una y otra vez Aioria con su insolencia, y mi hermano con sus burlas… yo solamente quería hacer lo mismo.

El Torneo Galáctico le desquició. Sabía que había muchos santos menores desperdigados por el mundo, pero no imaginaba que estaban _tan_ cerca vuestro. De pronto se sintió amenazado y caminaba por el templo igual que un león enjaulado. No paraba de pensar en los mil y un modos en que podía haceros frente y eliminar vuestra amenaza: en la manera de que nadie se diera cuenta que era a una niña a la que temía y no a sus santos. Toda la Orden pensaba que estabais aquí… vuestra sola presencia pondría en jaque todo su esfuerzo.

Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Se permitió un tiempo calma, mientras os veía pelear entre vosotros, con las dudas de Ikki, y la compañía de los caballeros negros… Confiaba en que podría eliminaros antes de que recordarais quién erais en verdad, antes de que los chicos comprendieran que significa ser un Santo de Athena: algo que estaba muy alejado de participar en un torneo de televisión cual estrellas.

Obviamente, sus planes no salieron bien. Por un motivo u otro, vuestros santos tenían muchísima más humanidad y corazón del que nos quedaba a nosotros. No se esforzaban por aniquilar sus sentimientos, al contrario: se aferraban a ellos, al cariño… al recuerdo. Eso les mantuvo en pie y les declaró ganadores antes de empezar. Tal vez lucharon cada una de sus batallas por su deber, pero estaban dispuestos a morir por sus amigos, por los que peleaban allí a su lado.

Ares pensó, acertadamente, que la ausencia de Dohko y Mu era un problema. Sabía de sobra que su fidelidad era para con Athena, no para quién gobernara. Y tristemente, yo era consciente de que Dohko nunca me ayudaría. Seguirían siendo santos pasara lo que pasara, pero ellos no eran simples niños de bronce. Igual había pasado con Albiore. Pretendía aniquilarlos a todos, con la misma facilidad, sin importarle lo limpios o sucios que fueran los métodos. No quería un solo enemigo, y de pronto aparecían por todas partes.

Máscara y Afrodita eran los emisarios de lo oscuro. Siempre habían sido sus eficaces manos derechas, pero cuando les envió tras Dohko y Albiore, Ares quedó en evidencia. Se estaba apresurando, tenía en demasiada estima a unos e infravaloraba a otros. Aioria fue tan temerario como para atreverse a exigir una explicación, y aquello le costó demasiado caro. El Satán Imperial no conocía de convicciones, solamente tenía un objetivo. Sin querer, le había conseguido un aliado más al odiado enemigo.

Entre error y error, os dio tiempo a llegar a nuestras puertas. Estaba furioso como nunca antes le había sentido, y yo… asombrosamente tranquilo. Sabía que el final había llegado. Él estaba segurísimo de que cinco niños no podrían atravesar las Doce Casas, lo cual hubiera sido lógico. Pero nuestra escalinata Zodiacal estaba construida sobre mentiras y desconfianza. Un simple y débil rayo de luz podría derrumbarla antes de lo que pensaba. Mu fue el primero en darme la razón… luego llegó Aldebarán, y tristemente Géminis, que pudo haberles costado demasiado caro.

Máscara Mortal murió, y desde el salón del trono, admito que sentí alivio. Era parte de la lacra que necesariamente había que erradicar. Luego Aioria… y Libra. Uno tras otro iban cayendo, presos de la desesperación y la mentira, del peso de la verdad. No puedo siquiera imaginar como debieron sentirse, al descubrirse partícipes de tal engaño. Al verse _tan_ increíblemente ciegos. Pero aquel dolor, merecía la pena. Cada Templo que atravesaban, cada santo que caía… era un paso menos que les quedaba para llegar hasta mi.

Y llegaron, ya lo creo. Probablemente no lo hubieran conseguido sin toda la ayuda que recibieron de Marin, de Shaina… de los demás chicos. Pero estaban ahí, ¿qué importaba cómo habían llegado? Seiya seguía peleando con la misma fuerza de voluntad que al principio, aunque era más un cadáver que otra cosa. Fue el primero en contemplar mi rostro… en ver con sus propios ojos lo profunda que había sido la traición y lo inestable que era la situación entera.

Unos pocos segundos de cordura, no necesitaba más que eso para que supiera como salvaros. Pero también necesitaba solo unos pocos segundos para matarlo. Si Ikki no hubiera llegado, en medio de aquel caos mental que me atenazaba, ninguno hubiera pasado de aquel salón. Ares estaba dispuesto a aniquilarlos, y a provocarles tanto sufrimiento como fuera posible. Después Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu llegaron, con la única intención de darle la poca vida que les quedaba con tal de ganar.

A aquellas alturas, la traición ya estaba desvelaba. Los pocos que quedaban en las Doce Casas ya sabían quién había gobernado durante aquellos trece años y de qué manera. Mientras Ares hacía gala de su fuerza soberbia, era cuestión de segundos que los demás llegaran allí, y tuviera que contemplarles con mis propios ojos. Por primera vez, cara a cara. Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo, Shaka… No estaba preparado para recibir las miradas de odio y desprecio, aunque sabía que no encontraría otra cosa. No estaba preparado para que me dejaran vivir y tener que explicar todo lo que pasó...

Pero también sabía que por mucha fuerza de voluntad que Seiya y los demás se empeñaran en demostrar, no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganarme. Al fin y al cabo, era un Santo Dorado, habían matado a muchos otros de mi mismo rango… pero no era ningún inútil sin recursos, y además… el poder de Ares, un dios, sumado al mío, era demasiado para las condiciones en que se encontraban.

Géminis me dejó en el preciso instante en que los chicos dorados llegaron. No sabía que era más doloroso en medio de aquel caos en que me había metido: si que mi preciosa armadura no me considerase digno de ella… o las miradas en los santos a los que tanto había querido. Decepción, odio, desprecio. Eran sensaciones que provocaba tan a menudo, que me había terminado por acostumbrar a ellas. Yo, que algún día había sido la estrella más brillante de todas.

Ares estaba seguro de que aún así ganaría. Era un dios después de todo, pero había perdido la cabeza: estaba totalmente desquiciado y solo a vos podía veros. Supe que el momento había llegado. Yo era rápido, confiaba en que vos no lo fuerais tanto, porque no tendría más oportunidad que aquella. Lo escuché gritar furioso cuando supo lo que pretendía hacer, cuando eché a correr hacia vos a toda velocidad en medio de los gritos de todo el mundo. Pero yo no os veía, mis ojos solamente contemplaban el brillo cálido de Nikè.

El tiempo se detuvo. Gritasteis y después solamente hubo silencio. Rápidamente sentí el inconfundible sabor de la sangre en mi boca, y bajé la vista. Mi mano seguía aferrada al báculo y el oro se había hundido en mi pecho. Sonreí.

No sentía dolor, solo paz. Una paz inmensa, después de que la conciencia de Ares hubiera desaparecido: vencida. "_Miradme_." Quise decir, porque aquella sería la única vez que tendríais la oportunidad de ver al verdadero Saga. Pero no podía hablar, igual que nadie acertó a pestañear siquiera. Yo apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero sabía que estabais ahí, apenas a un paso de mi. Me esforcé porque mis parpados me obedecieran, solamente quería veros por última vez.

Erais la chiquilla más hermosa que había visto jamás. Vuestros ojos, anegados de lágrimas, lloraban mi decisión final. No queríais aceptar lo que habíais visto, pues vuestra conciencia de niña y de diosa, se preguntaba qué había pasado para que vuestra Orden sucumbiera de aquella manera.

Nunca fue vuestra culpa. Los únicos culpables fuimos nosotros, quise decir. Solo pude pronunciar un débil "_perdóname_". Y al segundo siguiente, ya no estaba aquí. Nunca le tuve miedo a morir, para mi… aquel final era la mayor bendición que se me podía otorgar: la liberación. Una vez muerto ya no habría más sangre, ni más intrigas, ni lágrimas. Solamente quedaba la paz, aunque fuera la del mismo Infierno. Estaba seguro de que los Eliseos no eran para mi… pero confiaba en que en algún lugar del basto reino de la muerte, pudiera volver a ver todos los seres queridos a quienes había perdido.

Me suicidé sin que tuvierais oportunidad de escuchar una explicación, sin daros la ocasión de aplicar el castigo conveniente. Vos no necesitabais más. Vuestros chicos vivían, y los Santos Dorados que os quedaban eran maravillosos… igual que los que se habían ido. Os habíais reivindicado como la diosa que erais, y por fin volvíais a casa.

No podía hacerme una idea de lo que tendríais que enfrentar después, del mismo modo en que tampoco imaginé que volvería a recorrer el mundo de los vivos envestido con una armadura. Cuando Hades nos despertó, deseé con todas mis fuerzas continuar muerto. Sabía de sobra que no estaba solo en aquel lugar oscuro, podía sentirles a todos… Pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para alzar el rostro y mirarles a los ojos. No después de lo que mi ineptitud les había causado. ¡Shion estaba allí! ¿Cómo iba a…? No me dio tiempo a pensármelo demasiado. Fue él quien busco mi mirada, quien me dedicó una sonrisa y posó su mano en mi hombro. Supe al instante todo lo que aquello significaba. Su_ perdón, _su manera de decir que seguía siendo su chico. No lo comprendía del todo, ¿por qué iba a tener que olvidar todo lo que hice…? Pero cuando comenzó a hablar, considerándonos uno solo, supe que nada de lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado importaba. No podía esperar que el mundo olvidara mis pecados, pero podía pelear una sola vez más por ese mundo y demostrar quién era verdad. Hacerles recordar quién era el verdadero Saga de Géminis.

Ignoré las miradas avergonzadas de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, y cumplí con el cometido que se me había dado: eran dos Santos, y como tal pelearían hombro con hombro. Estaban a nuestro lado y ya habían cumplido su propia condena, no tenía más sentido torturarlos, era suficiente. Shura y Camus no actuaron diferente a mi. Si sabían la verdad de lo sucedido tiempo atrás… hicieron un buen trabajo ignorando sus sentimientos al respecto. Su comportamiento no transmitía más que una entrega y lealtad absolutas.

Así llegamos al Santuario, como los emisarios del Apocalipsis. Sabíamos cuál era nuestro objetivo, y éramos conscientes de que debíamos cumplirlo sin importar como. Pero los ojos de Mu… Cuando nos tuvo enfrente, se veía tan espantado que sentí como lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Le había arrebatado a la persona que más había querido una vez: solo era un niño y lo afrontó con valentía, convirtiéndose en un magnífico Santo. Mas, en aquella ocasión, le llevaba a su adorado Maestro, envestido con las ropas del enemigo.

Era, como si de alguna manera, todo lo que me rodeaba estuviera contagiado por la lacra de la traición.

Afrodita y Máscara no duraron demasiado. Supongo que el remordimiento y el cargo de conciencia atenazó sus músculos cuando menos lo necesitaban, dejando que el miedo se abriera paso, olvidando que el miedo hiere más que los golpes. Nosotros, mientras tanto, pasamos igual que un huracán.

Fue doloroso ver el modo en que se habían deshecho de Aldebarán. Pero a pesar de aquello, y de nuestras esperanzas inútiles porque Mu se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestros verdaderos motivos… estaba el brillo fantasmal que manaba de Géminis. Sentía las miradas de Camus y Shura clavadas en mi, en absoluto silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar que estaba pasando. No se lo hubiera podido decir de todos modos, porque aunque podía identificar a la perfección aquel cosmos… era demasiado para asimilar.

Entramos en la penumbra, y el frío que reinaba en mi antiguo Templo me hizo estremecer. Ralentizamos el paso levemente, cuando vimos el resplandor dorado en el salón de batallas, y tragué saliva. Aquella era _mi_ armadura. _Mi_ sueño. _Mi_ templo. Todo por lo que había peleado cuando la vida me pertenecía. Kanon me había odiado, había llegado a despreciar profundamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Géminis y aún así, allí estaba.

Les pedí que se marcharan, a lo que accedieron a regañadientes. Y allí, por primera vez, mi hermano y yo estábamos frente a frente después de tantos años. Solo que él brillaba con el resplandor que siempre me había pertenecido, y a mi alrededor todo se oscurecía a la sombra del Sapuri.

No esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ni mucho menos. Pero que Kanon tuviera el valor suficiente para reprocharme lo que estaba haciendo, después de la vida que había llevado por aquel que había sido su deseo… se sintió peor que una puñalada. Me pareció injusto, hipócrita y doloroso, me sacó de mis casillas. Igual que siempre había pasado. Golpeé con todas mis ganas, y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había sido estúpido al no darme cuenta, soy un ilusionista después de todo y aquella era la ilusión más básica de todas, la que yo mismo había utilizado. Conociendo a Kanon aunque fuera un poco, resultó sencillo saber qué estaba haciendo y desde dónde. Kanon nunca dejaba de jugar, y yo no era demasiado paciente para sus juegos. Me preguntaba si a aquellas alturas sería lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirme el ritmo y salir ileso… y por supuesto que lo fue.

Cuando la ilusión se desvaneció, no sabía si reírme o llorar. Estaba enfadado y dolido, pero por sobre todas las cosas… estaba _orgulloso_. Aquella fe que siempre había tenido en él, que había muerto con ambos en el Cabo, parecía revivir poco a poco. Quizá uno de los dos no estuviera condenado después de todo.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude, recordando que aún era capaz de llorar y casi disfrutando de la sensación. Sabía que aquella batalla sería prácticamente un segundo suicidio, pero de alguna manera, Kanon había logrado que ya no importara tanto. Yo era Saga, no había nada… absolutamente _nada_ que pudiera perder, y por eso podía hacerlo _todo_. Había perdido el miedo, solamente me movía la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Poco importaba lo que nadie tuviera que decir, ya no era cuestión de reconocimiento. Era ocupar mi lugar por primera vez, aunque ya no vistiera a Géminis.

Lo duro de verdad empezó en Cáncer. Era posible que Ángelo ya no estuviera allí, pero el viejo templo parecía haber caído a lo más hondo del Yomotsu sin un guardián que lo cuidara. Envuelto en ilusiones era tan tenebroso como cualquier otro rincón del infierno. Quizá Shaka debió pensar en eso primero, nosotros veníamos de allí. La muerte, los gritos desgarradores y los cadáveres, poco nos impresionaban. Claro que podía hacernos perder tiempo de un forma magistral, y aquello no podíamos consentirlo.

Shura y Camus continuaban viéndome de soslayo a casa segundo. No eran miradas desconfiadas, no se sentían así en absoluto. Más bien, provocaban una sensación opuesta: una que hacia al menos trece años que no sentía. El por qué confiaron tanto en mi, en mi presencia o mis decisiones, aún hoy día no lo se. La cuestión es que lo hicieron, era como si no se atrevieran a dar un paso sin que yo les diera "permiso" primero. Quizá no necesitaban mis palabras, pero si algo más. Aquella era la primera vez que peleábamos juntos, mano a mano. Hasta aquel momento, Camus y Shura nunca me habían visto formar parte de una guerra, nunca me habían tenido de su lado, igual que me sucedía a mi. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo, para bien o para mal. Aquella era la primera vez en que de verdad formaba parte de un equipo. Un equipo que me gustaba muchísimo. Quizá era lo desesperado de nuestra misión, o simplemente el sentimiento de que en aquello estábamos solos y que nadie más salvo nosotros tres, estaría allí para ayudarnos. La certeza de que si no era juntos, nunca lo conseguiríamos.

¿Qué importaba? Inmediatamente supe que lo importante era precisamente eso, conseguirlo. Yo ya no tenía nada que me causara reparo alguno, ellos probablemente si. Si para que fuéramos capaces de terminar aquella empresa, debía empujarles mucho o poco… así sería. Yo podía ser un caso perdido, pero quizá podía serles de utilidad.

Atravesamos Leo en medio de la improvisación. Siempre con el escalofriante aliento de Radamanthys tras nosotros. Aioria se veía soberbio, magnífico, nunca antes me había parecido a la vez tan fiero y tan sereno; como si al fin hubiera encontrado el lugar que le correspondía. ¿Si nos sintió? Estoy seguro de que si. ¿Por qué nos dejó pasar? No lo se, el chico tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para además darnos el alto estando rodeado de espectros. Así que seguimos, hasta que Virgo se levantó en medio de la noche.

Shaka nos había estado tanteando desde el principio, aunque a decir verdad no se decir muy bien por qué. Era cierto que las Doce Casas estaban semivacias y aquello nos ponía las cosas un _poquito_ más fáciles; pero no entendía del todo porque toda su atención estaba en nosotros aún cuando estábamos cuatro templos más abajo. ¿Qué importaba? Cuando llegamos hasta él, en medio de aquel desordenado grupo de espectros, supe que el _gran_ momento había llegado. En Virgo se decidiría todo.

Y no me equivoqué en absoluto. Nos quitamos la máscara tan pronto el teatro comenzó a ser inútil. Sorprendentemente, nos miraba con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos, y por un segundo me sentí halagado de que mi pequeño equipo le resultara tan interesante y peligroso. No era para menos, tres Santos Dorados dispuestos a acabar con todo pueden resultar un tanto… _destructores_.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del Jardín de los Salas Gemelos, las cosas cambiaron totalmente. Shaka sabía que no podía ganar, no mientras los tres permaneciéramos unidos, y a aquellas alturas, ya no había modo de separarnos: había surgido un vínculo invisible que nada podría romper. Se había resignado a morir, aunque eso no implicaba que se hubiera rendido. Quiso que le confesáramos la verdad, la para nosotros _evidente_ verdad. Estando vigilados como estábamos, fue imposible. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? No lo se, aunque supongo que aquello no hubiera terminado así.

Por primera vez, sentí a Shura y Camus flaquear, dudar y temblar de miedo. Cuando Shaka pronunció aquellas palabras, el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento. La Exclamación de Athena, la técnica prohibida, el sinónimo del deshonor y la crueldad. Comprendía sus dudas, por supuesto. Hubo un tiempo en que yo era tan puro como ellos, en que el honor lo era todo y cada decisión tomada era milimétricamente meditada. Pero Shaka no iba a esperar, sentido a sentido iba a reducirnos a muertos vivientes.

Apenas intercambié una mirada con él, lo suficiente. Ninguno de los dos necesito más. Él sabía que yo lo haría, y yo estaba seguro de que lo único que había hecho él, era darme la solución para que yo la tomara. No había más vuelta de hoja, era aquello o fracasar.

Soné duro, despiadado. Sus caras de espanto lo dijeron todo cuando accedí sin pensarlo, antes de que pudieran decir nada. Pero sabía como convencerles, solamente era cuestión de que lo vieran desde otra perspectiva. Estábamos muertos, las promesas de Hades no eran más que una obvia pantomima que ninguno nos habíamos creído. ¿De verdad importaba tanto la manera en que se nos recordase? Si lográbamos nuestro objetivo, el cómo lo hubiéramos conseguido no importaría.

El fin justifica los medios.

Mis palabras solo fueron seguidas por un pesado silencio. Estábamos malheridos, con heridas que iban mucho más allá de lo físico. Lo que les había dicho no era ninguna mentira, el tiempo corría en nuestra contra. Y accedieron. La convicción marcada en sus rostros magullados fue suficiente. Nuestros cosmos ardieron como uno, nunca antes lo habían hecho con semejante potencia. Nuestros corazones latían como uno…

Cuando todo acabo, Shaka continuaba allí. Igual que una estatua dorada, con una expresión de paz increíble en el rostro. Los pétalos de los Salas parecían acariciar sus dedos movidos por hilos invisibles. Desee decirle la verdad, gritársela si hubiera podido hablar… Más no estábamos solos, ni siquiera allí, en aquel recóndito lugar. Me sentí tan desesperado como pocas veces antes. Una cosa era saber lo que _debía_ hacer. Otra muy distinta que el deber no pesara. Y pesaba, mucho. Lloré, pataleé… y aunque apenas fueron unos segundos, fueron los suficientes para recobrar las fuerzas.

Las necesitaríamos cuando volviéramos al templo.

Con el rosario entre mis manos temblorosas, avance unos pasos. Los suficientes para alcanzar a Mu. Si me acercaba a Aioria lo único que conseguiría era que, inevitablemente, me rompiera la cara; y aún me quedaba un poquito de instinto de supervivencia. Había tanta tensión en aquella sala, que podía perder el último sentido que me quedaba, y aún así lograría saber donde estaba cada uno exactamente. Se veían tan desolados, tan llenos de rabia… que cuando Mu aceptó el rosario, la fiereza de su cosmos cosquilleó en mi mano. Supe que todo atisbo de duda hacia nosotros se había disuelto. No importaba ya lo que hubieran visto o no… solo quedaba la certeza de que habíamos usado la Exclamación de Athena para asesinar a Shaka. Uno de los _suyos_, como si todo lo que yo ya les había hecho sufrir años atrás no fuera suficiente.

Obviamente, Aioria fue incapaz de controlarse. Mi instinto no me había traicionado cuando me impidió acercarme a él. Me recordaba a Aioros en algunos momentos, sobre todo en aquellos arranques de justicia. Estaría orgulloso, sin duda. Golpeaba igual de bien, y dolía todavía más. Claro que tenía todos los incentivos necesarios: la muerte de Shaka, la guerra, Shura y yo frente a él… Pero tenía una gran debilidad: hablaba demasiado y se distraía con facilidad. Si hubiera sido capaz, hubiera sonreído al ver su cara de espanto cuando reparó en que había detenido su Plasma Relámpago. Aún me quedaba un poquito de orgullo. Cada palabra que le dije, fue sincera. Ojala pudiera darle la oportunidad de tener su vendetta.

Luego llegó Milo. Tan oportuno que estuve a punto de echarme a reír de desolación. Ambos eran temibles, y tenían algo que les hacía mucho más poderosos independientemente de su fuerza: la seguridad en si mismos. Les sobraba. Eran, simplemente, impresionantes. Formaban un magnífico equipo, tanto como nosotros. Pero subestimaron desde el principio la resistencia de la que te dota la desesperación. Podíamos estar moribundos, pero no muertos, ni mucho menos. Seguíamos gozando del mismo poder que nos había dado fama, y éramos tan peligrosos como ellos, quizá más. Poco importaba ya lo que era justo o no. Solamente había una cosa que debíamos tener en cuenta: no podríamos ganarles en combate uno a uno en aquellas condiciones. No con los niños de bronce cerca… La única manera, era la Exclamación, otra vez.

En aquella ocasión no hubo dudas. Simplemente convicción. Nos sorprendió a los tres que ellos nos imitaran y estuvieran dispuestos a rebajarse a nuestro nivel, pero ¿qué más nos quedaba? Fuera como fuera, la suerte estaba echada, y tristemente no nos era favorable. En aquellos momentos escuché tantas cosas que casi me olvidé del dolor. En algún punto de mi cabeza podía escuchar los lamentos de Shion, los vuestros, las quejas de mi hermano, las maldiciones de aquellos tres, y nuestras propias lágrimas.

No queríamos matarles, ni a ellos, ni a Shaka. ¿Pero que otra opción nos quedaba? Cuando la energía se descontroló, todo se vino abajo. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos bajo los escombros, solamente recuerdo el dolor de mis pulmones en su necesidad de alcanzar un poco de aire. Tuve tan _buena_ suerte, que aparecí a los pies de Milo, y si no hubiera sido por vos, ahí hubiera terminado nuestra aventura.

Hablaba con tanta rabia y con tanto dolor, que era casi imposible mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos: hacerlo dolía. Era como si en algún punto hubiera aceptado todos nuestros errores, mis errores… y la nueva decepción resultara demasiado grande como para manejarla. Se me rompía el corazón al escucharlo hablar así… pero solo deseaba que un milagro sucediera. Y debisteis oírme, porque nos salvasteis in extremis.

El camino hasta vos, fue poco menos que una tortura. Ya no podíamos apenas andar o respirar. Éramos cargados como meros prisioneros de guerra: lo que éramos. Y cuando todo amenazó con disolverse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia… Os vi. Me sentí tan aliviado… tan feliz de poder volver a veros con vida una vez más, que no me di cuenta si quiera que Shura y Camus jamás habían puesto sus ojos sobre vos. No habían tenido aquella fortuna, y desde luego, aquella no era la mejor ocasión.

Llamasteis a Kanon, que actuaba como fiel guardián, y por un momento me quedé petrificado mirándolo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi luciendo unos ojos tan puros? No podía recordarlo. Pero lo envidiaba. Él siempre fue más fuerte. Quizá no en cuestión de poder, pero si de espíritu, si emocionalmente. Si tan solo me hubiera parecido un poco más a él…

Luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sostuve la daga entre mis manos, espantado. Demasiados malos recuerdos. Al instante supe que era lo que pretendíais, y busqué vuestro rostro desesperadamente. Estabais ahí, arrodillada frente mi, tan bonita como siempre. Tomasteis mis manos entre las tuyas, y simplemente susurraste un "_hazlo_" que me heló la sangre en las venas. No me di cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, de las reacciones de los otros… solo podía veros con aquella expresión de paz.

Y grité. Tan fuerte que mi pecho destrozado se quejó con rabia. No importaba, vuestra sangre lo bañaba todo, vuestra luz se diluía… y por un segundo, mientras os abrazaba como a una muñeca, solo atiné a pensar que me habías pagado con la misma moneda que yo tiempo atrás. Yo me quité la vida entre vuestros brazos, y vos hiciste lo mismo conmigo. Pero no eras ningún santo, no eras nada de lo que nosotros conocíamos y lo eras todo a la vez. Eras nuestra princesa, nuestra pequeña niña convertida en reina.

Desolación. Es la única manera en que puedo describir los minutos que siguieron. Lágrimas, gritos, reproches… Comprensión. La sensación de que finalmente, las piezas iban encajando en su lugar y que poco a poco íbamos cumpliendo cada cuál con su cometido.

Nos despedimos una vez más, deseando que de verdad fuera la última… deseando no tener que volver a pasar por nada como aquella odisea nunca más. Y desaparecimos dejando atrás a los hermanos que tantísimo habíamos extrañado. Lo que nos esperaba no era fácil, y probablemente no funcionaría. ¡Pero nos faltó _tan_ poco para conseguirlo! Solamente un minuto antes, y la cabeza de Pandora hubiera sido nuestra. Unos segundos más y…

La muerte nos envolvió de nuevo. Era raro volver a pasar por lo mismo una vez más. Mas no tenía nada que ver con la anterior. Los chicos habían llegado, Camus y Shura estaban ahí… Era agradable tenerlos a mi lado. Me sentía feliz de no estar solo, de que fueran ellos quienes me acompañaran… de poder ser yo quien estuviera ahí, dejando tras de nosotros una sonrisa y un rastro de esperanza.

Sin embargo, cuando uno creé que no hay nada en la vida que pueda sorprenderle, nos levantamos de entre los muertos una vez más. Con la firme sensación de que aquella sería la definitiva, como la anterior: el momento en que rubricaríamos nuestro final dorado. Desperté de un pesado sueño, escuchando la risa desenfadada de mi hermano en algún lugar de mi: con las fuerzas renovadas. Éramos uno solo.

Estábamos todos, sin excepción. Lucíamos alegres, como si todas las preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado de golpe y por fin hubiéramos comprendido la magnitud de nuestra historia. Sin miradas incómodas. Hasta que Aioros se abrió paso entre nosotros. Me quedé helado, se me humedecieron los ojos cuando lo vi con Aioria: cuando presencié aquel merecido momento que yo mismo les había robado. Quise decirle a Shura que no era culpa suya, que yo había sido la mente que movió los hilos, que levantara la mirada, pero… ¿Con qué fuerza?

Fue Aioros quién me buscó. Era extraño, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y aún así, seguía siendo él. Tan auténtico como nadie, tan… bueno que sobrepasaba la excelencia. ¿En qué momento creí poder hacerlo sombra? Era simplemente imposible. Aunque no parecía que a él le importara demasiado todo aquello. Alzó el puño, esperando que yo lo chocara, y cuando lo hice, titubeante… supe que estábamos listos. Ya estaba. El pasado quedaba en el pasado, su sonrisa era suficiente. Me coloqué a su lado, como quiso que hiciera mucho tiempo atrás y me prometí a mi mismo que lo ayudaría como fuera, que no volvería a fallarle. Se lo merecía, se lo debía.

El sentimiento de querer hacer las cosas bien, era unánime, podía sentirlo en el mismo aire que nos rodeaba. Sabíamos que solamente nos quedaba un pasito por dar, y que entonces, la misión de nuestra vida estaría completa. Solo un paso, solo una flecha… trece como si fuéramos uno.

Y un nuevo día, inesperadamente, la luz del sol baño nuestros ojos. Una nueva oportunidad. ¿Cuántas iban ya? Volvimos con la promesa de enmendar nuestros errores, de olvidar los reproches y convertir los defectos en virtudes. Pero las palabras siempre fueron mucho más fáciles de pronunciar que de cumplir, y lo que nos habíamos prometido era una tarea demasiado ardua. ¿Cómo seguir adelante, cuando en tu corazón _sabes_ que no hay regreso posible? ¿Qué hay cosas que hieren muy dentro y dejan una cicatriz imposible de curar? ¿Cómo se retoma el hilo de una vida perdida?

Los veía, y no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué. ¿Por qué más oportunidades? ¿Por qué me daban a mi las mismas que a ellos? Comprendí que aquella intimidad que me habían dado hacia mucho tiempo, aquellas preguntas que agradecí nadie formulara… en realidad habían sido un error. Les necesitaba, a todos, pero sobre todo a Shion, a mi hermano, a Aioros… No supe pedir ayuda, y ellos no supieron oír los gritos mudos. Siempre habíamos estado condenados a la soledad, pero yo me hundí en la más oscura: en la que te ahoga, en la que te va silenciando con dedos de hielo, y termina matándote. No tuve a nadie que me llevara la contraria, que se atreviera… que se empeñara en sacarme de ahí. Alguien que recordara que no era más que un chiquillo y que no era en absoluto invulnerable: que mantuviera mis pies en el suelo. Ellos me querían, no lo dudo, igual que yo a ellos. Pero confiaban _demasiado_ en mi y mi fortaleza.

La gente dice que el tiempo lo cura todo, cuando en realidad, solo hace que duela más. Intento recordar aquellos años, encontrar la manera de enmendarlos. Pero es como si mirara a través de una ventana cubierta de polvo. El pasado es algo que podemos _recordar_ pero no tocar. Queramos o no, siempre estará ahí… como fiel testigo de nuestros fracasos. Y los míos, son grandes.

Puede que a lo largo de esta carta haya contado mi historia desde la perspectiva de otros ojos… como si Ares y yo fuéramos cosas distintas. Aparentemente, todo el mundo se esfuerza por convencerme y convencerse de ello, pero la manera en que yo lo viví es considerablemente diferente. Eran mis manos las que mataban, mi piel la que se manchaba de sangre, mi voz quien daba órdenes y mi cuerpo quien caminaba con soberbia. Mi corazón sufría la pasividad de aquellos que lo sabían y no hicieron nada por ayudarme. Mis ojos lo contemplaban todo, mis oídos escuchaban los lamentos y mi conciencia es la que carga con cada monstruosidad de esos trece años. Condené a mi hermano gemelo, maté a mi padre y a mi otro hermano.

¿Cómo puedo desprenderme de todo eso? ¿Retomar la vida donde la dejamos como si simplemente hubiéramos despertado de un sueño? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz de perdonar tales afrentas? ¿Cómo puedo echar al olvido los detalles que recuerdo? Solamente puedo agradecer a quien sea, porque borraran de mi memoria parte de ese infierno. Tristemente ya no puedo agradecer nada a los dioses. Mi fe en ellos pareció esfumarse con mi propia vida. He vivido más tiempo como demonio, que como santo. ¿Si son tan justos… por qué dejaron que sucediera todo esto? ¿Por qué nos castigaron de esa manera? No lo merecíamos.

Ya no importa. Puede que de vez en cuando, me haga todas esas preguntas, sabiendo de antemano que jamás obtendré respuesta. Somos los elegidos de los dioses, y eso, no siempre es una bendición. Debemos olvidarlo, cerrar los ojos y seguir hacia delante. Lo único que importa, es que al final, en la vida, hay dos únicas cosas importantes: para qué vale la pena vivir, y para qué vale la pena morir. Solamente existe una respuesta: el amor. Pero el poco que tuvimos, el que conocimos… se disolvió hace demasiado tiempo y es muy difícil revivirlo.

Dicen que cuando se comete un error, nuestra obligación es levantarnos. Yo creo, que antes de hacerlo, debemos permanecer un rato en el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, la historia esta escrita con sangre. Podemos encubrirla, pero no cambiarla. Solamente nos queda adaptarnos a ella lo mejor posible, lidiar con lo más oscuro de nosotros mismos, y aceptar todo aquello de lo que somos capaces. Los errores propios, los errores ajenos, las heridas provocadas por amigos…

No puedo pediros perdón, a ninguno, por toda una vida de macabros despropósitos. Yo nunca me perdonaría.

Sin embargo, hay hombres que jamás han luchado por nada, y nada han conseguido. Los hay que luchan en alguna ocasión, y alguno puede llegar a ver su recompensa. Pero existe otra clase de hombres: hombres que luchan a lo largo de toda una vida, y su recompensa es tener el valor suficiente en su corazón para seguir luchando hasta el final. Supongo que ese es el lugar que le corresponde a la Orden, a sus Santos. Nunca se han rendido, nunca se han cansado: siempre están dispuestos a pelear… sea cual sea el enemigo.

Hubo un tiempo en que ellos deseaban ser igual que yo. Pero todo lo admirable que había en mi, ya lo superaron con creces hace mucho tiempo. Aquel chico murió a los quince años para no volver jamás. Lo que soy hoy día, no tiene nada que ver con él. Ahora soy yo, el que se encuentra mirándolos desde abajo… buscando la fuerza en algún lado, para poder brillar aunque sea un poco como lo hacen ellos.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, para eso somos los hermanos mayores, ¿verdad? Siempre estamos ahí, de un modo u otro… aunque sea como meros obstáculos. Somos ese muro al que derribar y superar. Y si tengo que sentirme orgulloso de algo, es que toda esta tragedia sirvió para convertirlos en los mejores santos que jamás existieron, y en los más humanos. Plagados de virtudes y defectos por igual. Aunque solo sea por eso, quizá mereció la pena.

He tardado muchísimo tiempo en reunir el valor necesario para escribirla, pero esta es la historia de la Orden contada desde el punto de vista del gran artífice. Tenía un futuro prometedor y una vida llena de sueños. Quizá esos sueños ya no existen… no en mi. Pero para cumplirlos, alcanzarlos y sobrepasarlos… están en ellos: Mis hermanos. Del primero al último. Los niñitos que alegraron nuestra vida.

He pasado demasiado tiempo en las tinieblas… Supongo que solamente necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la vida. Tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que mi hermano ha vuelto, de que Shion vuelve a estar ahí, ocupando el lugar que merece, para volver a ganarme mi lugar. Para aprender a reír y recordar como llorar, para volver a disfrutar de la palabra amistad y de las calamidades de Aioros.

Tiempo para perdonar.

Solamente puedo pediros una cosa. Sonreídles, queredles… igual que, a pesar de todo, me habéis querido a mi, princesa. Se lo merecen, se lo han ganado.

_Saga de Géminis._

**-Fin-**

**NdA**: Y… hasta aquí ha llegado _Nuestro Camino_. Catorce historias en las que me he esforzado por mostrar un lado más humano de los chicos. Catorce historias que han sido un quebradero de cabeza, y que al final provocaron las tan buscadas lágrimas. He intentado hacer una sola historia entre el manga y el anime, unificar lo mejor de cada una, lo que más me gusto… y rellenar los huecos para hacer que este fic fuera coherente. Creo que no me ha ido mal. Han sido tres largos años, solo lamento haberme retrasado tanto al principio. Ahora miro atrás, y veo el considerable cambio que mi manera de escribir ha sufrido.

Espero que Saga os haya gustado tanto como los demás… porque, en efecto, nadie más podía cerrar esta historia. Él la comenzó, él debía terminarla. Y espero, aún con más emoción vuestras palabras… Ha sido un lindo camino, con unos lindos lectores. No me queda más que agradecer a esas personas que han estado siempre ahí. _Sunrise Spirit_, sabes que tú eres la principal, siempre alentándome con todo. Y quiero dedicarle este último capítulo a otra personita muy especial: _AngelElisha_.

Encontrareis los replies anónimos en el profile. Pasad todos una buena noche… y nos veremos el próximo año. _¡Feliz 2012!_

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
